All that we needed
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Punk is a quiet outcast with an abusive alcoholic father. AJ just wants to help him. Eve is a stuck up rich girl. Kaitlyn sees through her. Seth has a single parent home. Dean's mother is a drug addict. Roman is under pressure to be the best. John has to hide who he is. Adam is happy with who he is. Randy is a bully who needs respect. Sheamus is new... Slash/Het/Femslash. CoWritten
1. Back ground check!

This is a high school fic that I'm co-writing with PrincessofPunk8 Aka P2. This is our first RP/Co-written fic. This is the character descriptions for the reoccurring characters you'll see the most of. We hope you enjoy it. ^_^

Eventual pairings are: AJ/Punk (Punklee), Kaitlyn/Eve (Evelyn), Sheamus/Randy (Shandy), John/Adam (Cenadam), Roman/Seth/Dean (Ambrolleigns/Shield), and Kane/Daniel (Kaniel).

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Phil Brooks aka Punk: He's 16 years old, (Straight Edge obviously), has an abusive alcoholic father, his mom ignores the abuse and tries to deny its happening. Phil has an older brother named Mike who moved out at 18 and went off to college that Punk's father paid for. The only real friends he has are his adopted sisters and her family who tried to help him and then ended up having to move leaving him with no one. His family is not rich by any means; his dad just lost his job thanks to his addictions. He blamed Phil, and busted a beer bottle over his head for pointing out the truth. Punk is known as a loner, is bullied by most of the jocks and popular kids but his biggest tormentors are Eve Torres, Randy Orton and Dolph Ziggler.

Eve Torres: Her family is more than well off, her father owns his own business so she pretty much gets whatever she wants. She's certainly not use to hearing the word "no" often. She's extremely popular; her best friends are K2, Alicia, and sometimes Kaitlyn. She grew up with Kaitlyn but since middle school and Eve's attitude change they've since drifted apart. Most of the students think Eve is "easy" or a whore, and she has a reputation of having lots of boyfriend. Eve's greatest kept secrets are that one; she's still a virgin and two she saved it for Kaitlyn because since they were in middle school she developed quite the crush on her. It depresses her that they've grown apart but she masks that well, she often takes it out on one of those losers who calls himself "Punk" just because it gets to Kaitlyn's other BFF AJ, which in turn gets to Kaitlyn. She uses that because it keeps them together, even if they're against one another. And Eve is 16.

April Mendez: AJ's family isn't particularly wealthy, but they sit pretty firmly in the middle class. She doesn't get whatever she wants, but she is raised with lots of love and affection. She was raised to stand up for others, and to do the right thing. She's fairly popular within her own little group, but because of her affection for 'nerdy' pursuits and her height, she gets pushed around a bit at school. She has a bit of a rep for being slightly crazy, and because of that she gets left alone by a lot of the popular boys.

Kaitlyn Bonin: Kait's family situation is similar to AJ, and they have similar interests. Kait is fairly popular within the school, not just her nerdy little group, and because of that she gets away with a lot of things her friends don't. Kait uses her influence occasionally when the bullying for her friends gets too much, and she doesn't think twice about stepping in to protect the people who can't protect themselves. She has a crush on Eve, but she won't do anything about it with this new attitude that Eve has developed since middle school. She doesn't believe the rumors that fly around the school, having seen the effect that they have had on her friends, and therefore takes the Eve is a whore rumors with a grain of salt?

Bryan Danielson: Bryan's family is well off; his parents are loving and think the world of him. He tells them that everything is fine but he's constantly bullied by Ziggler, Miz, Riley and Barrett. Cena teases him every now and again, but when it gets bad he'll tell the others to lay off. However Cena isn't always around. Bryan tried to try out for the wrestling team, something he has a major passion for but Coach Hunter said he's not nearly big enough and to try out for the girls team instead. That depressed Bryan, hearing Riley and Miz laughing at him and poking fun at his size until one day the psycho everyone all fears, the weird kid named "Glen" but calls himself "Kane" stuck up for him. Ever since then Kane has shadowed Bryan like some sort of "protector". Bryan's best friend's Seth, AJ, and Kaitlyn think it's "kind of cute" but Bryan is still afraid of the unknown.

Seth Rollins: Seth is from a single parent family? Not rich, but his dad makes enough to make ends meet. Not on real good terms with his mom, but the courts make him visit her for a weekend once every two months. He knows he's gay, but he's supremely confused at school because he has crushes on both Roman the football player, and Dean the outcast.

Glen Jacobs aka Kane: Not much is known about Kane. People call him a freak because of his freakishly tall height and the fact that he rarely talks and is more a person of action. His parents died when he was really young, and he has an estranged relationship with his brother Mark who took care of him. People think he's psychotic because he hides his face in his hair and rarely talks but actually he's just really shy, and he has a major crush on little nerdy Bryan, he hates to see him cry when the jocks take his money and bully him.

Roman Reigns: Roman comes from a semi rich family thanks to his cousin Dwayne (who is a quarterback for the Dallas Cowboys) who his parents put on a pedestal. He loves his cousin but hates when they try to force him to be "great like Dwayne". They're constantly pushing him to fill Dwayne's shoes. He made the football team so all the other jocks like Cena, Orton, and Riley etc. think that he's on their side. Occasionally he'll push those freaks Ambrose and Brooks or shove that nerd Rollins. Most of the time he avoids walking the halls with the jocks and popular kids because even though he'd never admit it aloud, he hates seeing the look of fear and pain in Seth's when he pushes him and his friends around for the jocks amusement. He hates the look of absolute hatred in Dean's eyes whenever they land on him. Sometimes he wishes he weren't forced to be like Dwayne...

Stephan Farrelly aka Sheamus: Stephan hates his new school because he really doesn't fit in with either group. He's not Goth/punk/ or an outcast, He's certainly not a jock and he's not nerdy or popular. He is actually from Ireland but his parents just had to move to Chicago of all the places in hell to choose from, it had to be that one. He really doesn't have any friends and often gets teased for his bright red/ginger hair but other than that nobody bothers him. That's mostly because 9 times out of 10 he's bigger than most of the jocks, so they're afraid of him. If he sees someone being bullied he's usually the first to step up for them. He has a temper at times and the only one who can really push his buttons and set him off, is Randy Orton, the one he secretly has a crush on. Sheamus frequents the football games to watch Randy play for the most part even though they don't get along.

Dean Ambrose: Dean's Dad took off when he was a kid, and his mom is a drug addict. He ends up in detention a lot, and gets average grades. His teachers are really frustrated with him because they know he's actually really smart, he just can't be bothered doing the work or putting any effort in. People generally snub him because he hangs out with the outcasts, but he really doesn't fit in with anyone at all. Because of his dangerous attitude, he is left alone by the popular kids, although he finds himself on the end of scathing looks from them.

Randy Orton: Randy is your typical jock/football player, he goes to all the best parties, (His dad owns a wrestling training school that does pretty well) has his own car that his dad bought him just for making the football team and he's attractive and most of the cheerleading team wants him. However the only one Randy wants is the tall pale, ginger Irishman he loves to tease. His parents are proud of him, he's very popular and he gets away with allot because of it.

Adam Copeland: Adam is the Canadian exchange; his mom got a great job offer from her work and agreed to move them to Chicago. He is quite shy, and some of the popular kids take that as him being arrogant and stuck up, so he gets hit with a lot of the jock abuse. Within his nerdy group he's quite outgoing and friendly, although he hides the evidence of the abuse from his friends and his mom.

John Cena: Most people look at John and think he's rich but he's not. His family are just well off. John earns his own money despite being one of the most popular kids in his school; he works a part time job at a sports shop in the mall. He earned his car by working with his father for several years so he actually is a hard worker despite several of his friend's attitudes towards hard work. With his charm and good looks he can have almost whomever he wants, but he has had his eye on the Canadian blonde nerd for quite a while which is why most of the time he steps in whenever he sees him getting bullied by other jocks. He's been hesitant about making his move because his Dad is quite the homophobe.

Kelly Blank: Kelly is one of Eve's "best friends" but is actually very fake. Her parents are rich and she can have whatever she wants but she's still not happy. She's jealous because Eve is more popular than her, and Eve is the cheer captain. She acts like Eve is her bestie and acts appalled at the rumors spreading about Eve being an easy whore, but what Eve doesn't know is Kelly was the one who started them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Read on to Chapter 1 and please R&R, Let us know how we're doing.


	2. School ugh

Here's the actual first chapter. Enjoy. ^_^

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Hey you little bastard! Get your ass up and get to school before I black your other eye!" A deep voice startled the 16 year old out of his light slumber. Phil Brooks groaned as he quickly rolled out of bed, his ribs and head protesting as his receipt from the beating from his drunken father last night. He took a quick shower, drying off and throwing on a pair of old jean with holes in the knees, an old faded Green Day shirt and his worn black chucks. He glanced in the mirror, lifting his shirt and looking down at his mid-section, surveying the damage done.

Purple and blue bruises littered his mid-section that were shaped like a fist; he had a shiner below his left eye from where his Dad punched him. "Oh fuck..." He mumbled as he gently touched it. How was he going to cover this one up? He could always lie and say one of the jocks did it if anyone asked... Phil snorted. 'Right like anyone cares enough about me to ask... hah... I'm fine.' he thought as he grabbed his Rancid hoodie and tugged it on, pulling his hood over his head.

He checked his watch. '7:03'. "Shit!" He hissed as he grabbed his backpack and rushed out the door, thankfully avoiding a confrontation with his father who was still probably drunk off his ass. He flew down the steps not even seeing the two girls until he collided with them and making them drop their books. 'Oh fuck... what a way to start a new semester... knocking down April Mendez and Kaitlyn Bonin... The jocks would be out for him for sure... Good job Brooks!'

"Oh fuck… I'm… so sorry… I wasn't… watching where I was going…" He mumbled avoiding their gaze, pulling his hood further over his face as he picked their stuff up from them, handing it to them.

AJ glanced at him in concern, noticing the black mark beneath his eye.

"It's fine, don't worry," Kaitlyn assured him, taking her books from him with a smile and nudging AJ to take hers. "We're fine. Right April?" The smaller girl nodded and smiled as well.

"Fine," she agreed.

"Oh... Okay... I'm... Uh sorry again..." Phil mumbled subconsciously wrapping an arm around his midsection which was aching from how hard one of their books caught him. He noticed AJ staring at him and made an attempt to further hide his face, knowing she had to have seen the bruise. 'She's probably thinking I deserve it anyways...'

"I uh... I got to get to school..." Phil mumbled, feeling uncomfortable under AJ's gaze. He shivered, knowing he had to get away before she started asking questions he didn't want to answer. He could just hear 'So who kicked your ass?' on the tip of her tongue followed by snarky laughter from both AJ and Kaitlyn.

"Well so do we, why don't you just walk with us?" AJ suggested, Kaitlyn nodding in agreement.

"We're all going in the same direction anyway, so what's the point of splitting up?" she added, beginning to lead the way up the street.

"Why? So your friends can kick my ass?" Phil snorted out before he could stop himself. He chewed on his lip ring and instantly avoided their gaze. His hand tightened around his backpack strap.

"Which of our friends are going to kick your ass?" AJ snorted. "Rollins? Adam? Remember we're nerds. We do more of the being pushed into lockers rather than the pushing."

"I wasn't talking about you..." Phil muttered as he glanced at Kaitlyn. He sighed and turned his back to them, staring to walk to school before he was late or jumped by one of the popular kids.

"April's my best friend," Kaitlyn sighed. "I don't want to be popular. Really. I just kinda fell into it. None of them are going to jump you on my watch."

The two girls fell into step with Phil, AJ adding a little skip to her step every so often.

Phil sighed and mumbled, "I don't need a body guard..." his arm wrapping tightly around his midsection, keeping his distance from the two girls. He still remembered when Kaitlyn and AJ stood there and watched last semester as Kelly Blank poured a coke over his head during lunch when he accidently bumped into her. He didn't mean too... Cody had shoved him...

He didn't have to look to know AJ was staring at him... at his shiner... 'Damn... so much for using the jocks' as an excuse...'

"It's not a body guard," Kaitlyn protested. "Its three people walking to school that just happen to be going in the same direction." AJ nodded and tore her gaze away from Phil as she jumped over a small hole in the footpath.

"What's your problem with us anyway?" AJ asked, truly curious. "We haven't done anything to you."

"Nothing... just nothing..." He groaned quietly, gritting his teeth against the pain. His ribs were killing him, and this is exactly why he wanted to walk alone, so he didn't have to mask the pain as much as he was having to.

"It's not you... it's me... I like my solitude..." He lied, cringing. His excuse seemed lame even to him... 'Using a break up line... really Punk?' he thought, shaking his head. The school was only a few blocks away and Punk had never been so happy, hopefully he could avoid more anymore of AJ's questions long enough until they reached the hell hole he called school.

"Break up line, really?" April laughed, Kaitlyn shaking her head in amusement. "Maybe you should try again."

Kaitlyn laughed and cuffed AJ lightly round the back of her head, the two girls falling into silence.

"I'm not a people person. I especially don't like hanging out with those who stand by and watch... never mind..." Phil muttered keeping his eyes firmly on the ground as they approached the school.

Phil let out a pained grunt, yelping and dropping to his knees, holding his midsection. It felt like a jolt of lightening as a fist collided with his already bruised ribs. "Fuck..." Punk whimpered biting down on his lip ring to avoid crying out and giving the man above him any satisfaction.

"Was he bothering you?" Dolph Ziggler asked crossing his arms and winking at Kait and AJ.

Kaitlyn crossed her arms and glared at Ziggler. "You remember what I did to you last semester when you grabbed my ass?" she spat. "Now don't you think I could do the same to him if he was bothering me?" AJ cursed under her breath and knelt to help Punk, trusting Kaitlyn to have her back.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly, one hand hovering lightly over his back.

"G-Get off me..." Punk groaned as he tried to take a deep breath, finding it nearly impossible to inhale. "D-Don't... Don't t-t-touch me..." Punk whimpered, his body trembling as he tried to put the 'tough guy act' on, finding it impossible.

"Just... get away from me..." Punk tried again, feeling AJ's hand resting on his back. He knew she was just trying to help him, but he knew this would happen. Ziggler had it bad for Kaitlyn... he was a dude seen with AJ and Kaitlyn...

"Not a chance," AJ muttered, resting a hand on his arm. "You're hurt, and I'll be damned if I leave you here alone."

"Why would you even hit him?" Kaitlyn cursed at Ziggler, glaring at him. "I've told you a million times. I'm not interested in you!" She knelt on the other side of Punk and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"I love when you play hard to get baby..." Ziggler smirked and nudged Punk hard with his foot. "See you later asswipe." He smirked and walked away, fist bumping Miz and Riley.

"Get off me..." Phil whimpered pulling away from them, trying to take a deep breath and find it nearly impossible. "I... I'm fine... I'll be fine..." He lied as he pulled away from them trying to stand on his own. If his drunken father hadn't beaten the daylights out of him the night before he might've been fine, but that coupled with Ziggler's assault made it almost unbearable.

"Aww... Look at the little baby... Needs women to help him..." Riley teased with a smirk as Punk growled and forced himself to stand, storming away from AJ and Kaitlyn, leaving his backpack behind. He bypassed the school and kept walking. 'Fuck the first day of school...' he thought, fully intending to ditch.

Kaitlyn rose to her feet and handed Punks backpack to AJ, motioning her friend to go after him.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" she snapped, stepping right into Riley's personal space. "You two are such jerks. She brought her foot up and kicked Riley's shin with all her strength, pairing it with a sharp punch to his chest before she shoved her way past the two jocks.

"Wait up!" AJ yelled, chasing after Punk.

Punk groaned quickening his pace, turning the corner, disappearing into one of the alley ways. He pressed his back against the wall and slid down with his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them and buried his face in them.

His ribs ached horribly. He always remembered being in pain thanks to his dear old dad... but nothing compared to this. Not even when he dad broke a beer bottle over his head... He just wanted to run away... he was only 16 and ready he hated his existence and had had enough of life... not that anyone cared.

He felt his eyes stinging, tears threatening to spill. He groaned and pulled his hood over his head, he was sick and tired of being pushed around by everyone in his life...

"Hey, there you are," AJ said, following him into the alley. "You left your backpack behind." She knelt beside him and placed the backpack next to him. "I'm sorry that we got you into that with Ziggler. He really annoys Kaitlyn, she wants nothing to do with him and he just won't let up."

"She's always telling him to leave her alone, but he seems to just keep getting jealous when he sees her with anyone else. We were hoping that he'd give it up this semester, but I guess not. Are you ok?"

"I told you your friends would kick my ass…" Punk shielded his eyes from her as he felt the tears about to fall, looking down at his back pack. "I'm fine... and... Thank you… for not tossing it the trash…" he mumbled quietly, knowing that even to his him his voice sounded upset, hoping AJ couldn't tell the difference. He kept his face buried in his folded arms.

"You should get to class… you don't have much time before the bell rings…" He mumbled quietly as he took a shuddering breath that his ribs protested against. "I'm not going today… And I don't want to be the reason you're late."

"I would never trash it," AJ said, gently nudging his arm with her elbow. "And you're right, I probably should go." She stood and moved to the opening of the alley before she looked back.

"I know we're not friends or anything," she started softly. "But if you want someone to talk to about those bruises of yours, I'm here to listen. And Kait or I will collect some of your homework or something if you don't show up. Can't have you falling behind in class." She favored him with a bright smile before she headed back to school.

Punk waited for her to leave before burying his hands in his blonde locks and letting out a choked sob, the tears finally falling. The fucked up thing was that he knew he had to go to school or else they'd call his parents to check up on why he wasn't there the first day. Then when he got home the beating would be that much more severe. He knew that AJ knew that.

He roughly wiped his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie, taking a deep breath to get himself together before he grabbed his back pack and slung it over his shoulder, letting out a grunt of pain. He stood up and walked back to the school, seeing AJ two blocks in front of him.

He slowed his pace slightly not wanting her to see him like he was, letting out a quiet sigh. He waited for the bell to ring before he walked up the steps, looking at his paper. 'First period History with Mrs. Dumas... fun...' He hoped AJ wasn't in it with him.

Seth glanced up from his desk where he'd already set out his notebook and pen, to see a scowling Punk walk into the room. He glanced around the room and sighed when he realized the only desk free was the one next to him and shifted his bag over to the other side of the desk.

Phil groaned when he realized he'd be stuck by one of AJ's best friends... 'Great job Punk.' He thought as he walked over and sat down.

"Mr. Brooks. You're five minutes late. In my class you will be respectful by showing up on time. Don't let it happen again." Ms. Dumas chastised as Punk nodded, swallowing thickly as all eyes locked on him. He heard Riley snickering from the back of the class. "Loser!" he coughed to cover it up as Ms. Dumas glared at him but said nothing.

Phil sighed and buried his face in his palms. He hated school already.

Phil couldn't even focus on the material because Riley kept tossing rolled up pieces of paper at the back of his head. Phil grit his teeth feeling his eyes well up with tears of frustration. As soon as the bell rung signaling that the class was over, Ms. Dumas wrote the homework on the board but Punk flew out the door, not bothering to write it down. He didn't care... He had to get out of that room.

Seth scribbled the homework down on two pieces of paper. His dad was a cop, and they only lived a few blocks away from the Brooks. Seth had heard there had been several calls from Phil's neighbors about drunk and disorderly behavior when he visited his Dad at work. Combined with the shiner under Phil's eye and he was willing to bet that the other boy was looking to get out of his home environment. Seth knew the best way for him to do that was to end up with a scholarship, which meant his grades couldn't slip.

And after constant torment from Riley and his friends himself, Seth certainly wasn't going to let the jock push Phil's buttons until he caved and got himself stuck in the same place his dad seemed to be.

Punk quickly located his locker to shove his back pack into. His hands were shaking as he pulled a pen and a single notebook out, looking at his sheet. 'Second period Math with Mr. Michaels'. He groaned, math was his least favorite subject. 'Great...' he thought when he saw Rollins walking through the crowded hallways with AJ and Kaitlyn. Punk slammed his locker and rushed in the other direction, accidently bumping into a wall made of muscle.

"I'm so sor-" he didn't get to finish his apology as Randy Orton grabbed him by his hoodie and lifted him off his feet, slamming him into the metal locker. "How about you watch where you're fucking going Brooks!" Randy growled in his face. Phil yelped as Randy brought his knee up to his tender midsection.

"No... please stop..." He coughed as he tried to push the larger male off of him to no avail. Randy brought his knee up again. Phil coughed, letting out a whimper as students crowded around them. "Get him Randy..." Riley urged with a smirk.

"Kick his ass!" Miz yelled.

Roman Reigns watched silently as the beating took place. What was he supposed to do? The guy should watch where he walks; everyone knew Orton had a temper on him. He glanced around feeling slightly bad for the smaller male, finding something else to look at. He saw that weird psycho kid, Dean Ambrose leaning against the wall, simply watching the exchange with mild interest. Then his gaze locked on the quickly approaching Seth Rollins with his two friends AJ and Kaitlyn by his side.

He'd heard about Ziggler's stunt this morning... 'This should be interesting...' he thought to himself.

"What the fuck Orton?" Kaitlyn yelled, feeling really bad for Punk. Beat up on that morning by Ziggler, and Seth had told her about History. "It was an accident, let it go!"

"No! Back off Kait! This isn't your damn business" Randy growled before driving his elbow into Punk's rib cage.

"Come on pussy! Fight back!" Ziggler yelled from the 'sidelines'.

"He won't! He's too much of a bitch for that." Miz exclaimed with a smirk.

Randy pressed his fore arm across Punk's throat hissing "You're not man enough to hit me... are you boy?"

Phil gasped for air, getting slightly lightheaded as Randy applied more pressure. Randy sounded so much like his father... He felt like he was going to pass out until Randy was pulled off of him and slammed into the locker next to him. Punk fell to his knees, gasping for much needed air.

His hands were shaking as he picked up his pen and notebook that he'd dropped when he collided with Randy. He looked up to see the usually silent pale skinned ginger male he knew as 'Sheamus'.

"Go on to class fella... I got him..." He told him in his thick Irish accent. Punk scrambled through the crowd trying to avoid AJ, Kait and Seth.

"Don't you get bored of picking on those who can't fight back Randal? How bout you fight me? You want a fight? I'll be more than happy... And I do fight back." Sheamus warned lowly as Randy silently shook his head. "Good and let that be a lesson to ya fella" he hissed before shoving Randy a final time and leaving through the crowd of jocks that parted for him.

"Thank fuck for Sheamus," Adam commented, coming up beside Kaitlyn and AJ.

"Nice of everyone else to stand back and let it happen though," AJ cursed, stomping over to her locker.

"Things happen April," Seth sighed, giving his friends a short wave before he hurried off to English. Kaitlyn hugged her shorter friend around the shoulders briefly.

"I have math with Mr. Hart," she explained briefly. "You know how he hates it when we're late..." AJ gave a little huff and nodded, shooing her best friend off. Kaitlyn hurried off, and left Adam and AJ to walk to their own class.

"Mr. Michaels' math class?" April asked, Adam nodding his head and walking down the hallway with her.

Phil sat in the back of the room, his cheeks burning with shame. He was thankful Sheamus had been there or it could've been worse... Randy could've choked him out if he was so inclined to.

"Oh fuck..." he cursed when he saw April and Adam walking in. 'Great! Just great! Don't see me, don't see me, don't see me, please don't see me...' he mentally pleaded as he pulled his hood over his head. He felt like he was going to throw up... Randy's knees to the midsection didn't help at all... Hell he'd be lucky at this rate to make it to tomorrow, let alone to PE with Mr. Lesner...

He focused on taking deep breaths, trying to relax against the hard plastic seat, finding it next to impossible to…

AJ noticed Phil at the back of the room, she wasn't stupid. But from his behavior she could tell that he obviously didn't want to be noticed, so she took the desk a few rows in front of him, with Adam next to her.

"Did you see...?" Adam started, April giving a sharp nod.

"He doesn't want to be acknowledged, let's give him his privacy," she replied, her tone low. Adam shrugged and pulled his books out in reply, respecting AJs wishes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

We'll have Chapter 2 along shortly. Hope you guys enjoyed it, be sure to drop a review and let us know what you think.

~ Cal & P2


	3. You're not alone

**BrightAsNight:** Thank you. Randy will be an ass for a bit Lol. I love Blonde Punk Lol I had to use him. Of course I can see Sheamo as a savior. Randy needs some respect. Lol. Thanks again. We hope to deliver!

**shiki94:** Thank you! Oh the abuse gets much worse, just wait and see.

**takers dark lover:** Thank you, we hope so ^_^

**VKxXx92:** Yeah the poor baby Lol. Sheamo's a hero Lol. Thank you, he's some more :P

**As promised here's Chapter 2, we'll try and have 3 along shortly.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"So... did you hear about what happened this morning?" Kelly Blank asked as she grabbed her soda to take a sip. It was lunch time and she sat next to her best friend and secret enemy, Eve Torres. Eve simply raised an eye brow in mild interest.

"What happened this morning?" She asked humoring Kelly.

"Word going around is that, that freak Brooks got pounded on by Ziggler, then later by Randy... I mean damn, Maria said that Alicia said that the freak almost knocked poor Randy over for no reason... he had it coming... and then that pale freak Sheamus attacked poor Randy from behind. I think Randy needs a massage from all the stress..." Kelly gushed as Eve tried to enjoy her lunch.

"Interesting. Why do I care about Brooks getting his just desserts?" Eve asked not even looking up as she scrolled through her iPhone.

"Because... your little friend Kaitlyn and her little tag along AJ tried to help him... for once... But Sheamus did more damage than they did." Kelly gossiped as Eve glanced up at the mere mention of Kaitlyn's name.

"Ugh... Speak of the she-devil... she shall appear..." Alicia muttered in disgust as they spotted Kaitlyn, AJ, Adam and Seth walking in to get in line for lunch.

"Five dollars Tag along tries to sit near the freak..." Brie muttered as all five girls glanced over to see Punk off at a table by himself in the corner. Eve still couldn't tear her eyes off of Kaitlyn though...

Kaitlyn nodded towards Punk as the line shuffled forward.

"We sitting over there?" she muttered, deliberately angling her head away from the popular girls. AJ shook her head.

"No need to harass the poor boy, if he wants company he will seek us out," she said calmly, Adam nodding in agreement. Seth sighed and shrugged one shoulder.

"They're staring again, especially Eve," he said, pushing a spare strand of hair off his face. Kaitlyn turned and stared straight at Eve, crossing her arms even as she stepped forward in the line.

Eve caught Kaitlyn's gaze and forced herself to hold it, not willing to back down from her former friend. She longed for a confrontation, she needed one! Anything to be next to Kait again.

"Ugh... They're staring at us..." Brie groaned and flipped her hair.

"I feel so gross with their disgusting eyes on me... I think I caught something just from them looking at me... I feel sick... ugh..." Nikki groaned and held a hand over her mouth jokingly as though she were about to puke.

Alicia and Kelly laughed at her impression. "Ugh... damn take a picture man arms..." Kelly muttered, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Their parents probably didn't tell them that it's rude to stare..." Alicia offered getting a few giggles in response.

"What... you want some?" Eve mumbled to herself as she held Kait's gaze, ignoring the teasing from her 'friends'.

Kaitlyn held Eve's gaze steady, April shaking her head and just ordering for her friend.

"Are you really having a staring competition with Eve Torres?" Seth asked, giving a short laugh. Kaitlyn moved further along the line, feeling Adams hand on her arm.

"Whatever you're thinking, don't do it," he spoke. "All of those popular girls will be on her side, and I know damn well that Kelly fights dirty."

"I'm not starting anything," Kaitlyn told him, eyes still on Eve. "I just want her to understand that she's not going to push me around. I'm not some little bitch like her friends."

Eve smirked to herself already knowing exactly what she could do to make Kaitlyn completely snap. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes; catching movement and seeing an opportunity present itself to her on a silver platter.

She seized it, shoving her foot out just enough as Punk walked by, heading for the garbage can to throw his trash away. It actually looked like a full tray of food that he was trashing...

Phil grunted as he tripped, his tray flying out of his hand as he hit the concrete floor hard. He pushed himself up to his knees and stared back at the giggling girls. The jocks were laughing their asses off at him, almost everyone was. His cheeks were red in absolute embarrassment.

He silently picked up the remains of his food and trashed it before leaving the lunch room, rushing off to the bathroom feeling his eyes filling with tears.

Eve smirked proudly to herself, licking her lips as she stared Kaitlyn and AJ down, daring either one to make their move. 'How about now?' Eve thought, raising an eye brow.

"And now I'm going to kick her ass," Kaitlyn announced, walking towards Eve.

"Oh goodness," AJ sighed, shoving their food into Seth and Adam's hands before following after her friend, mentally gearing up to her full 'crazy' self. "Kaitlyn, it's not worth it," she muttered, grabbing Kaitlyn's arm.

"She did that on purpose, to get my attention," Kaitlyn snapped, stepping forward and slamming her hands down on the table in front of Eve. "What the hell is your problem?" she snapped.

Eve smirked, licking her lips and leaning back looking smug. "What was what?" She asked as though it was no big deal she sent a poor boy off crying.

"Oh. You mean Brooks' clumsy ass falling? It's not my fault that he doesn't watch where he's going. That's become a habit for him today... hasn't it... AJ?" Eve pushed as she batted her eye lashes in faux innocence.

"I mean... this morning he ran into Dolph' fist... then he ran into Randy... then Randy ran through him... and now... he tripped over my foot... Hate to break it to you two... but that is not my problem..." Eve gloated with a smirk, her eyes challenging the two girls standing in front of her.

Brie, Nikki, Alicia, and Kelly looked as though they were ready for a fight to break out. All eyes were on them.

Kaitlyn leant forward into Eve's personal space, hissing through her teeth.

"You know damn well that you tripped him, that it wasn't his fault," she hissed. "Now I don't know what happened to you after middle school, but you need to grow up and act like a decent human being before my foot meets your ass." She turned on her heel and swept away, AJ following with a last glance at the rest of Eve's posse.

Eve sneered after her hissing loud enough for Kait and AJ to hear. "Once a scared bitch, always a scared bitch... running away from a fight..." She smirked as Kaitlyn stopped in her tracks before continuing.

"If you want to prove me wrong... Meet me after school... we can settle this... Don't run away like the scared bitch I know you are." She hissed out tauntingly, as she stood and threw her trash away before walking out.

"Don't do it Kait, it's not worth it," AJ muttered, Kaitlyn glaring over her shoulder.

"If it makes her act like a decent person, it's worth it," Kaitlyn sighed, tossing her hair and continuing to walk away.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Punk sighed as he leaned against the wall in the men's bathroom. Punk was content to sit in the bathroom until his next class, that was until Seth came in talking with one of his friend that Phil knew of. Bryan Danielson... a fellow nerd in Seth's little circle of friends.

Punk groaned quietly. He just couldn't seem to catch a break today. If it wasn't Ziggler, it was Randy, and if it wasn't Randy then it was Eve and her little band of witches. If none of the above... he was ducking and dodging AJ, Kait and their little group of misfits... He couldn't even hide in the guy's bathroom...

'At the very least I could hide from AJ and her piercing stare, Kait and her intrusive questions and Eve with her witchy group... unfortunately... everyone else was fair game...' He thought.

He sighed and looked away as Seth's eyes landed on him. It was bad enough that the two toned male probably heard his pleas asking his father for mercy... He didn't need him following him around at school too...

Phil took that as his queue to leave, pulling away from the wall and making a bee line for the door.

Seth headed straight for Punk, already pulling the piece of paper out of his back pocket.

"Here," he said softly, holding it out. "Riley and his lot are jerks, but you shouldn't let them damage your chances at getting out of this school."

Phil just stared at him, chewing on his lip ring. "Well maybe I'm just done with everything… including school… and what the hell is that? And why the hell do you... and AJ and Kaitlyn... why do you care so damn much... It's not like I have anything of value to offer..." he mumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

He noticed that Bryan ducked into one of the stalls, seemingly trying to give the two as much privacy as one would expect in a public bathroom.

"Besides... I'm not good enough... or smart enough for college anyways..." Punk mumbled with a sigh.

Seth looked hard at Punk and made his decision.

"It's the homework from Ms. Dumas's class," he explained. "I had her last year, if you don't do her homework, and you don't have a good reason, she will fuck you over." He shrugged. "Kait and AJ and I, we have all been shit on by the popular kids of this damn school. And the one thing that we've learnt is that we have to stick together. You don't have to offer anything; we just don't like seeing people singled out for abuse. And quite frankly, today, you've had more than your fair share of abuse." Seth nodded to himself absently.

"Just take the paper," he ordered. "And just so you know people much dumber than you have gotten scholarships from this school. But if you want a chance at getting into college, at getting out of this school, out of this life? I'll tutor you. Bryan will tutor you. Hell, our whole group would be more than happy to tutor you if you chose. All you have to do is ask for help." Seth hoped that Punk understood the double meaning behind his words, understood that he wasn't just talking about tutoring.

Phil hesitantly grabbed the paper and shoved it into his pocket; looking into Seth's eyes, seeing what they were really offering and Punk felt a cold chill go down his spine. 'Seth knew... he knew about the abuse... not just at school... he knew...'

He wrapped an arm around his midsection and mumbled "Nobody can help me. I'm beyond help... I'm so far gone... that It's not worth helping when I don't care... I'm a lost cause... there's no point in fighting for a lost cause... I'll be fine. I don't need a 'tutor'... maybe you should offer your services to the jocks... they're as dumb as a box of rocks and I'm sure they'll appreciate it." Punk mumbled in return.

"I mean..." Punk stopped at the door, his hand lingering on it as he continued "I've made it this far without a 'tutor'... I should be okay... I'm used to handling problems on my own anyways..." he finished, turning his head to give Seth one of the fakest smiles he could muster before shaking his head and walking out of the bathroom. He let out a groan when he spotted AJ and Kaitlyn at the end of the hall... in the direction his next class was...

'I hope they aren't as persistent as Seth... this day has already been taxing... I don't know how many more excuses I can cook up... I don't know how much more of this I can take...' Phil thought as he began walking in their direction.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Seth shrugged to himself and waited for Bryan before they started heading towards their next class, giving a short wave to AJ and Kaitlyn at the end of the hallway. Kaitlyn waved back, tuning out AJ's scolding.

"Do you honestly think that she is going to make this a fair fight?" AJ persisted, slapping Kaitlyn's arm to get her attention. "She will fight with her little lackeys, and then you're going to get hurt." Kaitlyn noticed Punk heading towards them and jerked her head in his direction, signaling AJ to shut up.

"This is how it has to be April, it's been coming for a long time," she sighed, leaning against the wall.

"You listen to me," AJ hissed. "This isn't going to happen like I know it does in your dreams. She's not going to fall into your damn arms and confess that she. Secretly. Loves. You!" The last four words were hissed out through gritted teeth, AJ being conscious of the fact that they were at school and Kaitlyn didn't want the whole school to know that she was a lesbian.

Punk stopped and glanced at them, weighing his options. 'Should he ask if everything was alright... or keep walking and hope they don't see him.' He made his choice as he glanced over at the two girls seemingly arguing in hushed voices.

"Uh... Is everything okay?" He asked biting his lip ring. He kind of wanted to talk to AJ and the same time he wanted to run in the other direction but the comment she made back in the alley about his bruises wouldn't stop nagging him.

"Everything's fine," Kaitlyn said, offering him a warm smile. AJ glared at her.

"Except for the fact that Kait has managed..." Kaitlyn smacked a hand over her mouth, and AJ glared at her regardless.

"Kait has managed to make a teacher hate her already," she interrupted. "And it's...ow!" She jerked her hand away from AJ and inspected her hand.

"You always forget that I bite," AJ smirked before turning back to Punk. "She's fighting Eve after school. She doesn't see the problem, and I'm trying to convince her it's a bad idea. What do you think?"

"I think if it's over her tripping me during lunch... It's not worth it... because we aren't friends... and I already said this morning... I don't need a body guard or a protector... I don't need anyone getting in trouble because of me...I'M not worth it..." Phil replied groaning as his stomach growled at the mention of lunch, he did his best to try and cover the sound up. He knew AJ and Kait heard it but decided not to acknowledge it.

"Erm can I talk to you... alone? For a moment..." He asked glancing at AJ and trying to change the subject. "Somewhere private, preferably..."

"It's not over that," Kaitlyn said. "It's over the fact that she and I were friends in middle school, and something changed when she fell in with those girls. This attitude of hers, it's not hers. And I'm sick of her acting like some fake Barbie doll when she is actually a nice girl. And for the record, even if it was about you, you would be worth it." AJ sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Listen to her excuse for her wanting to fight Eve," she said, shaking her head. "Sure, although private in this school...You know anywhere?"

Phil sighed "I'm not worth it... Don't use me as a scapegoat..." he told Kaitlyn before glancing over at AJ. "Yeah... follow me..." He mumbled as he led her outside behind one of the modular trailers that was converted into a classroom. However they were still being worked on, so naturally it was an empty area.

"Uh... this morning... in that alley way... you said something about..." Phil stopped and took a shuddering deep breath, his ribs protesting it almost immediately. "You... you mentioned something about bruises... I wanted..." Phil slowly lost his nerve, stopping himself halfway through.

"I just... wanted to set you straight. I don't have any b-bruises..." He lied, closing his eyes briefly, swallowing hard and looking away, not wanting to meet her eyes that were already seeing through his lies. He feared her pulling up his shirt and hoodie to prove him wrong as he subconsciously wrapped his arms around his waist again, letting out a shuddering breath.

"Ziggler didn't hit that eye of yours, and it's definitely blackened," AJ argued softly. "And I'd be willing to bet that those ribs of yours are bruised too from the way that you're wrapping your arms around your body. Which is something you were doing long before Ziggler punched you." She offered a compassionate smile.

"You don't have to admit anything," she assured him. "And if you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't, not even Kaitlyn. But if you do want to admit something to someone, I'm here for you."

Phil forced himself to release his midsection, his bottom lip quivering with actual effort to keep his clenched fists shoved in his jean pockets to keep them from holding himself. He closed his eyes and lied "They only hurt because Randy drove his knee into them several times... I'm sure you saw..."

"I... I fell off my bike a couple days before school..." He lied again. He desperately wanted someone to confide in... But at the same time he was ashamed of the whole thing... He didn't know how to convey those thoughts to April. He leaned back against the trailer and slowly for the first time that day, removed his hood, his blonde locks pulled back; a few loose strands blowing around in the wind.

"I don't…" he dropped his gaze to the ground as he slid down to sit against the trailer before looking up at April. "I don't know… what to say…" he mumbled already knowing that she saw through his lies.

AJ nodded.

"I also saw that you were holding them on the way to school," she said softly. "You don't have to tell me anything, but stop lying to me. I know everyone else here thinks that I'm just the nerdy little crazy girl, but I'm more observant than anyone realizes." She turned on her heel and started walking off, feeling strangely hurt that Punk seemed to buy into the same hype everyone else did.

"AJ! Please... wait... Please?" Punk pleaded, swallowing thickly as he chewed his lip ring, his hands shaking. "Please? Come back... I don't think that about you at all... I'm just... I don't know... scared... threatened... AJ Please... come back?" He asked hoarsely as he shakily got to his feet.

AJ stopped and sighed, turning and walking back to him.

"I get that you're scared, anyone who's gone through what you have just today would be," she admitted. "But we're all just trying to help you. And you're not making it easy on us." She shook her head.

"I... I'm really sorry..." Phil mumbled as he reached down and gently grasped her hand, he pulled her further away from the school, between two trailers as he took a deep breath, no longer bothering to suppress the pain that showed on his face at the simple action.

He slowly reached down with shaky hands and grasped his shirt and hoodie in his sweaty hands, bunching them up. He slowly pulled them up, stopping at his chest, showing AJ the horror he lived through at home. His eyes filled with tears at the look on her face as she saw what he did his best to mask all day. Bruises, big ugly black, blue and yellow bruises marred up and down his rib cage, some old, some new.

"H-I usually don't get hit in the face... but I was asking for it I guess..." Phil explained, waiting for the long list of questions, the 'how long', the 'who is it', etc...

He looked away from AJ, feeling the sting of shame and embarrassment as he waited for the laughter to begin.

"Oh god..." AJ breathed, her face contorting at the sight. "Wait...you were asking for it? NO-ONE asks for something like this! Especially not over old bruises!" She ran her fingers through her hair roughly, before she reached out and covered his hands with her own, gently pulling his shirt and hoodie back down over the bruises.

"It's abuse, plain and simple Punk," she said softly. "Have you told anyone?"

Tears slid down Punk's face as he simply shook his head no, not trusting himself to talk. He slowly rocked himself in place, quietly whispering "Just you..." He pressed his lips together as he tried to get his emotions under control, feeling so weak for breaking down in from of AJ.

"He... he wouldn't have... hit... me in the face... if I didn't fight back... If I just would've took it...like any other time... It'd still be a secret..." Phil mumbled, sniffling as he grit his teeth, feeling more hot tears sliding unwillingly down his cheeks.

AJ took his hands, holding them between their bodies.

"Who's he Punk?" she asked gently. "You don't have to keep it a secret anymore, you can trust me."

Punk shivered at her gentle touch, not used to tenderness. He remembered how appalled AJ looked when she saw his bruises and shook his head. "I can't tell you... I don't want to make it any worse..." He whispered brokenly as the tears fell like a waterfall.

He shivered and ducked his head. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered in a choked sob.

AJ squeezed his hands gently.

"No-one will know that you've told me," she soothed. "I'm not going to tell anyone. Just by showing me those bruises you've already proved that you're so brave Phil. Show me just a little more and just tell me who's leaving bruises on you." She already had an idea of who it was, but she needed to hear Punk say it.

Phil pulled his hands out of hers as he slid down to sit against the trailer, he was aware of AJ kneeling next to him as he roughly wiped his tears away whispering "You don't want to know AJ... just trust me... you don't..."

"I mean... it's not his fault... when he's s-sober... he's normal... it's only when he's... d-drunk..." Phil whimpered as more tears blanketed his cheeks.

AJ rested a gentle hand on Punks head, using her other to rest on his cheek.

"Protecting him like this, it's not helping him Punk," she told him softly. "He shouldn't hurt you, not when he's drunk, not when he's sober. It's his job to protect you, not the other way around." She gave up on holding back her instincts and leant in, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a rough hug.

Phil was shocked at the hug, not use to getting any sort of affection even from his own mother, but he couldn't deny that it felt good to be held as he gingerly returned the hug, his breath hitching in his throat as he clung to AJ.

"You knew who it was?" He asked with a choked sob, his body trembling as he waited for her answer.

"I'm not telling anyone," she promised, resting her chin on the top of his head and holding him a little tighter. "And you don't have to confirm or deny anything...but I'm pretty sure it's your dad. Educated guess."

"It... is... but it's not his fault...It's the alcohol... he... he wasn't always like this...What am I supposed to do AJ? It's my Dad...It's the only one I've got... I can't turn him in... I just... I honestly don't know what to do anymore..." He whimpered burying his face in AJ's shoulder.

AJ hummed softly as she ran her fingers through his hair, thinking quickly.

"He needs help Phil," she insisted softly. "And as much as I hate to say it, and I know you hate to hear it, the only way he is going to get that help is if you talk to someone about it. You're only 16; you shouldn't have to deal with this on your own." She stopped and considered her next words carefully.

"You know...Seth's dad, he's a cop," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe you could think about talking to him, he might be able to talk to someone about getting your dad into a rehab facility somewhere..."

Phil sniffled and mumbled "I can't do that... I'm not going to tear my family apart...if... if I have to get... torn apart every night so that my family... stays together... I will... I've considered running away... though..." he admitted quietly, closing his eyes as a few stray tears leaked out.

"I could run away... take only what I need... an-and just... go... and not look back..." Phil whispered still clinging to AJ. "I... don't know where I'd go... but wherever it is has to be safer than 'home'" He sniffled.

"And... I've dealt with it since I was 9... I'm used to it... School used to be... my escape... now... it's just as bad..." Phil admitted letting out a shuddering breath.

"You shouldn't have to be used to it," AJ soothed, trying not to get angry. "If you won't talk to anyone, alright." She nodded into his hair, her mind spinning. "We can't do anything about your home life right now. Except...there's a pretty big tree house in my backyard. If you ever need to get away, you can crash there. At school...why don't you start hanging out with us? I know we're nerds but we stick together." She let out a hollow bark of laughter.

"You'll probably still get beat up on. But it won't be as much. We look out for each other, and the jocks tend to single out the kids who only rely on themselves, who don't have friends to watch their backs."

Phil smiled softly. "Thanks AJ... but I don't think your parents would like a freak like me staying in your tree house... It was a nice gesture though..." Phil stopped to release a quiet sigh.

"I don't even know where you live... and it's not like we're not even friends... why do you care so much? I'm just a faceless nobody... some random kid... You certainly should be focused on getting into a great college... like Yale or Harvard... not wasting time on... s-s-someone that doesn't... m-matter." Phil mumbled quietly, closing his eyes. They burned from all the tears, he tightened his embrace on AJ; not wanting to let go.

AJ snorted. "Honestly, all I would have to tell them was that you were a friend, and that you needed somewhere to stay for a few days, and they'd probably put you up in the spare room. My parent's trust me." She paused and stroked her fingers through his hair, tightening her grip on his body.

"You do matter," she continued slowly, thinking as she spoke. "And I know we aren't friends...yet. But my parents, they raised me to do the right thing. And standing by at school, while someone gets picked on for god only knows what reason, that's not the right thing. That's how Kait and I became friends y'know. Kelly and the Bella's, they were picking on me. And she stepped in and made them leave me alone. I figure, that was one of the best moments of my life, because someone stood up for me. And I gained an awesome friend out of it, who then introduced me to my other friends. If she hadn't have done that...I could be in the same position as you at school. So, I'm offering the same chance to you." She pulled back just enough to look at him, touching his chin gently to get him to open his eyes.

"And you should be looking at colleges too," she stated firmly. "Right now, that's your best chance of getting out of home."

Phil sniffled and whispered "I don't want to go home... I always dread going home... I know he'll be waiting for me to walk through the door, probably already drunk off his ass... like usual."

He took a shuddering breath as he continued "You wouldn't have known if I didn't run into you... If you didn't see my eye... I'd have been a faceless nobody... like last semester... when... you and Kaitlyn watched... Kelly pour a soda over my head... after Cody shoved me into her..." Phil stopped and sighed.

"So... what... You're going to...watch my back... and act like... like I matter..." Phil took a deep breath before he whispered "Fine... Okay... This actually... feels good... I can't remember the last time I was hugged or held or... c...cared for... or anything. Phil admitted softly.

He snorted and whispered "I'm not smart enough for college... my kind ends up dead or in prison..." Phil mumbled, speaking words that were not his but his father's, the same words his father threw in his face every day. 'So why try...' he thought resting his head back against her shoulder.

"I don't get nearly enough sleep... always in pain...or just too scared to attempt to sleep..." He admitted blinking.

"Tonight is gaming night at Seth's place," AJ told him. "Why don't you come with us, his Dad is on night shift for the next week so Seth will probably let you crash on his couch. After that...well we'll figure out what to do after that." She sighed as she recalled his humiliation at Kelly's hands.

"Kait and I, we shouldn't have let that happen," she sighed. "And I am so sorry about that. You do matter, and I'm sorry if our actions led you to believe anything else. As for running into us, well it must have been fate this morning." She smiled against the top of his head. "Kait will tell you, I'm a very tactile person. I hug a lot, so you might as well get used to it. And you're plenty smart enough. Mr. Lesner got through college to become our PE teacher right? And I've heard you outwit him before. One of the benefits of being friends with nerds, we all tutor each other in our weak subjects anyway." She heard the bell ring and sighed softly, reluctant to let him go.

"Few more classes to get through, then you can get some sleep," she promised.

Phil tightened his hold on her momentarily, not wanting her to let go but he knew he had to get to PE or else Mr. Lesner would make him run laps until he puked, which much wouldn't come up considering he dropped his lunch, thanks to Eve.

"I really don't want to let go..." Phil whispered as he slowly pulled away from AJ with a sigh. "Don't worry about the Kelly shit... I'm used to it... Dear old dad prepared me for it. I'll think about game night if I survive grabbing some fresh clothes from home but if I don't show up... just assume I got 'busy'." Phil mumbled with a humorless smirk.

"I'm just... conditioned to accept 'tough love' over affection... since... I haven't been... held like this since I was 8..." Phil admitted, continuing "He probably scared the shit out them into passing him, I'm scrawny that won't happen for me. Great... You're actually going to make me do my homework?" He asked blinking.

"I'd rather just sleep now..." He mumbled as he fully pulled away from her, standing up gingerly, extending his hand, helping her up as well.

"I guess we should get going..." Phil mumbled as he wiped his face.

AJ took his hand and stood, wrapping an arm carefully around his waist and heading towards the school buildings.

"I'll sit with you tonight if you want, the others won't care," she assured him, refusing to accept the possibility of him not turning up. "Affection is a good thing; we all get the need to just hug at one point or another. And no, you don't HAVE to do your homework. If you ever plan on graduating it would be a good start though." She bumped his thigh with her hip playfully, telling him she was kidding.

"I've got Ms. Stratus for PE this year, and she and Mr. Lesner often run the same lessons," she continued as they reached the gym. "I'll go get changed and see you out there." She shot him a bright smile and darted into the change rooms, her brown hair flying behind her.

Phil sighed knowing that odds are he wouldn't make it because he drunk father would end up beating him into unconsciousness, AJ didn't understand he thought as he ducked into the guy's locker room, letting out a groan as he spotted Adam, Cena, Orton, Roman and Miz.

He felt himself relax as his gaze landed on the pale Irishman in the corner pulling on his gym clothes. Phil waited for half of them to leave before facing a wall and quickly changing, not want his bruises to be seen. 'Here comes hell' He thought.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Well there you have it for Chapter 2! Be sure to leave a review and let us know how we're doing!**

**~ Cal & P2**


	4. All is fair in love and war

**BrightAsNight: **I know right? Poor baby. Yeah and we both know AJ won't give up on him now especially. You'll really hate them in this chapter then haha. It's not unhealthy I assure you XD It's still drug free, have as much as you want. ;)

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** Well thank you! Glad that you're enjoying our work. After talking it over with my lovely co-writer P2, we both weren't sure of that but great question. We decided that we'll see where it goes, you know natural progression? More? Here ya go! ^_^

**Lok2685:** Thank you! Exactly. Abuse can change anyone's personality, ESPECIALLY a minor with no one to really turn to, or confide in, but yeah no he's got AJ who's trying to be there for him and give him what he's not getting at home. Here you are. :)

**shiki94:** You're not the only one. ^_^ Yes and AJ won't quit on him. Here you are. :D

**sunnygirl5786:** Thank you very much. Here's Chapter 3.

**takers dark lover:** True that, here's the next chapter so you can find out. ^_^

**VKxXx92:** Yeah I know, poor baby. Well here you go, Chapter 3! Thank you! We appreciate it! :D

**Now that that is taken care of on with Chapter 3!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"So you know where Seth's place is now?" AJ asked, her bag slung easily over her shoulder. The first day of semester was finally over, and she was just checking that Punk knew exactly where he was heading for game night.

"Vaguely... I still... I just don't think this thing is such a good idea... It'll be so awkward... I just don't think I'll fit in." Phil replied as he opened his locker, cursing under his breath as a couple of his notebooks fell out. He kneeled down and started picking them up frantically. His two comic books and several of his sketches that were pressed between the notebooks had fallen and scattered all over the floor.

Punk looked up as two other pairs of hands helped him pick his stuff up, seeing not only AJ but Adam as well. "You don't have to..." He started.

"I've got it... You don't have to that..." He continued as he frantically tried to get all of his sketches before they could see them. He was very self-conscious about his sketches.

"AJ has decided that you're a friend, so I'm happy to help," Adam interrupted, gathering up a stray piece of paper. He handed it over to Punk without looking at it, before standing and touching AJs shoulder.

"I gotta run back to the gym, I left my gym clothes behind," he explained. "I'll see you at Seth's later alright?" AJ nodded, and Adam headed straight for the locker room, shoving the heavy door open.

"Ah what the fuck? Look this dweeb has conditioner! John check this nerd out! Only chicks use conditioner! Chicks and queers... Ugh..." Wade Barrett Exclaimed as he held the bottle of conditioner that he had taken from Bryan Danielson. Bryan jumped up to try to take it back from Wade who simply held it up higher.

"What a fucking nerd..." Randy laughed as John shook his head pulling his jeans on. Football practice had been rough enough as it was; he'd tweaked his shoulder a bit when that ass Ryan Reeves charged into his shoulder. John was certain that Ryan had done it on purpose though, it was in his nature.

"Hey give that back!" Bryan pleaded as Wade shrugged and tossed it at him, Randy using the distraction to snag Bryan's cellphone. "Who the fuck would seriously text or call you? Ugh." He groaned as he skimmed through Bryan's contact list.

"I don't even think his parents would deal with him..." Wade laughed as Randy groaned seeing Kaitlyn, AJ, Adam, Seth, etc. "He's got all the nerd digits though" Randy muttered with a smirk.

"Don't! Randy please!" Bryan begged feeling his glasses fogging up as his eyes watered. "Sure. Try and take it." Randy hissed with a smirk as Wade laughed.

"Leave him the fuck alone," Adam snapped as he swept up to Randy, snatching Bryans cellphone from the jock. "Are you going to seriously try and keep it away from me?" He glared and crossed his arms.

Wade grabbed Adam by the throat and pinned him against the wall, Randy was smirking as he snatched the phone back from Adam. "Try and take it bitch" Randy taunted as Adam was unable to muscle Wade off of him.

"Let him be!" Bryan yelled trying to pull Wade off of Adam only for Randy to jump into action, grabbing Bryan by his hair and throwing him into the metal lockers. "Bitch." he spat.

"What now blondie? You should learn to mind your own fucking business" Wade taunted with a smirk as he cocked his fist back. "This is all your fault." He told Adam.

John jumped off the bench and grabbed Wade's wrist. "That's enough. Enough is enough. I had a piss poor day as it is, and I still have to go to work. You two are giving me a damn headache. And Wade you don't need to get in trouble. AGAIN. The team needs you." John urged as Wade and Randy both stepped away from Adam.

"You got lucky bitch" Wade hissed as he grabbed his stuff and left, smirking down at the crying Bryan as he walked by, slamming the door.

"Mood killer" Randy muttered dropping Bryan's cell phone on his chest. "Fucking nerds..." He hissed as he followed Wade out, followed the loud slam of the heavy door.

"I'm really sorry about them... and your friend." John told Adam, as he pulled Bryan off the ground and handed him his cell phone.

Bryan wiped his eyes and shook his head, throwing his stuff in his bag just wanting to get out of that room. He just wanted to go home.

"You guys okay?" John asked, grabbing his jacket.

"Look... I'm really sorry... usually they don't get this bad..." John mumbled as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, slamming his locker. He knew he should've acted sooner but before Adam made it volatile it was just teasing.

"They shouldn't have to get bad!" Adam snapped, turning on his heel. "They were standing there, picking on a boy who was physically weaker and shorter than they were. You shouldn't have let them get that far, it shouldn't have been forced by me coming in here and demanding they knock it off." He rested a hand on Bryans shoulder, and guided him towards the door.

"Well for whatever it's worth, I'm sorry." John told him as he rolled his shoulders. Before Adam and Bryan got to the door, it flew open revealing a panting Randy. Randy glared at the two blondes' before looking over them at John.

"Yo John! There's a fight about to break out! You don't want to miss it, in the parking lot!" He called as John eased past Adam and Bryan, following Randy.

"There's going to be a fight in the parking lot!" Randy called as they jogged down the halls, passing Phil and April. "It's Kaitlyn… isn't it?" Phil asked as he glanced over at AJ who looked slightly alarmed.

AJ smacked her hand over her face.

"Goddammit, yeah probably," she sighed as Adam and Bryan came up to them.

"Is Kait still on about fighting Eve?" Adam asked, AJ nodding.

"Considering the speed at which Randy Orton just flew past us, I would say so," she admitted, glancing at Punk. "You're welcome to come watch the disaster go down if you want. But I should probably get out there..."

Phil looked slightly uncomfortable talking to AJ around Bryan and Adam than he did when they were alone. "AJ..." He started as he bit his lip and looked down at his shoes.

"I should probably go... My... dad is really... 'strict' about me not coming directly home after school... No need to get... 'grounded'... or caught up... for tonight..." He finished, hoping she caught on to his double meanings. She had to know that by now his father's version of grounding him is literally beating him into the ground, making him wish that he was 6 feet under; making him believe that was where he belonged.

"Uh... good luck... I'd ask you to meet me at my house when you head to Seth's for tonight but... I don't know for sure if I'll make it... I might run into some... trouble. So... uh... good luck." He stammered as he turned and walked in the other direction.

"I'll see you tonight, or at school tomorrow then," AJ called after him, before she dashed off in the direction of the parking lot, Bryan and Adam on her heels.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kaitlyn paced back and forth in the parking lot, her hair tied back in a simple ponytail. She was nervous about fighting Eve, just because she knew that she could really hurt Eve if she wasn't careful. The brunette would fight dirty, but she knew she could overcome it.

"What are you doing?" AJ snapped, flicking her hair off her face as she caught up to Kaitlyn.

"Fighting Eve, we already discussed this," the taller girl said calmly, stretching her muscles out. "I know you don't agree with it but I have to do it AJ!" She noticed Eve stepping into the circle of students and stepped forward herself, the circle closing behind her.

"Wow! You actually showed up! Guess you're not that much of a scared bitch as I originally thought, however, I'm about to make you my bitch!" Eve boasted with a smirk, trying to look confident, though in reality she was terrified. She'd never been in a physical fight before but Kaitlyn had her fair share of scuffles. She only challenged Kait because she didn't want to get shown up but now it seems that she would.

She tried to cover her fear with a false sense of confidence that she didn't feel. She tried to keep herself from trembling as Kaitlyn stepped forward. Eve hoped she looked confident and that Kaitlyn didn't see through her like she was usually so good at doing.

Kaitlyn looked so calm, as Eve raised her shaking hands and shoved the two toned girl hard. "Let's go!" She hissed hating that she started this shit.

Kaitlyn barely stumbled when Eve shoved her, crossing her arms and looking down at the brunette.

"Is that all you've got?" she asked in amusement, bringing her hand back and slapping Eve hard across the face, resting her hand on her hip with a smirk.

AJ shook her head from where she stood, grateful for Adam's hands resting firmly on her upper arms as the crowd was getting quite rowdy, and beginning to shove each other.

Eve held a shaky hand to her face, feeling her eyes sting from it. "You bitch! Get her Eve!" Kelly yelled from behind Eve, giving Eve a push towards Kaitlyn. "Kick her ass!"

Eve rushed over to Kaitlyn and sucker punched her, grabbing her hand afterwards, shaking it from the pain. While Kaitlyn was holding her face Eve tackled her. She straddled the stronger girl and started wailing on her. She knew she wasn't nearly strong enough to actually hurt Kaitlyn the way Kaitlyn could hurt her.

Kelly and Alicia grabbed Eve and pulled her off Kaitlyn. "Come on!" They urged trying to tug her through the crowd.

Ryan bumped into Seth as the two girls tried to get Eve out before Kaitlyn killed her, sending the smaller boy crashing into Roman's chest, and almost to the ground as well, but the jock's toned arm caught him from falling, steading him.

Roman's eyes glanced up to see Kaitlyn already on her feet and in pursuit of Eve, shoving students out of her way obviously not going to let Eve get away with that; so he maneuvered Seth off to the side so he didn't get shoved but Adam sure did; right into a warm brick wall...

Adam grunted as he felt himself get shoved into someone, glancing up to see it was Cena.

"Thanks," he muttered, pulling himself out of Cena's arms and chasing after Kaitlyn, AJ already hot on her heels.

"Thanks for the save," Seth said, shooting a warm smile up at Roman, before he detangled himself from the jocks arms and dashed after his friends.

"Kaitlyn, she's not worth it!" AJ yelled, catching Kaitlyn's arm. "Stop it!"

Roman watched the geeky boy run after his friends, his sweet little smile melted Roman's heart. He glanced over to see John watching the blonde boy from Canada, and smirked inwardly. 'So Mr. Captain of the team had a crush... cute.' he thought.

Alicia and Kelly were mocking Kaitlyn and AJ. Eve smirked at Kaitlyn, knowing that she got the upper hand, that she showed Kaitlyn up for once.

"Aw Is Kaitlyn scared?!" Kelly teased with a smirk as Alicia laughed. Eve's smirk vanished as she saw Kaitlyn move AJ out of her way and charge after her. She yelled in pain as she was shoved against the fence. She knew she'd pushed Kaitlyn too far this time...

"You stupid little bitch, you just don't know when to quit do you?" Kaitlyn hissed, slamming Eve back up against the fence. "Luckily for you, I have better things to do than to kill you." She turned on her heel and stalked away, fuming silently. AJ wrapped an arm around Kaitlyn's arm, taking the added protection to stop her friend from getting anywhere near her.

"Deep breaths Kait," she soothed, hugging her friend. "It's ok, you showed her up." Adam and Seth stepped up behind them and walked away firmly, resting a hand on Kaitlyn's shoulder in comfort.

"Damn Eve... You got your ass whooped!" Kelly exclaimed loud enough for Kaitlyn to hear. "How are you even Captain of cheer?" Alicia asked shaking her head. Eve rubbed a hand over her face which was still heated from Kaitlyn's slap.

"She got lucky..." Eve mumbled quietly before pulling away from her so called "friends" and storming to her car just wanting to get the hell out of there, completely humiliated not only from Kaitlyn but from her "friends'" too.

Seth noticed the brunette heading towards her car, as well as the way she very subtly wiped her eyes. AJ was concentrating on getting Kaitlyn away from the school, so Seth touched Adam's shoulder and quietly murmured that he'd be right back. At Adam's nod, he hurried across the parking lot, just catching Eve before she got into the car.

"You know, she misses your friendship," he spoke idly, pulling his hair out of the hair tie. "And if you wanted to make amends, and apologize for your behaviour, I'm sure she'd be happy to forgive you." He fixed his ponytail and hurried back towards Adam, falling back into step with his friends.

Eve watched Seth leave as she claimed into her car. Kaitlyn would never accept her back... and even IF she did she'd surely want to know why she changed. There was no way in hell that she would admit that the real reason she changed was because she fell in love with her.

She couldn't tell her that, she WOULDN'T tell her that, it might make her hate her even more. She started her car as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and whipped out of the parking lot, driving past Kaitlyn, AJ, Seth, and Adam.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Isn't that where Punk lives?" Kaitlyn asked, motioning towards the dark blue front door. AJ nodded and glanced over at Seth.

"Do you think that it would be rude to go and ring the doorbell, see if we can get him to join us?" Seth shook his head.

"I've got it AJ," he told her, jogging up the front steps and knocking on the door.

Phil let out a groan as his Dad backed away from him when a knock sounded at the front door. "Stay there boy... I ain't through with you..." He hissed in Phil's face, the smell of alcohol heavily dominating Phil's senses. He held a hand to his nose to stop the blood that gushed all over his hoodie.

He'd gotten home and as usual, his Dad was drunk. He claimed that Phil was late, and that he disrespected him by not listening to him when he ordered him to get his ass home after school.

He shivered as his Dad stumbled over to answer the door, not noticing that he had Phil's blood spattered all over his hands.

"Yeah?" He asked seeing the teen boy that lived down the street from them, a short brunette girl at his side and off to the curb a blonde boy and a girl with Bi-polar hair.

Phil's blood chilled when he immediately recognized the two voices that spoke.

"Is Punk here?" Seth asked politely, not missing the blood on the man's hands. AJ noticed too and fought to hide her anger, instead turning around to face Kaitlyn.

"Punk? You mean Phillip?" He asked as the boy nodded, their reactions weren't lost on Phil's dad as he smirked slightly.

"Sorry... Phillip is grounded... and I'm cooking... I should really get back to that before the wife gets home. They don't get all of the blood out of the chicken..." He lied smoothly, trying to hide his very obvious slur as he motioned to the blood on his hands that looked far too 'fresh' to have come from some sort of raw meat.

Seth rested his hand on the door, nodding sagely.

"I understand that sir," he agreed, smiling along with it. "But you see, I'm in Phil's history class, and we were given a very important assignment this morning. I was paired up with Phil, and well, I'm sure you don't want him to get a bad grade." Seth shot a winning smile at Punk's dad.

"Maybe you could excuse the grounding for a few hours, just while we make a start on our project," he asked, pointing down the street. "I do just live down there, and we would be working on school work anyway..."

Phil bit back a quiet whimper knowing what the answer would be and that Seth was making this much worse for him already.

Jack stared hard at the dark haired boy. "I think unless it's due tomorrow or anytime this week you guys should be just fine..." His slurring was becoming more and more noticeable. Phil dragged himself into the bathroom, grabbing a hand full of toilette paper and holding it to his nose and praying that it wasn't broken.

Seth nodded and smiled anyway.

"Yes sir," he agreed. "But I know that both Phillip and I want to do well on this project, and we are supposed to work on it every afternoon after school. It's one of those history learning journal things, for the next three weeks. We're supposed to explain what we know about the topic for tomorrow and how we know it, and then reflect on what we learnt. Ms. Dumas is big on group work." Seth pulled one of his dad's business cards out of his wallet.

"I know my father is at work, but he will call every hour to check in on us. He works for Chicago PD, but you're welcome to call him and check with him if you like," he continued, holding the business card out.

Jack halted as he reached out and took the card from Seth's hands, giving both Seth and AJ a closer look at the blood that they both knew belonged to Phil that was spattered all over his hands.

"Phil know where you live?" Jack asked feeling his temper rising at this arrogant little bastard standing in front of him, but he stomped it down wisely.

"I don't think so sir," Seth lied. "I think he knows that I live down the street, but I don't think he knows which house." AJ restrained the urge to smirk. Seth was good at manipulating for his own purposes.

"Hm... Okay... Alright... Tell you what. You four can wait outside of your house for him and I'll send Phillip down that way in a few minutes." Jack replied, strongly forcing back the urge to sneer at this disrespectful little prick.

"Yes sir, thank you very much," Seth said, shooting his charming smile at Jack before shooing the girls and Adam down the street, just far enough that he wouldn't be able to be seen from the Brooks house.

"Now I just hope Punk backs me up," he muttered, very aware of the fact that his lie could possibly get the blonde in more trouble.

As soon as he shut the door, Jack sneered, tearing through the house to find his bastard of a kid. Phil jumped as his dad ripped the door open to the bathroom and pinned him against the wall with his forearm over Phil's throat.

"You said you didn't have home work!" Jack erupted like a volcano. Punk shivered and uttered out "Ho-home work?"

"Yes! Homework!" Jack snapped glaring at his shivering mess of a son. "Some disrespectful little bastard from down the street said you two were partners for a stupid assignment! You lied to me!" With that Jack punched Phil in the chest ripping a gasp of pain out of him.

"Y-You t-told me t-to c-co-come straight home..." He whimpered out, as tears threatened to spill. "I was... j-just listening... to what you t-told me to do..."

"Yeah? Well they're fucking waiting for your pansy ass down the street! Go get your fucking homework done you useless fucking bastard child..." Jack slurred out. Phil squeezed his eyes shut longing for the feeling of AJ's comforting embrace.

"Go change your fucking shirt you little queer!" Jack hissed as he shoved Phil in the direction of his room before stumbling off down the hall to get another beer.

Phil tugged his shirt off quickly and grabbed a semi clean one just wanting to get the hell out before Jack came back drunker than before and changed his mind. He pulled his hoodie over his head and grabbed a couple changes of clothes, his tooth brush, hair brush and anything else he'd need, shoving them into his back pack before rushing out the door.

He wiped his face the best he could, dried his eyes and shoved the bloody toilette paper in his hoodie pocket, rushing to get back to AJ and away from his 'Dad'.

AJ waited impatiently for Punk to come out of the door, wanting desperately to get him back to Seth's place and wrapped up back in her arms. Once he came tearing down the street towards them, she didn't say a word, just wrapped an arm around his waist and led the way down to Seth's place, the brunette racing ahead to get the door unlocked.

Once Seth had unlocked the door, everyone was seated in the front room. Adam sat cross legged next to Seth who was leaning back against the couch. Kaitlyn sat across from AJ who was sitting on the couch with Punk's head resting in her lap as she stroked his hair comfortingly.

"T-thank you..." Phil whispered quietly as he felt his eyes constantly wanting to droop closed and let sleep take him now that he felt safe. Seth didn't say anything about the interaction, disappearing with Adam and Bryan (Who'd arrived last) in the kitchen about to get snacks and stuff ready. Kaitlyn gave AJ a weird look as she gestured to the sleepy Punk in her lap.

"Sleep Punk," AJ soothed. "Ignore any loud noises coming from the games." She shook her head at Kaitlyn's gaze.

"It's not my story," she stated firmly, Kaitlyn nodding at the steely gaze she saw in AJ's eyes, recognizing that she wasn't going to get anything out of her friend.

"Fair enough," she shrugged, settling back into her seat.

"Are you sure? I'll feel like shit if I clock out on anyone... Want me to let you up so you can have fun too?" Punk asked feeling like shit that he could be keeping April from enjoying the games as well. He glanced up at AJ, forcing his eyes to stay open. He was so tired…

"I'm fine here," she assured him, resting one hand across his eyes. "Now sleep. It's ok."

"Thank you…" Phil nodded with a forced smile as he turned towards AJ and got comfortable, feeling himself starting to dose off. For the first time since he could remember, he felt somewhat safe. At every loud noise coming from the video game that the boys were playing made him jump slightly but the feel of AJ's fingers threading through his blonde locks was the reassurance he needed to put him at ease.

Seth handed the controller to Kaitlyn, telling her it was her turn as his eye caught something sticking out of Phil's hoodie pocket. He grabbed the discarded hoodie and felt sick at what he found, showing it to AJ with a grim look. The bloody toilette paper Phil had used to try to stop the bleeding.

AJ shook her head and motioned Seth to put it back, the boy doing as he was bid. She concentrated on the blonde in her lap, ignoring the games playing. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, she wanted to wrap him up and protect him.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**There you have it for chapter 3. Thanks to everyone who's followed, fav'd and reviewed this fic. Much appreciated! As always leave a Review and let us know how we're doing. We'll try and get Chapter 4 up soon. :)**

**~ Cal & P2**


	5. Hell or high water

**BrightAsNight:** Well hate to break it to you but you get Shandy, Cenadam is for another friend, they're her OTP so… Meh. I kind of like them anyways lol. Yes Phil is his blood, and mostly the reason is because of the alcohol… or maybe something else? We'll get into it as the story progresses. Blame it on the alcohol haha. I think it was because he hated that Seth showed him up. Haha Don't forget Dean. ;)

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** Well thank you, we're glad you like them! We try Lol. Well look who her friends were… Ah that's still to come too!

**shiki94:** Yeah it'll get much worse trust me on that one. Wouldn't that have been awesome? Lol! Yeah he really did, poor boy!

**xXxthegirlnextdoorxXx:** Yeah poor thing! Here it is.

**Guest 1:** Thank you! Oh in due time! ;)

**Guest2:** Aren't they?

**Now that that is done… On to chapter 4! Enjoy! **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"You staying on the couch tonight?" Seth asked nonchalantly, tilting his head at Punk. AJ hid the grin that spread over her face at the question and continued cleaning up the debris of their games night.

Phil wrung his hands nervously in front of him as he weighed his options. If he went home now, his dad could possibly be asleep and he may even get some more sleep himself. If he didn't go now, the beating he'd inevitably get could be much worse and his father might even be waiting up for him.

If he stayed at Seth's he'd feel weird about it because he hardly knew him, hell he hardly knew any of them and they wanted to help him... why he didn't know. "I think... I think should probably... get home..." Punk mumbled quietly as he slowly stood up.

AJ rested her hand on his arm.

"You can stay if you want," she said, Seth nodding in agreement.

"Either way, there's an excuse set up for the next three weeks as to why you have to be over here afterschool," Seth reminded him. "And the assignment is actually happening; it's just starting next week." He shot Punk a grin, and tossed the rest of the trash in the bin.

"I just don't want to get it worse than it has to be..." He mumbled with a sigh as he looked down at AJ. "I think... I think I should just go... I don't think his dad will agree with this anyways... I mean... if it gets too bad... I'll just... leave or something... I have a favorite and somewhat secluded spot down by the pier... I could hide out and rest there for the night..." Punk mumbled as he felt the bridge of his nose tenderly.

"At least my nose isn't broken... he could have done that if he wanted to you know... I think he's just beyond giving a shit and trying to hide it anymore..." Punk whispered grabbing his back pack and slinging it over his shoulder. "Thank you for having me Seth..." He mumbled quietly.

Seth shrugged.

"Dads on Night shift, by the time he gets in he just wants to crash in his bed," he explained. He grabbed his house keys. "I'll walk you down the street a ways Punk." AJ hugged Punk, before she hugged Seth and headed in the opposite direction.

"You're welcome to come over anytime," Seth assured him. "Especially once school starts properly, if you need homework help or anything."

Phil looked at Seth, then at AJ's retreating form. "You should walk her home Seth. Trust me when I tell you, the most dangerous thing to me, to my health isn't out of these streets waiting for me... it's at home. Go walk her home..." Punk urged as he turned and headed home.

"Good night Seth." He murmured as he opened his door, already regretting his decision the moment he stepped foot in the door. The backhand was so loud he was pretty sure Seth heard it, and if he didn't hear that then he had to have heard Punk's body crash into the floor.

Seth sighed and watched Punk leave before he caught up to AJ, linking his arm with hers.

"Couldn't convince him?" she asked softly, Seth shaking his head.

"You've got to convince him to hang with us more often," he told her. "We can protect him at school, and the more he trusts us the more likely he'll let us help him." AJ nodded and they continued walking in silence.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Punk's form shook as he lay curled up on the floor unwilling to move. His whole body ached and protested with even the smallest movement. His dad had long since dragged himself up the stairs to get in bed with his mom, Phil presumed.

Phil was unwilling to move, afraid the smallest sound would wake him and the beating would be worse. The only thing that got him through this beating was closing his eyes and imagining himself still in AJ's comforting embrace.

It was 3 am and Phil wondered if it was too late to go to Seth's house, needing an escape, hell he'd probably even take AJ up on the offer of sleeping in her tree house, it was probably much warmer than this cold empty shell of a home anyways.

The hours ticked by and Phil found himself unable to sleep and by the next time he looked at the digital clock it was 6:30. He dragged himself quickly into the shower, washing away the dried blood and avoiding looking at the damage his dad had done. He knew it was bad, he knew just from running his tongue over it that he had a cut on his bottom lip, and that soon it'd be swollen.

He knew braving another day of school would shove him passed his breaking point if yesterday was any indication... He rushed to get ready and out the door before his dad had woken up, it was barely 7 am. He pulled his hood over his head as he glanced down the street at Seth's house to see AJ, Kaitlyn and Adam waiting on Seth and debated going over there himself.

'Are you kidding? You ruined their game night with your pathetic ass! Give them a break.' His own thoughts tormented him, as he sighed and sat down on the steps near his front door. He longed to see AJ again.

As much as he had wanted to rush over there, he remembered that they weren't exactly friends, as he had thrown in their face multiple times the day before. She was just a girl in the wrong place at the right time, and he was just a boy who was too clumsy for his own damn good.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Seth hurry up or we're leaving without you!" Kaitlyn yelled through the door, Seth grumbling and exited his house.

"Chill ladies, I'm coming," he sighed. Adam coughed, Seth raising an eyebrow. "Oh trust me, ladies included you too," he teased, Adam growling and the two boys taking running off down the street.

"Children!" Kaitlyn called, Seth running up someone's front fence to backflip off it.

"Seth, damage to peoples' property!" AJ yelled, Seth running up Punk's front steps to stand behind the blonde boy.

"Adam's trying to kill me," he explained, AJ and Kaitlyn walking calmly down the street after him.

"Hey Punk," AJ called out, Kaitlyn waving. Adam stood at the bottom of his front steps, staring at Seth.

"You have to come down sometime," he reminded him, waiting patiently.

Phil sharply grabbed Seth's wrist and tugged him away from his door. He kept his head down as he spoke calmly. "My father is sleeping. Please... please do not wake him."

After Seth nodded he released him and grabbed his backpack and walked away before AJ and Kaitlyn reached him. He didn't want AJ to see how much more damage was done. He didn't want her to see his split lip, to hear his grunts of pain with every breath he took as his body protested. The only thing he could think of was to keep walking and hope she dropped it.

AJ dashed forward and slid her hand into his, squeezing lightly.

"Sitting with us at lunch today?" she asked cheerfully, looking up at him. "After Kait kicked her ass yesterday, I doubt Eve will be a problem, and her friends are unlikely to go against Kait for a few days." Seth caught up to them and walked on Punk's other side, his eyes scanning the footpath for any stray jocks hanging around.

"Eve had better not cause issues today, or she'll get a repeat of yesterday," Kaitlyn announced from behind them, Adam laughing softly.

Phil shivered at the tender touch and avoided looking at her. He was afraid to talk because he feared they'd hear the pain in his voice, they'd hear just how much agony he was really in. He felt her gaze on him and looked toward Seth, giving AJ's hand a gentle squeeze so she knew he wasn't ignoring her on purpose.

He didn't have to look back to know Adam and Kaitlyn were watching him, waiting for an answer they weren't getting from him. When he glanced up he saw Miz, Riley, Cody, John and Ziggler waiting for them, all smirking, well except for Cena.

"Well, well, well look what we have here boys?" Miz taunted with a smirk as he blocked their path.

"Aw... so sweet looky here, the Crazy chick and the idiot are dating!" Riley exclaimed teasingly as he glanced at AJ and Phil. Phil tightened his hold slightly on AJ's hand at being singled out.

"Awww! So cute! Look they're holding hands!" Cody gushed with a smirk. "Hey baby" Ziggler winked at Kaitlyn and looked her up and down licking his lips. "You look hot today." He told her with a smirk of his own.

John sighed and mumbled "Guys leave 'em alone... It's too early for this shit... enough is enough..." But none of the four jocks/preps listened to him and continued their teasing and chastising.

"Aww look it's Blondie... Go back to Canada" Cody taunted Adam with a wide smirk. His eyes went as wide as saucers when John jumped up and slammed him against the wall. "I. Said. Enough. Is. Enough." He growled firmly as Cody nodded. Ziggler, Miz and Riley stepped out of the way, letting them pass.

"Aw come on Cena... we were just having fun." Miz muttered as John grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Well... is it fun?" John asked tauntingly as Miz shook his head quickly. John released him and went back to his seat.

Adam frowned as he followed his friends through the crowd.

"Maybe me yelling at Cena yesterday did some good after all," he muttered to himself, Seth clapping him on the shoulder.

"Damn right it did, good on you Ads!" he agreed, Kaitlyn and AJ nodding as well.

"Yell at Ziggler for me next," Kaitlyn pleaded.

"So...is that what's going on with you?" Adam asked slyly, tilting his head at AJ. "You two are dating now?" AJ growled and swatted at her friend, her cheeks coloring.

"It looks like AJ wouldn't mind dating Punk," Kaitlyn teased, the blush on AJ's face deepening as she hissed at her friend to shut up.

Phil slowly pulled his hand out of April's. Not that he was embarrassed or anything, he wouldn't mind dating AJ, but she was a good person who didn't need the stress of someone like him. She was going places in life, a good college and a career; he probably wouldn't make it out of high school at this rate.

She didn't need the worry or added stress of wondering if he'd be alive the next morning before she went to bed every night. She didn't need that and he wouldn't put her through it. She didn't need him, at all... Phil sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked into the school.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Adam and Seth go over and talk to Bryan, and Kaitlyn stop to talk to Layla. Layla was a smart girl who wanted to go to college for fashion and design, and she was pretty good at designing her own clothes as well, from what he'd seen of her designs.

He sighed and walked over to his locker, not realizing that AJ was still following him with a worried expression on her face.

"You know they were just teasing right," she said softly, leaning against the locker next to his. "They didn't mean any harm." She reached out and rested a hand on his forearm.

"If you just ignore them they'll let it go," she promised him.

Phil got what he needed and closed his locker, hesitantly reaching out and grabbing her wrist, indicating that he wanted her to follow him. They still had around 30 minutes until school officially started, and he didn't want her thinking that's why he released her hand. He wasn't ashamed of her at all... it was him, his father... He had to get her to understand that.

He led her back near the trailers again, where he'd first told her about one of his best kept secrets... Punk took a shuddering breath, keeping his back to her as he mumbled hoarsely "It's not you AJ... It's me... I... I'm not ashamed of you... I- you don't need someone like me..."

He stepped closer to the trailer and rested his forehead against it, making sure she still couldn't see his face as he continued. "It's me...You're amazing... I... I'm not... I... should've listened..." He broke off with a sigh and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled quietly.

AJ stepped up and rested a hand on Punks back.

"I've had a crush on you since...damn since about the 6th grade," she told him. "And when it comes to what I need...I think that's my decision. And you're pretty amazing too." She favored him with a warm smile.

Punk refused to look at her, keeping his forehead pressed against the wall as he got his resolve together enough to force the coldest words he could passed his lips. "AJ if you know what's best for you... You'll leave me alone... Turn around, and go back inside. You'll forget about today, yesterday, everything i told you and me completely. You'll look the other way when you see me coming... Please just get away from me."

His voice cut out towards the end as he fought to keep his body from shaking with the tears he felt welling up in his eyes. He hoped he sounded convincing enough for AJ as he listened to hear her retreating footsteps, frowning when he felt her hand rest gently on his back. He knew he'd lose it if she told him to look at her... so he braced his forearms on either side of his head.

"Like you're getting rid of me that easily," she scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. What's best for me is to be your friend. And I'm stubborn, so there's no point in trying to get out of it."

She hugged him from behind. "You running into me and Kait yesterday, that was fate," she continued. "So no Punk, I'm not forgetting anything."

"AJ please..." Phil whimpered feeling his ribs ache even from the gentle embrace. "Just do it... You don't... You don't want to see me right now... Please..." He pleaded feeling the tears threaten to spill as he felt AJ rest her head against his back.

He knew she wouldn't be able to focus on school if she saw what his father had done this time. He knew that whole heartedly.

"And… It wasn't fate... it was just me escaping another beating... that's all" Phil whispered with a shuddering sigh.

"You're my friend Phil," she said softly. "No matter what he did this time, no matter what he does in the future, you're my friend. I might not be able to help you, but I can at least provide something for you to look forward to."

"Look forward to what? You giving me comfort... and then me just taking another beating that night it doesn't make sense... and it's bad this time... you don't... you don't need to see it." Phil replied quietly as he wiped his eyes.

"We aren't exactly friends here AJ... You're just a poor girl I almost mowed over running from my abusive drunken father..." Phil whispered as he pressed his head against the wall. "Don't see how that makes us suddenly friends..."

"So don't show me," AJ pointed out. "We're friends because both of us want to be friends. And despite your attitude, I know that you want it." She moved to the side of Phil and leant up, placing a soft kiss on his cheek even as the bell went.

"And you could look forward to more, if you would stop trying to protect me from someone who I don't need protecting from," she scolded him. "If you let yourself feel, and stopped trying to keep people at arm's length."

Phil glanced over at her, letting her see his split slip which slowly starting healing, he saw how she tried to keep her facial expression neutral but he saw the look in her eyes. He saw the anger, and the hurt and another emotion he couldn't describe.

"AJ... There's no future for us... for me...This..." He stopped and pointed to his lip and his shiner from yesterday. "This… is not the future you deserve. You shouldn't have to stay up wondering if the last time you saw me was the last time you'd ever see me again... You don't deserve that." He told her quietly as he followed her inside.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered before he turned and headed off in the opposite direction for history.

AJ crossed her arms and huffed, stomping her foot before she turned and headed off towards her own classroom. She'd like to kick his dad's ass for making him believe stupid things about himself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Seth was sitting in their history class, waiting patiently for Punk to turn up and sit with him.

Phil walked in and took the furthest seat away from Seth that could, pulling his book, notebook and pen out, not sparing Seth a glance. 'It had to be this way.' he told himself mentally.

'Nobody can save you... what's the point in trying?' he heard his father's voice hiss in his head as he tried to shove the thoughts away and focus on what Ms. Dumas was saying.

"Do you know it Phil?" She asked as Phil blinked.

"What?" He asked making some of the jocks and preps snicker.

"I said do you know what event started the civil war?" She repeated as Phil slowly shook his head no. "No... I'm sorry... I don't" He replied as Ms. Dumas stared hard at him. "Anyone else?" She asked smiling as Seth raised his hand and answered it correctly.

"Very good Seth, that's exactly correct!" She praised before turning her attention back to Phil. "Maybe you should let him tutor you. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to..." She muttered before turning back to the board as Phil sighed and rested his head in his hands.

Seth shook his head as he watched Phil deflate, and waited impatiently until class was over. He stood and caught up to Phil, blocking his way.

"Come over tonight," he demanded. "Sit with us at lunch, but there is something going on here. So come over tonight, and we can talk. Just us." He turned and dashed away, not waiting for Phil's reply.

"Aw Poor wittle Philly needs a tutor!" Riley taunted as he shouldered Phil out of his way. Phil grunted and held his midsection in agony. Everything was still so sore.

"Move!" He heard a gruff voice that belonged to Randy before he was shoved into one of the students walking by, sending them both crashing to the floor.

Punk looked over to see Dean Ambrose, that weird kid that everyone usually avoid because of his attitude issues. Phil swallowed as Dean stood, glowering at him. "I'm sorry... I didn't... It wasn't... I..." Phil stuttered as he back away from him.

Dean just stared at him and turned on his heel, stalking away. He'd seen the little punk kid with Seth Rollins, and he certainly wasn't going to jeopardize his chances with the little nerd by beating up his friend. Dean was smarter than they gave him credit for, he just didn't care most of the time.

Phil released a breath of relief and quickly rushed to his math class and glanced in the room to see that AJ was not there yet, nor was Adam. He went in and found a seat towards the back of the room, his heart still pounding from his encounter with Ambrose. It was bizarre that he'd let him go, considering the last time someone had bumped into him, Teddy DiBiase ended up with a bloody nose.

Phil looked away from the door as AJ and Adam walked in, expecting that just like yesterday, they'd sit somewhere away from him.

Adam glanced at AJ and they headed straight to the back of the classroom, AJ taking the seat next to Phil while Adam took the one in front of him.

"You really think you're getting away that easy?" AJ asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I'm going to sit here and help you if you need it. Deal with it."

Phil sighed and rested his head in his hands. He knew AJ wasn't going to just give up on him but still, he was just doing her a favor. "AJ just please don't..." he told her softly.

"Please you don't need this..." He whispered looking away from her.

"I'm a big girl Punk," she reminded him, patting his hand. "I decide what I need. And I definitely need you as my friend." She smiled at him and settled in to take notes from their class.

Phil sighed quietly, barely paying attention as Mr. Michaels blabbed on and on. He just wasn't interested in anything the teacher was saying. As soon the bell rang, Phil quickly started grabbing his stuff, ready to rush out of there before AJ could stop him.

AJ linked her arm around his, and Adam took his arm on the other side. "You can't just run outta here like that," Adam laughed. "We're sticking together today."

"AJ... Please...I'm just trying to make things easier on you." Phil muttered as they dragged him to Adam's locker for him to drop his stuff off. Then they stopped by AJ's for the same reason, as Phil pulled away and trekked over to his locker, shoving his stuff inside of it.

"I'm skipping lunch." He announced as he turned to leave only to feel AJ's small hand close around his wrist, forcing him to face her.

"Well then you can sit and I can explain the math work you weren't listening to," she smirked, dragging him towards the cafeteria. "I'm not giving up on you Phillip, and I suggest you get that through your thick head."

"I don't care about math..." Phil stated firmly as he pulled his hand away from hers. "And don't call me Phillip..." he whispered getting a haunted look in his eyes. His father called him that... it was either Phillip, bastard or boy either way they were spit at him with so much venom, it was so belittling.

His stomach growled quietly as Phil wrapped an arm around it. "Do I absolutely have to go in there with you guys?" He asked blinking.

Adam and AJ exchanged a glance, Adam shrugging.

"Either you come in there, or you meet me in our spot," AJ decided. "And you have to eat with me." She rested his hand on his arm. "If you don't meet me there I will be very cross Punk."

Punk relented with a quiet sigh as he mumbled "I'll be out there then..." Just as Seth, Kaitlyn and Bryan walked up. He gave AJ a nod and walked off in that direction without another word.

AJ grinned in victory and skipped off into the cafeteria to get food, before taking it out to Punk.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Eve got her tray silently before she walked over toward the table she usually sat at. Kelly, Alicia, Brie, Nikki and Maria were already there as she sat her tray down and sat down.

They all stopped talking and looked at her as if she didn't belong anymore. "What? What's wrong?" Eve asked glancing around at them. They didn't reply, they just scoffed and stood up and walked away, leaving Eve sitting there all by herself.

"Ohh dumped" Miz snickered quietly as a few other popular kids started laughing at her. Eve sighed and looked down at her food, silently starting to eat, feeling the sting behind her eyes as her vision blurred with tears. 'Now she was alone.' She thought.

Kaitlyn got her own food and looked over at Eve. She watched the other girls ditch her and made her decision, walking over and placing her tray down on Eve's table, taking a seat and beginning to eat. Seth raised his eyebrow at her and Kaitlyn shook her head, the boy moving to sit at their normal table.

Eve jumped away as Kaitlyn sat next to her. "What..." She stopped, cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked, her voice coming out small and meek even to her.

"Eating," Kaitlyn replied simply. "Hoping that you might act like a normal person now that those bitches are away from you. Thinking that you might need a friend." She took another bite of her food, glancing up at Eve.

Eve sulked and whispered "But those were my friends... and now... I have nobody..." before she pushed her tray away and put her head in her hands.

"How can they just... dump me after almost four years...? I didn't do anything... anything they didn't tell me to do..." Eve continued with a sigh.

Kaitlyn reached across the table and rested her hand on top of Eves.

"Eve, they just ditched you because you lost a fight yesterday," Kaitlyn pointed out. "They weren't real friends. They were people who were using you. Fuck, I'd put money on the fact that one of them started the rumor that you were a slut."

"No... No... th-they wouldn't do that... They'll come back... they're just... embarrassed... or something... right now..." Eve whispered as looked away, not touching her food.

"I just... I don't know..." Eve mumbled as she pulled her away from Kaitlyn's.

"Evie, stop denying what you know is true," Kaitlyn said softly, falling into the old nickname. "Why did you fall in with them in the first place?"

Eve pushed herself away from the table and started to stand. "Look I gotta go... I got... stuff... to do..." She lied as she reached for her tray.

Kaitlyn shrugged. "I'm always here if you want a friend Evie. Just gotta be honest with me." She kept eating calmly, not getting upset by Eve's denial.

Eve stopped and moved to sit next to Kaitlyn. "Why?" She demanded quietly as she kept her gaze on the floor.

"How could you? How could still want to help me? After I tripped AJ's crush... after I called you out and tried to fight you... after everything I did... you should be happy, you be laughing in my face not trying to help me... that should be the last thing on your mind after everything I've done to you and your friends..." Eve whispered, her forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"Why?" She asked again.

Kaitlyn shrugged.

"We were friends in middle school Eve," she sighed. "And then we hit high school...and you changed. And honestly, I think you've been faking these last couple of years." Kaitlyn screwed up all her courage. "I fell in love with the sweet girl from middle school. Not this fake bitch you've turned into." She stood up and ditched her trash, before leaving the room.

Eve felt her heart drop hearing those last few words. 'I fell in love...' Kaitlyn loved her?' Eve felt her pulse quicken as she threw her trash away and went in search of Kaitlyn, wanting to get to the bottom of it.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**As always, thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows. Leave a review and let us know how we're doing and what you think… Stay tuned for Chapter 5. :P  
**

**~ Cal & P2 **


	6. The closer you get the further you are

**BrightAsNight:** It's all good. That is very, very true. He's just so damaged that he can't see what she sees in him. Well we'll see huh? Thank you hon! Well find out and yes I like Cenadam enough it's just I'm more of a Punkena person myself.

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** Yeah well you can find that out in here. She is isn't she? Haha.

**takers dark lover:** (Ch 4) And they shall continue to. Yeah seems like it did though. (Ch 5) Punk sits in the back of the room and wears a hood; he gets bullied at school so they could assume that is where it came from if anyone saw it. Well John's just in love with Adam Lol, Yeah AJ is pretty stubborn. Well you can find both of those out in this chapter Lol.

**xXxthegirlnextdoorxXx:** LOL! I vote for that too, it'd be so cute but then we'd have no story. ;) Here you go!

**shiki94:** Yeah the poor babe. She's going to keep fighting for him, and trying to get closer to him no matter what he does. Well here you go. :D

**VKxXx92:** He totally is huh? Might be sooner than later. She's always so protective of her Punky. Lol John-boy can't help himself, he's head over heels for Adam haha. Love makes you do crazy things ;) Haha agreed but what of poor Roman? Yes it was! Oh NO! Don't be! I LOVE long reviews! I hate short ones! LOL Like "Awesome Loved it! Update soon." It's like… Wow… Really Lol Never apologize for showing that you thought about what you were reading and writing. :P Here's the next chapter!

**Thank you guys for being patient! Here's chapter 5! **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Kaitlyn hurried away from the cafeteria, heading straight for her next class. As much as she hated school PE, she knew that she would be safe in the locker rooms, because no-one ever came in them during lunch time. As she had expected, they were empty, which left room for her to collapse on one of the benches her head in her hands.

Eve followed Kaitlyn, slowing down as she watched her disappear into the women's locker room. She took a deep breath before she shoved the door open and headed inside. "Kaitlyn? Kait… I know you're in here… I just saw you go in here…" She called softly as she walked down the corridors, stopping when she finally spotted the two toned woman.

"Kaitlyn… Talk to me… please?" She pleaded quietly as she dropped down next to her. "Tell me what you meant when you said… when you said that you loved me… Like… like a friend right?" She asked looking over at her.

Kaitlyn let out a snort.

"No, not like a friend Eve," she sighed bitterly. "I'm a fucking lesbian ok, so go tell all your precious friends. You can humiliate me and get back in with them at the same time." She shook her head and raked her hair back, not looking at the brunette.

Eve felt her heart skip a beat, she thought for sure that if Kaitlyn swung that way, she'd be with AJ, They were so close. The thought that she was in love with her made Eve's heart jump into her throat as she made a decision and moved to kneel in front of Kaitlyn, reaching up tentatively to cup Kaitlyn's cheek as she whispered "How long Kait?"

"A long time," Kaitlyn told her, raising an eyebrow at the brunette. "Since middle school." She had an idea of what Eve was getting at, but she was still skeptical. After so long pushing her feelings down, Kaitlyn didn't dare hope that they might be returned.

"Please don't hit me…" Eve whispered as she bit her bottom lip and straddled Kaitlyn's hips, her hands nervously brushing Kaitlyn's two toned locks back. She swallowed hard, feeling the lump in her throat as Kaitlyn just stared at her.

'What if I mess this up? What if I'm not as good as Derrick? I've never kissed before… what if she can tell? I know she will! What if she doesn't want me cause I'm so inexperienced?!' the doubtful thoughts were running rampant in Eve's head as she cupped the back of Kait's head and slowly dipped hers closer, pulling back a few times.

When her lips finally brushed Kaitlyn's, Eve felt her heart pounding as she felt Kaitlyn's arms wrapped around her, pulling her more firmly against her. She moaned into the kiss, trying to make it good for Kaitlyn, hoping Kaitlyn didn't shove her away.

Kaitlyn lost herself in the kiss for a few moments, moving her lips against Eve's before she pulled back.

"What...what was that?" she asked hoarsely, her hands falling down to Eve's hips. "Why did you kiss me? Its ok that you don't love me the way I love you...you don't have to fake anything."

Eve looked hurt for a moment but quickly masked it. "I'm not faking anything Kaitlyn… I… I… I've wanted to do that since… since middle school… I know I'm not as good as Derrick but… I-I-I can do better… I'll get better… I promise I will…" She told her frantically as she looked away.

"I get it if…if you think I'm a whore…but… I'm not you know. I'm still… I'm still… I mean I haven't done… like anything… at all…" Eve mumbled shyly as she avoided Kaitlyn's eyes. She left out a sigh and started to stand.

Kaitlyn quickly pulled Eve back onto her lap. "That's not at all what I mean," she scolded. "I never once thought you were a whore, and that kiss had nothing wrong with it. Practice Evie, that's all it is." She smiled and pecked the brunette on her lips chastely.

"I faked it with Derrick," she admitted. "I didn't have full sex with him, but I convinced him that I was into him. Really, he just confirmed that I wasn't into guys at all. But it wasn't fair to him, and it wasn't fair to me. All I meant was that if you weren't into me, I didn't want you to pretend for my sake. I can handle a little rejection."

Eve bit her bottom lip, shivering at the feeling of her most intimate part pressed against Kaitlyn's strong midsection as she mumbled "I wasn't faking it Kaitlyn… I've been in love with you since middle school… I've dreamed of… kissing you like this… for years. I just didn't want you to hate me… or to make our friendship weird… and… the thoughts and feelings… they just wouldn't go away… it hurt to be around you so… I… tried to make you hate me… and I think I did that… but that hurt even more." She admitted with a sigh as she draped her arms around Kaitlyn's shoulders.

"I'm sorry for hurting Punk… and starting that fight… I was so nervous… and scared because… as I'm sure you found out… I… I can't fight…" She mumbled quietly with a sigh. "I'm sorry about… everything…"

Kaitlyn laughed.

"Well, if you're gonna be with me I'm going to have to teach you how to defend yourself cause no, you can't fight," she told Eve. "And I never hated you. You confused me, upset me, drove me crazy, but I never once hated you." She shook her head.

"It was a stupid question," she chuckled. "Anyone who kisses with the passion you did couldn't be faking it. And as for Punk, I suggest that you apologize to him yourself. You two need to make nice, especially if AJ convinces him to date her. And you have to be nicer to my friends." She looked Eve dead in the eyes. "Clear?"

Eve nervously rested her head against Kaitlyn's shoulder, murmuring teasingly into her ear "Or how about you not teach me how to fight, and I'll be your full time princess, you can be my heroine, my Superwoman… or Wonder Woman… which ever you like best…"

When Eve pulled back she smiled gently whispering "Man I'm failure… but I'm glad you didn't hate me... It makes me feel a little bit better, though that fight… when you threw me into the fence… I mean… you had to hate me to do that… you just had to…"

"I'll apologize to him… I only did that to bait you… and I'm sorry… AJ wants him? I mean not that he's ugly or anything it's just… I don't know… AJ's loud, out there, sometimes crazy and a major people person… Punk is meek, quiet, timid and kind of a loner… I mean… I didn't think… I don't know he's just weird I guess… He always has that hoodie and… Never mind… they're cute…" She murmured with a slight smile, Eve biting her bottom lip and nodding her head, leaning against Kaitlyn to whisper teasingly into her ear "Only if you kiss me like that again… and can I… tell you something…"

Kaitlyn smiled and leant in, kissing Eve hard.

"You'll be my princess, but Evie...you need to know how to defend yourself," she insisted, worry shining in her eyes as she pulled back from the kiss. "I didn't hate you...but you do punch pretty hard. I was mad, and in the moment." She brushed Eve's hair away from her face.

"They are cute together, but Punk's resisting pretty hard," Kaitlyn admitted. "And you can tell me anything you like." She smiled sweetly at Eve, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Eve was still blushing from the kiss as she murmured "I'll be honored to be your princess… but fine… just don't hurt me… I may be cheer captain but… I'm still fragile… And I would think you'd appreciate that I punch hard… at least I know some basic… very basic stuff for self-defense." She replied before continuing in a softer tone, her blush more pronounced "I'm really sorry about punching you by the way… I'll have to… erm… make it up to you… or something…"

"Why's Punk resisting? Is he gay? I've never been into AJ but I can admit that she's attractive… He's got to be gay to turn that down… I mean let's be honest…" Eve replied with a confused look on her face before smiling shyly leaning over to whisper in Kaitlyn's ear "It's a secret… and it has to stay between us."

When Kaitlyn nodded she whispered with a blush "When Riley had it bad for me… he got mad when I wouldn't touch him or anything… We never kissed though he tried. We never touched though he pushed hard for it… and the real reason I'm still a virgin is because I was saving it for you."

"I never wanted to hurt you," Kaitlyn reminded her softly. "And I'm very glad that you can punch hard. Do you still make those chocolate cupcakes you made in middle school?" She almost drooled at the thought of the soft, moist cakes Eve had always made for middle school parties.

"I don't know why he's resisting," Kaitlyn continued with a shrug. "I'm not planning on asking either." She let out a predatory growl at Eve's confession.

"You're still completely untouched...for me?" she asked, her eyes lighting up. "Fuck that's hot Evie."

"Yes I did… I never… felt the way I feel about you… for anyone else… I wanted my first time to be special with someone that… I-I loved… you…" She confessed with a blush before continuing "That and Riley is rough… He doesn't understand gentle… the only reason I gave him the time of day was because of Kelly… Then later come to find out that she already slept with him while he was with me… but I didn't care because I already knew who my heart-and my body-belonged to… you…"

"I know you were in the moment… but… you could've fooled me… I'll take note to never piss you off… that was kind of scary… I wanted to just leave and forget about the fight but Kelly made me stay… Yeah every now and then I do…" She mumbled.

"Well it's not really my place to say… but I've both seen and hear things about Punk… It's kind of sad too, I never said anything or treated him different… I mean I should've been a lot nicer but… I wasn't. It might also explain why AJ is so protective of him… despite her crush on him…" Eve whispered looking into Kaitlyn's eyes. "I try not to believe rumors but after what I had seen… it's hard to deny them."

Kaitlyn moved her hands, resting her hands on Eve's cheeks.

"We're going to date a little first, and then when you're ready, I'll be so gentle, treat you just like my Princess," Kaitlyn promised her. "And you make me a batch of those cupcakes, and all is forgiven."

"Kelly is no good for you," Kaitlyn swore. "And I don't care about rumors. So don't worry about them, if there's something wrong April will tell me."

Eve blushed and whispered "Thank you… That's why I saved it for you… I knew no matter what I did… You'd always take care of me… I have a lot of making up to do…"

"I know that now… I just thought that… I don't know… I thought she was my friend but now I know… she never was… she used me… And Kait… you don't understand… This was back in freshman year… before I got my car… and I would walk home… Kelly took off with Cody… Alicia lived in the other direction and Maria, Brie and Nikki got picked up…" She started as she played with Kait's hair.

"So I walked home and took the short cut… the bad way… I looked up and saw what looked like Punk… He was in what I assume was his house, the blinds were wide open and I saw someone hit him… like not playfully or anything like that… The guy flat out punched him in the stomach… and I think it was his dad Kait… I mean I know it sounds crazy… because what parent could do that to their child right? But… his attitude change since then… strongly suggests that… I mean think about it… In gym… I never see him without a hoodie on… what's he hiding?" Eve asked as she watched realization shine in Kait's eyes.

Kaitlyn nodded.

"Of course I'll take care of you Evie," she promised. "And that...fuck." She scrubbed her hands over her face roughly.

"That would make sense," Kaitlyn admitted. She rested her head against Eve's forehead. "Why wouldn't she tell me?" she mused softly. She pecked Eve's lips lightly.

"We're going to need to go and get our gym clothes," she whispered softly. "Mine aren't in here, and there's not too much of lunch left. Are we going to be a couple out there...or do you want to hide it...?"

"Why? What do you mean? What happened? Why would it make sense? Something recently happen?" Eve asked as she stared up into Kaitlyn's eyes. "Maybe she… doesn't even know?" Eve questioned, blushing at the kiss.

"That's fine. And who said anything about being a couple… you never formally asked me out… which is rude considering that you keep kissing and while I started it… that was just me showing you my feelings…" Eve teased with a blush. "And I'd never want to hide you… Just maybe we should wait… so people don't stare… considering you were ready to murder me yesterday… we should let it blow over but still be 'friends' in 'public' but in private… I'm yours." She continued with a smile.

"She knows," Kaitlyn sighed. "And I'll explain later, once I've spoken to her." She laughed softly.

"Well then Princess Eve, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Kaitlyn asked, bowing slightly and being careful not to knock Eve off her lap. "I don't want to hide you either."

"Okay… fair enough…" Eve replied with a nod before a smile broke out. "Of course I will." She murmured with a grin.

"So we're just going to go out there and… what?" She asked as she slowly stood up and pulled Kaitlyn up to stand with her, leaning back against the lockers, pulling Kaitlyn against her. "I guess we should go get our gym clothes then huh?" She asked with a teasing smile.

Kaitlyn stole another kiss.

"What do you want to do? I don't care what people say about us, I'm happy to be friends or to be a couple out there," Kaitlyn said. "Balls in your court. But we really do need to go get our clothes."

Eve blushed and mumbled "I think for now as far they know we're friends… It's nothing against you Kaitlyn… just the rumors already going around about me being a… an easy slut… I just don't want to fuel them… you know?" she asked looking away.

Kaitlyn rested her hands on Eve's cheeks.

"You're no slut Evie," she soothed. "And if you just want to be friends out there, then its ok. But I do want to ask permission to tell my friends about us?" She pulled away and took Eve's hand, pulled her away from the lockers and directed her towards the locker room door.

"Friends zone," she teased, pulling the door open.

"You can tell them…" Eve blushed as she followed Kaitlyn to the door. "And no you're not Friend zoned." She replied with a light smile.

"Where's your precious protectors now?" Randy asked, cocky grin on his face. He stood over Bryan, Adam and Seth's table in the cafeteria. Miz, Ziggler, Wade and Riley were behind him, grinning. Wade smacked Bryan's tray off the table.

"We have unfinished business nerd," he snarled, unprepared for Adam shoving him backwards.

Riley and Ziggler moved behind Seth and Riley shoved him, the brunette boy stumbling forward into the table. Wade grabbed a hold of Bryan and snarled in his face, leaving Miz and Randy to back Adam into the table.

Bryan swallowed hard as he struggled against Wade's iron like grip on his shirt. "I-I-I'm sorry… Please let me go… P-Please d-don't hurt me…" He whimpered, completely terrified of the large brute, his eyes filling with tears.

"Hey Orton!" A thick Irish accent called from across the room as Stephan stood up and stormed over to the cocky wide receiver. "You want a fight? Huh? You want to pick on those that can't fight back but yet you want a fight so badly. Come fight me!" Stephan yelled challengingly. "Unless you don't have the stones…" He taunted with a smirk.

Randy stepped away from Adam and swung at Sheamus, the Irishman pushing him too far.

"You got a problem here?" a dark voice asked from above Wade, the Englishman dropping Bryan and stepping back. He wasn't stupid enough to tangle with the freak like Kane.

Seth swung around and shoved against Ziggler and Riley, being overpowered quickly as the two strong jocks kept him pressed down on the table.

"Get off me!" he yelled, kicking out at them.

Sheamus had had more than enough of Randy's attitude as he held his jaw from where the blow had landed. "You hit like a bitch Orton." He snarled before swinging at Randy. He tackled Randy to the ground, straddling the football player and beginning to rain blows down on him.

Bryan shivered as he watched Wade back away from him, the tall teen that called himself 'Kane' standing protectively between himself and Wade, challenging Wade to do anything but Wade backed down. "Th-thank you…" Bryan whispered meekly as he stared up at the brunette. "I thought it'd be a repeat of yesterday for sure…"

Dean got up, and stomped over to Seth's table. He grabbed Miz and shoved him to the ground, smacking his foot on the jocks throat.

"You stay away from him you stupid little bitch," he hissed, kicking the stomach of Miz. He glanced up to see the big jock, Roman Reigns, dragging Ziggler off the little nerd.

"What the fuck did Cena tell you idiots?!" He growled deeply, the sound rumbling out of his massive chest. "He told you to back the fuck off! That's what he told you and… I'M telling you now… if you EVER lay another finger on Seth Rollins… You'll fucking regret it!" Roman snarled before he shoved Ziggler hard, sending him flying into one of the tables.

Roman glanced over at Dean and gave him a slight nod before he offered Seth a hand. "Need help?" He asked politely.

John walked up, waiting for Ziggler to turn around before he slugged him as hard as he could. "That's your last warning." He spat, glancing over at Adam to make sure he was okay before he turned on his heel and walked out.

Dean returned Roman's slight nod, and watched as Seth took Roman's hand and allowed the bigger man to pull him up, offering both him and Dean a nod and a smile in thanks.

"Appreciate the help," Seth said simply.

Kane didn't say a word, just ruffled Bryan's hair silently.

Randy couldn't do much more that hold his arms over his head, protecting his head from the blows that Sheamus was raining down.

Roman nodded. "Anytime." He replied with a smile of his own as he backed off and let Seth take a breather, slowly returning to his seat as all the other students stared at them.

Bryan blushed profusely at the much taller teen as he readjusted his glasses and tried to smooth the wrinkles that Wade left out of his shirt. "Thank you…" He squeaked before he moved to stand next to Seth and Adam, watching Sheamus pound Orton.

"What's the matter Randy?! Huh?! Huh?! Come on! Fight me!" Stephan yelled as he slammed his forearm into Randy's head before Dean and Kane stood up and pulled the large Irishman off of the now defenseless Orton, dragging him kicking and screaming outside to cool down.

John and Roman helped Randy to his feet as several teachers came charging in demanding what the hell went on as John told them that a minor scuffle had taken place but that they took care of it. Since they were the school's star players the teachers agreed to look the other way about it.

Randy glowered but kept his mouth shut, glaring at the nerds as he backed away.

"Do you want to get expelled?" Dean snapped, smacking Sheamus over the back of his head. "You might not fit in here, but I bet you don't want to be thrown out."

"You can't do anything about Randy if you get expelled," Kane said quietly, appealing to the logical side of the Irishman.

"No! I don't but Orton had it coming and you can't deny that!" Stephan yelled taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down the best that he could. "You're right though… next time… I'll take the fight outside…"

"He keeps starting shit with Seth...and Seth is mine," Dean snarled. "Next time something happens, the three of us will control it and make sure nothing happens that can be blamed on us." Kane nodded in agreement, thinking about Bryan and how he was always being picked on by Randy's gang.

"Well… with me it's complicated since the one I like was the one who's ass I just kicked…" Stephan muttered as he shoved his hands in his jean pockets with a sigh. "We should head back inside…" He mumbled quietly.

Dean snorted and clapped Sheamus on the shoulder.

"My boy seems to have attracted the attention of a jock as well, and honestly I wouldn't mind the jock's attention either," he snickered. "And Kane there, well he's too shy to make a move on his nerd. I'd say we're a good mismatched little trio."

Sheamus smirked lightly. "Yeah aren't we… A hot headed Irishman, a shy giant, and a mouthy, slutty weirdo who wants a three way with a nerd and a jock… Yes we are…" He replied as they headed back inside.

Dean glowered and slugged Sheamus in the shoulder. "Watch the slutty comments," he growled.

Sheamus snickered and slugged him back. "Don't hate fella. Be proud."

Dean rolled his eyes and led the way back into the cafeteria, Kane following silently behind the two of them.

Phil sat with his back against the wall waiting for AJ to meet him out here, since she pretty much ordered or rather guilt tripped him into it. He sighed quietly as he glanced up seeing AJ walking towards him carrying a tray of food.

AJ sat across from him and placed the tray between them. "Eat," she said simply, beginning to follow her own advice.

Phil frowned and raked his hands over his face as he sighed and mumbled "AJ I told you that I'm not hungry… I just… Don't have an appetite…"

"And your stomach growled, so suck it up," she snapped. "Would you please just take care of yourself, and eat something for me?"

"Look AJ…" He stopped when AJ gave him a look and relented grabbing the orange off the tray and settling back. "I'm not really in the mood to eat… AJ… I know you said you're not giving up on me but… I just want to do what's best for you… I don't want you having to worry about me… I mean…" Phil stopped and pulled his hood off showing her his face.

"He did this after I came home last night… and I guess that's my fault… I should've stayed away… or ran away… should've done anything but went home… I didn't sleep last night… Couldn't get up… couldn't breathe for a bit… I don't think he cares anymore AJ… when Seth came to the door yesterday… my dad bloodied my nose…" Phil whispered quietly.

"He beat the living shit out of me… You shouldn't have to worry about whether or not I'll be breathing by the next morning… I don't know what to do anymore… but I'm not talking to anyone. You're an amazing girl… I'm just… I don't know… I want you to forget about me. You'll graduate, go off to a great college and you'll forget about me…" Phil mumbled with a sigh, dropping his gaze to the orange in his hands.

AJ reached over and rested a hand on his arm.

"I'm not forgetting about you Punk," she told him. "You have friends now, places to go. You don't always have to stick with him, or do what's best for other people." She knelt in front of him.

"Tell me what you want," she said softly. "Not what you think would be best for other people, or what other people want you to do. What do you want right now? My friendship, something more?" She raised an eyebrow, fully prepared to call him out on something if he lied to her.

Phil raised his blood shot green eyes to meet AJ's, reaching out and hesitantly tucking her dark locks behind her ear before pulling his hands back. "I… I don't know… I know what I should do… I know what the best thing to do is… tell you not to talk to me anymore… Watch you graduate and move on to bigger and better things with the added unnecessary stress of my dysfunctional family… Eventually I'll be nothing more than a fading memory in your mind…" He murmured lowering his eyes and closing them.

"And what I want… isn't that… I want you stay… Last night when you held me… let me sleep… that was most sleep I've gotten in a long time… And when I'm in your embrace it seems like… nothing can hurt me anymore… It feels like… I'm safe… home… Last night… the only thing that got me through that beating… was thinking of you holding me… the feeling of arms around me…" Phil admitted wiping his face with his hoodie sleeve.

"I'm torn between doing the right thing… and being selfish…" He whispered quietly, adverting his eye from hers as he sat the orange back on the tray, putting his head in his hands.

AJ moved to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Be selfish," was all she said, resting her head lightly on his shoulder.

"AJ I… don't want to see you hurting over me…" Phil whispered as he turned to face her finally. "Why me AJ?" He asked resting his head on top of her head.

AJ laughed. "I don't know," she admitted. "I just...like you. I don't know why it started, just that I really adore you. Maybe you awaken the protective instincts in me, I don't know."

"You're protective of me? So then why not Seth, Bryan or Adam? They're not as helpless as I am… but still, why me?" Phil asked quietly as he held his arm over his midsection.

"You should eat by the way…" Phil murmured as he sat up.

"Because you need me, and they don't," AJ said, still leaning against his shoulder. "Am I hurting you? And only if you eat too."

"You're right. I do need you AJ… I'm admitting that now… I need you… a hell of a lot more than you'll ever need me…" Phil told her looking into her eyes. "Just a bit… I'll be okay though… AJ don't do this… please eat…" Phil pleaded, taking her free hand in his.

AJ sat up, picking up the orange and handing it back to him. "At least eat that," she pleaded, beginning to eat herself. "And I like that you need me."

Phil peeled the orange and tore it half, eating a slice to make AJ happy. "I'm just a needy worthless person…" He mumbled quietly.

"AJ…" He started as he ate another slice of the orange. "Do you… do you really have feelings for me… or do you just feel bad for me?" He asked as he faced her.

"Ask Kaitlyn," she deadpanned. "I've had feelings for you since the 6th grade. Way before I knew of any of this. Don't call yourself mean names Punk. It's not good for you."

"It's the truth… there are a lot of things not good for me…" Punk mumbled as he popped another slice in his mouth before he continued "I'm not going to ask Kaitlyn… I'm not going to bug her… But why'd it take you so long to… to tell me… Cause… I always… I've always had a thing for you but it was like… I was invisible to you… That's why I asked you if you really had feelings for me…" He looked away as a blush covered his cheeks.

"In case you haven't noticed Punk, I'm not exactly the prime catch of this school," AJ laughed. "I'm a nerd, I'm short. I don't look like Kelly. You think you're invisible, what about me?" She bumped his shoulder very gently, trying not to hurt him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah but… you're more popular than I am… I mean hell I never thought I'd have a chance with you… So I tried to forget… heh… then got dear old dad rubbing it in my face that I'm not worth anyone's time… and he's right… I'm not…" He whispered started.

"I mean hell I'm so physically and emotionally damaged right now… It's just not worth it to even bother you know…" Phil admitted softly as he finished his orange and wrapped his arms around his knees much like he had done when AJ found him in that alleyway on the first day.

AJ leant up and brushed a kiss over his cheek.

"Your dad is a complete and utter bullshit artist," AJ cursed. "You're worth my time, and who are you going to listen to? And I decide whether I'm going to bother or not, and guess what. I'm bothering." Her passionate speech was followed by the immediate ringing of the bell, and AJ growled as she rose.

"Damn school bell, always interrupting," she cursed. "Anyway, you heading to Seth's after school? He did go to all that trouble to set you up a ready-made excuse after all." She held her hand down to Punk, offering silently to help him up.

Phil accepted her hand, leaning back against the wall once he stood up. "AJ… I'm not going home… I can't… I just feel like… He wants to break me… and I'm so close to breaking and I can't…" He admitted as he closed his eyes.

AJ wrapped an arm around his waist, picking up the tray and leading him into the school.

"You wanna see if my parents will let you crash in the spare room, or crash on Seth's couch?" she asked. "Adam could probably offer you a bed as well, his mom is really sweet."

Phil rubbed his face and mumbled "That wouldn't be weird for your parents? To have a random kid… a boy at that staying in your house?"

AJ just pulled her cell out of her pocket and dialed her mom's cell.

"Hey mom...yeah I'm fine. One of my friends...he needs a place to stay for a while...no it's not Seth...or Adam...Mom, it's a new friend. But he just needs somewhere to crash." She listened for a moment. "Of course I was planning to have him stay in the spare room!...Thanks mom, you're the best!" She hung up and turned to Punk.

"She says you can stay as long as you like," she announced, a smug look on her face.

Phil blushed and mumbled "AJ… you realize I still have to get clothes and… tell my father… He'll never let me go AJ… He'll… He's…" Phil sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. "AJ he's going to kill me…" He replied, the look of fear showing in his eyes, betraying just how scared he really was.

AJ squeezed his waist slightly.

"Why don't you come home with me after school," she suggested. "Then you can take my Dad with you to get clothes and stuff when he gets home. He's a lawyer; your dad won't tangle with mine there." She looked up at him with her pleading eyes, handing their tray off to a random cleaner in the cafeteria before continuing on their way to gym.

"Please Punk," she begged. "Let my dad go with you, help you."

"And what are we going to tell your dad AJ? 'Go with this guy I like to his house to get some clothes, Mom said he's staying' 'why?' 'He can't even stand his own ground against his abusive alcoholic father… Your Dad's a lawyer, he knows if he gets a whiff of some child abuse going on that he HAS to report it… AJ… I'm so fucking lost…" Phil whispered as he ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"He's a family lawyer Phil, he can help you get out of that house without hurting anyone else," she swore, still begging with her eyes. "You're scared, cause you know your dad has basically stopped caring. What's going to stop him from killing you? I won't let that happen Phil, you have to get out of there!"

"AJ! This is why I said I was torn between right and wrong… This is why… He may have stopped caring but I haven't… He hasn't laid a finger on my mom… just me… if my father goes to jail… it'll hurt her… It'll hurt my brother… You're right… there's nothing stopping him from killing me… hell he came so close to it last night when he wrapped his hands around my neck and choked me near unconsciousness…" Phil started seeing the look of fear, hurt and shock on AJ's face at hearing the last bit.

"Last night I was hoping… begging that he would finally snap and… end it… but he let go… Every night I pray the day he finally ends my suffering… because even if I get out… where am I going to go? A foster home… Juvie? I'll have no one left after he's sent to prison thanks to me… I'll have nothing…" Phil whispered as he stared into AJ's eyes, letting her see into his soul, to see how broken he really was.

AJ rested her hands on his cheeks.

"They know what he's doing, and they haven't done anything about it," she told him softly. "You don't have to protect them anymore. And whatever happens...you have me. And I need you Phil, I need you around." She hugged him gently, being careful not to hurt him.

"Please, let me help you."

"AJ… I can't… but I want to so bad… I just want the pain and suffering to end… I want you to help me… I do… so fucking bad but… I can't… If I do… My mom will kick me out… she will and I'll have nowhere to go… then what?" Phil asked his blood shot green eyes misty with unshed tears.

"You come to me," AJ promised. "My mom, she already said the spare room is yours for as long as you need. Seth and I, we can help you get your grades up to where you can get a scholarship, you can go to college somewhere. Be someone."

"What do you want from me? What's your ulterior motive?" Phil asked softly as he held her gaze. "I asked you this before… I'm asking you again…"

You Punk, I want you," AJ said. "I want you to be safe, to be happy! To not be afraid all the time." She met his eyes, her own eyes misting over. "I want you to be happy, even if that's not with me." She pulled away and swept into the women's locker room, knowing that there was nothing else she could say to convince him. It was his decision.

"We need to talk later," Kaitlyn hissed, grabbing her wrist. "About Punk...and Eve." AJ nodded, accepting her friend's words.

"AJ..." Phil whispered as he pressed his hand against the locker room door but didn't dare to push it. He wanted his answer and he got it... her ulterior motive was him. She wanted him, she actually loved him... and he was hurting her by protecting his scum bag father... He had a choice to make by the end of the school day, if AJ would listen to him at this point.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**AJ and Punk are they getting closer? Kait and Eve are. Seems like Bryan and Seth are in good hands. So how are we doing? Drop a review and let us know! **

**~ Cal & P2 **


	7. Seeing ghosts

**LadyDragonsblood: **Well thank you. Glad you like it so far. I was actually surprised you're reading this, let alone reviewing it and… then I remembered that Adam was in it and wasn't so surprised anymore lol. I know which ones you're talking about, and those were not my doing. This is co-written so… but odds are that's all they'll be, nothing more than a name… maybe an occasional cameo but that is it as far as they go. I'm NOT being rude, I'm just being honest. Um… Lol thanks… I've "played" the role before so it's one of those things yanno? Thanks, and NO. Not the type of guy Cena is. Lol Randy has had it coming. Thank you, much appreciated , P2 is a big help…

**BrightAsNight:** Yes they are Lol P2 will appreciate that you think Eve is cute. She likes Eve. Lol As do I, have you noticed that when I write Punk? :P Haha Blushing/Shy/Virginal bottoms are adorable! You mean Ziggler? :P Haha, You're radioactive! XD I'm the same way with Punky! LOL you're not weird. :P Oh no, no, no, not yet Missy… gotta get into their story a bit Lol. Maybe another beat down from Sheamo, or Randy's revenge? Lol We'll see. I know poor baby… We'll see. Here's chapter 6.

**HeyItsBells:** Thank you! I always get excited with new readers/reviews, welcome to the fold and enjoy! Here's chapter 6!

**shiki94:** Ah but everyone knew from Kaitlyn that Eve had a good side in there somewhere. Just had to get Kelly away Lol Of course that will :D Exactly it. :P Here's chapter 6!

**mnnie8778:** If you're talking about Kaitlyn and Eve which I think you are, they grew up together. That's quite a while considering they're all 16/17 now save for 3 years in between that.

**takers dark lover:** I wouldn't quite say that things are worked out, just the first baby steps to doing so. I wouldn't say she 'loved' him maybe cares about him allot… not there yet Lol. Here you go…

**xSkittlesRulex:** Um thanks.

**Guest:** Hah It might be a bit but the longer the wait the sweeter it is right?

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** As does my lovely co-writer P2. Ah… Kaniel are so sweet right? :P They'll have more scenes in the next chapter. He does but he's not going to force Adam. She's adorable. Here's chapter 6!

**VKxXx92:** Same here. It kind of seems like people don't really care for your writing, so it kind of feels like you're wasting your time doing it in a way… y'know? Thank you! My co-writer and I donned their shipping name EveLyn, and hey they need more shippers, so All aboard! I've vided them twice on YT too by the way, so if you want links let me know. Well it's in here so enjoy! Haha Thank you! I think Miz is okay, I'm not his number one fan though. I don't hate him either. I kind of ship him with Punkers. AJ is a sweetie and she'll continue to push him until all those thoughts are silenced. Yes he needs come serious cuddles poor baby! Me too. I'll go down with this ship. Ah So I've seen. Phil is my D.I.D (Damsel in distress) both with slash fics and het fics, because people tend to fail to realize that guys suffer too, and they're human they aren't supernatural JUST because they're men… sometimes it's a front to protect who they really are. Maybe they've been hurt? You never know. Thank you! I love your reviews!

**Always Straightedge and proud:** Thank you.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Kait, I can't talk now," AJ said, trying to hurry away from her friend. Kaitlyn grabbed her arm.

"AJ..." she complained, the shorter girl shaking her head.

"Kait, I gotta find Punk," she said. "I'll call you tonight."

"This can't wait," Kaitlyn hissed, lowering her voice. "I was talking to Eve, and she told me that she saw Punk being hit by his dad in freshman year. Is that what's going on with him?"

"I'll call you tonight," AJ repeated, hiding the shock on her face. "I promise Kait; I just gotta find Punk now." Kaitlyn nodded and watched AJ hurry off, convinced that Punk was in serious trouble.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Phil sighed as he slung his back pack gently over his shoulder, shoving the heavy school door open and stepping out into the cold Chicago weather, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets. He was hoping to completely by pass any and all of the bullies who would no doubt be pissed after what he had heard that had happened today during lunch.

He'd heard whispers of Sheamus, the big pale skinned Irish brute with bright ginger hair and a 'don't fuck with me and I won't fuck with you' attitude had gotten to the school's star football player, Randy Orton.

He heard that Ambrose, Kane, Cena and Roman Reigns had gotten involved and defended the nerds at lunch. He found it hard to believe that two jocks would team with two of the weirdest boys in school against their own group…

He groaned inwardly when he saw Ziggler, Miz and Riley waiting in the parking lot. 'Don't see me… please don't see me…' He thought pleading to himself. He sighed quietly when Ziggler's eyes landed on him. "Oh… look at what we got here boys!" He exclaimed with a smirk, turning to Miz and Riley.

"Sounds like payback time for what happened to us" Riley replied with a smirked of his own as he slid off the hood of his car. "Let's kicks his ass…" Miz agreed with a grin as they all started walking towards Punk who stood there standing his ground. 'I'm tired of running… I'm just plain tired…' Phil thought to himself, frowning when all three jocks stopped in their tracks, slowly back tracking.

Phil turned around to see John Cena with his arms crossed almost giving them a daring look. "You guys haven't had enough?" He asked sharply as they walked away, shaking their heads.

"Thank you." Phil told him softly as John offered him a small smile and patted his shoulder. "Go home Brooks. They aren't going to bother you." John replied as Phil nodded and started walking. John stood there watching Phil leave, making sure they didn't follow him, until Phil was out of site.

Phil sighed as he dropped his gaze to look at his feet. He didn't want to go home... He had a gut feeling that today would be even worse... he stood there staring up at what he knew of as 'home'... waiting... he didn't what for... it felt like he was delaying the inevitable.

AJ caught up to him and stood in front of him. "Are you coming home with me?" she asked, tilting her head. "Are you going to let me help you?"

Phil didn't answer; he just blinked before he threw his arms around her and buried his face in the junction between her neck and her shoulder, taking in a shuddering breath. "I… I need to get some things… If you w-want me to come home with you…" He replied after a long pause.

She hugged him back tightly, nodding. "You want to get Seth and go now, or did you want to wait for my dad?" she asked.

Phil gave her a look and whispered "I want you to go wait at Seth's…" In her ear as he readied himself to face what he knew to be the devil himself. "Please… I don't want you to get hurt, you don't deserve it."

"Neither do you. Take Seth with you," she begged. "He's got all sorts of martial arts belts, he can help you."

"AJ… This is my fight… I'm not getting anyone else involved… I don't want anyone else getting hurt…" Phil told her gently as he ran his hands up and dawn her arms to put her at ease. "Go to Seth's…" he tried again gently.

AJ wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take Seth or Adam with you, or I'm going with you," she insisted. "Your dad, he's not going to hit me or hit you in front of me. He's not that stupid. Seth is a martial arts champion, and Adam knows how to box." She turned her own puppy dog eyes on him.

"AJ… Please… I don't want anyone else involved…. If you wait outside I'll be out soon… if I'm not out in 20 minutes or less… go to Seth's and… I'll find you if… when… I get up…" He whispered as he pulled away. "I'll be alright." He murmured gently squeezing her hand as he pulled away and looked up at his house.

AJ stared at her watch, and waited intently for the 20 minutes to be up.

"I'll be right back…" he told her as he opened the door and slipped inside quietly, pulling the door closed as he scanned the room, not seeing his Mother or Father anywhere. It was silent… dark, lonely, dead, just an empty shell of what once used to be a home was now a cemetery of broken dreams, nightmares and suffering.

He crept up the stairs and once he saw the hall was empty, he slipped into his room and shoved some more clothes into his back pack, grabbing a few of his favorite comics and some of his prized possessions, though he didn't have much.

He grabbed his school books and the photo of himself with Chez and her family, the photo of himself and his older brother when they were younger and his gym shoes. He shoved them into his old back pack.

He dropped it along the side of his bed when his door opened behind him, turning around to see his dad. He swallowed hard while he waited for his dad to make the first move. "Where you going boy?" Jack asked as he leaned against the door. "Just to Seth's to do some work on our history project…" He lied pounding down the urge to release a sigh of relief when he realized his dad was semi sober.

"You better get an A boy… nothing less." He told Phil with a nod as Phil returned it. "Yes sir." He replied forcing a smile as his dad shrugged. "I'm going to grab a beer before your mom gets home." He told him before leaving the room. Phil shoved his brush, tooth brush and all of his hygiene essentials in his old back pack and hurried grabbing his bags and rushing down the stairs.

He hadn't seen his real dad in so long that it was almost like a whiplash effect on him, he wanted to get the hell out of there before the beast awakened. He rushed out the door, and down the stairs, ignoring the ache in his ribs when he spotted AJ. "Let's get the fuck out of here…" He mumbled quietly avoiding her gaze.

AJ took one of Punk's bags, slinging it over her shoulder as she took his hand, and led him down the street. "I'm really proud of you," she told him firmly. "You're so brave for leaving like that."

"My parents are going to love you," she continued, squeezing his hand. "You're going to fit right in with us."

"Or a coward for lying like that…" He mumbled, ignoring her last comments as he let her lead him, his eyes misty with unshed tears. He relied completely on her, trusting her to guide him. His thoughts were still stuck on seeing his dad, his REAL dad for the first time in what felt like forever.

"You have to help yourself," she told him. "You have to think about yourself at this point, not everyone else."

They eventually reached her house, and AJ rushed to throw the front door open and get Phil settled in the spare room. "Look, there's something I have to tell you..." she said hesitantly, once they were both sitting on the bed.

Phil hesitantly scooted next to her and nodded at her to go ahead. "What's that?" He asked quietly, waiting for her to continue.

She took his hand gently. "Kaitlyn confronted me after school today," she admitted. "And she told me...well she told me that Eve saw your Dad hitting you back in freshman year. I didn't tell her anything, just that I'd call her tonight. I just thought I should let you know." She squeezed his hand gently, watching his face.

Phil's chest constricted. "E-Eve saw? E-Eve T-Torres saw? G-Great... that's just what I need a fucking prep knowing this... Wonderful..." He stood up and backed away from AJ, pacing slightly. "Great... just great..." He mumbled, his chest heaving nervously. He almost felt like he was going to have a mental break down from all the anxiety of the bullying he'd deal with after she gossiped to every jock and every prep.

"Phil she saw in freshman year," AJ pointed out. "If she was going to tell, she would have done so by now." She stood and rested a hand on his forearm.

"Why don't we call Kaitlyn, and she can come over so you can talk to her," she suggested. "I'm sure there's a good reason why Eve told Kaitlyn."

Phil sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face, slowly calming down, taking deep breaths, whispering "Okay…" with a single nod of his head. His heart was still pounding painfully against his ribcage as he allowed AJ to lead him back to what would now be known as his bed, sitting him down and rubbing his back in small soothing circles, effectively relaxing him a little bit.

AJ dialed Kaitlyn's number with her free hand, talking softly for a few moments before hanging up.

"She'll be here in 10 minutes," she announced quietly. "Just try and relax before then alright?"

"Okay…" He whispered again, pulling the tie off of his blonde locks and running his fingers threw them. He looked over to see AJ staring at him and blinked. "What? Is there something on my face? I mean other than cuts and bruises…" He asked seeing the blush on her cheeks.

"You're just...really cute," AJ whispered, flushing. "Especially with your hair down like that."

Phil smiled lightly, blushing himself as he whispered. "You're just cute… all the time… I used to wear my hair down allot… mostly to hide finger shaped bruises on my neck but… then just started wearing hoodies… they worked better… until I got popped in the face that is…" He mumbled as he looked away.

"You've never seen me with my hair down?" He asked quietly glancing back up at her.

"Not since you went blonde," AJ mused thoughtfully. "It looks really good." She brushed a hand through his hair, nodding. "Really good."

Phil blushed and whispered "Thank you… I was tired of looking like Mike… so… I bought some dye and bleached it blonde… my dad wasn't happy… he got royally pissed…" He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her stroking her fingers threw his hair. "I could've sworn your hair used to be lighter… you dyed it didn't you?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, people told me it made me look too innocent," she admitted. "I got tired of always being innocent."

Phil flushed as he mumbled quietly "I like it… You decided to give everyone a reason to call you crazy… I like it… the darker look suites you well… but so would just about any look you tried… just not blonde… they're bimbos… trust me…" He twirled a strand of his blonde hair around his fingers before tossing it behind his ear, giving her a boyish smile.

"You're so handsome when you smile," she commented, just as the doorbell rang. "That'll be Kait." She pecked his cheek, before dashing out of the room, returning with Kaitlyn.

"I think you two need to tell me what's going on," Kaitlyn said, taking a seat on the floor as AJ returned to her seat next to Punk.

Phil was still blushing from AJ's comment, and kiss as he turned to AJ and asked her to close the door, turning his attention to Kaitlyn. "I'm trusting you with what about tell you and show you…" He told her waiting for AJ.

AJ shut the door and sat beside him again. "I'm not going to tell anyone," Kaitlyn promised. "I just want to know what's up."

"First though… what do you know… what have you been told?" He asked quietly, feeling AJ return to his side and rub his back encouragingly.

Kaitlyn lowered her head. "Eve and I were talking," she said quietly. "And Eve told me that back in freshman year, she walked past your house and saw a man-she thought it was your dad-punching you in the stomach. That's all I know."

Phil looked at AJ for reassurance before he silently stood up and pulled his shirt and his hoodie over his head in one pull, showing the two toned teen his black and blue core, some of the bruises fading off into a yellowish brown, but fresh ones were layered over most of those. He shook his blonde locks back, displaying hand marks on his neck where it looked as though someone had tried to choke him out.

He touched his split lip and his fading shiner to bring them to her attention as well. What also stood out that they had not yet seen before were his tattoos. He had one that read "Straight Edge" in an arch on his stomach and a couple on his arms, he had nipple piercings as well, but they were more captivated by his bruises.

"What Eve saw that day… was probably true… because that's… that's where these all came from… wondering how I'm still walking around? I got used to it… It's been happening since I was 9 years old and I've just learned to deal with it…" He rambled, sitting next to AJ to let her explain the half she knew about she found out.

AJ rested her head on Phil's shoulder.

"Kait you can't tell anyone," she reminded her, launching into what she knew. Kaitlyn sat silently and nodded as she listened, standing up and sitting on Punk's other side.

"So...alright," she said quietly. "It stays between us." She ruffled Punk's hair lightly. "You need anything, you can ask me," she informed him, smiling at him.

Phil nodded as he yanked his shirt over his head. "There were times I just wished he'd… just kill me if he hated me so much and be done with it… I might not be here if my mom hadn't called him back to bed last night… He almost strangled me… I thought for sure… this was it… Then he let go…" Phil whispered quietly as he turned to face Kaitlyn.

"That's why… AJ forced me to stay with her…" He finished softly.

Kaitlyn rested a hand on his shoulder. "Good," she said. "I'm glad that she did, you don't need to be in that environment."

"That's why I clocked out at Seth's party… I can't sleep at home…" He explained softly. "AJ… makes me feel safe… I trust her…" He looked at her blushing before looking down. "That's... That's everything..."

Kaitlyn smiled softly. "AJ is good at making people feel safe," she told him. She glanced at her friend and leant in.

"She's also good at getting peoples secrets out of them," she whispered in his ear. "Don't worry about spilling yours; she got mine out of me within a couple hours of knowing me."

Phil flushed as he turned to look at AJ. "She got other… secrets out of me too…" he mumbled quietly.

Kaitlyn grinned. "Oh yeah, like what?" she asked. "You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine." AJ snorted.

"Leave him alone Kait," she scolded. "He doesn't have to tell you anything."

Phil shivered at the protective undertone in AJ's voice. "It… It's okay AJ…" He murmured quietly. "She… she found out about my… middle school crush on her… that carried over into high school… to this day…" he admitted, his cheeks bright red as he pulled his hair back into a messy bun.

"Oh so did she tell you about her own little crush then?" Kaitlyn asked. "Or did she conveniently forget to mention that?" AJ sighed and leant against Phil's side.

"I told him Kait," she muttered, glaring at her friend.

Phil blushed as he replied "She told me hers before I told her mine… Now… what's your secret?" He asked raising an eyebrow at Kaitlyn, challenging the blonde.

Kaitlyn grinned. "I'm a lesbian," she announced. "Oh and, I'm now dating Eve Torres." AJ jerked her head around.

"You're doing what?!" she exclaimed, staring at her friend. "Since when?"

"Since lunch," Kaitlyn said, grinning at her.

Phil's blush brightened as he mumbled "I'm glad you're dating Eve 'cause I'd be scared that you'd take my crush from me… I have no game…" He muttered the last part.

"AJ's cute and all, but she's my best friend. It'd be too weird," Kaitlyn laughed. "Besides, I've had a crush on Evie for years and years." AJ shook her head.

"And apparently she returns your feelings," AJ teased.

"How could you like her? I mean she's so… cold…" Phil told her giving her a confused look. "I heard her room is colder than Alaska…"

"She was a lot nicer in middle school," Kaitlyn told him. "And she's slowly thawing out. I was kinda...maybe thinking about inviting her out to the mall with us after school tomorrow?" She glanced at AJ who nodded.

"Your boy-toy coming too?" she asked, smirking.

"Sorry…" Phil told her. "I'm used to the Eve who trips me while I'm carrying my lunch tray or pouring cold beverages over my head while I'm sketching… I can't tell you how many times I had to start over… or laughing at me while Kelly poured one over my head…" he admitted softly.

"The mall isn't my scene…" Phil mumbled quietly.

"She's going to be a lot nicer now," Kaitlyn promised.

"You sketch Phil?" AJ asked. "You'll have to show me sometime." She kissed his cheek again, and stuck her tongue out at Kaitlyn playfully when the other girl pretended to gag. Kaitlyn laughed and began to chatter away about Eve, and how they had gotten together as Punk and AJ listened.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**There you have it for chapter 6! As always, drop a review and let us know how we're doing, what you like, don't like, etc. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! Much appreciated! We'll have Chapter 7 up soon! **

**~ Cal & P2 **


	8. Close calls

**Cal's Notes**

**LadyDragonsblood:** Thank you! Just saying lol. Like I said… It's not hard for the angst to flow… I have… "Experience" with that stuff… Thanks again.

**xSkittlesRulex:** Thanks…

**HeyItsBells:** Well AJ already knew, I think she was just more shocked that Kaitlyn was dating Eve. Lol

**xXxthegirlnextdoorxXx:** Thank you.

**shiki94:** Thank you. Had to show that his Dad wasn't all bad… Lol

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** For now he is Lol. Hey, in due time Lol Here you go, Lol enjoy. ;)

**BrightAsNight:** Like I said have to show that his dad isn't all bad, he at least has a good side when he isn't shit faced drunk. Of course Lol She's like his body guard or something like that Lol. She's just looking out for him though, making sure Kaitlyn doesn't tease him TOO much lol. Haha Re-read it :P You'll love this chapter… ;) Don't blow up… I'll miss you.

**mnnie8778:** Oh! That's Punk's thoughts! Loves him enough to care that much. There's a HUGE difference between loving someone and being IN love. This is loving someone. The IN love will come much later. I promise. We're not moving that quickly. Trust me THOSE fics annoy me too.

**VKxXx92:** Of course! Sent the links to your inbox, hope you enjoy them. Haha if you read down further, P2 left her thoughts for you. She writes Evelyn, check out her fics… She's better than me! ;) Oh of course they don't Lol Yes Punkena feels all round this story… OMG I saw that picture and about died! My feels almost made me edit ANOTHER Punkena video LOL. Yeah had to show that he isn't all bad… Then you'll love this chapter Lol They are! Aye That's the next chapter. Thank you, here you go, hope you enjoy!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**P2's notes**

**BrightAsNight:** Eve is adorable. Definitely appreciate that you find her cute.

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** Hop on board the Shield train…we always need more members

**VKxXx92:** Ship the EveLyn. I command you

Everyone else thanks so much for reading and leaving the awesome reviews!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Phil sighed quietly as he tossed and turned in the guest room that April's parents leant him. He couldn't sleep, his insomnia was rearing its ugly head and he wanted to get up but would feel awkward walking through their house. After Kaitlyn had left and AJ's parents got home, they'd had dinner and tried to get to know him; they seemed to like him and were really nice to him, accepting him. April's mom had told him that their house was his house, and make himself at home but he still felt weird about it.

He threw the covers back and slid out of bed, softly padding to the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind him. He turned the light on, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His blonde locks were tied back into a messy bun; his eyes had bags under them and were blood shot. His shiner was fading slowly and the cut on his lip looked slightly better. He was wearing a long sleeved batman shirt and a pair of plaid bottoms to hide his tattoos, and bruises that marred his body.

He sighed and splashed some water on his face, looking up at the clock reading 12:54. He wished that AJ could hold him at least until he fell asleep, because that seemed to be the only way he could sleep these days. The most restful sleep he'd had had been at Seth's game night when AJ held him, stroking his hair… just holding him, protecting him. She was probably sleeping, and there was no way in hell he was going to wake her up because he couldn't sleep, she'd helped him enough.

He turned the water off, turned the light off and quietly opened the door, padding softly back to what was now his room. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands, sighing softly.

AJ woke up when she heard the bathroom door open, being that it was right across from her bedroom. She lay there quietly until she heard Phil go back to his room, and debated for a few moments before throwing her blankets off and going to check on him. She pushed his door open slightly, peering in through the gap.

Phil glanced up seeing AJ standing in the doorway. "AJ?" He asked in a whispered tone. "What are you doing up? It's almost one am… we have school tomorrow… You should get to bed…" He told her softly, still whispering so as not to wake her parents, not knowing whether they were heavy or light sleepers.

AJ crept into his bedroom, and sat next to him, motioning for him to lie down. "I heard the bathroom door close, and thought I'd get up to check on you, to see if you were settling in ok." she explained. "If you like, I'll sit with you until you fall asleep."

Phil stayed sitting as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you up…" He whispered. "I just… I couldn't sleep… my insomnia is acting up again…" he explained as he glanced at her. "You should get to bed… we have school tomorrow… 6 AM is going to come quickly…" he told her as he nodded his head towards the door.

AJ smiled and sat next to him. "Just close your eyes," she soothed, resting a hand on his head. "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Phil scooted back laid back against the pillows, making room for AJ. "I'd much rather you lay with me… hold me… it's… it's the only way I think can fall asleep…" He admitted, blushing in the darkness, thankful that she couldn't see just how red his face was. "Please?" He asked softly, sliding under the blankets.

AJ lay beside him, on top of the blankets and wrapped her arms around him. "Sleep baby," she soothed, stroking his hair. "You're safe now."

"At least for the night…" Phil whispered tiredly, slipping his arms around her and burying his face against her neck. "I don't have enough clothes to even get me through a week… I'll have to go back at some point…" He mumbled as his eyes slipped shut.

'Did she just call me baby?' he asked himself mentally, blushing as he held onto her, actually trying to sleep so that she could get some sleep as well.

"Thank you… for helping me… this is the first night I haven't been kicked around… since… I can remember… Thank you… I'm still waiting for him to tear through the streets looking for me…" Phil whispered drowsily as he started slowly dosing.

"He's going to have to go through my dad and his shotgun," AJ soothed. "Sleep darling." She felt her eyes starting to slide closed, and let them, telling herself that she'd get up in just a few moments, after Phil fell asleep.

"Don't… say… that…" Phil whispered as he felt sleep taking him, listening to AJ's heartbeat telling him he was safe as his breathing evening out. AJ didn't reply, having already drifted off to sleep herself.

When her parents found them in the same bed the next morning, both of them were disapproving. Slowly, her mom started to notice little things like Punk clinging to their daughter in his sleep, and her holding him protectively. Her dad noticed how she was on top of the blankets, and they just woke the teens up, and decided not to comment on the issue.

Phil woke up, feeling a pair of arms wrapped around him. Smiling softly, he eased away from AJ before he realized there was light coming through the window and frowned. 'Wasn't she supposed to go back to her own room so her par- HER PARENTS! What if they saw and thought that they had… NO!' Phil's body jolted into action, the sudden movement making him grunt in pain.

AJ shot up at the sudden movement, and looked over at Punk.

"Why don't you go shower Phil," her mom suggested, beckoning AJ out of the room. AJ shot him a guilty look and shuffled out of the room.

"Yes Ma'am…" Phil whispered as he grabbed his stuff and headed into the bathroom, starting his shower. He knew for sure what they thought had happened; he knew he was going home now… He knew this was the last peaceful night he'd ever have, possibly his ONLY night. His father would surely kill him this time for lying and staying out all night… but Phil welcomed it.

"April we trusted you, and you knew the rules," her father said once in the kitchen.

"That being said, why don't you tell us what happened?" her mom suggested, crossing her arms.

"He couldn't sleep, and I went to check on him," April told them. "He's got bad insomnia, and me holding him seems to help. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but nothing happened." Her parents looked at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Very well," her dad said finally. "But. If things change April, then I expect you to tell us."

"So I can keep sleeping in his room?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, but no funny business," her mom said firmly. AJ leapt up and hugged them tightly.

"Thank you!" she squealed, rushing off to get her own shower for the moment.

Phil dried off and dressed for school, disappearing into the guest room. He grabbed his comics, pictures and sketch pad and slid them into his old backpack. He grabbed his clothes, folding them neatly and trying to figure out how he could fit it all back into his bag.

He pushed them into it, being mindful not to crush him comics. He knew he shouldn't have asked AJ to stay in the room with him… it was all his fault, he asked for it this time. He was shoving clothes into his bag when AJ walked in and gave him a weird look. "Um… I'm sorry… Tell your parents I'm almost packed…" He mumbled blushing.

"Why?" she asked. "They're not mad. In fact they gave me permission to sleep in here with you from now on, as long as there's no funny business. And honestly...I'm not ready for that." She sat on his bed.

"Oh wow… Neither am I…" He replied with a blush. "I thought for sure that they were kicking me out… I mean the look on your Mom's face… I'm sorry…" He mumbled as he dropped down on the bed putting his head in his hands. "Last I checked… we… we weren't even together…" He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with his palms.

She took his hand. "My parents are pretty reasonable," she said. "I just told them that you had bad insomnia, and having me hold you seemed to help. I hope that was ok..."

He looked at her hand in his, just now realizing how incredibly perfect they fit. 'Almost like two puzzle pieces…' he thought to himself before he mumbled "Of course… that's fine… it's a half-truth but it works…"

"Well I guess I'll unpack and… you should go shower…" He told her, giving her a small smile. AJ kissed his cheek and skipped off to the shower, convinced that Punk was going to stick around.

Phil blushed as he touched the spot she kissed him before unpacking his stuff and getting his stuff together for school. It wasn't long before they were both heading to meet up with Kaitlyn. Phil was still blushing over the telling smile April's Mother had given him as they headed out, and Kaitlyn picked on his embarrassment.

"So get up to any...'fun' last night?" she teased, flicking her hair off her shoulder.

Phil's blush deepened as he tugged the hood of his green day hoodie over his head. "Shut up…" He mumbled quietly.

"Dish, you totally have to give me all the juicy details!" she said, starting to walk backwards. "That's what friends do."

"So when you sleep with Eve, we get all the details?" AJ asked, smirking.

"That's different, and you know it," Kaitlyn huffed.

"No it's not… Hypocrite…" Phil muttered as they walked to Seth's house where they were supposed to meet up with Seth and Adam. "Plus… AJ and I probably got more action than yourself and Eve thus far… and if we haven't? Well we have more class than you and your Ice Queen…" Phil continued with a light forced smile. "If you wanted to be a hypocrite that is…" he teased.

"And just so you know… No. Not funny… I thought her father would kill me for sure…" He muttered quietly.

"Hey, we made out yesterday," Kaitlyn protested. "I got tongue, and I doubt you two have got that far. Besides, April's dad is pretty cool."

"Oh you can think whatever you like," AJ teased, smirking at her best friend. "But you're not getting details out of us."

"You made out at school… Like I said… AJ and I have more class than that… besides we aren't even together like that…" Phil muttered, seeing the look on AJ's face. "Yet anyways… who knows what the future could hold..." He added with a shrug.

AJ linked her arm with Phil's, and kept walking.

"We have still gotten further than you two," Kaitlyn insisted, sticking her tongue out.

"We have class… but if you want to know… we slept together… we're further than you… now shush…" Phil muttered with a blush as they stopped in front of Seth's house.

"Woah woah, hold up," Kaitlyn said. "You two SLEPT together?"

"You two did what now?" Seth asked, coming out of his front door and locking the door.

"Yes… we 'slept' together…" Phil mumbled as he pulled his arm out of AJ's and started walking. His hands shook; his body trembled as he neared his house, feeling April's hands hand resting comfortingly on his lower back. Seth, Adam and Kaitlyn caught up, all of them surrounding him and staying quiet as they walked past his house.

Phil calmed slightly when they were finally passed it. He glanced over as a car pulled up next to them, slowing down, the window rolling down to reveal John Cena.

"Hey Adam! Do you want a ride?" He asked with a slight smile grazing his handsome face. "I don't mind and it's no big deal."

Phil glanced up at the tall blonde Canadian male, smiling lightly in a knowing way between the two of them.

Adam smiled at John. "No thanks John, I'm walking with my friends," he excused. Kaitlyn and Seth shoved him towards the car.

"He'd love to John," Seth interrupted. Kaitlyn grabbed the passenger door and Seth shoved his friend in, Kaitlyn shutting the door.

"See ya Addy," Seth called, waving them off.

"He's going to kill you both…" Phil commented quietly, feeling AJ wrap an arm tenderly around his waist and began leading them towards the school.

"Oh we know, but Adam likes him and Cena's actually acting like a human being," Kaitlyn said.

"Besides, Addy deserves to be happy," Seth commented. "And it's good that he's happy."

"Speaking of people deserving to be happy, Kaity has herself a little announcement," AJ announced, Kaitlyn punching her shoulder.

"Alright, so maybe I'm dating someone," she hinted. "But who it is doesn't matter." She hurried forwards, kicking a rock along with her shoe.

John chuckled quietly as he drove them to school. "So… this might seem a tad forward of me but… well here it goes… Do you want to catch a movie or hang out of something after school… Today's my day off from working in the shop and… well… I don't want to hang out with Randy or… Miz… after yesterday…" He mumbled nervously as he glanced over at the blonde.

"Yeah sure," Adam agreed shyly. "Movie sounds good."

"Sweet! Cause I really didn't have a backup plan of anything to like… say if you would've said no…" John replied with a dimpled smile as they pulled into the school parking lot. "Be prepared to be the in the peak of all the gossip and staring…" John mumbled as he parked in his usual spot.

"And 3… 2… and 1…" He joked as they both got out of his car, John grabbing his back pack and locking it behind them. "Did you want to wait for your friends?" John asked him politely.

"Please," Adam agreed, moving off to a nearby bench to wait.

"Sure thing." John told him with a bright smile that quickly disappeared when Randy shoved him violently, getting in his face. "What the fuck are you doing with him Cena?!" He snarled as John held his ground. "Back off Orton… I don't want to have to hurt you…" John warned him lowly.

"She's dating the Ice Queen herself… Eve Torres…" Phil mumbled as he smiled lightly.

"You do realize that he didn't even know I was gay right?" Kaitlyn yelled over her shoulder.

"Oh like I care Kait," Seth scolded. "I'm more shocked that you're dating Eve of all people. Why her?

Phil blushed when he realized he had just outted Kaitlyn, feeling bad even though Seth admitted that he didn't care. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled pulling away from AJ, keeping his head low as they walked.

Kaitlyn slung an arm around his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"Oh don't worry, I would have told him today anyway," she laughed. "And hey, least I don't have to do it. But yes Seth, Eve. Cause she's cute, and funny and sweet..." AJ rolled her eyes and made faces at Kaitlyn's back.

As they neared the school, Phil felt AJ take his hand in hers, Kaitlyn still had her arm around his shoulders when much like day one, Dolph Ziggler stepped out, Miz, Riley and Cody flanking him as he glanced at Kaitlyn's arm around Phil's shoulders.

"Get the fuck away from her freak" Ziggler warned as he balled up his fist. Phil's hand tightened in AJ's subconsciously.

"News flash Dolph, I'm so not interested in you," Kaitlyn sighed. "Leave me alone already." Seth stepped up and stood in front of Punk, leaving AJ to flash her crazy eyes at the jocks.

Dolph shoved Seth into Phil, sending them both crashing onto the cement. "I love when you play hard to get…" He taunted her with a smirk.

Phil let out a ragged groan of pain, his arms clamped around his midsection from where Seth had been slammed into him. "Shit…" he groaned.

"I'm a fucking lesbian you idiot!" Kaitlyn hissed. "There is nothing you could do to make me want to fuck you." AJ knelt next to Punk and Seth, checking that they were ok.

Dolph only smirked. "Is that the new 'I have a boyfriend' excuse? Like I said… I get hot when you play hard to get…" He replied as Cody, Miz and Riley laughed.

Kaitlyn screamed in frustration and stamped on his foot, shoving him and his boys aside before helping Seth and Punk up and dragging them past them.

"Fucking idiots...if only she'd agree to being a couple out in public...I'd kiss her right in front of them and Ziggler can go to hell..." she muttered.

"Where you going bitch?" Cody hissed as he grabbed Seth's arm, roughly yanking him back and slamming him down on the car.

Adam glanced between John and his friends, torn between them even though John looked like he could flip the situation in a moment.

John refused to take his eyes off of Randy, not trusting his friend. "Either throw some hands... or get the fuck... out of my face and out of my way..." he hissed. Adam hesitated nervously, not willing to move.

Randy stepped forward and punched John in the jaw, smirking.

John snarled and tackled what once was his best friend, raining blows down on his stomach. He'd reached his boiling point and was absolutely sick and tired of Randy and his attitude. John let go, unleashing everything out on Randy.

Randy tried to get the upper hand, but kept getting beaten back by John.

"You stupid little prick! You need some fucking respect!" John snarled as he felt Randy flip them over and start getting in some blows on him. John grunted in pain as Randy's elbow connected with his jaw.

Dean stepped up, Kane and Sheamus behind him. "Problem here boys?" he drawled, crossing his arms.

Cody never had the chance to respond as Roman shoved past them and grabbed the smaller boy, slamming him against the wall hissing "What the fuck did I tell your ass yesterday? I said don't touch Seth Rollins… that includes his friends… now unless you want to do something about it? Get out of my face before I change my mind and put you through this window!" He hissed releasing Cody and watching his scurry away.

"I had it under control," Dean snapped, standing toe to toe with Roman. "I didn't need you coming in to help." Seth shoved his way in between the two of them.

"Thank you for helping me," he said, looking up at both of them with a smile. "I appreciate it."

Roman stared Dean down. "You're very welcome Seth… anytime…" He replied without removing his gaze from Dean's. When Seth went to join back up with Phil, AJ and Kaitlyn, Roman smirked at Dean.

"Had it under control did you?" He laughed and shook his head walking away leaving Dean fuming, Sheamus snickering and Kane smirking.

"Well that went... well..." Phil mumbled still holding his aching mid-section. "You okay Seth?" he asked softly.

Seth nodded. "Fine," he said. "How about you, do you need to see the nurse?"

Phil frantically shook his head and leaned against AJ. "I can't…" He mumbled as he allowed her to take his hand and lead them over towards Adam, where John and Randy were rolling around beating the hell out of each other.

Dean spun on his heel and stormed away, Kane and Sheamus following. "It was under control," he muttered.

Randy straddled John, until he felt strong hands pull him off. He glanced over his shoulder into the glowering eyes of Kane and Sheamus, Dean smirking from his position leaning against the next car in the lot.

"I got him…" Sheamus hissed as he drug Orton off to a semi private area and slammed him against the wall. "What's your fucking problem?!" He snarled in his face.

"Get off me!" Randy snapped, shoving at Sheamus' chest. "None of your business."

"No! Don't test me Orton! What's your problem?!" Sheamus hissed shoving his forehead into Randy's, pressing the jock back against the wall.

Randy snarled, grabbing the back of Sheamus' head and kissing him hard, teeth clashing and lips bruising. He pulled himself back and shoved the stunned Irishman off him before stamping inside.

John grunted as he felt Kane and Dean pull him to his feet. Kaitlyn wrapped an arm around Adam, silently offering comfort.

"Just this once, we'll help you," Dean announced, jerking his head towards the nerds. "For them." He winked at Seth.

John nodded once as he dusted himself off and turned to Adam. "Go ahead with your friends… I'm going to run to the bathroom… and take care of this…" he motioned to his bloody nose. He grabbed his back pack and walked away cursing under his breath. Adam looked at his friends who shooed him off, before he took off running after John.

"Leave me alone!" Bryan cried trying to push passed Ryan. Bryan had just been dropped off at school and was walking up to find his friends when Ryan Reeves; the big brute who played for the school's defense on the football team had smacked his books out of his hand and shoved the small male. "What should I?" He taunted with a smirk.

"Because I say so?" Kane asked ominously, hovering over the jock. "Leave the boy alone."

"Oh if it isn't the big red freak… I'm not scared of you… I can mow you down boy…" Ryan hissed back, shoving Bryan again. Bryan's tears fogged up his glasses as he stumbled back and fell hard on the cement, his books that he had been carrying scattered around him.

"Oh yeah?" Sheamus barked, snapping out of his daze and standing behind Kane. "You think you can mow us both down?"

"Three of us," Dean sighed, taking up a position between the other two. "Why don't you run along and stop picking on people half your size?"

"I don't think it… I know it… and Ambrose… why don't you make me?" He taunted as Bryan covered his face with his hands, his tears sliding down his face.

Kaitlyn pulled Bryan out of harm's way, hugging the small boy close to her body as the fight began. Fists were flying everywhere, but from where she was standing it looked like Sheamus and Kane were getting the upper hand, Dean darting in every so often to assist the two bigger boys.

Kane was taking a lot of punishment from the defender, but the memory of his little Bryan crying on the pavement spurred him on, until finally the jock ran away with his tail between his legs.

"Thank you…" Bryan whispered softly as he stared up at Dean, Sheamus and Kane. Sheamus picked up Bryan's books and handed them to him, helping the smaller boy to his feet.

"Don't mention it. Here you go fella…" He told him slinging his own back pack over his shoulder and turning and nudging Dean and Kane.

"Class, I got it," Dean sighed, ambling off with the two other boys following him as the small group of friends collected themselves and headed to class as the bell went.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**There you have it for Chapter 7! You already know that drill. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! You guys are awesome! **

**~ Cal & P2**


	9. Looking forward

_**P2 notes**_

_**Shiki94**__-Write it! Also, shameless plug, I write it myself ;)_

_**BrightAsNight**__-Yeah, I admit it. I was trying to blow you up. Sorry…not._

_**VKxXx92**__-I write the Shield sandwich as well, so y'know. Double reason to check me out _

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Cal's Notes: **

**Always Straightedge and proud: (Ch 6)** Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it. **(Ch 7)** Nah Probably not. Who knows… We don't even know.

**shiki94:** Wasn't it? Haha Thank you! P2 would certainly appreciate that! Her pair is so under shipped and underrated!

**BrightAsNight:** We thought you'd appreciate that scene with all the sexual tension between them. Zombie Carrot?! LMFAO! Hah Kaniel is adorable, there's more in this chapter. I'm NOT I promise! Haha All because of Randy! XD Hey what are friends for?! :P Right? She needs to just… own him. Lol She's always looking out for and taking care of him. :P NO! I promise! Maybe in the next chapter… ;)

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** Thank you! Well P2 is amazing LOL So… Thank her. Haha Right?

**LadyDragonsblood:** Thank you. P2… is all I'm saying… Here it is.

**takers dark lover: (Ch 6)** Thanks Yeah she really does.

**VKxXx92:** So am I. I'm not even a Cena fan but I adore him with Punk. She'll appreciate that greatly, She's an amazing writer, if you like Dom!AJ/sub!Punk, she's got some great ones! I thought it would be, the parents finding out was her idea, Great idea too. Like I said P2 is amazing. :P Haha Thank you, She's also got some Shield fics as well! Thanks again and here it is!

**xSkittlesRulex**: Thanks.

**Done with that! On with Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Are you ok?" Adam asked, hurrying into the boy's bathroom after Cena. He rested a hand on the jocks head and tilted it back, examining the wound.

"It's not broken," he mused softly.

"I know that... Just because I'm a jock... doesn't mean that I don't get bullied... Mine is worse because they aren't out to embarrass me... they WANT to HURT me... Ryan Reeves...for example… yesterday he slammed into my shoulder…. I'll be fine… go to class" John told him softly.

Adam ignored his words and kept probing his nose gently, before pressing a mass of paper towels to John's nose. "So what movie do you want to see tonight?" he asked idly.

John grunted softly. "I've been so busy with football practice and work that I don't even know what's playing… I was just grasping at straws hoping you'd say yes…" John admitted softly. "I thought I'd just let you choose."

Adam smiled and nodded. "Good choice," he announced with a smirk.

"Well I can't wait to see what you pick…" John replied as he cleaned himself up, tugging his shirt over his head and replacing it with a clean one. "Always bring a spare…"

"Sounds like a great motto," Adam said, leading the jock out of the bathroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"So what do you think Coach?" Bryan asked still slightly panting. He'd just given what he felt was a great performance.

"You've got the technical stuff down kid," Coach Helmsley told him. "But you're just too small to wrestle against the guys in the school league. All I can suggest, maybe try the girls team?"

"The girls team?! But… I…" Bryan shook his head, hearing Riley and Miz laughing at him as he turned and walked out. He felt the tears of frustration in his head as he unsuited and stepped in the shower. He knew he could beat the big guys if he was given the opportunity…

"Aww… Poor little Bryan just isn't big enough for the Wrestling team… You'd get killed on the football team… might we suggest Cheerleading?" Miz and Riley taunted with condescending smirks. Bryan turned away letting his tears fall, thank for the shower so they didn't stand out.

"Just be thankful I'm not on the team... I know... I KNOW I'd make both of you tap..." Bryan muttered as he finished rinsing off.

"Oh you think so?!" Riley exclaimed as Bryan turned the shower off.

"I know so…" Bryan muttered quietly, feeling completely destroyed that he couldn't do something that he loved.

Kane rested a hand on his shoulder, coming up behind him. "For what it's worth, I think you did great," he said quietly.

Bryan jumped slightly, realizing that Kane actually spoke. "Thank you… Just not good enough to join the team…" he mumbled as Riley and Miz smirked.

"Look at the two fags!" Miz exclaimed as he pointed at Bryan and Kane.

"It's not about how good you are," Kane said, ignoring the jocks. "It's your height. How about the community wrestling team, don't they have some smaller guys?"

Bryan blushed as he wrapped his towel tighter around him. "I wanted to wrestle for the school team though… It's what I dreamed of when I was younger…" He whispered quietly as he stepped in front of his locker.

"Your dreams are dead… you'll never wrestle for the school team…" Miz taunted with a smirk as Bryan's eyes watered, slowly starting to get dressed. "Faggot…" Riley laughed.

"Meet me after school," Kane suggested suddenly. "We'll prove to Coach Helmsley that your size is no problem, no hindrance." He flashed a rare grin at Bryan before wandering away to get dressed himself.

"Okay…" Bryan whispered as he finished getting dressed. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around the giant. "Thank you." He mumbled quietly as he slid his glasses on, following Kane out of the boy's locker room. Kane ruffled his hair, slightly flushing from the quick hug.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Kait..." Eve stopped walking, pulling Kaitlyn back by their hands that were clasped. "What if they... I've done allot of rotten things to them... What if they... what they don't... like me... I mean not that I'd blame them because I was a total bitch... I was only trying to impress Kelly though... I'm just... nervous..." She mumbled avoiding Kaitlyn's gaze.

"Don't be so nervous," Kaitlyn soothed, tilting Eve's head up to meet her eyes. "I promise you don't have to worry about them." She stole a quick kiss, and stroked Eve's cheek.

"Just remember, they're my friends and you're my girlfriend," she continued. "They kinda have to love you."

Eve blushed leaning in for another kiss as she mumbled "I hope so… I just can't help it… I'm going to be nervous until it's over… and I don't want to cause friction between you and your friends…" She wrapped her arms around Kaitlyn's shoulders and gave her a small forced smile.

Kaitlyn wrapped her arms around Eve's waist and smiled sweetly.

"You're gonna be fine," she soothed.

"Hey there ladies," Seth said, AJ following behind him. Both of them had devious smiles on their faces, and Kaitlyn internally groaned.

"Kait, you should go get you and Eve drinks," AJ announced. Kaitlyn shot her friends suspicious looks before she went to grab them smoothies.

"Now Eve, what exactly are your intentions towards Kait?" Seth asked, AJ folding her arms and glaring.

"Cause if you're playing her, I will hurt you," AJ threatened.

"I'm not playing her… I'd never do that to her… I promise… I… I love her… It just took a while to admit it…" Eve admitted quietly. "I know I've done allot of shit in the past… but I want to change… because that's… that's not me, that's not who I am as a person…"

Seth crossed his arms as well. "Would you tell me what you mean by that?" he demanded. "Why exactly were you such a bitch to us?"

"Peer pressure… I started cheerleading in middle school… became friends with Kelly… and I just let it change me… I've always had this thing for Kaitlyn… and I let Kelly change who I was… and as a result I lost Kaitlyn… So after that I just… didn't care… But Kelly and I aren't friends anymore…" Eve mumbled quietly.

"I know there's a rumor… of me… being a whore… I uh… I'm not… I'm still a virgin…" She looked away blushing, muttering under her breath "I saved it for Kait…"

AJ grinned at Eve's last words. "Sounds like you're actually serious," she said. "But if you hurt her, I will hurt you."

"You don't want AJ mad at you," he told her. "She's scary when she wants to be.

"I am serious… I love her… The only reason we aren't public yet is because of those rumors… I don't want to fuel them you know… But I'm serious about Kaitlyn… I'm sorry about starting that fight… and tripping Punk… I really am… And in a way I'm not sorry… cause that allowed me to see who my real friends were… and lead me back to Kaitlyn…" Eve admitted softly.

AJ smiled as Kaitlyn rejoined them.

"Finished interrogating?" Kaitlyn asked, handing Eve her smoothie. "Cause that's enough." She wrapped an arm around Eve's waist as AJ and Seth nodded.

"Where do you wanna go first babe?" she asked, smiling at Eve.

Eve blushed and took a sip. "I don't care as long as I'm with you…" She replied softly.

"Aww isn't she cute," Seth cooed, AJ gagging. Kaitlyn swiped at the two of them and motioned for them to move, deciding to just wander around for a while. Eve blushed brighter as she clung to Kaitlyn's side, allowing Kaitlyn to just lead the way.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Phil sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face. He was wondering throughout the mall looking for anywhere that was hiring for a part time job. He felt horrible about April's family taking him in and felt that it would be nice if he could help out a bit with bills and what not. He told AJ and Kaitlyn that the mall wasn't his scene to get away to try to find a job.

He was praying that he didn't run into them as he sighed and wondered into Hot Topic. "Hey how's it going?" the employee behind the counter smiled at him as Phil stopped at the counter.

"Um, Pretty good and you?" Phil asked as the man smiled and nodded his head, his blue and purple swaying with it. "Great. Thanks; what can I do for you?" He asked.

Phil glanced at the man's name tag, 'Jeff'. "Would you guys happen to be hiring?" he asked as Jeff smiled and reached under the counter producing an application. "We are, for part time and full time… Just fill this out and bring it back. Just for your awesome lip piercing and dye job, I'll put in a good word for you…" Jeff trailed off as Phil smiled. "Phil." He replied.

"Alright Phil, you could fill it out now if you want…" Jeff offered as he handed Phil a pen. Phil smiled and nodded. "Thank you…" He murmured as he accepted the pen and quickly filled out the application. He stopped at 'Phone number to reach you', looking at his hand and writing in April's home phone number. Before he left the house, he'd asked April's Mother what it was, and she had looked surprised but gave it to him anyways.

"All done." Phil answered with a smile as he handed the paper back to Jeff. Jeff gave it a once over before smiling at Phil. "Looks good" He replied as he made a note on a sticky pad. "Have a great day." Jeff waved him off as Phil left feeling slightly better.

"Isn't that Punk?" Seth asked, motioning to the blonde. AJ nodded.

"Yeah," she said, waving him over. "Wonder what he's doing here."

Phil sighed when he spotted Seth, AJ, Kaitlyn and Eve out of the corner of his eye and continued walking, pretending like he didn't see them. 'Good going Brooks' He told himself with a sigh.

AJ shook her head and jogged after him, catching his arm. "Hey, decide to join us after all?" she asked, shooting him a bright smile.

Phil forced a smile he hoped looked real enough and replied "I just got bored on my own… thought Seth would get tired of being the only guy so…" He trailed off with a nod.

"Well then come join us," she insisted, dragging him over to the group. "Punk, Eve is behaving herself. No need to be cautious around her." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and held her girlfriend closer to her.

Eve blushed brightly as she held herself against Kaitlyn, really hating who she used to be. She gave Phil a shy smile. "I'm sorry for… everything" she told him softly.

Phil forced a smile and shrugged. "I'm over it… It's not the worst… that's ever happened to me." He told her feeling AJ take one of his hands in hers. "So… what are we doing? Just walking around?" He asked glancing at everyone in their little group.

"Pretty much," Kaitlyn agreed. "No-one is really set on going anywhere, so we're just walking,"

"Hm… Sounds good to me…" he told them as he allowed AJ to lead him. He glanced over to see AJ and Seth eyeing the Game Stop store on the other side. He smiled and leaned down to AJ asking in a whispered tone. "Did you two wanna go in there?"

AJ smiled back at him. "That obvious huh?" she asked, as she and Seth crossed the hallway, Kaitlyn and Eve opting to go into the clothing store on the other side.

"We like games," Seth confessed, winking at Punk.

"I've noticed… I may have been damn near catatonic but I did notice…" Phil sighed as he allowed AJ to pull him into the Game Stop store. He watched with a light smile as she and Seth gushed over the list of upcoming video games to be released as well as over deals they had on certain video games.

It was kind of adorable in a geeky sort of way. He let AJ lead him around the store with Seth. They both had a few video games in their hands as they looked at the rest of the selection.

He glanced around at a few of the games that lined the walls, none of them really peaking his interest because he admittedly wasn't really a gamer, mostly because his family couldn't afford the expensive consoles especially for him. Yet, if his brother Mike had wanted something… it was a different story. He masked his feelings away as he watched AJ and Seth talking excitedly as they walked to the counter, paying for their games.

"We're going to turn you into a gamer," AJ swore, wrapping an arm against his shoulder. "I'm going to teach you all the consoles."

"Damn right we are," Seth agreed. "Especially if you're going to date AJ, you need to have at least some idea of games and consoles."

Phil blushed and mumbled "I never said we were going to date…" Even as he said that he knew that both of them could see right through him, they could see that he really liked her… that made him blush even brighter.

"You two can go track down Kaitlyn and Eve… I'm going to run down to the Comic store…" Phil mumbled as he turned to start walking.

"Alright," AJ called. "Food court in 15 minutes." She and Seth headed towards the clothing store, finding Kaitlyn standing in front of the changing rooms.

"Eve's trying on a dress for that 'Welcome back to school Junior's' dance next week," Kaitlyn told them. "She suggested that we all go as a group, Punk included."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Phil frowned as he skimmed through the comics, selecting a couple Spiderman issues as well as a Batman issue that he didn't have. He paid for his stuff and asked for an application just in case he didn't get the job at Hot Topic, filling it out in the store and handing it back to the guy, smiling. "Thank you." He told him before finding a bench and sitting down.

He didn't want to ruin the blossoming friendship with AJ by asking her out, but he had mentioned to her that he had a spot where he went to think out by the pier and he kind of felt safe enough to take her there and show her. He could always do it as a friend but… he wanted it to be a special thing between them. He looked at the clock on the wall, knowing that it'd been longer than 15 minutes and sighed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Eve walked out blushing as she displayed the dress. "How's this one look Kait?" She asked softly, blushing further when she saw Seth and AJ back as well.

"Gorgeous, but it's not really you," Kait confessed. "I don't know what it is..." AJ turned around and noticed the ivory colored dress at the back of the store, styled in a Grecian style. Featuring a high waist, complimented by a gold embroidered sash, April had the sudden feeling that Kait would love how Eve looked in it.

"Here," she stated, hurrying over to gather it up and push it into Eve's arms. "Try this one."

Eve blushed and nodded. "Okay… Thank you…" She smiled shyly at AJ before she stepped back into the changing room. She removed the first dress and neatly hung it back on the hanger; pulling the one AJ had given her on, blushing at her reflection in the body length mirror on the wall. She sighed and stepped out in front of them. "This one?" She asked softly.

Kaitlyn's jaw dropped as she looked at her girlfriend. Her slim waist and her breasts were emphasized, without being obscene, and the ankle length dress fell down her body perfectly.

"Yes," she stated simply. "That's the one."

Eve blushed and nodded, returning to the changing room to get her clothes back on and get the dress back on the hanger. She returned the other dresses back to the racks and carried the one she was buying to the counter, paying for it with a smile. "Got it" She smiled at Kaitlyn as she glanced at their group, noticing one less member. "Where's Punk?" She asked glancing at AJ.

"He went to the comic store," AJ explained. "I told him to meet us at the food court."

"It's our tradition," Kaitlyn told Eve. "Once we finish shopping, we stop for coffee and hot chips before we head home." Seth nodded and followed them quietly.

Eve nodded with a smile, deciding that AJ and Seth had made her blush quite enough for the day; it was her turn to make them blush. "Cool… So AJ… did you not find a dress that Phil might like? I'm sure Kait told you about the dance thing. It is formal… And what about you Seth? Did you not find a Tux that Dean or Roman would like to see you in? Cause you could definitely pull one of those off." She teased lightly with a small smile, wrapping her arm around Kaitlyn's shoulder as they headed for the food court.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Phil was still sitting on the bench near the Comic store, thinking over his decision to take AJ to his secret spot, knowing that she'd love it. It had a great view, it was quiet for the most part and neither of his parents knew about it, that was probably the best reason of all.

He sighed and stood up, starting to walk down towards the food court, hoping they hadn't left without him, thinking that he probably already left as well.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"We weren't going," AJ spoke over her shoulder, refusing to look back and show her blushing cheeks.

"We probably should look for something if we're going to go," Seth sighed, looking away. "Besides, Kait doesn't have anything either."

"I've got the best dressed girl, I don't need to wear anything special," Kaitlyn retorted, still grinning from Eve's question.

"Right, and no-one knows you're together," AJ pointed out.

"I know," Kaitlyn replied, sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

"Oh come on you have to go…AJ I know you want to go with Punk… You should ask him. Seth you should totally ask Roman or Dean, I know either of them would love to take you…" Eve urged with a smile as she pointed to several stores. "They have good dresses and great tuxedos… Come on… it'll be fun." She continued with a smile as she glanced down at Kaitlyn.

"Look there's Punk AJ… Now's your chance to ask him…" Eve urged with a knowing smile.

Phil forced a smile as he spotted the group. "Are we done?" He asked holding his bag of comics that he bought, seeing Eve and Kaitlyn smiling deviously and Seth and AJ looking slightly embarrassed.

"What's up?" He asked, blinking at the four.

"Nothing Punk," AJ said, shooting a warning look at Kaitlyn.

"Eve just suggested that we go and look at clothes for the dance next week," she told him. "Seeing as how AJ wanted to ask you to take her."

"Kaitlyn!" AJ hissed, glaring at her best friend even as her cheeks reddened. Seth snickered quietly behind them.

Phil blushed and looked down at his shoes, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Can we talk? Alone?" He asked after a beat, glancing at Seth, Eve and Kaitlyn.

"Sure," Kaitlyn said, grasping Seth's arm and dragging him into the store with her and Eve. "We have to find you a tux!"

AJ tilted her head and waited for Punk to talk.

"Is that true? Were… you going to ask me? I mean…" He stumbled over his words as he finally looked up to meet her gaze. "Did you… want me to take you to… t-to the dance? I didn't think… that was your scene… or… I mean…" He swallowed and met her nervous gaze. "I mean go ahead… ask me?"

"It's really not...but Kait wants to go with Eve so why not?" she suggested. "Would you, Phillip Brooks, kindly escort me to next week's dance?" She shot him a nervous smile.

Phil blushed as he replied "That's not how you ask."

AJ flicked her hair off her shoulder. "Well, then pray show me how you'd do it," she teased.

Phil sighed. "I have to do everything… You take my hand…" Phil started as he grabbed AJ's hand in his. "You look me in the eyes…" He continued as he stared into her eyes, smiling slightly. "Repeat after me… Phillip Brooks would you do me the honor of being my date for next week's dance?" He murmured with a boyish smile.

AJ giggled. "Phillip Brooks, would you do me the honor of being my date for next week's dance?" she parroted faithfully, smiling sweetly.

Phil continued smiling. "April Mendez… it'll be an honor." He replied softly. "There's a problem however… I seem to find myself… without a Tux…"

"Well then, we had better go and join the others," she suggested, dragging him into the store. Kaitlyn was shoving a dark grey dress back onto the hanger, scowling.

"Fucking dresses...nothing in here fits me..." she muttered, leaning against the wall.

Eve frowned slightly. "There's other stores babe…" She replied softly.

Phil held onto AJ's hand smiling as he pointed to a dark red dress. "What about that one?" He asked blushing slightly.

"And I doubt anything in there will fit me either Evie," Kaitlyn sighed.

AJ picked up the red dress and went to try it on, twirling in the change room when she saw how well it fit.

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling in front of Punk.

Phil smiled brightly. "You look breathtakingly amazing… You're- it's perfect…" Phil stuttered as he cleared his throat, looking away from AJ to hide his blush. His eyes landed on a black number hanging up on the wall that looked perfect for Kaitlyn. "What about that one Kait?" He asked pointing to it.

"Shows her muscles off too much, too concerned it'll make her look like a man," Seth muttered, examining the tuxes. "It's insane though, looked great on her."

"If you look like a man… you're the most feminine man I've ever seen Kait…" Punk mumbled as he shook his head and grabbed the black dress, handing it out to her. "Try it on… again." He demanded.

Kaitlyn sighed and grabbed it, heading to the changing rooms again. AJ giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she said simply.

Phil blushed smiling. "You're welcome. It was the truth." He replied softly before he grabbed a random Tux. "What about this one?" He asked her.

AJ shook her head and picked up the one next to it.

"This one," she said, pressing it into his hands. "It'll go better with the dress."

"Yes Ma'am." Phil smiled as he headed in and tried it on. "What do you think?" He asked when he saw Seth with a Tux on examining himself in the mirror.

"Looks good," Seth said, nodding at the blonde boy. "It'll look nice next to April."

"Alright pretty boy, tell me this doesn't look stupid," Kaitlyn announced, coming out from the changing room.

Phil grinned. "Kaitlyn… you need glasses… You look amazing. I say get it right Eve?" He asked turning to face Eve.

"I already tried to tell her it looked great on her. Yes get it." She agreed with a sweet smile.

"I got a Tux, AJ and Kaitlyn got their dresses and I think Seth found a Tux. I think we're good for next week." Phil murmured as he stood at the counter, having already changed back into his clothes. His insides were all fluffy from AJ asking him to be her date, for the first time in a long time; he was looking forward to something positive.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**And there you have it for chapter 8. Chapter 9 should be around soon. As always and this is probably recurrent but thanks for the follows, reviews and favorites! Drop a review and let us know what you think! **

**~ P2 and Cal. **


	10. I'm Yours

_**P2 notes**_

_**VKxXx92**__-Please, let me know what you think :)_

_**Shiki94**__-Oh please let me know if you write them! FF needs more EveLyn_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Cal's Notes: **

**xXxthegirlnextdoorxXx:** Thank you! She is isn't she?

**BrightAsNight:** Haha That's TOO far TOO fast! Red does look amazing on her! But what doesn't? They will be the perfect couple. No she doesn't, Kaitlyn is amazing. Yes Eve is too. Haha well… Well see Lol Here's the next chapter!

**shiki94:** We're not trying to kill anyone I promise! *Hides this chapter* It's all good when Punk enjoys himself; he needs too after what he's been through! Oh she'll enjoy that!

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** Aren't they? *Sigh* He's the next chap!

**LadyDragonsblood:** Yeah well he's an ass so… Lol Nope he didn't but… that's him. Love the mall, hate the zombies. We'll see. Thank you.

**mnnie8778:** Wasn't it? I love AJPunk but I also love Shandy and most of the other Pairing we're writing as well. It's not offensive it's whatever brings you in, AT LEAST you're honest. Respect.

**VKxXx92:** I definitely recommend her. He's adorable. Hey that's what friends are for! Lol Of course, he just wants to help them because they're helping him. Seems to be almost everyone's favorite :D Here's the next chapter hon.

**On with chapter 9!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Kane walked into the gym, and immediately noticed Coach Hunter against the wall.

"You boys need to prove to me that Daniel's height isn't going to hinder his performance, so no holding back Kane," he said firmly. Kane stepped up to the mat and waited for his opponent.

Bryan removed his glasses and sat them out of the way, stepping onto the mat, locking his eyes on Kane's. He was slightly nervous about facing Kane but was confident in his abilities. He gave Kane a curt nod to show that he was ready.

Kane darted forward, locking up with the smaller boy. He wasn't going easy on the boy, but he had to admit that it was hard for him to try and subdue the smaller boy.

Bryan immediately tried to take the larger boy of his vertical basis, taking the taller boy down and quickly moving into a front face lock, intertwining his hands and holding tightly. He was going to try and choke Kane out, or at least get him to tap, but it he felt the bigger boy forcing himself up on his hands and knees trying to fight out of the submission hold.

Kane could tell he was going to have to tap if he stayed down for too long, so he forced himself up to his feet, shaking his head to get his bearings. He tried to pry Bryan's hands off, but only succeeded at clawing at the small hands.

Bryan grit his teeth and tightened his grip around Kane's left arm and head, jumping up and wrapping his legs tightly around his waist in a vice grip to prevent or hinder oxygen intake. Bryan jerked around trying to squeeze the breath out of Kane's lungs to get the submission victory and prove that size didn't matter, that he could hang with the bigger boys.

Kane shook his head and tapped, dropping back to his knees on the mat.

"Damn you are good," he grunted.

Bryan immediately released his grip and moved away from Kane, standing up and taking a deep breath. "You okay?" He asked quietly, stepping closer and resting a hand on Kane's back.

Kane nodded, heaving in breath. "Fine," he grunted.

"Sorry…" Bryan mumbled meekly, trying to help Kane stand despite his small size. He completely ignored the Coach who stood back watching the display. "I got you… I think…" Bryan murmured helping him stand up, wrapping his small arm around Kane's waist.

Kane chuckled and rested a hand on his shoulder, looking over at the Coach.

"I think he needs to be put on the team," he announced.

Bryan looked hopeful as he glanced over at the Coach. Coach Hunter sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the two before shrugging. "Yeah fine… but if you get crushed… That's on you." He told them before scribbling something on his clip board and excusing himself. "Hit the showers."

Bryan glanced up at Kane, smiling from ear to ear, jumping up on the taller male and wrapping his arms tight around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He squealed excitedly. "I owe you one!"

Kane grinned and started heading towards the locker room.

"Nah kid, you did that on your own," he insisted.

"Yeah but you made the Coach give me a chance… Without you he would've just dismissed me without a second thought… like he did before… I do owe you one." Bryan explained with a smile as he stepped under the warm spray absolutely glowing.

Kane shook his head, reveling in the happy look on Bryan's face as he stepped under his own shower.

"Maybe I could… like… take you out for… lunch or something sometime…" Bryan offered shyly as after a long moment of silence. He stepped out and dried off, staring to get dressed. He hid his face that he just knew was bright red.

Kane froze before he nodded, lowering his own head to hide his own red face.

"I'd like that," Kane agreed quietly.

Bryan blushed as he slid his glasses on. "Great…" Bryan looked down at his phone to see a text from his mom telling him that she was there to get him. "Um… my ride is here… do you need a ride or… anything?" he asked softly.

Kane shook his head. "I walk," he said, waving the smaller boy off. "Go home."

"Are you sure?" he asked. At Kane's nod, Bryan smiled and replied "Okay. I'll see you around." He walked over and gave Kane a quick hug, before grabbing his stuff and rushing out of the locker room, blushing.

Kane shook his head, dressing quickly before picking his bag up. His little nerd was such an enigma.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

John smiled brightly as he glanced over at Adam. "Well that was an interesting movie choice. I honestly never pegged you for a horror fan… I liked the movie though." He murmured softly as he drove around almost aimlessly. "I uh… I was… I was wondering if you wanted to uh… go grab something to eat… making like… do you like milkshakes? There's a little place not far from here…" John offered, stumbling over his words.

Adam laughed and linked his arm with Johns, nodding happily. "Milkshake sounds good," he agreed. "As long as they have food as well." On cue, Adams stomach rumbled.

John returned the smile. "They serve awesome pizza, great cheese burgers… I'm not really supposed to have that stuff during the football season but for you… I can make an exception…" He replied as he parked his car, giving him a grin.

Adam laughed and leant over, pecking John's cheek lightly. "I'm honored," he announced.

John smiled as they got out of the car and headed inside, they were quickly seated as a waiter appeared at their table. The place was almost empty but that was fine by John.

"What can I get you two?" The waiter asked patiently. John glanced over at Adam smiling softly. "Go ahead and order away." He told him.

"Cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake?" Adam requested, smiling kindly at the waiter.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and a Strawberry shake." John murmured with a grin as the waited nodded and took the menus and walked away with a tight smile. "He totally thinks we're gay…" John mumbled with a quiet laugh.

Adam laughed. "Well, aren't we?" he teased, tilting his head.

John rubbed the back of his neck. "Not really… I mean… we're just two dudes hanging out… right?" He asked, and he could tell that Adam saw right through him. Even he knew that he was full of shit… he couldn't be gay though… his father would throw him out of his ass… he just knew it.

Adam nodded, hiding his disappointment. "Yeah...right," he agreed.

John could see Adam's disappointment and sighed inwardly. "So… How's school going? Did anyone else bother you… or your friends?" he asked softly.

"No, they're leaving us alone thanks to you guys," Adam said. "Did I thank you for that?"

John bit his bottom lip. "You don't have to thank me for that…" He replied with a soft sigh.

Adam shrugged.

"I kinda do," he pointed out. "You had a lot to lose by sticking up for us like you did."

John shook his head. "Like what… Randy being pissy with me? He's a snobby bitch… he'll get over it… fact of the matter is I'm the football captain… nothing will change that… being popular never really mattered to me as much as it did to Randy…" John replied with a shrug.

Adam looked at him.

"Even still," he said, smiling at the waiter as their food came. "Thanks." He started eating, falling into silence.

John cleared his throat, the awkward silence was suffocating him, and he knew that he was the reason for it. "Adam…" He mumbled breaking the silence.

Adam looked up and tilted his head. "John?" he asked.

"I really like you…" He started softly. "I have for… well… since I laid eyes on you… but… I can't be gay… Just trust me on this… I actually was trying to… avoid you… and I know… I'm doing a fucking wonderful job of that… right?" He continued as he sipped from his shake.

"I can't… tell you why… but for a straight guy… I'm really drawn to you… I haven't figured out why either…" John mumbled quietly. "I wish I could tell you why I can't even… give you a chance… but I just… I don't know… you'll probably just find it stupid… or I don't know…" he sighed as he took a bit out of his burger, feeling Adam's eyes on him without even looking up.

"I don't know..." John mumbled as he took another sip.

Adam reached across the table and rested a hand on John's. "I doubt I'll find it stupid," he said softly. "Just try me."

John set his burger down. "Randy is close to my family… I guess you could say that we grew up together. If Randy catches wind that I'm gay or…. Anything like that… after what happened between the two of us today… He'll undoubtedly tell my dad… and I'll get kicked out of my house and have nowhere to go… I'm sorry… I forgot to mention… my father is… he's extremely… judgmental and very homophobic…" John explained quietly as he picked his burger back up and took a bite.

"Like I said… I really like you… but I just don't think that we can be anything more than just friends… I'd have suggested a quiet… behind closed doors relationship… but honestly… you're better than that and you deserve to be show cased not hidden…" John swallowed not looking at Adam.

"Uh John?" Adam said hesitantly. "Did you not see Sheamus and Randy making out today? Are you sure that he'd tell your dad?"

"No… I had my eyes on Ambrose… I don't trust him… But still the fact remains, Randy's parents don't care… he'd do it just to stick it to me…" John explained softly as he finished his burger, taking a drink of his shake. "I know him Adam… Like I said we grew up together… He can be very vengeful and spiteful when he is embarrassed..."

"Well then," Adam announced. "I'm alright with being behind closed doors. I don't need public dates or anything." He smiled at John.

"I can't and won't do that to you Adam. You'll miss all the dances, everything by being with me on 'my' terms and it's not right." John replied firmly. "I'm not doing that to you.

"I don't need all of that," Adam protested. "Besides, I've had my eye on you Cena. I don't want anyone else."

John ran a hand over his cropped hair, letting out a quiet sigh. "Adam… you deserve someone that can take you out and not give a shit what their parents or anyone thinks about it… someone that can take you to school dances because those are important memories that nobody should miss out on…" John tried to reason with the blonde boy.

"I just wished I could be that for you… but until I'm 18 with a place to live… I can't…" John mumbled quietly as he watched Adam finish his burger. "I can't… I'm not going to do this to you… you don't deserve it Adam…" He told him softly.

"And who is going to take me there now?" Adam asked. "I don't want anyone but you John. You could still take me, just go as friends. We'd know the truth. I don't care what other people say."

"My dad isn't stupid" John told him quietly.

"Your dad doesn't have to know," Adam replied.

"My dad has been asking who I'm taking… My mom wants pictures…" John explained as he eyed Adam silently.

"Maybe Kait would go with you," Adam mused quietly. "Fake it."

"Or Eve… It would… make sense to my asshole father… Captain of the football team… Captain of cheer…" John muttered quietly before he finished off his shake, calling for the check.

"We could ask them," Adam suggested. "No harm in asking."

"Fine…" John agreed with a sigh. "I'm going to go pay the tab… Are you done?" He asked Adam, smiling his dimpled smile. Adam nodded, smiling brightly at him.

John paid the bill and walked Adam back to his car. He drove Adam silently back to his house. "We'll figure something out I guess…" He told the blonde Canadian softly as they sat outside of Adam's house.

Adam nodded. "We will," he promised, smiling at John. "I had fun this afternoon."

John returned the smile. "So did I… I'll uhh… see you tomorrow?" He asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Course you will," Adam said cheerfully. "We still got school tomorrow." He shot a cheeky grin at John before getting out of the car and heading inside. John sighed and shook his head before starting his car and driving himself home. 'What am I doing?' he asked himself mentally. Adam leant against the closed front door, smiling happily to himself. It had been a great afternoon.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Phil sighed to himself quietly, tossing his new comics on his bed. He looked over what little clothes he had with him, knowing that eventually he'd have to go home and get more, and risk dealing with his father as well. It wouldn't be pretty, he already knew that.

He changed into his pajama bottoms and a plain black tank top and slid under the covers, batman comic in hand, silently reading it to take his mind off of his eventual task; not even hearing April walk in. He wasn't even paying attention to his comic because his mind was elsewhere.

"Mind if I join you?" April asked, tilting her head and holding up her own comic. "I won't disturb you too much."

Phil jumped slightly, hoping she didn't notice as he shook his head and made room for her, scooting over and laying his head back against the pillows. "Sure." He mumbled quietly.

"Didn't mean to spook you," AJ apologized, crawling on top of the covers next to him. "What are you reading?"

"You didn't…" Phil objected quietly. "Uh… Batman." He replied as he glanced quickly at the cover. He couldn't even focus on the comic. 'What the hell Brooks! Who doesn't know what they're reading, great tip off idiot!' He mentally scolded himself as he tried to look interested in what he was not reading.

AJ noticed he seemed distracted but chose to ignore it, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"The new one?" she asked.

"The one I just bought today…" He replied softly as he flipped the page as though he'd actually been reading it.

"Can I borrow it when you've finished?" she asked. "I've got mountains of comics you can take a look at if you like."

Phil closed it halfway through and handed it to her. "Here…" He mumbled, sighing softly. He couldn't focus on it, his thoughts kept bugging him. Thoughts and scenarios of what would happen when he went home for more clothes; they made his heart beat faster, pounding painfully against his ribcage. His chest hurt and he knew that AJ was on to him, he just knew it. He ran his fingers through his blonde locks, closing his eyes silently. He could feel her gaze on him.

"Hey," she said quickly, wrapping her arms around him. "Breathe Phil, before you have a panic attack." She pulled him to rest his head against her chest, stroking his hair gently.

"Whatever you're thinking about, forget it," she told him. "Think about the dance next week, how much fun we're going to have."

Phil kept his eyes closed, focusing on AJ's voice, the feeling of her arms around him, slowly managing to calm him down some. "I can't help it… I have to go back tomorrow… Or else I'm going to run out of clothes to wear for school… I just… I don't know how he'll react to me being gone for two days straight… I'm just freaking out because… part of me knows what is going to happen…" He explained quietly, slowly taking deep breaths.

"Take someone with you," she begged him. "Or go while he's out."

"He's never out… he lost his job AJ… And I don't want anyone else to get involved but… I'm fucking… I'm scared…" He whispered.

She stroked his hair, resting her head on top of his.

"I think it's time someone else has to get involved," she told him. "You can't keep dealing with this all the time sweetheart. You've already got a place to stay; someone has to help you get your shit out of that house, and away from that bastard."

"I want to do it… by myself it just… I just have this feeling that when I walk in that house tomorrow… I'm not walking out…" He admitted as he clung to her.

"I know you want to do it by yourself," she told him softly. "But baby, you're 16. There's a limit to what you can do on your own. Sometimes...sometimes you have to get other people involved. Let them help you."

"April… I don't want to hurt anybody… getting others involved will… I just think that… I keep hoping that he'll change… or something but… Every scenario I've thought of… ends with me in a body bag…" He whispered as he sat up and wiped his face.

"So take an adult with you," she suggested. "I know you don't want to break your family up but...baby what have they done for you? Hurt you, let you get hurt. They don't deserve your protection."

"They have their own problems… I wasn't their problem…" He whispered quietly, laying back down, feeling AJ's arms wind around him. "I'll just go in… sneak in my room… get what I need and leave…"

"You're their family Phil, that means that you were their responsibility," she told him firmly. "Take 'em with you, please baby. Or else I'll just worry about you until you're safe in my arms again."

"I promise… I'll try to be in and out… I'll just get what I need…" He nodded as though it was a fail proof plan. "I'll just get what I need." He repeated.

"Phil, take someone with you," she repeated. "I'm not stupid, this isn't going to work."

"AJ…" Phil wiped his eyes. "Can we just… not talk about it?" He mumbled quietly.

AJ nodded against his head.

"Ok," she whispered, holding him close. "Do you wanna read a little more, or get some sleep?"

"I wasn't even reading it…" Phil admitted quietly. "You should get back to your room; we had a close call this morning…" Phil whispered quietly.

"My parents gave me permission to sleep in here this morning remember?" AJ chuckled, putting the comics on the nightstand and switching the lamp off. "Sit up a minute, let me get comfortable."

Phil sat up blinking. "I don't remember you telling me that…" He replied with a sigh. "It's going to be kind of weird considering that I'm your date to next week's dance…" he mumbled with a slightly forced smile.

"No it's not," AJ said, getting comfortable and holding her arm out. "We'll be fine Phil. Don't worry."

"I know we will…" Phil replied softly as he slipped into her arms, slipping his arms around her waist. "Do you… do you regret it?" He asked timidly, holding his breath as he awaited her answer.

"Asking you?" she asked softly. "No, of course not."

"I feel so damn… weak… useless… I feel like… you could have done better for the dance… not that I'm complaining… I'm glad you chose me… It's just… I feel really broken…" He mumbled against her neck.

"You're not broken," she soothed. "A little damaged baby, but I want to go with you anyway."

Phil exhaled softly. "You think that… that you can fix me but that damage is already done… he's made sure that I'll never be suitable for anyone… I'm unfixable…totaled…" He whispered.

"I don't need to fix you, I like you the way you are already," she stated, smoothing her hand through his hair.

"Scared… weak… damaged?" He asked tearfully.

"Brave, strong, mine," she told him firmly.

"If I were brave I could stand up to my father… if I were strong I could defend myself…" he started softly. "And… Y-Yours?" He asked stuttering.

"You got away from him," she said softly. "And...well yeah, if you wanna be."

"Yeah… sneaking out behind his back… running away like a coward… cause that's strength… that's bravery…" He scoffed as he wiped his eyes. "I'm not even worth having… I'm a bag of shattered glass with some of the pieces missing… you can't put me back together… You're just going to slice your hands trying to…" He mumbled.

"You're only 16, you don't have to be perfect," AJ said softly. "You're not supposed to be perfect, or know how to deal with things perfectly."

"I'm… I'm not much… but… if you want me… then you can have what's left of me… I'm yours…" Phil whispered wiping his eyes as he settled against AJ, waiting for her reply, his heart pounding.

"I want you," she stated simply.

"Then I'm yours…" He replied quietly, closing his eyes and whispering "We should get to bed… school in the morning…"

AJ nodded and closed her eyes, stroking his hair back gently.

"Night baby," she said softly, holding him close.

"Good night April." He whispered, allowing himself to dose off peacefully in her arms.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Hey Seth..." Dean said, sidling up to Seth the next day in the hallway.

"Yes Dean?" Seth asked, smiling at the blonde.

"Hey Seth… Would you like to go to next week's dance with me?" Roman asked sliding up to Seth, opposite of Dean, smiling sweetly at Seth.

"Wouldn't you like to go with me instead?" Dean asked, glaring at Roman. Seth raised an eyebrow.

"You...both want to go with me?" he asked in confusion.

Roman glared at Dean. "I'd love to go with you Seth…" He murmured softly, staring Dean down challengingly.

"I would be honored to take you," Dean countered.

"Alright, I would love to go with both of you," Seth snapped, throwing his hands up. "But you need to work out your issues. I will NOT be a pawn in your little pissing contest." He slammed his locker and stormed off, leaving Dean and Roman to stare each other down.

Roman stared after Seth blankly before turning his attention to Dean. "You see what you did?" He hissed lowly.

"I was here first thank you," Dean snapped. "You ruined it."

"I didn't ruin shit…" Roman hissed slamming both of his hands on either side of Dean, trapping the blonde against Seth's locker. "But since we're both taking him to the dance… guess that makes you my date too…" He continued pressing himself against Dean. "And I do believe that Seth… told us to… work out… our issues…"

Dean glared up at him, and crushed his lips to the bigger boys almost painfully.

Roman reached down and tangled his fingers in Dean's blonde hair, tilting his head in a painful awkward angle and began dominated the rough kiss, shoving his hips painfully against Dean's, crushing the smaller boy against the lockers.

Dean shoved his tongue in Roman's mouth, getting off on the painful treatment.

Roman growled low in his throat as he tugged on Dean's hair, pulling away to hiss. "You keep up with this shit… you won't be able to sit in class… I swear I'll take your ass in the bathroom and fuck you raw…" he warned staring down at the panting blonde. "But you'd like that… wouldn't you?" he taunted as he shoved his thick thigh against Dean's boner. "You want me to…" He hissed quietly in Dean's ear.

"Have you looked at yourself in a mirror?" Dean hissed. "You're fucking gorgeous. Anyone would be crazy not to want you."

Roman smirked. "So I've seen." The bell rung as Roman hissed "Why don't you meet me after school… and we'll 'work out' our 'issues'…" He licked his lips as he continued "You better get to class…" as he squeezed Dean's visible boner hard.

"I'll see you after school… Dean." He whispered hotly in Dean's ear as he spun on his heel with a smirk, heading to his own class.

Dean groaned and adjusted himself in his pants before he headed to class, glaring at anyone who dared to stare at him.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sheamus smirked quietly as he comfortably in the bleachers watching the after school football practice. It wasn't really that he liked football, though he let it appear that way. The real reason he was bothering to watch the practice was to watch Randy Orton run around all sweaty in tight ass football pants, showing off his sweet ass that he always caught himself staring at.

Stephan licked his lips as he watched Randy take a 3 point stance, show casing that amazing ass of his, Stephan groaned quietly to himself. 'Shit' he thought.

Kait climbed the bleachers, taking a seat next to the Irishman.

"Football practice isn't that riveting," she commented, her eyes drifting over to where the cheerleader girls were practicing.

"Uh… it is so is… I love football…" Stephan lied, his eyes following Randy's ass as he took off running doing football drills with John, Ryan, Roman and the rest of the team. 'Shit Randy Orton, what the fuck are you doing to me?' he thought silently.

"Then why are your eyes firmly fixed to Randy Orton's ass?" she teased. Her own eyes were dragged over to where Eve was being tossed in the air, her skirt flipping up to show her spankies off.

"They're not. I'm watching the drills." Stephan lied, giving Kaitlyn a look that admitted his guilt but told her to shut her mouth and let it go. John was yelling out plays and drills, Randy was back in that damn three point stance, unbeknownst to him, torturing the ever living fuck out of Stephan.

Kaitlyn laughed and fixed her eyes back on the cheer practice.

"It's cool that you're 'into football'," she said, using air quotes.

"Yeah… My favorite part is the uniforms…" Stephan replied with a slight smirk, keeping his eyes on Randy's ass. He felt himself getting hard just watching him run around in those tight ass pants that hugged his ass in all the right places. "Damn…" He mumbled quietly to himself.

Eve glanced up at Coach Phoenix. "Take a lap ladies!" She called as Eve turned back to the others, leading them in their lap. She spotted Kaitlyn sitting up in the bleachers with Stephan and gave her a tired smile as they jogged by.

Kait waved at her girlfriend, resisting the urge to wolf whistle as she passed by.

"That's the best part about any sport," she laughed.

"Damn right." Stephan agreed quietly. "Especially the pants…" He murmured with a barely concealed groan watching the football team taking their laps as well.

Randy Orton smirked, hiding by his helmet as he spotted Stephan watching him. He knew that the Irish brute wanted him; he was at every game and never missed a practice, always watching him. He made sure to add an extra shake of his ass here and there, keeping his attention.

"You guys are dismissed when you finish your last lap!" Coach Phoenix yelled across the field, turning and heading back inside. Eve finished her lap, jogging over to her water bottle to take a long sip, still panting as Kelly walked over. "So heard from… a little birdie that you went to the mall yesterday with man arms… and at first I didn't believe it but then I saw man arms sitting on the bleachers with that pale freak… and she waved to you…" Kelly started, taking a sip out of her own water bottle.

"Look Kelly first of all… you and I aren't even friends anymore and you made that very clear. Second of all… don't ever call Kaitlyn that again… or I swear…" Eve started but Kelly cut her off. "You're not going to do shit Eve… you couldn't even beat Kaitlyn." She taunted glaring at the taller girl. Eve was aware of Alicia standing behind her, Brie and Nikki at her sides; she was surrounded.

"Oi… What's going on over there?" Stephan asked ripping his eyes away from Randy's ass to look over where Eve was.

"Kelly is being a bitch lately," Kaitlyn sighed, standing up. "I'd better go down there and sort this shit out." She jogged down the bleachers with a sigh.

"What's going on her ladies?" she asked, tilting her head and crossing her arms. "Surely I don't have to kick someone's ass do I?"

Eve was close to tears as she kept herself silent so she didn't break down in front of her tormentors. She was glad that Kaitlyn was there to save here, she always was…

"Nope… Everything is just fine… right girls?" Kelly asked turning to Brie, Alicia and Nikki. "Yeah… just fine…" they agreed with a smirk as they gathered their things and walked away with a final smirk in Eve's direction. "See you around… Eve." Kelly added, tilting her head, giving a mock wave as she followed the others off the field.

Eve kept her eyes low as they filled with tears, her hands shaking, her body trembling at the effort to control her emotions. "C-Can we leave?" She asked quietly.

Kaitlyn picked up Eve's bag and slung it over her shoulder, resting a hand gently on Eve's lower back and guiding her off the field.

"What did they say Evie?" she asked softly, waiting until they got safely inside Eve's car before she took her girlfriends hand. "You can tell me."

Eve didn't answer; she wiped her eyes and started the car, driving them silently to her house. Her parents were out of town so it didn't matter if she had someone over or not. She got out of her car and gestured for Kaitlyn to follow her, unlocking her door and letting them both in.

"I'm going to go shower… make yourself at home… my parents are out of town." She told her before heading upstairs to shower and get some clean clothes on, leaving Kaitlyn to her own devices.

Kaitlyn settled herself on the floor in front of the coffee table, pulling out her math homework and starting to work on it.

"I hate math," she muttered. "Algebra. Yuck."

Eve rushed through her shower, drying off and throwing on a pair of loose fitting capris and a form fitting shirt. She brushed her hair, pulling it back into a loose pony tail before standing at the top of the stair case. "Kait! You can come up here…" She called softly as she headed to her room, sitting down on her bed with her hands resting in her lap.

Kaitlyn gathered up her homework and climbed the stairs to Eve's bedroom, standing in the doorway.

"Hi there," she said, leaning on the door frame. "Am I supposed to be in here?"

"My parents aren't home… who cares… I want you in here…" She told her, motioning for her to come in and sit on the bed; her eyes were puffy from crying in the shower, and all she wanted was for Kaitlyn to make her feel better…

Kaitlyn dropped her homework and sat next to Eve, wrapping her arms around the thin frame and kissing the top of her head.

"I got you Evie," she promised, rocking her girlfriend slightly.

Eve wrapped her arms around Kaitlyn, leaning up and kissing her on the lips, pulling shyly as Kaitlyn's eyes looked her over.

Kaitlyn adjusted her position, laying back on the bed and leaning slightly against the wall, and tugging Eve to straddle her hips.

"Kiss me all you want baby," she told her. "I won't ever deny you."

Eve blushed as she leaned down and kissed Kaitlyn slowly. Eventually the shy kisses became heated ones, as Eve slowly lost herself in Kaitlyn's kiss, slowly grinding herself against Kait's hips, feeling herself starting to get wet. It was a weird feeling for her, since she'd never really experimented with anyone before, but she just did was felt good, and grinding, and rubbing against Kaitlyn felt really good. She moaned in Kaitlyn's mouth, feeling Kaitlyn's hands tugging her closer.

Kaitlyn pulled back and brushed her lips gently over Eves.

"You don't have to push yourself faster than you're comfortable with," she whispered against the brunette's lips. "I'm happy to wait for you."

Eve pressed herself against Kaitlyn, kissing her gently. "When's our first date? I don't care about rumors… or anything anymore… I don't…" Eve whispered laying her head against Kaitlyn's chest.

Kaitlyn ran her fingers through Eve's hair.

"How about I take you out Friday night?" she suggested. "There's this great little Spanish place that I think you'd love. I'll pick you up at 7 or so?" She smoothed Eve's hair down.

"But...Evie did you want me to stay the night?" she suggested hesitantly. "With you all alone here and such..."

"Sounds great." Eve whispered with a gentle smile. "Please?" She pleaded meekly, tightening her arms around Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn pressed a kiss to her hair, and reached for her cell in her pocket.

"Let me just call my parents," she promised. She easily got permission, as long as her homework got done, and hung up, staring at Eve with a cheeky look.

"C'mon cheerleader, I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too," she announced, standing up and lifting Eve over her shoulder before she started down the stairs.

Eve squealed and held onto Kaitlyn for dear life, looking forward to spending the night with her, but even more so to their first date.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**And there you have it for chapter 9! Thanks to those who review, fave and follow, it means allot, thanks guys! Stay tuned for chapter 10. We'll have it around soon!**

**~ P2 & Cal**


	11. Releasing Issues

_**P2 notes:  
Chapter 10 already! Thanks in advance to everyone who's stuck with us until now, we both really appreciate it **_

_**BrightAsNight:**__ Ship the Shield. Cum to the darkside. We have cookies. And Oreo cupcakes._

_**LadyDragonsblood: **__Dean has had lots of different hair colors. Currently its blonde I believe, but hey we could always turn it pink! You know how I love my Shield boys, so stay tuned._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Cal's Notes: **

**xSkittlesRulex:** Thank you! Aren't they?

**LadyDragonsblood: **I believe you MEANT to say _BRYAN_ and Kane, right? On _Cena/Edge_, they don't have "love" yet considering they're just now talking to each other so that statement is invalid, he never said he "Loved" Edge, he said he liked him, big difference. You have to put yourself in a 16 year old's shoes, in a house with a homophobic father before you judge his decision to try to save himself. I'm straight, but if I were BI/Gay and I really REALLY liked someone of the same gender and my parents were that homophobic, I'm NOT so sure I'd take the risk either, self-preservation. If I get kicked out at 16, it won't affect that person but now I have nowhere to go; real talk! You're being too harsh on him. Think about it. On _April/Phil_ again, it's not just clothes, it's all of his possessions, everything that he owns, and honestly If I were in his position (HEH) I'd go back to get my stuff too. We'll see. He's had blonde hair before. On _Shandy_: They are. I don't watch much football, when I do it's with my step dad, but those pants are amazing, I wish Punk would squeeze into a pair! The teachers are hardly good guys (See Triple H…) Please Randy is a bottom compared to Stephan, he can control Orton. They're not exactly friends anymore if you read the last few chapters. It's all about have ammo up your sleeve and Randy has it. On _Kelly. _Kelly squared isn't through. She'll be reoccurring. Thanks. I think you and I have established a long ass time ago that you can't make me do anything… I'll HARDLY take that as demanding and even if I did you can't make me do anything so either way no harm, no foul, people are sensitive these days… -_- you leave LONG ass reviews. But that's fine. I hate short ones that say the same damn thing for every chapter it drives me fucking bonkers, and makes me feel like I wasted my time.

**BrightAsNight:** Aren't they? Well Triple H is a jackass, everyone knows it, but most choose to ignore it… Denial. Lol. Oh of course! If you kiss his ass or you're his buddy *Cough*Batista*Cough* You get pushed to the fucking moon Lol Who knows maybe John's scared of facing the reality of his situation. Oh NO! There will be none of that, you can't hide that Adam's apple! He would make an ugly girl! LOL Bryan-Muse help me out here… Bryan: NO! cross dressing in this fic! NO! I'd make a prettier girl than him! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO! NO! *Kane-Muse drags him off still screaming "NO!"* Thank you… Daniel. Randy does whatever he wants. I can't control that damn muse… AJ can barely control Punk… Unfortunately, you have to wait to find out what Phil does Lol :P LOL Sorry XD Don't read this chapter then! XD She's lying about the cookies up there! ^ That's BS I didn't get my cookie yet…. Ugh. Lies. That's an Injustice dammit. You know damn well they're lying about the cupcakes too! Ugh… On Shandy: OH GOOD! Some I'm not the only one who thinks "Where?" When people say "Damn Randy has the BEST ass!" LOL XD Cause Randy is being a little bitch and hiding in public :P K2 will be a reoccurring nightmare. I love how you comment on every pairing :P Can't speak for P2 but for me it makes me feel good to know that I'm not writing the other pairings just as practice, that they are part of the full story. Your reviews make my day. Thank you, very much. I appreciate that.

**Suddenly-Blue:** I don't know…

**JoMoFan-spot:** Oh of course lol… As I told the other reviewer, No that is not happenening, Adam would make an ugly girl because you can't hide that extra equipment or that Adam's apple. Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it... hope you stick around.

**shiki94:** Good… this JUST might LOL Isn't it? They're just so adorable! You can't help but to love them. Find out below on that one haha. Yes! Now he can stop being so depressed, it almost hurts to see him depressed. Well Sheamo can't help himself LOL Haha again… below… She'll appreciate that.

**THIS IS WHERE THE M RATING COMES IN, READ: **

**Just a QUICK warning, PLEASE READ, those who read for AJPunk/Het, if you DO NOT like Slash *Gay sex* or Femslash *Lesbian sex* DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT read this chapter and then complain because if you READ this, you were warned. Everyone else, enjoy the smut. **

**Now that that's taken care of, on to chapter 10! *Can't believe it!***

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Roman waited impatiently for Ambrose. His cock was so hard; it's all he could think of during football prac, he ended up messing up several plays because of it.

Dean hurried behind the school, smirking when he laid eyes on Roman.

"I almost expected you to back out," he needled, stalking towards the bigger boy. "Perfect little family boy you are."

Roman growled as he lurched forward, grabbing Ambrose by the throat and slamming him back against the wall, attacking his mouth with brutal force. His hands were already working on his track pants, freeing his cock, as he shoved Ambrose to his knees. "Suck it, get it nice and wet… I don't have lube. Watch the teeth… Or I swear you'll leave without them." He hissed dominantly, cupping the back of Dean's head with one hand, the other on his cock.

Dean eagerly took Roman's cock into his mouth, nipping lightly at the head and swallowing around the length. He sucked hard, before bobbing his head up and down fluidly, having done this before.

"Fuck… you're good at this…" Roman commented as he began fucking Dean's face, his eyes slipping closed. "Shit…" Roman cursed as held Dean's head down on him, making him take it all. He felt Dean gag and released him. He pulled him up by his hair, kissing him hard as he worked Dean's pants and underwear down around his ankles, turning Dean around as he broke the kiss.

He pushed Dean face first against the wall, shoving his fingers in Dean's face. "Get 'em wet." He hissed.

Dean ran his tongue over and around Romans fingers, almost giving them a blow job of their own.

"Fuck me," he hissed, resting his arms against the wall and resting his head on top of them.

Roman shoved both fingers inside of Dean, thrusting them deep and stretching him quickly before he yanked them out and took his cock in his hand; rubbing the dripping tip against Dean's pucker. "Oh. Gladly." He hissed before thrusting it completely inside of him, growling at how tight Dean felt wrapped around his cock.

Dean bit his forearm, groaning deeply. "Fuck..." he hissed. "So fucking big."

"Damn right" Roman smirked as he leaned forward and sucked on the sensitive skin on the back of Dean's neck, slowly pulling out and stopping at the head, before he snapped his hips, impaling Dean.

Dean moaned, starting to buck his hips back.

"Think you've got our issues worked out...?" Dean hissed, stroking his cock firmly.

Roman palmed Dean's hips as he started fucking him hard. After that blowjob, he knew that he wouldn't last long, especially with how tight Dean felt wrapped around him. "No! But we will…" Roman snarled as he began fucking Dean hard.

Dean bucked his hips, groaning deep in his chest as he came, covering the wall in his cum.

"Seth can't ask for more," Dean growled.

Roman grunted when he felt Dean's walls tighten around him as he came, Roman let out an animalistic growl almost as he started pounding Dean's ass savagely. He wrapped an arm around Dean's neck, pulling him back against him, letting out a growl as he erupted inside of him, painting the inside of him white with his release.

He bit Dean's shoulder as he pulled out of him, holding Dean up when Dean yelped in discomfort. "Consider our 'issues' very much worked out." Roman murmured as he kissed Dean's neck lazily, tugging his track pants up.

Dean smirked and pulled his jeans up, blowing Roman a kiss before he walked away.

"See you jock," he called over his shoulder.

Roman smirked as he watched Dean try to hide his slight limp, shaking his head as he picked up his hidden gym bag and slung it over his shoulder, walking to his car, actually feeling relaxed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Eve sighed as she watched Kaitlyn finish up her math homework. They had already eaten dinner and picked up some clothes for Kaitlyn since tomorrow was Friday and they DID have school. Even with her new girlfriend sitting across from her on her bed, all she could think of was every single wrong thing that she ever did to her. She closed her eyes letting out a quiet sigh.

"What's wrong Evie?" Kait asked, not taking her eyes off her math homework. She stretched her leg out and nudges her girlfriend's leg. "Don't you go lying to me now."

"Nothing Kait… I'm… I'm just thinking that's all… I'm fine." She told her quietly, leaning back against the headboard and running a hand over her hair, smoothing back the loose strands.

Kaitlyn finished the last question and set it aside, crawling up to lean against the wall next to Eve.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, wrapping an arm around Eve's shoulders.

"Just… thinking about everything that I did to you… and here you still care about me… save me… try to help me… It doesn't make sense…" She mumbled quietly. "I'm a horrible person… I deserved what Kelly and her friends were about to do… but you saved me…"

Kaitlyn shook her head.

"Evie, you made some bad choices," she said softly. "That doesn't mean that you're a bad person. Or that you deserve to be hurt like they wanted."

"I hurt others… Hell I hurt Punk, after having some ideas of what went on in his home life… if that isn't a horrible person… please tell me what is?" She replied quietly.

"Kelly," Kaitlyn told her. "Kelly spread rumors about you, she provoked you, and she tried to hurt you. You're not a horrible person Evie...you're just confused." She stroked her hair back.

"We're only 16, we're allowed to make mistakes," she promised Eve. "You're trying to make things better. People will forgive you."

"I knew that I was hurting others and I didn't care… I don't deserve an excuse or a pass." She whispered quietly. "I'm sorry… for hurting you… I… I'm sorry…" She whispered as she lowered her head.

Kaitlyn pulled Eve against her, wrapping her arms around Eve loosely.

"I know you are Evie," she said softly. "I already forgave you."

"Thank you… I doubted it… but part of me always knew that you'd be the one to save me… to show me who I really was… you always are…" She whispered against Kaitlyn's neck, closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Kaitlyn's arms around her.

Kaitlyn kissed the top of Eves head, resting her cheek against the soft brunette hair.

"Did you want to...come out at school tomorrow?" she asked hesitantly. "I could protect you better then."

Eve nodded her head quietly, clinging to Kaitlyn, her hand clenching Kaitlyn's shirt tightly. "Kait… I know… I probably sound like such a virgin… but… when we were… kissing earlier I got… really… really wet down there…" Eve stopped, blushing brightly as she looked away from Kaitlyn, knowing there was amusement shining in her eyes at her admission.

"And… I know you… said that you've… experimented before and that… you didn't want me to rush… into anything I'm not ready for… but…" Eve stopped as she pulled away from Kaitlyn. "But… I really wanted you to… to touch me…" She bit her bottom lip and sat up, completely embarrassed.

Kaitlyn smiled softly.

"Tell me what you want me to do Evie," she coaxed. "Do you want to touch me? Or for me to touch you?"

Eve blushed furiously, biting her bottom lip. "Both… I want you to… touch me…" She whispered.

Kaitlyn cupped her girlfriend's cheeks gently.

"If you get uncomfortable, I want you to tell me," she said firmly. "If you need a little break or if you want to stop completely." She leant forward and tugged her shirt off, tossing it aside and sitting there completely comfortable in just her bra and jeans.

Eve nodded. "Okay…" she agreed chewing on her bottom lip as she took in the view of Kaitlyn in her bra, shivering as she felt that familiar sensation. She nervously pulled her own shirt over her head, dropping it on the floor as she scooted closer to Kaitlyn, slowly, nervously straddling Kaitlyn's hips. She leaned forward and kissed Kait slowly, letting Kaitlyn take control.

Kaitlyn kissed Eve slowly, pressing her tongue into her mouth as she ran her fingers up Eve's sides, until her hands were lightly skimming her breasts enclosed in the black lace.

"So fucking sexy," she breathed into Eve's mouth, being careful to keep her touches gentle and calm to not freak Eve out.

Eve flushed as she wrapped her arms around Kaitlyn's shoulders; lightly grinding herself against Kaitlyn's hips, letting out little mewls of pleasure.

"More… Kait… touch me…" She pleaded softly, her dark eyes glazed over as she rolled herself back, pulling Kaitlyn on top of her. She shyly looked into Kaitlyn's eyes. "Kait… please…" She pleaded softly.

Kait smiled softly at her and touched the front clasp of Eve's bra.

"May I?" she asked softly, resting her free hand on Eve's toned stomach.

Eve nodded her head yes, helping Kaitlyn remove her bra, blushing as she laid back, feeling Kaitlyn's hungry gaze running over her. She shivered under that gaze, as she waited to see what Kaitlyn had in mind.

"You're fucking beautiful Eve," Kaitlyn said, her voice slightly husky. She cupped Eve's breasts, one in each hand and squeezed lightly, running her thumbs over Eves nipples.

"So are you…" Eve whispered once she found her voice, arching her hips up against Kaitlyn, moaning quietly. "That… feels so good…" She moaned, throwing her head back.

Kaitlyn smirked.

"You think that feels good, then you're going to love this," she announced, leaning down and taking Eves right nipple in her mouth, nipping gently before sucking softly to sooth it. The whole time, she pinched Eves left nipple slightly, before dragging her nails down the toned abs.

Eve's hips shot off the bed, pressing firmly into Kaitlyn's, letting out a gasp of pleasure. "Oh fuck!" She gasped, feeling the heat between her legs getting hotter. "Please Kait!" she pleaded as she ground her hot core against Kaitlyn's abs, knowing that she could feel how wet she was. "Please… oh fuck… please" She gasped, her finger nails digging into Kait's shoulders.

Kaitlyn smirked and switched nipples, her fingers tracing the waistband of Eve's capris, eyes looking up and asking the silent question. She was concerned that Eve was caught up in the moment, and would regret this later, and let it show in her eyes.

"Yes… please Kait… I want this…" She pleaded, rolling her hips against Kaitlyn. "Fuck… please…" Her head was thrown back, eyes closed in pleasure, her hands tangled in Kaitlyn's two toned locks.

Kaitlyn nodded and moved up, kissing Eve gently as she slid her hand into Eve's capris, the pads of her fingers brushing against Eve's clit.

"Tell me what you want baby," she said softly, pulling back.

"Holy fuck Kait!" Eve gasped as her legs closed instinctively around Kait's hand. "T-Touch me! Please?!" She pleaded, rolling her hips against Kait's hand, her body contracting tightly. "Fuck that… that feels so fucking good!" She panted, her eyes closed tightly.

Kait tilted her head slightly, rubbing Eve's clit lightly.

"Evie...have you ever even masturbated before?" she asked curiously. "Your reactions are so intense is all."

"No…" She blushed biting her lip. "I-I saved all… all my 'firsts' for you…" She admitted flushing as she turned her head away from Kaitlyn's gaze feeling embarrassed that she had no experience.

Kait growled possessively.

"Fuck Evie..." she growled, nipping at her girlfriend's throat.

"You know just how to make me soak through my panties." She rubbed Eve's clit in small circles, teasing her entrance with another finger.

"I'm going to make you feel so good," she promised.

Eve shuddered as she clung to Kaitlyn, rolling her hips slightly. "Please… Oh fuck Kaitlyn!" she gasped as she wrapped one of her legs around Kaitlyn's waist. She felt something slowly building up with each stroke of Kaitlyn's finger. "Oh god Kait…" She panted as she reached down to try to remove her capris.

"Let it happen Evie," Kaitlyn soothed. "Let that feeling take you over." She used her free hand to unbutton Eve's capris, and tugged them down to her thighs, before rubbing Eve's hip with her hand.

Eve felt the feeling continue to build until it reached its peak. "Oh! Fuck! Kait-lyn!" Her uncharacteristic high pitched gasp echoed throughout her bedroom as she listened to Kaitlyn, letting the feeling take over, feeling her entire body contract.

She felt Kaitlyn rubbing that supper sensitive spot a little harder as her panties were soaked with cum. She shuddered as she clung to Kaitlyn, feeling Kait's fingers continue teasing her, her voice soothing in her ear, talking her through it. Her heart was pounding as her body went limp, relaxing against her bed, Kaitlyn hovering over her.

"So how was that for your first orgasm?" Kaitlyn asked, brushing a strand of hair off Eve's face with a soft touch. "Worth waiting for?"

"Yes…" Eve whispered, still panting as she glanced up at Kaitlyn. "What about you… Teach me?" She asked as she sat up, her hand hovering over Kaitlyn's belt.

Kait pulled her hand from Eve's panties, licking the cum off them.

"You don't have to Evie," she told her. "It's ok."

Eve bit her bottom lip. "I want to…" She whispered.

Kaitlyn rolled them over so that Eve was on top.

"Do whatever you feel comfortable with," she told Eve. "It's not going to take me much to get off."

Eve nodded with a blush as she slowly removed Kaitlyn's jeans and underwear, looking at up at her for direction, completely lost and slightly embarrassed.

Kaitlyn tossed her bra aside, lacing her fingers in Eve's hair and pulling her up, kissing her hard.

"Start at the top and work down," she advised. "If I don't like what you're doing, then I'll tell you alright?"

Eve nodded and leaned down to kiss Kaitlyn before she made her way to Kaitlyn's breasts. She did her best to replicate what Kaitlyn had done to her, taking one nipple in her mouth and playing the other one, sucking and rubbing them until they were hard nubs. She switched nipples several times, hearing Kait's moans spurred her on.

Kaitlyn stroked Eve's hair back, twisting it around her fist.

"That's it baby," she cooed. "Keep on like that."

Eve continued sucking, licking and nipping at Kaitlyn's nipples before she moved down her body, kissing and licking at her taunt abs along the way. When she got to Kaitlyn's pussy, she looked up for guidance.

Kaitlyn smiled at her.

"You can use your fingers if you want," she assured the brunette. "Do what I did to you."

Eve nodded and slowly started to rub Kaitlyn's clit with her thumb, rubbing it in slow circles; Kaitlyn's moans letting her know that she was doing something right. "How's that feel?" She asked softly as she raised her eyes to meet Kaitlyn's.

"That's so good Evie," Kaitlyn praised. She spread her legs wider, groaning as she looked down into the brown eyes with love. "Keep doing that."

"Okay…" Eve whispered as she started rubbing Kait's clit a little more firmly, glancing up to see that Kaitlyn had her head thrown back, with her eyes closed, Kait's hips slowly moving with her hand. Eve licked her lips, feeling a little bit brave as she leaned closer to Kaitlyn's pussy, working up her courage.

She licked her lips before deciding that Kaitlyn might like it. She swiped her pink warm tongue over Kaitlyn's wet pussy, hearing the gasp of surprise above her. It tasted a little weird but definitely not as bad as she thought it might taste. She raised her eyes to meet her girlfriends as she swiped her tongue over Kaitlyn's clit.

"Fuck Eve!" Kaitlyn cursed, her hips bucking and her hand clenching in Eves hair.

Eve slowly moved her tongue over Kaitlyn's pussy in a back and forth motion, still massaging her clit with her thumb, feeling Kaitlyn gripping her hair tightly. "Does it feel good?" She asked with her mouth pressed against Kaitlyn's pussy.

"Fuck yes," Kaitlyn said, throwing her head back and half screaming as she came into Eve's mouth, her thighs locking around Eves head and her fists clenching in the brunette locks.

Eve closed her eyes as Kaitlyn's cum splashed in her face, catching some in her mouth. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She waited for Kaitlyn to relax before shyly licking her clean.

Kaitlyn groaned and pulled Eve up to meet her mouth by her hair, kissing her gently.

"Fuck you've got a talented mouth on you Evie," she panted breathlessly.

Eve blushed as she kissed Kaitlyn back. "Did I do okay?" She asked hesitantly as she lay on her side next to Kaitlyn.

"You did great," Kaitlyn reassured her, pulling her girlfriend to lie on her chest. "Wonderfully."

"Can we take a shower before we sleep?" Eve asked as she rested her head against Kaitlyn's shoulder, feeling Kaitlyn's arms wind around her. "I'm glad I saved myself for you… I can't wait until… Until we really make love… Will it hurt… when you…" Eve trailed off as she glanced up at Kaitlyn blushing.

Kaitlyn nodded.

"Of course we can Evie, I think we both need one," she teased. "And honestly? I don't know. I think it'll hurt less for you though; all that cheerleading has to have already torn your hymen. It'll probably be a little uncomfortable for you though baby."

"Okay…" Eve blushed as she asked her next question. "How do are we going to… I mean…"

"It's amazing what you can get off the internet," Kaitlyn said with a sweet smile. "But that being said, do you only want my fingers and tongue inside you, or do you want my strap on inside you?"

Eve flushed as she forced herself to meet Kaitlyn's gaze. "I want all of you…" She replied licking her lips. "We've only been dating a short while how did you… or did you just have a feeling that… that I'd be yours?" she asked as she held Kaitlyn's gaze.

Kaitlyn shrugged.

"I have a couple," she admitted. "One of them is mine; it's good for long nights when I'm home alone. The other...well I always knew that I'd get you one day." She smirked down at Eve.

Eve blushed as she replied "I won't let you be alone ever again… and I'm glad you didn't give up on getting me…" She felt herself getting wet at Kaitlyn's admission, but chose to keep that info to herself, hoping that Kaitlyn didn't notice.

Kaitlyn chuckled softly, and slid out of bed, holding her hand out to Eve.

"You know the best place to get wet is in the shower," she teased, winking at her girlfriend.

Eve took her hand, flushing as she let Kaitlyn lead her to the shower. Eve bit her lip as she purposely bent over; knowing Kait was behind her, as she started their shower, setting the temperature.

Kaitlyn dug her nails into her palm, steadfastly refusing the urge to shove Eve up against the wall and fuck her.

"Virgin," she muttered under her breath. "Virgin."

Eve smiled to herself as she shoved her soaked capris and ruined panties off, tossing them into the hamper, her panties not making it in. She wanted to see how far she could push Kaitlyn before she took her again, she was so wet.

"Oops" She mumbled as she swallowed hard, bending over to pick them up, giving Kaitlyn a great view of just how wet she really was.

Kaitlyn stepped into the shower, silently cursing that it was the perfect temperature. She quickly scrubbed off, knowing that if Eve got into that shower with her, she was likely to lose her control.

Eve frowned and stepped in behind her, pulling the glass door closed. She wrapped her arms around Kaitlyn's waist from behind, resting her chin against her shoulder. "Kait…" She whispered in her ear, licking her lips as the hot water pelted them.

Kaitlyn shuddered in Eve's arms. "Yes Evie?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Eve smiled, feeling the heat pooling between her thighs as she moved to stand in front of Kaitlyn. "Thank you for keeping me company…" She whispered as she leaned over and kissed her heatedly, pressing her body against Kaitlyn's.

"Anytime beautiful," Kaitlyn breathed. "Tease." She cupped Eve's ass gently, and kissed her back.

Eve moaned into the kiss as she ground her hot core against Kaitlyn's taunt thigh. "Please?" She pleaded softly as she tangled her hands in Kaitlyn's wet locks.

Kaitlyn pulled back reluctantly.

"As much as I would love to, it's getting late, and we have school and our first date tomorrow," she reminded Eve. She cupped the brunettes face in her hands and smiled softly at her. "Trust you to turn into a nympho the second you get a taste of sex." She kissed her gently, taking the sting out of her words before starting to scrub Eve down with the washcloth.

Eve blushed, feeling the sting of rejection as she hid her emotions, forcing a smile and nodding her head. She finished her shower and stepped out, telling Kait she was going to get them some towels, returning after a moment or so carrying them. She dried herself off silently, starting to get dressed for bed, moving to brush her teeth.

Kaitlyn stepped out herself, wrapping her arms around Eve and resting her chin on her shoulder, mirroring their position from the shower.

"This isn't a rejection Evie," she promised. "This is a postponement. Tomorrow night, it'll be all about us. And there's no school the next day, so we can go as many times as you like."

Eve sighed and nodded her head even though she still felt rejected; she hit it behind a smile as she finished up in the bathroom. "I'll be in the bedroom." She told Kait as she walked down the hall and got her bed ready.

Kaitlyn quickly brushed her teeth, and dried off, opting to sleep nude as she walked out and climbed into the bed with Eve.

"Love you Princess," she whispered softly, resting an arm around Eve's waist.

Eve nodded quietly. "Love you too." She whispered felling humiliated, mostly just ashamed of herself for putting herself out there like that. 'Maybe Kelly was right… I am a slut…' She thought as she rolled on her side, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, trying to give the appearance that she was sleeping, or close to it.

"That's what makes it alright you know," Kaitlyn said softly, resting her nose in the crook of Eve's neck. "Us sleeping together? We love each other, and that means that no matter how many times we sleep together, no-one can think badly of us."

It was almost as though Kaitlyn was reading her mind… Eve felt her body trembling as a tear squeezed through her clenched eye lids, rolling down her cheek. She was ashamed for the way she threw herself at Kaitlyn, acting like a slut in heat… Kelly was right about her… and those rumors were proved to be true. She took a shuddering breath and pushed her face in her pillow.

Kaitlyn fanned a hand out over Eve's toned abs, pulling her close.

"You're not a slut for wanting me Evie," she told her firmly. "You have no idea how much I wanted to take you up on that offer, but it's not the right time. My control there, it was pretty much snapped. And you deserve so much more for your real first time than to be thrown up against a shower wall and fucked. I'm going to spoil you with flowers, and candles, and whatever else you want. I couldn't do that in the shower."

Eve sighed and mumbled quietly "We have school tomorrow."

"I know baby," Kaitlyn replied. "And I can't wait to show you off as mine to all those slutty bitches." She smiled to herself against Eve's throat. "I think I owe you for starting that fight actually."

Eve sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, taking a deep breath.

Kaitlyn held Eve close to her body and kissed her throat.

"Night Princess," she coaxed. "We're gonna be fine, alright?"

Eve nodded silently. "Night Kaitlyn." She mumbled quietly.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the smut with a side of angst. We should have chapter 11 around soon. As always thanks to those who review and put effort into them, it always means a lot. Thanks to those who follow and faved as well. As always, you know the drill. Leave a review and lets us know how you liked or didn't like it, constructive criticism is welcome. **

**~ Cal & P2. **


	12. Secrets kept

_**P2 Notes**_

_**LadyDragonsblood:**__ Hey I'm with you girl. Punk should just stay safe or take someone with him. But someone is being stubborn and deserves glaring at…_

_**JoMoFan-Spot:**__ Cals decision. Remember, I got Addy so I think you might be happy…and I ain't joking ;)_

_**PKBroiler:**__ We're not just writing one pairing, so sometimes there is going to be chapters without certain pairs. If you don't like it, then kindly keep your abuse to yourself or find your reviews removed._

_**BrightAsNight:**__ How can you not like Oreos?! Well…I make a pretty mean set of chocolate brownies instead._

_**Shiki94:**__ Nope, no slutty Eves here._

_**VKxXx94: **__I love that I'm keeping your shipping alive. Good luck with your assignments; both Cal and I are college students so we know what pressure you're under. _

_Oh and Cal dear, I wouldn't be making decisions like no cross-dressing without discussing it with me first. You might find yourself being made a liar…_

**Cal's Notes *Ignores above Comment.* **

**LadyDragonsblood:** No harm no foul. I do that too except mine is with songs, end up typing in song lyrics… *SMH* I'm a 21 year old with bad insomnia Lol Sucks... I'm a "fake Blonde" but I have moments. *I'm brunette but went WAY lighter…* those are both P2, she's Kaitlyn and I'm Eve. Have fun with that. Heh. Thank you. It's not love though. Like I said, they JUST started talking; it's a crush if anything. 16, with a part time job, still in HIGH SCHOOL, No place to live. Like I said, If John gets kicked out, there is NO guarantee that he can stay with Adam, so if he gets kicked out, it affects him not Adam... that's real talk. And John never formally admitted that he was gay, so there's also that as well, you have to put YOURESL in HIS place, in his time, all the confusion, etc. For important stuff I'd go back but I'm stubborn and headstrong so… that's me. But you already knew that. Lol.

**xSkittlesRulex: **Heh.

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** Thank you, Oh yeah you know it. Glad you're enjoying it.

**JoMoFan-spot:** Yeah well… you're weird. I don't see anything girly about him to be honest. Um… girls don't have an Adam's apple… Ew… Meh whatevs… Thanks… Hey I helped with that smut too :( I feel like Punk… *Sigh*

**PKBroiler:** Hey chill your tits out, I know you're an AJPunk shipper, so am I… _I HATE when_ people read a _multipairing_ _fic _and **COMMENT on one pairing. **Be it **Cena/Edge**, **Sheamus/Randy** or even **AJPunk**… If you don't like SLASH or Femslash, that's okay, but realize this, _**CM Punk is my absolute favorite above EVERYONE, in this fic and in real life. I'm NOT leaving him or AJPunk out of this fic**_, there will be chapters where it focuses on a certain pairing though, but **cool your jets**. **They will be in it eventually**. Okay? Just be a little nicer, these chapters take time and effort for EVERY pairing involved. Just be Respectful.

**BrightAsNight:** If Seth caught them, he'd probably whip his own dick out and start masturbating Lol :P Thank you, maybe not as long as you thought Lol It's okay hon, your reviews are usually long as fuck XD But it's cool I like long ones… 0_o Whoa… Ahem Reviews… Neither do I, Chips ahoy! :D

**shiki94:** I'm sure you enjoyed that Lol! She isn't but that won't stop her from thinking it. Here's Chapter 11!

**VKxXx92:** No it didn't it but this one did! If you still want to review the last chap then be my guest! If not, that's fine too! Thank you, yes they were uhh… "working out their issues" Lol. That's great, P2 needs more Evelyn shippers, and they're under shipped as it is. Thank you. :D Here's the next Chap!

**Here's Chapter 11! Already! **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Sheamus threw his bag into his locker, sighing quietly to himself. He was confused, but being at school early gave him plenty of time to think.

"I need to talk to Randy," he muttered to himself, scrubbing a hand over his face. He glanced up and saw a brunette wandering down the hallway. He grinned and hurried after Randy, catching the brunette's arm.

"Well hi there Orton," he said. "Should I be afraid you're going to kiss me again?"

"Get off me you fucking zombie carrot!" Randy snarled as he ripped his arm out of Stephan's grasp, leveling him with a glare. "I only 'kissed you' to distract your gay ass so you'd let me go!" He snapped turning to continue on his way to his locker.

Sheamus laughed and moved to block Randy.

"Yeah, I don't think so," he announced. "I felt the passion in that kiss."

"Oh… It's not my fault that you've never been kissed so you mistook my anger for passion, but I have amazing kissing skills either way… now move." Randy hissed locking his cobalt blue eyes on Stephan.

Sheamus chuckled and walked away; knowing that Randy would eventually come back to him and kiss him again, and hopefully he wouldn't cause too many problems before then.

Randy stormed away, throwing his back pack into his locker in anger. "Fucking frosty pop!" He growled quietly. He knew he should've brought up Sheamus being at EVERY practice… 'Oh well next time…' he thought as he leaned against his locker, in almost deserted hall way.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"So AJ, where did Kait disappear to last night?" Seth asked, looking at his friend. "I think Addy said he had a date..."

"Cheerleader practice was last night," AJ told him, a smirk playing over her lips. "You think she might have been perving on her girlfriend?"

Phil walked quietly behind the two, not really paying attention to their conversation. His mind was on later today, after school when he planned to go get some of his stuff from his house, of course AJ didn't know what he was planning because she'd never agree with it; but it was something that he felt he had to do alone, on his own.

"Oh I didn't think of that," Seth admitted, glancing back at Punk. "Is he alright?"

"He'll be ok," AJ said, smiling at him.

"Alright. Well yesterday I got asked to the dance," Seth started. "By both Dean and Roman. And they started their little pissing contest, so I cut it short and told them to deal with their issues themselves."

Phil was lost in his own mind as he came to a stop in front of what used to be his house; staring up at it he noticed it looked ten shades darker than before, no light, noise or movement coming from inside, everything was still. He swallowed as he just stood there, hearing AJ and Seth's footsteps and voices becoming fainter and farther away.

He felt like he was almost in a trance as he gazed at the house where he suffered so much pain and agony at the hands of those that were supposed to soothe his fears, not be the reason he was scared and wipe his tears not be the cause of them. The house reminded him very of a cemetery, nothing but lost memories of a past long forgotten, nothing but a place to lay the broken pieces to rest. He felt a chill creep down his spine, as he was hit with a rush of memories that seemed like centuries ago.

"_You're the damn reason I lost my job, have to drop your ass off at school every day made me late!" Jack Brooks muttered as he sat his half empty beer bottle down on the kitchen table. Phil couldn't bite his tongue anymore when he was being blamed for shit he had nothing to do with! He stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. _

"_Oh Yeah I'm the reason you got fired! Not because you show up half drunk every damn day!" He snapped glaring at the shell his father had become. "It has nothing at all to do with this shit right here!" He hissed sarcastically as he knocked his father's beer over, spilling most of it. _

_Phil didn't have time to even blink as Jack's eyes narrowed and his hand connected with Phil's cheek. He brought his hand back, backhanding Phil viciously, as he grabbed the nearly empty beer bottle and busted it over the back of Phil's head. _

_Phil fell to the floor, already feeling the warm blood rolling down his back. He knew he had pushed Jack too far this time. He reached back to feel out the damage, letting out a ragged groan of pain as he felt the stinging when his fingers made contact with the cut. He wondered how he was going to fix this as he pulled his shaky hand in front of his face to see dark red blood staining his fingertips. _

Phil held a hand to the back of his head where he knew the scar was from that beer bottle; his eyes were glossed over as he stared up at his parent's room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" AJ asked, coming up beside him. She linked her arm with his and dragged him away forcefully, trying to get him away from the house.

Phil rubbed the back of his head, the scar burning at the recall of the memory. He pulled his hand away from his head and mumbled quietly "I'm fine." He looked back at his house before facing AJ and Seth. "What?" He asked softly.

AJ shrugged and kissed his cheek, Seth walking on his other side.

"Nothing baby," she said softly. "Just worried about you."

"I'm okay." He lied quietly, rubbing the back of his head subconsciously. "I'm okay…" He repeated but it seemed like it was more so to convince himself than AJ.

AJ wrapped an arm around his waist as they got to school, leaning against his side as she heard the tremble in his voice, not commenting.

"If you two will excuse me, I have two boys to speak to," Seth said, heading off to where he could see Dean and Roman leaning against the building.

Phil tried to shut out the memories, not wanting to think about it. He took a deep breath, watching Seth leave, giving him a forced smile.

Roman glanced up, nudging Dean. "Look who's coming?" He told him with a grin.

Seth stepped up in front of them before Dean could reply, raising an eyebrow.

"Well boys, issues all worked out?" he asked, tapping his foot. "Are you going to actually take me to the dance, or are you going to have a knock down drag out fight on the dance floor."

Dean lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag.

"We're all good," he drawled.

Roman smirked, nodding his head, wrapping a thick arm around Dean's neck for good measure. "See we're great…" He replied, feeling Dean stiffen against the surprise contact.

Seth took the cig and crushed it under his combat boot.

"No more of that around me thank you," he snapped. "And good. Have you two gotten suits and ties yet?"

Roman snickered at the look on Dean's face when his little nerd too his cigarette and crushed it. "I have one." Roman told him with a smirk.

"What color?" Seth asked curiously.

"Black. Royal blue dress shirt and light blue tie." Roman told him with a smile.

Seth nodded.

"It'll look good with your eyes," he commented. "Mine's the classic white and black, with a green tie."

"Thank you. Yours will look amazing on you… but then again you can make anything look good." Roman replied with a flirty smile. He turned to Dean. "Do you have one Deany?" He asked with a grin.

Dean scoffed. "Like I was going to go before yesterday," he muttered. "I'll have one by then."

Roman gave Seth a look. "Want me to get him one?" He asked crossing his arms.

Seth grinned. "Yes, definitely," Seth agreed. "Something in blue, to match yours I think."

"Okay. Will do. I'll take him this weekend or Monday after football practice." Roman told him with a nod, hearing Dean snort.

"Deal with it," Seth ordered, smirking at Dean. "You need a suit for this thing."

Dean shook his head and glared at Roman for suggesting it.

Roman smirked and pushed himself away from the wall. "I have to get going. But I'll definitely take him to get a tux." He told them, as he walked off.

"Don't give him too many arguments," Seth said, as he followed Roman into the school and headed to class. Dean rolled his eyes and lit up again, smirking to himself quietly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Eve sighed as she walked out of her English class, shoving her books into her locker. She spotted Punk heading outside as everyone else headed to towards the cafeteria. "Hey Phil. Have you… have you seen Kait yet? Is she with AJ?" She asked softly as he turned around and shook his head. "Maybe they're already in the lunchroom" he told her, before he turned and walked out.

Eve narrowed her eyes but didn't pursue him. Something seemed… off from the time they all hung out at the mall. She sighed as she walked toward the lunch room, spotting Kaitlyn, AJ and Seth. 'No Adam?' She thought, shrugging as she got in line. She didn't call Kaitlyn's name, she just waited for Kaitlyn to notice her.

Kaitlyn turned around slightly and smiled brightly at the brunette behind her.

"Hey there," she said softly.

"Hey." Eve replied quietly, giving them all a smile.

AJ and Seth both waved at her, as Kaitlyn held her hand out from her body slightly, letting Eve know that she could grab it if she wanted to, but not making it obvious.

"You still want us to do this?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." She murmured as she reached down and grabbed Kaitlyn's hand. She noticed that AJ kept glancing at the door way. "Looking for someone?" She asked her as she held Kaitlyn's hand tighter, feeling the nervousness creeping in as people began staring.

Kaitlyn pulled her closer, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Punk..." AJ muttered, glancing around. "He was supposed to meet us here..."

Eve took a deep breath; she could feel their eyes boring into her as she stood closer to Kaitlyn trying not to freak out. "Um… He left. He went outside… I saw him on the way in here… He seemed… spooked… haunted… different…" Eve replied trying to focus on her words and not the people staring at her.

"I wonder where he was heading..." AJ frowned, before it clicked in her head. "Fuck..." She ducked out of line and sprinted out of the cafeteria, almost as if there well hell hounds at her heels.

"I wonder what that was about." Kaitlyn mused, interlacing her fingers with Eve. "I'm sure she'll tell me later." The line moved forward, as Seth nodded towards their clasped hands.

"So I take it that you're finally claiming your woman Eve," he commented. "Stopping Ziggler from hitting on her."

"You're not… w-worried about her?" Eve asked timidly reminding herself to breath so she didn't have a panic attack with all those eyes on her, judging her.

She smiled tightly at Seth, hearing her heartbeat in her ears. "Y-Yeah..." She replied quietly.

"AJ is a smart girl, she can take care of herself," Kaitlyn explained, stroking the back of Eve's hand with her thumb.

Seth grinned at the both of them.

"That's awesome," he told them, stepping forward to hug Eve quickly. "Congratulations girls."

Eve returned the hug giving him a small smile. "Are you sure? What if… What if it's to do with his Dad or something?" She asked quietly, just wanting to get out of that room.

"Punk wouldn't be that stupid to go into that house again," Seth told her. "And even if he was, with AJ there she'd probably just call the cops if something happened." Kaitlyn ushered them forwards and they got their food, Kait jerking her head towards the door.

"Should we go eat on the bleachers, away from these lovely eyes?" she suggested.

Eve nodded quietly as she followed Kaitlyn with their food, hearing Seth's foot steps behind them. "You didn't see his eyes… He looked like he was mentally gearing himself up for it… I just don't want anything bad to happen…" She mumbled as she followed Kait up the bleachers.

Kaitlyn frowned and shook her head.

"I don't think he'd risk it...certainly not in the middle of the day..." she murmured.

Seth rested a hand on Eve's forearm.

"I'm sure they're fine," he assured her. "I wouldn't worry." He smiled at her. "Are you two going out on a proper date anytime soon?"

"It was just the way he looked at me… Like he was looking through me… like the lights were on… but nobody was home…" Eve mumbled as she started eating. "I don't think AJ agrees with you two… the way she ran off like that… She looked scared…" She continued softly.

She turned to Seth. "She's supposed to be taking me out tonight at 7." She told him with a blushing smile.

Kaitlyn and Seth exchanged looks around Eve before Seth smiled back at Eve.

"Sounds great," Seth told her. "Where about?"

"That Spanish place that you told me about," Kaitlyn told him, Seth laughing.

"You'll love it Eve," he told her. "It's got great food."

Eve forced a smile and nodded. She saw those looks, they were just as worried as she was but she didn't let on that she saw. "I'm sure I will." She replied softly as she continued eating.

Kaitlyn leant over and brushed a quick kiss against Eve's cheek, flipping off the cheerleaders who were on the grass eating as they watched them in shock. Kelly looked horrified, and Kaitlyn made sure to offer Eve some of her food from her fork.

"Real mature Kait," Seth laughed, noticing her actions.

Eve was blushing furiously as she finished her own food. "Did you have to do that?" she asked quietly, her cheeks bright red as Seth laughed at her. She hid her face in her hands looking up her girlfriend. "They're going to give me hell today." She mumbled with a sigh.

"And I'll be sitting on the bleachers, watching you practice and ready to spring to your defense at a moment's notice," Kaitlyn promised, grinning at her girlfriend. "And yes, I totally had to do that. It'll remind them that you're not on your own anymore, that if they want to pick on you they have to go through me."

Eve blushed as she leaned against Kaitlyn. "Oh… ever the white knight." She mumbled with a sigh as she picked up her tray waiting for Kaitlyn and Seth to finish eating.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Phil sighed as he sat back against the modular trailer behind the school, putting his head in his hands. He pulled his phone and sent a quick text to AJ. 'Just so you know I'm fine.' It read.

_'Then where the fuck are you?'_ AJ sent back, standing out the front of the school.

'_At school. Outside…'_ Phil clicked send hoping that she picked up on the lame hint, and didn't freak out on him.

AJ frowned at her phone before she smacked herself in the forehead and headed to their spot, kneeling in front of him as soon as she got there.

"You scared me," she told him, taking his hand.

Phil opened his legs and pulled her between them, crushing her flush against him, burying his face against her stomach. He didn't care that his body protested it; he wanted to be as close to her as he could. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you AJ." He whispered, his voice ragged as he wrapped his arms around her, ducking his head.

She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly.

"As long as you're okay, I don't mind the scare," she said, lowering her voice. "What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing… I'm okay. I promise…" He lied pressing his forehead against her midsection. "Did you eat?" He asked clearly trying to change the subject.

"You're lying, but ok," she whispered. "And no, not yet."

Phil swallowed thickly, holding her tighter against him, raising his head to meet her eyes. "I'm okay…" He whispered softly. "Go eat… I'm not going to run away. I'm not going anywhere…" He told her.

"I'm yours… remember?" His words were meant to be teasing, but Phil couldn't even muster a smile.

AJ shook her head.

"I'm not hungry," she told him, holding his head closer to her. "I'd rather just stay here with you."

"April… you have to eat something… I'll be here when you get back… I promise… I won't go anywhere." Phil told her, resting his hands on her lower back, rubbing them up her sides.

"I'm not hungry," she said. "Really Phil."

"Please?" He pleaded softly. "I'll go with you…" He offered quietly looking up to meet her eyes.

She shook her head. "It's not about you baby," she promised. "I just couldn't eat anything right now."

"What's wrong?" He asked her softly as he wrapped his arms around her hips.

"You scared me Punk, and now you're lying to me and it still scares me," she said frankly. "Fuck, when Eve told me that you'd walked out of the school building, and you didn't really look like you were all there..." She shook her head silently.

"I'm sorry… What… What can I do… How can I…make it better?" He asked her softly, feeling guilty for worrying her. "I didn't mean to scare you… I just needed to think… I needed to clear my head…I… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…" He whispered, pushing his face against her shoulder, tucking his head under her chin; holding her against him.

She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Promise me that you won't go there alone," she begged. "Promise me!"

"April…" Phil whispered against her shoulder. "You have to eat something…" He tried to reason with her, feeling her arms tighten around him. "Please… before Lunch is over… you have to eat…"

"Promise me," she said. "Promise me and I'll eat."

Phil knew he couldn't promise her that, it was something that he had to do alone. "I promise April… I promise…" He whispered raggedly, pressing his lips against her bare shoulder. "I promise… Now go eat… please…"

She rose, clasping his hand and pulling him up with her. "Eat with me," she requested softly. "Please."

Phil nodded quietly feeling like shit for lying to her. 'Eating with her is the least you can do.' He told himself mentally as he allowed AJ to lead him into the almost empty lunch room. AJ's phone went off, making Phil jump slightly, he glanced down at her. "Who's that?" he asked quietly as he watched her respond to the text.

"Kait, wanting to make sure you were ok," she replied. "They're out at the bleachers."

"I didn't mean to scare you… I'm sorry…" He sighed quietly as he grabbed a tray and handed it to AJ.

"I know baby," she said, paying for their food before she led them outside. "You're forgiven."

"I'm sorry…" He repeated quietly as he followed her. 'Sorry for lying to you.' He thought to himself.

She climbed the bleachers and sat next to Kaitlyn, leaving room for Punk next to her.

"So what are we talking about?" she asked, diving into their conversation easily.

Phil quietly sat next to her, silently eating his lunch as the rest of the group chatted happily around him. He kept his head down low, guiltily avoiding everyone's gaze as he ate. AJ would reach other and rub his arm or his leg to remind him that he wasn't left out.

"Just about where Kait and I are going for our first date tonight." Eve admitted blushing shyly.

"Finally taking her out," AJ teased. "Better make it good Kait." She reached over and rested a hand on Eve's knee.

"The rule about first dates, if she doesn't make you feel like a Princess, then instead of feeling you up by the 4th or 5th date, she has to wait until at least the 10th," she announced, grinning at Kaitlyn.

Eve blushed bright red realizing that if AJ found out what happened between them the night before… that whole statement would be almost invalid, considering that Kaitlyn had already 'felt her up' in the most intimate place. She looked over at Kaitlyn to see that knowing smirk on her face.

"Okay…" She replied still blushing horribly.

Seth caught the look on their faces and started laughing.

"AJ...I think that you're a little late with that," he teased, AJ starting to giggle as well.

"Did our little Kaity finally get her lesbian cherry popped?" AJ teased. "Remember, you owe us all the details."

"I told you that it was never going to happen," Kaitlyn argued. "But, if you must know, being with someone you love makes it feel so much better." She squeezed Eve's hand gently, smiling sweetly at her.

Eve blushed even brighter and mumbled out "We didn't have sex."

AJ waved her hand dismissively.

"Details," she scoffed. "You two touched each other." She leant close to Eve.

"How was she, scale of 1-10," she stage whispered.

"Ignore her if you want," Kaitlyn sighed, though truthfully she was curious.

Eve flushed and covered her face, letting out a groan. "10! Now… Can we please not talk about this?" she asked through her hands.

Phil blushed as he grabbed his tray and stood up, trying not to add to Eve's obvious discomfort, while Seth, Kaitlyn and AJ snickered at her.

Kaitlyn wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hugging her firmly.

"Ignore my friend's babe," she told her. "It's alright."

"You two need boyfriends…" Eve muttered as she relaxed against Kaitlyn's shoulder.

Phil smirked lightly as he finished his food.

"He's got two dates to the dance, what more could he want?" AJ asked, jerking her head towards Seth. "And anyway, we're entitled to tease you guys."

Eve held AJ's gaze. "Okay Seth needs to get laid by his two dates, and you need a boyfriend."

Phil swallowed as he stared ahead waiting with baited breath for AJ's answer, almost scared to hear it.

AJ smirked and leant back, claiming Punk's lips slowly and carefully, giving him time to pull away.

"Happy now Eve?" she asked when she pulled back.

Phil's breath caught in his throat as he stared at AJ, blushing furiously. "I…" His voice broke. "I'll be back." He grabbed his tray and rushed off before AJ could stop him.

Eve blinked as she watched Punk rush off. "Well I was but you better go get your boy." She told her as she leaned against Kaitlyn with a smirk.

AJ sighed and ran after Punk. "Fuck," she hissed to herself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Punk had dropped his tray off and returned to his place behind the school, pacing slightly. 'She kissed me… she kissed me…' He thought to himself, his heart was pounding.

AJ followed him, standing beside him. "I'm sorry?" she offered weakly.

Phil glanced at her, as he turned around and walked further behind the school, motioning for her to follow him.

AJ followed Punk, her curiosity peaked. "What are we doing?" she asked.

As soon as she rounded the corner, Punk pressed her gently back against the wall. "Did you kiss me because you truly wanted to kiss me… or to shut Eve up? Tell the truth. It won't hurt me." He murmured softly.

"I wanted to kiss you," she stated immediately. "Hell, I really wanted to kiss you."

Punk licked his lips and nodded slowly, his gaze going from her eyes to her lips. "Kiss me again…" He told her, flushing slightly.

She leant up and kissed him hard, sliding her tongue into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Punk groaned into her mouth, returning the kiss slowly, cupping the back of her head, his free hand sliding around her waist. He picked her up, pressing her against the wall as they kissed heatedly, feeling her wrap her legs around him. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers, panting slightly.

"You weren't kidding when you said I was yours… were you?" He asked closing his eyes.

"Hell no," AJ said, giggling as she looked at Punk. "I can't believe you thought I was."

"I never doubted it… I kind of like you being… possessive over me… Makes me feel like… someone wants me around… I like being yours…" He whispered pressing his forehead against her neck.

"Good, cause you're not going anywhere," she swore, kissing the top of his head lightly.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**And that wraps up Chapter 11. As always! You already know what I'm gonna say so no need to repeat. **

**~ Cal & P2. **


	13. First date, heartbreak, mistakes

_**P2 notes: **_

_**Shiki94:**__ That's kind of what Kait is going for, especially with the cheerleaders._

_**LadyDragonsblood:**__ Seth has his reasons for the cigs, and I must admit I felt a little sorry for Eve too _

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Cal's notes:**

**Rhiannamator: (Ch 10) **Glad you're enjoying it! Means a lot coming from you! Bryan is like an onion. :P And Kaniel is always adorable even when they have their YES! NO! Wars. My point exactly. It's not like John is being a chicken shit or anything, he gave Adam a choice, if Adam didn't like it, and he could've left if he wanted to but he didn't. Sorry about that. Thanks for the advice. Yeah poor baby, he just wants to do something on his own. I was guilty of that too Lol. She certainly deserves it though right? Hah I think they did a good job of that! Yeah… for Seth… poor Seth… left out… LOL. **(Cha 11) **We already took care of this. No worries hon. Don't ever be afraid. Your reviews are amazing.

**Always Straightedge and proud:** Um, Thanks?

**CMPunkandAJforever:** Thank you. They're back. Not every pair will make it into every chapter all the time, though we do try.

**BrightAsNight:** It's Randy, come on! You know men and their pride! Especially him! He doesn't want to be the one to give in first, the classical battle of the wills. It's Seth… he'll just use those damn puppy dog eyes and they'll spill like the softies he's going to turn them into Lol. Then he'll command them to repeat it so he can watch. Psh! It's Dean? Come on, probably LOL! Not every pair will make it into every chapter but we do try. It's the time constraints, I live in the US (Cali) my Co-writer is in Australia, her 6 pm is my 3 am, we try to get a chapter in every day, or every other day, we manage for the most part but yeah… I know, I know Blah blah blah that's not healthy… I'm usually like I said, already up… so Lol. Cannot go wrong with Punklee and Evelyn. Come on, you don't have a friend like that? I do! LOL Hey Seth did it too LOL You'd ask Kaitlyn too. You know it. THANK YOU! I gots some credit and respect! YAY! :P

**shiki94:** Of course you did! XD Yes he is, he's starting to come out of his shell as well. Exactly, agreed 100%, who cares if people are gay? I don't. Yes, Phil is so damaged he doesn't think that he's good enough for anyone anymore, his Dad ruined him, but yes at least AJ will be there to remind him that she cares about him. Boys and pride? They go hand in hand… Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

**PKBroiler:** You talking to me or P2? LOL! Thank you.

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** Yeah there certainly is that Dom!AJ feels… Like we said… we haven't formally decided yet.

**LadyDragonsblood:** The ZP nickname is all credit to **BrightAsNight**. I did come up with Frosty pop for him though. Phil just feels that he has to do something on his own, because he feels that everyone else has done enough for him, and he just feels… useless. Can't watch him all the time… ;) Might be easier than you think… Why not, it's just a cancer stick. She knew what she was getting into when she got with Kaitlyn, Lol. We had to drag it out, come on now… you know how it is… Take it easy on him, he's just trying to prove himself. Here it is.

**mnnie8778:** Probably.

**VKxXx92:** Of course! It's Randy LOL Him and his pride. That would actually be a funny conversation to see. They really are. She's very confident in her own skin and doesn't give two shits what anyone thinks of her. The longer it takes the sweeter the moment when it finally happens, am I right? She's very protective of her Punky. Well here you go… find out. ;) Thank you.

**Here's Chapter 12! **

* * *

Kane walked into the locker rooms, getting changed for wrestling practice before moving to sit on the benches at the side of the gym. He was waiting to see if Bryan would turn up, and if he would be ready to wrestle.

Bryan walked in and quickly suited up for wrestling practice, completely excited that he actually made the school team, he felt like his dream had finally come true. He walked over and spotted Kane, grinning brightly as he took a seat next to him. "Hey Glen." He exclaimed with a grin, literally glowing with happiness.

Kane nodded down at Bryan, a corner of his mouth turning up in a half smile as their Coach came into the room.

"I'm ready…" Bryan whispered with a grin.

"We have a new member of our team, Bryan Danielson, so step onto the mat; you're running drills with… Ziggler." Coach Hunter told them as Bryan and Ziggler both stepped onto the mat, waiting for the cue.

"I want you two to lock up on 3." He told them as he grabbed his whistle. At both of their nods he took his cue. "I, 2 and 3! Go!" He yelled as Bryan and Ziggler locked up, Bryan sweeping Ziggler's legs out from under him, taking him down into a headlock. Dolph fought to keep his shoulders off the mat, not willing to lose to Bryan. He rolled Bryan back into a pin attempt but Bryan kicked out and released the headlock, climbing to his feet quickly.

Ziggler ran at him, Bryan side stepped and moved quickly, locking Ziggler into a tight arm bar leaving him with no choice but to tap out, much to his chagrin and humiliation. Bryan released immediately and tried to help Ziggler up, but Ziggler, ever the poor sport, slapped his hands away as he stood up on his own and stormed off the mat. The Coach was shocked, he thought Ziggler would destroy Bryan, and discourage him from watching to stay on the team.

"Good job." He muttered tightly as he waved Bryan back to his seat.

Kane grinned and clapped Bryan on the shoulder.

"Good job," he muttered, nodding as his name was called.

* * *

"So now what, Eve and Kaitlyn are obviously going together," Adam sighed, having heard of their act at lunch.

"Look I don't know… I'm just… I guess the best thing to do, is just not go. Find someone else to take you or something. I probably wasn't going to go anyways…" John told him as he fixed his shoulder pads.

"I could always wear a dress; I bet that the girls could make me look like a decent girl..." Adam mused. "They'd probably have fun with that."

John gave him a look. "No. Absolutely not… Nobody can miss that Adam's apple… My dad isn't stupid and he's not blind. As hot as you are as a guy… you would make an ugly girl… I'm sorry." John laughed as he fixed his practice jersey. He pulled his gloves on and grabbed his helmet, sliding it on, leaving his mouth piece out so they could talk.

Adam shrugged.

"Hey, I'd make a gorgeous girl," he protested. "And there are chokers or something that would hide it."

John shook his head. "No." he told him firmly. "I'm not doing that… That's a gamble I'm not taking." He mumbled as they walked past the bleachers. "As funny as that would be if it wasn't risking everything I have, no."

"Then why don't you just go on your own, tell your parents you're meeting your friends there?" Adam suggested.

"We still might be able to take Eve and Kaitlyn though… We should still ask but that could be a good plan B but there's still Randy to look out for." John told him as he squirted water in his mouth piece before sliding it place. "I have to go" He told him, his words muffled by the piece, he jogged onto the field as Adam headed off to find a seat.

Randy Orton smirked as he stepped out of his hiding place. 'So John and Copeland huh? THAT was juicy… John's Dad would be delighted to hear about this little bit of information.' He thought as he sat his helmet down, still watching John from his hiding spot. 'You have this coming Cena it'll be fun watching you fall from grace, Payback is a bitch.' He thought clenching his fist.

Sheamus glared as he walked up behind Randy. He knew what the other boy had heard, and he wasn't going to stand for him abusing the knowledge.

"Oh I wouldn't be planning anything just yet," he hissed into Randy's ear, groping his crotch and feeling the football star get hard. "If you try and use that little bit of information, then I might have some information of my own to spread around."

Randy let out a small gasp of pleasure as he felt Stephan stroking him from the outside of his gear. He couldn't resist pressing himself back against Stephan's body, feeling that hand rubbing him harder. "Oh yeah? Like how you're a fag who's molesting me right now, tried to hold me captive and stalks my every practice and game?" He asked panting slightly.

"You were the one who kissed me, remember?" Sheamus purred in his ear. "And you're the one who is pushing back against me. I don't care if people think I'm a fag. Do you?"

Randy let out a low animalistic growl and spun around in Sheamus' arms, grabbing him by the throat and shoving him hard against the metal bleachers hissing,

"You wouldn't fucking dare Stephan… Don't you fucking dare… I see the way you look at me… the way you watch my every move… the way you stalk me… You want me don't you Stephan… You want my dick. Don't you?!" he hissed squeezing Stephan's throat hard.

"You want me to fuck you… don't you? That's why you single me out, out of all the jocks, you always target me… and that's why. Isn't it? You want my cock…" Randy hissed sounding confident, until Sheamus reversed the position and had him pressed up against the bleachers, his legs open with Stephan between them, a knowing smirk on his face.

"I want your ass Orton," he hissed. "And deep down, you want it too." He kissed Randy hard, taking his pleasure before he walked away, a smirk playing over his lips.

Randy snarled as he watched Sheamus walk away, grabbing his helmet and punching the bleachers as hard as he could. 'That fucking pale freak how dare he put his filthy lips on me!' he thought, quickly adjusting himself in his pants before shoving his helmet on and rushing out to football practice.

* * *

"Dude, I so don't want to do this," Dean complained, digging his heels in as Roman dragged him through the mall. "Why can't you just let it go?"

"Hey. Shut the fuck up. Clothes shopping isn't that bad, it can actually be pretty fun if you LET yourself have fun, so relax, chill out and LET yourself have fun." Roman hissed as he dragged Dean into the first store that he saw that sold suites.

"Look at this one?" Roman told him holding up a smoldering gray one.

Dean snorted. "Look, I can't fucking afford any of these things, so forget it," he snarled heading for the door.

Roman snatched his hand and yanked him back giving him a heated look. "I figured that dumbass that's why I offered to take you… I'm fucking buying it so shut the fuck up and have fun for once." He hissed as he held the gray one up. "It fits your personality… Boring…" He laughed quietly at the look on Dean's face.

"I don't take charity," Dean snarled back.

"No… Nah…" Roman slid the suite back on the rack, leaning closer to Dean's face, hissing "You just take cock… right… I'm good enough to fuck you, just not good enough to buy you something fucking decent to wear for Seth… Fine. Be that way. See you next Monday." Roman growled as he stormed out of the store, heading for the nearest exit.

Dean considered for a moment before he hurried after Roman, wrapping a hand around his elbow.

"For Seth," he consented. "Only because he's fucking gorgeous and he deserves us to look just as good."

Roman yanked his arm away from Dean, grabbing and shoving him back into the store. "Here. Try it on." He snapped as he shoved the gray one against Dean's chest.

Dean grumbled and did as he was told, coming out to show Roman.

"It's a bit tight," he complained, tugging at where the jacket was clinging to his biceps.

"Brings out your eyes…" Roman told him as he grabbed a bigger one size up in the same color handing it to Dean. "Try that one on." He told him.

Dean did so, coming out and twirling around to show off his ass.

"What do you think?" he asked, indulging the bigger boys need to dress him.

Roman smirked looping an arm around Dean's shoulders to hiss lowly in his ear. "I think that if you keep doing that… I'm gonna have to drive us somewhere private and fuck you in the back of my car." He pulled away and smiled. "I think it looks great on you. Go switch out so we get it paid for."

Dean shuddered and did so, shoving his cock into his jeans and resisting the urge to grope himself.

"Here," he said, bringing the suit out and shoving it into Roman's arms. "If you must."

Roman took the suite to the counter with a smirk as he quickly paid for it. He handed it to Dean as they walked out. "Now be a good boy long enough for me to take you home." He told Dean with a smirk.

Dean handed it back to Roman.

"It's...it's probably better if you keep it with you," he said, looking away. "It probably wouldn't be around if I keep it."

Roman looked concerned but nodded. "Yeah sure" He told him. "I'll hang it with mine and you can come to my house to get ready for the dance if you like." He continued with a smile.

"Won't your dad throw a fit?" Dean muttered, glancing at Roman. "Does he know about you being gay?"

"My dad is too concerned with me being 'great like Dwayne' and making the NFL… he doesn't care what or who I do in my spare time." Roman told him with a shrug.

Dean sorted. "At least he has goals for you," he muttered.

"Goals? More like forcing me into Dwayne's image. Living through me because he was never the most athletic… could never best Dwayne…" Roman muttered as he slid into the driver seat of his car.

"My dad took off when I was a toddler, and my mom is a drug addict," Dean said frankly. "From where I'm sitting, they're goals."

Roman shrugged as he started the car. "I'd rather be myself than be forced to be somebody else though" He replied quietly as he pulled out of the mall parking lot. "I just feel like sometimes the reason they want me to be like Dwayne, is because I'm not good enough as just being Roman." He admitted showing a rare vulnerable side to himself, keeping his eyes on the road.

Dean scoffed.

"Maybe your family just hasn't seen the real Roman, and what he can do," he suggested. "Cause I'm telling you, you're pretty great."

Roman glanced over at Dean. "Maybe you should show the layers to your personality more often. I like it." He replied with a slight grin.

Dean shrugged.

"People think of me a certain way, they tend to write me off," he muttered, staring out the window. "Who am I to disappoint them?"

Roman snorted quietly. "That makes no sense. You should want to prove them wrong, it's an intoxicating feeling trust me on that one. Seeing that punch drunk look on their dopey ass face when you prove how much of an idiot they really are…" He laughed softly as he pulled up to Dean's house.

"They get off on pushing you around. Don't give them the satisfaction anymore." He told Dean quietly. "You're smarter than they think you are, tougher too… prove them wrong, not right. You've taken allot and you don't bitch about it either… you've got a bright future ahead of you… but you have got to try." He finished softly as he reached over and ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean considered his words before getting out of the car, getting uncomfortable with the sappy mushy stuff.

"See you next week, thanks for the suit," he said flippantly, striding towards the front door.

"Anytime Ambrose…" Roman murmured quietly, running his hands through his hair before starting his car and heading home.

* * *

Eve sighed as she looked herself over in the mirror. She chose a dark blue knee length skirt that hugged her curves perfectly and a white form fitting shirt that showed off just enough cleavage so that it was classy, not trashy. She had her hair pulled back into a neat bun and she wore a pair of flats, not feeling up to wearing her heels.

She was already ready to go, but it was only 6:30, so she picked up her phone deciding to tease her girlfriend a bit and get her hot and bothered before their date. 'So I'm ready… and not just for our date. My parents are out of town until Wednesday… so I was thinking… you could take me back here after our date and remind me who I belong to… ;)' She clicked send with a blush, waiting for Kaitlyn's reply.

Kaitlyn picked up her phone, and couldn't help the short bark of laughter that escaped her.

'I bet you were blushing when you sent that, right Evie?' she sent back, before setting her phone aside and buttoning the dark red shirt she'd selected. She checked herself in the mirror, admiring the black slacks and slight heels that she'd paired with her shirt, her hair curled in soft waves and held back by the red butterfly hair clip that Eve had given her in 5th grade.

Eve was still blushing as she replied 'You know me so well.'

Kaitlyn laughed as she read the reply, sending back 'I'll be there in 10' before heading downstairs to borrow her mom's car keys.

"Thanks for the car mom," she said, kissing her cheek before walking out the door.

Eve blushed as she got her stuff together and walked out front to wait for Kaitlyn. She shivered as she thought about what could possibly happen after their date.

Kaitlyn drove carefully, pulling up in front of Eve's house and hurrying around to open the passenger door for her girlfriend.

"You look amazing," she announced, stealing a soft kiss before ushering Eve into the car.

Eve flushed as she put her seatbelt on, watching as Kaitlyn slid in, doing that same. "So do you." She replied softly, she couldn't take her eyes off of Kaitlyn as she drove them to the restaurant.

"Thanks," Kaitlyn said, glancing over at Eve briefly. Once they arrived at the restaurant, Kaitlyn opened Eve's door for her again, and led them inside.

"Bonin," she told the women seating couples, who nodded and led them to their seats with a smile.

Eve blushed as she glanced over at Kaitlyn. "You made a reservation?" She asked shyly.

"Well, yeah," Kaitlyn teased. "Wanted to make sure I could take you out."

"No one has really done this for me before… that's all." Eve mumbled as she raised her gaze to meet Kaitlyn's. "Thank you. It's sweet."

Kaitlyn reached across the table.

"I'm going to treat you like you deserve," she promised Eve softly. "That means dinner, kisses, anything you want. You're not my dirty little secret, and I never want you to feel like one." She smiled softly.

"Matter of fact, my parents invited you to Sunday night dinner," she admitted.

Eve blushed as she replied "As your princess? And I'd be honored to come; my parents are out of town on business until Wednesday like I said… I never get to go because of school and cheer…" she admitted softly as she reached across the table to grasp Kaitlyn's hand. "But now… I've found a fun reason to want to stay home.

"Damn right as my princess," Kaitlyn said, raising Eve's hand to her lips and kissing the back of it lightly. "Come by around 6 alright? Oh and if you want, I already have permission to stay at your place all weekend." She grinned at Eve.

Eve was unable to keep the grin off her face as she replied "Well now I'm looking forward to the weekend."

Kaitlyn laughed.

"I just have to drop my mom's car off in the morning, and I already have my bag in the boot," she told her. "Including a couple of...special additions." She winked at Eve, knowing that the brunette would understand her meaning.

Eve felt her panties already getting wet, biting her bottom lip. "Can they just hurry up with our order? I can't wait to get home…" She murmured as her eyes darkened with lust.

"Evie, we haven't even ordered yet," Kaitlyn laughed, opening the menu.

"Exactly! They need to hurry up and take it so we can eat and go home… and, and…" Eve trailed off as a waiter walked up with a bright smile. "Evening ladies, what can I get you?" He asked politely.

"Mind if I order for you?" Kaitlyn asked, Eve shaking her head. The blonde smiled at the waiter and rattled off an order, making sure that it was all vegetarian in case Eve wanted to steal her food.

He left the table, promising to bring their drinks by quickly and Kaitlyn returned her attention to Eve.

"Aren't you sweet?" Eve teased with a smile. "Thinking about my needs over your wants?"

"Well, isn't it in the first date handbook that you're supposed to steal my food?" Kaitlyn teased. "I'm just making it an authentic first date for you."

Eve blushed. "That's a rule? There's a handbook? I'm not aware of that." She giggled quietly as she reached across the table and clasped her hands with Kaitlyn's.

"I don't know, AJ lectures me on so many things," Kaitlyn said with a shake of her head. "She said something about how I had to make this special, and gave me a list of rules and mentioned a handbook. Of course I ignored most of it. And the rest was what I was already planning."

Eve chewed his bottom lip. "AJ has more experience than you I gather? I mean she gives you all this advice and seems to know what she's talking about and… that kiss she gave Punk today did not look like a beginner's kiss… or anyone's first kiss."

"Romance novels for the advice," Kaitlyn said blankly. "And well...she and I may have practiced a few times." She flushed and bowed her head.

Eve snickered as she thought of AJ and Kaitlyn have slumber parties, sitting around reading romance novels and giggling as they practiced kissing. "Okay for one, can I tease her about it? And for two, for two inexperienced girls practicing kissing, you guys learned pretty quickly… did you practice any… ahem other 'techniques'?" She asked giggling at Kaitlyn's discomfort.

"Uh...no, no teasing," Kaitlyn said. "And no, we didn't practice any techniques as you put it. I saved that practice for you." She licked her lips slowly, trying to turn the tables on Eve.

Eve smirked trying not to let Kaitlyn shake her. "Romance novels and nerdy boys can't teach a girl to touch like that Kaitlyn." She teased as she licked her lips.

"No, but lots of practice on one's self can," Kaitlyn replied. "If you like, I can show you this weekend."

Eve flushed as she leaned over to whisper "I'm much more interested in those 'special additions' in your bag." She replied with a wink, licking her lips for good measure as the waiter brought their drinks, letting them know that their food would be right out before excusing himself.

Kaitlyn grinned.

"Which one Evie, mine or ours?" she teased.

"Ours…" she whispered licking her lips as she felt her panties were completely soaked. She crossed her legs and pulled out her cellphone, typing 'I'm soaked.' She sent it to Kaitlyn with a blush, watching her reaction when she got it.

Kaitlyn grinned as she saw their food coming, slipping her foot out of her heel and running it up Eve's leg lightly.

"Thank you," she said, pressing her toes into Eve's crotch just as the waiter reached them, setting their food down before disappearing.

Eve bit down hard on her lip to keep her moans in, giving Kaitlyn a pleading look.

Kaitlyn grinned in victory, offering Eve some of her food from her fork.

"You should eat Evie, so we can get back to your place," she teased.

Eve accepted the bite, quickly eating her food. She wanted Kaitlyn so bad it almost hurt; she rushed through her food as much as she could.

"Slow down Eve, you'll choke," Kaitlyn scolded in concern. "We've got all night."

"Your fault" she whimpered, pressing herself against Kaitlyn's foot. She was already almost done with her food, she just wanted Kait to take her back to her house and take her.

Kaitlyn laughed and finished her own food, paying the bill before she stood and pulled Eve to her feet.

"Come on babe, let's get out of here," she suggested, interlacing their fingers and walking to the exit.

* * *

Phil tugged a plain white tank top over head as he slid into bed, rolling on his side and closing his eyes. He expected that after what happened today that April would find it more comfortable to sleep in her own room.

April slid into his room quietly, shutting the door behind her and sliding into bed with Punk.

"Hey, no goodnight kiss?" she asked softly.

Phil rolled over, his cheeks feeling hot in the darkness; the moonlight coming through the window was the only source of light in the room. "You're sleeping in here with me?" He asked just as softly.

"Course, I'd hate to leave you on your own," she said. "Besides, we're still not sleeping together."

Phil sat up whispering "And we weren't kissing each other either… until today… were you planning that or… did it just happen. Like you wanted to but Eve pushed you too far? Or were you just… I don't know…" He trailed off as he felt her playing with his hair.

"I wanted to do it, and Eve just forced my hand," April told him. "I wanted to wait until you came to me, and then she just pushed me."

"Until I came to you?" He questioned softly, his eyes adjusting to the dark enough to make out her form. "What do you mean?"

"You were so against being with me, that I was waiting until you got your head on straight," she explained sheepishly. "I didn't want to force you into anything you weren't ready for, so I was waiting until you kissed me."

"Like this?" Phil whispered leaning forward and brushing their lips together, kissing her slow and softly unlike the kiss they shared at school.

AJ pulled back and nodded.

"Exactly like that," she agreed, kissing him again before resting her head on his pillow.

Phil blushed and whispered "Would you believe me if I told you that I just got my first kiss… ever today during lunch?" as he slid down to rest on his elbow.

AJ brushed her fingers down his cheek. "I hope it was worth waiting for," she commented.

Phil smiled softly. "Honestly… I was scared… because I thought you were using me to shut Eve up and things would get awkward between us… and I'd somehow lose you. Then I'd truly have no one but me." He admitted softly, looking down into her eyes.

"You've got me Punk baby," she soothed, pulling him down to steal another kiss. "Don't you worry about that."

Phil returned her kiss before he allowed her to tug him into her arms the way they've become accustomed to sleeping. "Are we- what are we? What is this?" Phil whispered as he gestured between the two of them, feeling AJ stroking his blonde locks back affectionately.

"I want to be your girlfriend," AJ said softly. "That all right with you?"

Phil nuzzled his face against her neck whispering "You already said I was yours… just give us a title… It's your call April" before placing a quick kiss there, closing his eyes.

"You're my boyfriend then," she decided. "And I'll be your girlfriend." She closed her own eyes, quickly drifting into sleep.

Phil drifted off smiling against AJ's neck, feeling her arms tighten protectively around him; he had his around her waist, holding her against him.

* * *

Phil's eyes fluttered open as he glanced around the barely lit room, the sun slowly coming up. He eased himself out of April's loosened embrace, quickly and quietly getting dressed. He felt like shit for what he was about to do, but it was the only way in his mind that he felt it should be done, and then he could fully give his all to the one he felt that shaved him even when he didn't want the salvation. He had given up on himself but AJ didn't.

He leaned over and softly kissed her lips, kissing her whispering "I'm sorry sweetheart" Before he crept out of the room, down the hall and out the door. 'I'll be right back. I hope.' He thought looking back at AJ's/his bedroom window knowing that she was still sleeping with a smile on her face.

He jogged up to his house, taking a deep breath pulling out his house key and sliding it, hearing the 'click' as it unlocked. He slipped into the dark house and silently up the stairs; stepping into his room. Everything was exactly the way he left it. 'This will be easy' he thought starting to pack some stuff when a chilling voice stopped him cold.

"I knew you'd come back eventually Phillip."

* * *

**Haha The first cliffy in this fic. Yes we are cruel… sorry about that. Actually… I'm Not! Lol There you have Chapter 12! As always thanks for the reviews, faves and follows! Leave a review and let us know what you think. **

**~ Cal & P2.**


	14. Truth revealed

_**P2 notes**_

**Oh look, none except for…I look forward to the kaboom.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.****~.~.~.~.~.~.****~.~.~.~.~.~. **

**Cal's Notes**

**XtheVipers1andOnlyX:** Um, Thx… Here.

**Guest:** It's the only way people review LOL XD Sorry! :P

**BrightAsNight:** Cause he's an asshole like that. Image is EVERYTHING to him. True! SO TRUE! Well John and I respectfully disagree with your views LOL Nothing can made Adam look like a girl! Just saying LOL The fight remember? Lol Randy holds grudges! He is. Lol there will be more Shield equations soon. I knew you would be LOL! Actually that's another Chapter… :P Well find out. ;P

**shiki94:** Oh god no cross dressing… He's not girly… I don't see it. Ugh. Yup Bryan proved them wrong! With Randy and his pride, who knows LOL Haha Kaitlyn is a perv :D Eve's not innocent either XD Haha sorry for that nose bleed :P Roman tries. Here you go. :P

**PKBroiler:** Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it! Ah Okay, just be a tad nicer.

**LadyDragonsblood:** Thx. Here.

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** Thanks Lol Shandy is hot Lol Hey have to get into their stories too. P2 would love to hear that. :D Her ship needs more shippers. Aren't they? Lol Punklee/AJPunk is amazing. Haha XD Here's the next chapter.

**Randyortonfanforeva:** What the hell? *Blinks*

**mnnie8778:** "I don't wanna be a murderer… I Don't wanna do this anymore…" Oh… Sorry.

**VKxXx92:** Thank you, of course he is XD She can't help it! She just wants to make it up to Kaitlyn Lol. I know it's killing me! Here it is hon. :)

**This Chapter is all AJPunk; there WILL be an Evelyn deflowering scene in the next chapter legit. So… Enjoy. **

* * *

"I knew you'd come back eventually Phillip." That chilling voice shot through the air, and Phil felt like he had ice water running through his veins as he turned around to see Jack, with a sick smirk and a broken beer bottle. "That's why your Mother and I didn't bother calling the cops, or putting out a missing persons report on you… though we could have the Mendez' arrested for kidnapping." He hissed, smirking cruelly as Phil felt his heart stop dead.

'He knew! He knew where I was staying…' Phil thought feeling the panic in his chest as he fully faced Jack. He thought of Jack hurting April by having her parents arrested because of him, feeling an anger he'd never felt before as he rushed over and took a swing at the monster his father had become. Jack shoved his arm up, blocking the blow as he shoved Phil back against the wall, his thick forearm across Phil's throat, the stench of alcohol filling and overriding his senses.

"You little bitch… You're going to pay for that!" Jack snarled in his ear as he shoved the busted beer bottle against Phil's stomach, pressing hard. Phil let out a gasp of pain as he felt the shards slicing his skin, penetrating, cutting him open. He could feel the warm blood rushing down, staining his jeans as Jack ripped the bottle out of his stomach and stepped back smirking down at his bastard son.

"I never wanted you… Why couldn't you just be like Mike?" He hissed in Phil's face as Phil focused on breathing and covering the wound so he wouldn't bleed out, thoughts of April comforting him, making him what to fight, to survive. He regretted not listening to April when she made him promise not to leave; he didn't think that he was going to die.

"Quit fighting it you little fuck! She can't save you, nobody can! Just fucking die already!" Jack sneered as he walked out with a smirk, going to get himself another beer. Phil pushed himself against the wall, ignoring the pain as he fought to stand up. He knew Jack would kill him; he HAD to get out and get back to AJ before he ended up bleeding out. If he was going to die, he'd rather die in April's arms, someone who cared about him, rather than this cold house.

He got to his feet, grabbing one of his shirts and used it to try and stop the bleeding, as he limped down the stairs as quickly as he could. He saw the door, rushing towards freedom. "You're not going anywhere boy!" Jack snarled as he rushed after Phil.

As soon as those hands made contact, Phil sat straight up his heart racing as he glanced wildly throughout the small room; April was sitting up with him. He wasn't in his room... or his house... He ripped his tank top up and felt frantically for the cuts but all that was there were bruises that were barely starting to heal, no cuts. He was panting, feeling like he was about to have a panic attack, his chest felt so damn tight. He felt April's arms wrap tightly around him, pulling him to rest his head in her chest, whispering "You're okay Phillip... It's just a bad dream... I've got you. Shhh."

Phil held onto April tightly, letting out a choked sob in the dark room, tears falling freely down his face as he clung to her, unable to calm down. The nightmare was that real, it felt so fucking real.

"Deep breaths for me baby," she soothed, getting worried. "Breathe with me." She started taking her own deep breaths, stroking his blonde hair back gently.

Phil couldn't even breathe, sobbing brokenly as he clung to April. He felt her sit up with him, leaning back against the head board, holding him in the dark room, whispering soothing words in his ear. He pressed his forehead against her neck as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"You're ok baby," she whispered. "It was just a bad dream; nothing's going to hurt you now." She rocked him, holding him tighter. She was getting worried that she might have to take him to the hospital, to get him treated for a panic attack at this rate.

"I promise baby, you're safe," she said, hoping her promising him would help him listen to her.

Phil continued sobbing, trying to inhale and finding it next to impossible. His lungs ached with need for oxygen, his chest hurt from the constant pounding of his heart against his ribcage, his ragged sobs didn't help the matter much either. "C-C-Can't b-breathe…" He choked out.

"Shh," AJ soothed, softly. "MOM!" Her mom came hurrying into the room, in concern.

"He had a nightmare, and now he can't breathe," she said, holding Phil close to her.

"Phillip… Sweetie look at me, you're okay, take a deep breath okay?" She urged cupping the boy's face in her hands. "You're okay." Phil took a shaky breath, still lying in AJ's arms as her mom tried to calm him down. "Breathe. Nothing can hurt you here. You're okay." She spoke calmly, not freaking out like AJ had been. "In. Out. Breathe. Just, just breathe. Focus on breathing you'll be okay." She told him as Phil took one ragged breath after the other, slowly calming down, his eyes drooping shut.

"Sit him up." She told April as they got Phil to sit. She glanced at Phil's shirt, noticing how tightly it hugged his body. "Let's get this off so you can breathe better and sleep better hopefully." She murmured pulling it over his head.

Amongst the tattoo's she was more concerned with how angry fist shaped bruises covered his midsection, she rose her eyes to meet April's, giving her a look that basically meant 'We are having words later young lady' before she eased Phil back against the bed, covering him up as Phil felt himself dosing, feeling Mrs. Mendez stroke his cheek. "You're okay sleep Phillip, you're safe." She told him softly. "April, kitchen now." She told her before she quietly left the room and headed to the kitchen herself, waiting for April.

April kissed his forehead, leaving the room and heading to the kitchen.

"Mom, I promised him, and he needs someone to trust in right now," she argued.

"April… As a registered nurse, I have to report child abuse if that is what it is." She told her, turning to face her daughter. "I know he trusts you, but…" She trailed off in a sigh.

"I can't betray his trust mom," she insisted. "If you want to know anything, then you're going to have to ask him in the morning."

"Asking him directly could send him into another panic attack. He needs help April, more than you can provide." She told her daughter softly knowing that she'd get upset.

"I know that!" April exclaimed. "But he needs someone to trust, so that he can talk about this stuff! And I won't betray his trust!"

"I know April… Calm down. I don't want you getting hurt." She told her firmly. "Tell me this. Is it his parents? Or was that all from school?"

April looked at her mom.

"I can't tell you," she said firmly, turning on her heel and heading back to Punk.

"April." She grabbed April's arm firmly. "I won't do anything with the information… I just need piece of mind after what I saw, and I've seen bad but that… who can hold so much contempt to do that to a kid?" She told her no lies or deceit on her face.

"You won't like the answer," April told her before she tugged her arm out of her mom's grip and crawled back into bed with Phil.

"April… Here." She handed April a glass of water and two white tablets. "If he has another… nightmare. Make him take those, they'll calm him." She told her, giving her a stern look before she left.

Phil whimpered in his sleep. "'m sorry… Please… Don't hurt me…" He mumbled in his sleep, his body trembling as tears slipped out of his closed eyelids.

"Shh baby, it's just me," April soothed softly. "Just April, I'm not going to hurt you."

Phil let out a quiet whimper "'m so…sorry…"

"Why are you sorry baby?" she soothed, not sure if he had recognized her voice.

Phil let out a sound of discomfort. "'m sorry… don't hurt me… shouldn't… have left."

"Baby, it's April," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair gently. "I'm never going to hurt you."

"Dad… 'm sorry…" Phil released a guttural moan before he sat up quickly looking around the room frantically.

April reached out and rested a hand on top of his. "You're ok baby," she promised with a gentle smile.

Phil let out a quiet sigh as he dropped his head in his hands. "I don't think I'm getting back to sleep tonight… Not after… never mind." He whispered roughly wiping his tears.

She held out the pills.

"My mom is a RN," she offered. "She said for you to take those if you had another nightmare."

"I-I don't want another chance to get stuck in a nightmare…" he whispered raggedly as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

April nodded and took her place on the bed, sitting against the headboard and pulled him into her arms.

"Well then, why don't we just talk for a while?" she suggested.

Phil nodded gently against her chest. "About what?" He asked quietly.

"Whatever you want to talk about," she said softly. "Comic books? Video games?"

Phil sniffled feeling April stroking his hair back. "But that isn't want you want to talk about is it?" He asked softly, knowing the answer.

AJ kissed the top of his head.

"I want to talk about your nightmare," she said softly. "But I don't want to upset you again."

"What do you want to know?" Phil asked quietly, making his decision.

"What was it about baby?" she asked softly. "It had you pretty deep; I had to get my mom in here to help settle you down. It was really scary."

"She took my shirt off… or did you?" he asked realizing he was shirtless.

"She did, she's a RN," AJ explained. "She wanted to let you breathe easier."

"She saw then…" Phil mumbled quietly.

"My nightmare was about my… lie. Yesterday when you made me promise not to go to my house to get my stuff alone, I was planning on sneaking away in the morning to get some stuff… and I did. My dad was waiting for me… and he-he stabbed me with a broken beer bottle, he wanted me to die." Phil admitted with a quiet sob.

AJ sighed and shook her head. "She saw," she admitted. "And honestly Punk, I thought you might be lying to me. I was hoping that you would have enough sense to listen to me though." She never stopped stroking his hair, keeping Punk calm.

"I'm sorry. April I'm sorry... T-Turn the light on?" He asked quietly, his body trembling in her arms. "I want to show you something…" he whispered.

She reached over and flicked the bedside lamp on, resting her fingers on his cheek.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked.

Phil sat up silently as he parted his hair. "D-Do you remember when I was blonde, then I dyed it black before I went blonde again?" He asked quietly, showing her the scar.

"He busted a b-beer b-bottle over my head. He blamed me for him losing his job." He explained softly hoping she remembered his freak out yesterday where he completely zoned out. "I wished I could just forget…" He mumbled quietly feeling her fingers lightly tracing the scar.

AJ pulled him closer and kissed his lips softly. "Is that why you freaked out yesterday?" she asked softly.

Phil nodded as he closed his eyes as AJ turned the light back off. "Kiss me again?" He asked meekly, biting his bottom lip.

"Why don't you kiss me when you want a kiss?" she asked curiously. "Why do you ask?"

Phil flushed in the darkness. "I like when you kiss me… it makes me feel wanted." He admitted softly.

AJ smiled and kissed him again. "You're always wanted," she said. "And you can always kiss me too."

Phil smiled slightly, leaning up and gently pressing his lips against April's, kissing her timidly at first, feeling her immediately respond, kissing him back. He opened his mouth feeling April's tongue massaging his in the age old slow dance of seduction.

She moaned softly, letting him control the pace of the kiss.

Phil deepened the kiss, pulling her on top of him, moaning quietly into her mouth. He realized they probably shouldn't be doing this as he pulled away, feeling AJ place a chaste kiss over his heart.

"So my mom is going to want to talk to you in the morning..." AJ started nervously.

"I kind of figured she might…" He muttered quietly as he rested his head against her chest, content to stay like that.

She resumed stroking the blonde locks.

"What you say is up to you, I didn't tell her anything," she assured him. "I want you to trust me."

"I do trust you." He replied softly as he snuggled against her. "I do… and I believe you."

She smiled at him. "Good," she said. "Do you want to try sleeping again sweetie?"

Phil nodded against her chest. "Please… Don't let me go?" He asked timidly.

"Never," she swore, lying down and pulling him close to her. "Rest baby."

"M'kay." He mumbled softly against her, feeling her arms tighten around him, her hands still stroking his blonde locks as they eventually drifted off together.

* * *

**Shorter than our previous chapters, but that's okay, there is an Evelyn deflowering scene coming up in chapter 14, so there that, and whatever else we decide to thrown in. How'd you guys like the swerve? XD Don't judge me. LOL As always, leave a review and let us know what you think. **

**~Cal & P2**


	15. I'm Sorry

**P2 notes: **

**VKxXx92: Enjoy the EveLyn!**

**Everyone, enjoy this chapter and all of its angst.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Cal's Notes: **

**takers dark lover: **(Ch 13) Thanks. (Ch. 14) Yep. Here find out.

**LadyDragonsblood: **They are. Thank you. *WHACK WHACK WHACK* Yes. I have seen him or did you forget when I used to edit him? There's nothing GIRLY about him. I'm not saying that because Phil/Punk is my bottom either, Phil isn't girly. His thighs may be, but he is not. He has a shit ton of bottom-boy qualities about him and his personality, but Phil is not girly. Neither is Edge. I'm not blind and I see nothing girly about him. I've seen those but He's NOT girly, I've never been into the whole "call your bottom girly" phase, like It's just weird... If I wanted my bottom "girly", I'd ship het; just saying. *WHACK* See my point? I ship slash because I like MEN on MEN, not a dude with a "guy" who giggles and wears dresses and… no. I think that's why I stopped shipping Adam. Lol. *Shrugs*

**CMPunkandAJforever: **Thank you! Well here's the next chapter! Find out.

**HeyItsBells:** It's all good. How'd you like Cali? You come down to my part? I'm in Northern Cali. LOL It's ugly up here right now. His dad certainly deserves a good ass kicking. OMFG! YOU READ MY PROFILE! THANK YOU! You remembered it! You know what?! I'm making you a short AJPunk vid for that. People take notice! YOU DESERVE IT! Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** 4?

**BrightAsNight:** *Hugs* If you do, I'm following you into the dark. FF would be a scary place without you! Yup it was damn dream XD. But Here… I won't let you down. ;) I'm a tease? :P XD Her parents are amazing aren't they?

**Guest:** *Evil laugh* I'm sorry. No really… :D Here's the next chapter.

**mnnie8778:** Okay you got me. "Unfaithful" by Rihanna I was listening to it and it fit. xD Lol.

**VKxXx92:** Everyone is calling me that. ;) Yeah, can't kill off Philly can we… Nope Lol. Her mom can't help it lol. You're not the only one… AJPunk cuddling is the cutest thing ever, except maybe Punkena cuddling XD Here you are. :D Chapter 14!

**shiki94:** We try to surprise XD Yeah same here, it could've been worse if they weren't. Here's the next chapter.

**Always Straightedge and proud:** Okay then.

**RickiWWEfan:** (Chapter 11): I suppose so lol.

**CheekyClaudine: **Thank you for the review and the advice.

**Here's chapter 14. Sorry about the wait guys, totally my fault. My insomnia makes me crash at the worst times… Anyways. QUICK WARNING for those who do not like Fem-slash/Slash, This chapter contains Kaitlyn/Eve smex. That's your warning. There's AJPunk as well… Your call, don't want to hear complaining, flaming etc. **

* * *

Kaitlyn pulled up in front of Eve's place, and slid out, opening her car door.

"Why don't you go inside, I'll grab my stuff," she suggested, smiling at Eve as she walked around to the trunk.

Eve shivered and nodded, rushing to the front door, quickly unlocking it, waiting inside for Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn slung her duffle over her shoulder, locking her mom's car as she jogged inside, kissing the side of Eve's head as she passed.

"Wanna watch a movie or something, or get straight to your bedroom?" Kaitlyn asked, smiling deviously.

Eve gave her a look before she grabbed her hand and tugged her up stairs and into her bedroom. "What do you think…" She muttered under her breath, blushing as she turned around to face Kaitlyn.

She leaned over and kissed Kaitlyn hard, pressing herself flush against Kaitlyn, jumping up and wrapping her legs around Kaitlyn's waist, moaning as she ground her wetness against Kait's hip. "Please Kaitlyn…" She pleaded softly against her lips.

Kaitlyn cupped Eve's ass, smirking at her girlfriend.

"Why don't you get that sexy little skirt off, let me see all of you in the light," Kaitlyn said, stealing a soft kiss.

Eve shivered as she unlocked her legs from Kaitlyn's waist quickly undressing completely, blushing under Kaitlyn's lustful gaze. "Please?" Eve pleaded, feeling her wetness staining her thighs as she pressed herself up against Kait.

Kaitlyn fell to her knees, pressing Eve up against the wall as she spread Eve's folds with her fingers, leaning in to lick a long strip from her clit to the back of her slit.

"Oh! Fuck! Kaitlyn!" Eve gasped feeling her knees go weak, holding herself up, her hands resting on Kaitlyn's shoulders. "Oh fuck…" She panted, tangling her fingers in Kaitlyn's hair.

Kait grinned and grazed her teeth very gently over Eve's clit, before fucking her tongue in and out of Eve's hole. She added a finger, sliding it inside Eve slowly to gauge how tight she was.

"Kait!" Eve gasped feeling something slide inside of her, realizing it was Kaitlyn's finger. "Ah… Ah! Ka-Kait!" She whimpered holding on to Kait's head as she clenched around Kaitlyn's invading finger, trying to will her body to relax.

Kaitlyn pulled her head back, kissing Eve's muscled thigh once.

"We've got all night baby, we can go as slow as you like," she promised. "Do you think you can take a second finger?"

Eve bit her bottom lip. "I think if you're going to finger me… I should get on the bed or lie on the floor… or I'll collapse." She warned with a blush.

Kaitlyn grinned and tugged one of Eve's legs over her shoulder, giving her better access.

"Tell me when you can't hold yourself up anymore," she told the brunette. "This position...it'll let me open you up more."

Eve shivered as she nodded. "Okay." She whispered quietly. She was both scared and so turned on she didn't even care, she just wanted Kaitlyn bad.

"Don't be scared baby, if you get scared you'll tense up, and it'll hurt worse," Kaitlyn soothed. "If you change your mind, or you need to slow down, then I want you to tell me."

"Okay…" Eve replied biting her lip as she watched Kaitlyn go to work on stretching and teasing her.

Kaitlyn sucked gently on Eve's clit, as she probed Eve's hole with a second finger, pressing it deep inside her.

Eve gasped loudly, mentally reminding herself to relax her body, feeling Kaitlyn slowly fingering her, stretching her. She rested her hand on the back of Kaitlyn's head. "That… That feels amazing" She moaned.

Kaitlyn smiled and spread her fingers a little, crooking them. She heard Eve gasp, and smirked.

"There we go," she mumbled, beginning to thrust her fingers in and out.

"Oh fuck! What was that?!" Eve whimpered feeling her knees getting weak with every thrust of Kaitlyn's fingers. She held onto Kaitlyn's shoulders tightly, arching her lower back with every thrust.

"That was your g-spot," Kaitlyn told her, smirking up at her. "You like that?"

"Yes" Eve gasped holding tightly to Kaitlyn's hair. "Baby… I want you inside me." She pleaded softly.

Kaitlyn nodded and rose, letting Eve's leg slip to the floor as she leant forward and kissed her lips, letting Eve taste herself.

"Lay on the bed," she instructed as she stepped back, beginning to strip out of her own clothes.

Eve nodded as she climbed up the bed, tugging the blankets back and fixing the pillows as she lay back against them, spreading her legs slightly. She watched Kaitlyn pull out her strap on and fasten it around her waist, pulling a bottle of something she assumed was lube out of her bag as well.

Kaitlyn stroked the lube over her strap on, lying over Eve.

"You're plenty wet enough baby," Kaitlyn told her softly. "But for your first time, it'll be better if I have some extra lube. It'll make it easier on you."

Eve nodded as she spread her legs wider. "Please take me Kaitlyn?" She pleaded softly, leaning up and kissing Kaitlyn hotly. "I need this…" She whispered against Kaitlyn's lips.

Kaitlyn lined herself up, and slowly began to press the head into Eve. Once it was in she paused, knowing that the dildo was much bigger than two of her fingers.

"How's that feel Evie?" she asked softly.

"Oh… god it's big…" Eve gasped holding to Kaitlyn's shoulders, her arms around the blonde's neck. She felt Kaitlyn start massaging her clit gently. "I can… I can take it." She whispered leaning up and kissing Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn rested a hand on her cheek, before she thrust her strap on fully into Eve with one movement.

"Fuck!" Eve gasped arching off the bed and against Kaitlyn. That one hurt. She felt so stretched, stuffed, Kaitlyn's dildo completely filling her. "Kaitlyn…" She whispered, her head thrown back.

"It's ok, deep breaths," Kaitlyn soothed. "Just breathe." She reached down and began to rub Eve's clit in lazy circles.

Eve took deep breaths, relaxing her body. She moaned quietly feeling Kaitlyn rubbing her clit. "Please… Kait..." She whimpered softly, wrapping her legs around Kaitlyn's waist, her arms around her neck. "Make love to me?" She asked softly, leaning up to kiss Kaitlyn's lips shyly.

Kaitlyn began to roll her hips, beginning to slowly pull out and thrust back in in small increments.

Eve arched up against Kaitlyn, moaning quietly, feeling Kaitlyn licking and sucking on her neck. The lubricant helped the dildo slide in and out of her smoothly, making Eve feel thankful that Kaitlyn used it. "Kaitlyn…" Eve gasped, moaning Kait's name with every thrust.

Kaitlyn adjusted her hips, the base of the strap on bumping against her clit as well as Eve's. She was already fighting off her orgasm, wanting to make Eve cum first.

Eve gasped feeling the dildo brush her g-spot. "Kaitlyn!" She gasped tightening her legs around her waist.

"Cum baby," Kaitlyn cooed. "Cum for me."

Eve arched her back every time the base hit her clit, the same time her g-spot was hit. "Kaitlyn!" She gasped as she came hard, her juices spilling around Kait's dildo as she held onto Kaitlyn tightly. "Kait?" She asked still panting.

"Yes Eve?" Kaitlyn said, smiling at the brunette.

Eve blushed before she could even get her request out. "Can I get you off?" she asked licking her lips.

Kaitlyn laughed. "Sure baby, if you want," she agreed.

"I do." She replied as she felt Kaitlyn slowly pull out of her and remove the strap on. "Lay back and get comfortable." Eve told her with a shy smile.

Kaitlyn lay back on the bed, resting her hands behind her head.

Eve moved up and kissed Kaitlyn, her hand sliding down to rub Kait's clit. She broke the kiss and kissed down Kait's neck, moving down to her breasts. She took Kait's left nipple in her mouth, rubbing the right one between her thumb and forefinger, raising her eyes up to view Kait's reactions.

Kaitlyn groaned and tilted her head back, clenching her fists behind her head.

"Fuck Evie, just like that," she begged.

Eve switched nipples, taking the right one in her mouth and rolling the left one, still rubbing Kaitlyn's clit with her freehand. Just hearing Kaitlyn's moans was starting make Eve wet again as she moved back up to kiss Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn clenched her thighs around Eves hand as she came, groaning deeply into Eves mouth.

"Fuck you're good at that," she mumbled against Eve's lips.

Eve smiled as she slid down and licked Kaitlyn clean before moving back up to kiss her, making her taste herself, giving her a small smirk. "I learned from the best…" She replied with a teasing smile.

Kaitlyn grinned and rolled them over so that Eve was pinned underneath her body.

"What now Evie?" she teased.

Eve bit her bottom lip. She was already wet from Kaitlyn's moans and now that Kaitlyn had her pinned… Eve forced a smile as she remembered last night, trying to ignore the wetness between her thighs. "I don't know…" She replied softly. "Maybe a shower?"

Kaitlyn laughed as she guided Eve's legs to lock around her hips, and her arms around her shoulders, picking her up and heading for the bathroom.

"Good plan Evie," she agreed. "I can fuck you in the shower tonight."

Eve blushed, resting her chin on Kait's shoulder with a teasing smirk as she replied "I was just thinking of taking a shower and going to bed."

Kaitlyn pouted at her as she set Eve on her feet in the bathroom.

"And let me miss an opportunity to have my hands all over you, all naked and wet?" she asked.

Eve smirked. "I'm a bit tired." She replied as she turned to get the shower ready.

"Stop teasing me," Kaitlyn scolded.

"I'm not. I'm getting our shower ready." Eve replied with a smirk as she bent over in front of Kaitlyn, a bit further then she really needed to.

Kaitlyn stepped forward, landing a solid smack on Eve's ass. "You keep telling yourself that Evie," she teased.

Eve stood up, glaring back at Kaitlyn. "Now you're really not getting laid." She replied with a teasing smirk as she disappeared to grab towels, returning and tossing them on the counter before climbing into the shower. She felt Kait's arms wrap around her from behind, Kaitlyn's body pressed against hers.

"You know you liked me spanking you," Kaitlyn teased.

"Yeah it's a lot better than you fighting me." Eve replied blushing when she felt one of Kait's fingers graze her clit.

Kaitlyn rubbed her finger around Eve's clit in lazy circles, nipping at her neck.

"Best part about doing this on the weekend?" she said. "I can leave all the marks I like."

Eve whined and pressed back against Kaitlyn. "Shit…" she cursed as she just barely bit back the words 'Fuck me Kaitlyn.'

Kaitlyn nipped at her throat, sucking gently. "Beg me for it Evie," she whispered. "Beg me."

Eve turned around in Kaitlyn's arms, facing her, feeling Kaitlyn press her against the shower wall, attacking her neck; her finger easily finding its way back to her clit, rubbing it.

"Please… Please Kaitlyn…" Eve whispered as she wrapped a leg around Kait's waist. "Please…"

Kaitlyn pressed her fingers into Eve, beginning to thrust two fingers in and out of her.

"Fuck! Kait!" Eve gasped arching her back, pressing herself against Kaitlyn. "Fuck me…" She whispered, blushing shamefully as she buried her face in Kait's neck.

Kaitlyn began to rock her hips and force her fingers deeper in to Eve, flicking her clit with her free hand.

"Kait!" Eve moaned, clinging to Kaitlyn. "Harder…" she pleaded softly.

Kaitlyn crooked her fingers and pressed the pads of her fingers against Eve's g-spot, rubbing them gently.

"Oh fuck!" Eve gasped as she felt her orgasm building.

"Let it come baby," Kaitlyn whispered in her ear.

"Kait!" Eve moaned as she threw her head back and let go, riding out her orgasm on Kaitlyn's fingers. "I love you…" she whispered hoarsely, clinging to her blonde.

"I love you too," Kaitlyn murmured, kissing Eve hard. She picked up the washcloth, and poured body wash on the cloth.

"Is this why you always smell so sweet?" she asked, as she began to wash Eve gently.

Eve blushed feeling Kaitlyn washing her body. "What about you babe?" She asked softly.

"I'm ok baby," Kaitlyn promised. "I just want to take care of you now."

Eve bit her bottom lip. "You've taken care of me plenty." She replied softly. "I want to take care of you too."

Kaitlyn dropped to her knee, running the cloth up Eve's legs and wiping away the cum from her inner thighs.

"You're my princess, it's my job to take care of you," Kaitlyn reminded her, only half teasing.

Eve blushed. "Are you saying you're my 'Prince Charming'?"

"I suppose I am," Kaitlyn admitted.

Eve smiled softly. "Well sometimes even the 'Prince' needs to be pampered."

"Tomorrow," Kaitlyn assured her. "Tonight is all about you."

Eve pouted. "If tonight is about me and I want to take care of you and you deny me, it's not really about me." Eve replied with a smile knowing she won.

Kaitlyn laughed.

"You're a smart girl Evie, but the answer is still no," Kaitlyn told her, climbing to her feet and kissing her lightly. "How are you feeling? Sore?"

Eve pouted. "Just a little sore"

"Well then sleep, rest up, and in the morning you can fuck me," Kaitlyn promised.

Eve brightened at hearing that. "Okay." She replied throwing her arms around Kaitlyn, grabbing the washcloth and starting to wash her even though she protested it.

"You're too cute Evie," Kaitlyn laughed, letting her clean off the sweat of the night.

Eve's cheeks tinted pink as she kneeled to wash Kaitlyn's thighs, deciding to use her tongue as she got closer to Kaitlyn's pussy. She cleaned the cum off, giving Kait's clit a few teasing licks as she looked up at Kaitlyn with a smirk. "Can I?" she asked softly.

Kaitlyn moaned and nodded, brushing her fingers through the soft brunette hair.

"Did you want to lie down?" Eve asked softly.

"I'm ok," Kaitlyn assured her. "This way I can clean up later."

Eve nodded, leaning forward, pressing Kaitlyn back against the wall, scooting between her thighs as she leaned up licking Kait's clit softly, teasing her.

Kaitlyn moaned, and bucked her hips slightly. "More Evie," she begged.

Eve licked teasing at Kaitlyn's clit, continuing to tease her until she felt Kaitlyn's hand tangle in her hair. She smirked as she raised her gaze to Kaitlyn's less than teasing one. "Yes?" She asked with a teasing smirk.

"Stop the teasing," Kaitlyn growled. "Fuck me Eve."

Eve shivered at Kaitlyn's tone, feeling Kaitlyn's hands forcing her mouth against her clit. She opened her mouth, sucking and licking at Kaitlyn's clit, pressing one of her fingers inside of Kait, slowly thrusting it; feeling around for Kaitlyn's g-spot, trying to remember the way Kaitlyn did it to her. She kept her mouth on Kaitlyn's clit, massaging it with her tongue as she felt on of Kaitlyn's hands holding her head there.

Kaitlyn groaned, pushing Eve's head further into her crotch.

"That's it baby, eat my cunt," she growled. "Make me cum, gonna come all over your mouth, claim you as mine." Her thighs clenched around Eve's head, as they shook slightly, screaming as she came.

Eve closed her eyes as she felt Kaitlyn cumming all over her, opening her mouth, slowly licking it up. She licked Kaitlyn clean, as she pulled her finger out, her tongue teasing Kaitlyn's entrance, sliding inside of her; slowly fucking her with it, determined to make her cum again. She reached up and rubbed Kaitlyn's clit, fucking her tongue in and out of her.

Kaitlyn screamed, already sensitive from her last orgasm and she quickly came again, her knee giving out and ending up on the floor face to face with Eve.

Eve eased Kaitlyn back, sliding between her thighs to clean the cum off of her inner thighs and pussy. She slid up and kissed Kaitlyn hard, feeling Kaitlyn tug her down on top of her.

"I think that we need to get out," Kaitlyn observed in a daze.

Eve blushed as she sat up straddling Kaitlyn's hips, settling back on her upper thighs. "Yeah or else we'll never get to bed."

"And the waters getting cold," Kaitlyn added.

Eve nodded as she stood and helped Kaitlyn up, kissing the blonde softly.

Kaitlyn switched the water off, stepping out of the shower and picking up a towel.

Eve stepped out after her grabbing her towel and started to dry off mumbling "So much for you not getting laid huh?"

Kaitlyn flicked the towel at Eve's ass, before she stumbled into the bedroom and lay on the bed.

Eve blushed as she brushed her hair and quickly brushed her teeth before walking to her bedroom and glancing over at Kaitlyn. "Are we sleeping nude?" she asked softly.

"I am," Kaitlyn announced, yawning. "You can choose whether or not to put clothes on. However you're most comfortable."

Eve nodded as she slid on a pair of panties and a pink night shirt that clung loosely to her form, stopping at her upper thighs. She climbed into bed with a soft yet satisfied smile.

"So baby, how did that measure up to your imaginings of your first time?" Kaitlyn asked.

"It was better than I thought. I honestly didn't think it would be with you… because of all the shit I pulled and… I don't know. I'm glad it was though." She replied softly as she cuddled up to Kaitlyn's side.

Kaitlyn placed a kiss on Eve's forehead, brushing her hair back.

"I'm glad that it was good for you baby," she told her. "You deserve for it to be good."

She leaned up and pecked Kait's lips. "No, I really don't… but thank you." She whispered.

Kaitlyn hummed deep in her throat, and pulled her girlfriend closer, flicking the bedside light off and closing her eyes.

"I love you Kaitlyn." Eve whispered quietly.

"I love you too Evie," Kaitlyn whispered back.

Eve cuddled closer to Kait, letting herself doze off in Kait's arms. Kaitlyn brushed her hair away from her face, before she dozed off herself.

* * *

Phil stretched as he silently eased himself out of April's arms, looking across the room, remembering his nightmare. He leaned down and kissed April's head softly, trying not to wake her. "Sorry." He whispered as he grabbed his jeans, feeling a strong sense of déjà vu as he dressed and crept down the stairs to see April's mom in the kitchen, his eyes sweeping over to the door.

"Take a seat Phil," she said firmly, motioning to the kitchen table.

"Yes Ma'am." Phil sighed quietly as his shoulders slumped moving to the kitchen to sit, biting his bottom lip as his eyes stayed on the floor.

"I saw your bruises Phil," she said gently. "Are they from school, or from home?"

"I get beat up at school all the time. I get targeted a lot from most of the bigger kids, popular kids…" He told her quietly. It wasn't completely a lie, it was a half-truth.

She crouched in front of him.

"You don't have to lie to me Phil," she said gently. "You don't have to carry this burden on your shoulders." She had already guessed from AJ's actions last night that it wasn't just the school that had failed the boy.

Phil met her eyes. "I'm not lying…" He told her quietly, and it was true, he technically wasn't lying. "I get beat up at school a lot. Sometime even several times in one day. Ziggler, Orton, Miz, Riley… Wade sometimes when he feels like it. I'm not lying." He told her.

"I'm not saying that you're lying about some of those bruises," she agreed. "But some of them didn't come from school did they?"

"I'm a boy. I skate board… I try stunts that they tell us not to try at home, but I'm no Tony Hawk, and I'm not Evel Knievel." He replied quietly. "I'm a clumsy kid."

She nodded. "Alright honey," she said. She rose and rested a hand on his shoulder. "We're always here if you want to talk, if you want our help. Alright?"

Phil forced himself to nod as he stood. "I'm going to the mall… If it's okay… I put in a job application and gave your home number as a second contact…" Phil admitted timidly facing Mrs. Mendez.

"Honey, of course it's ok," she assured him. "Why did you put a job application in?"

Phil smiled lightly. "Isn't that what teens are supposed to do?" he asked softly.

She laughed.

"Yes, I suppose it is," she agreed. "Do you want breakfast first? I'm about to make pancakes."

"Well I was going to run down to my house to grab a few things. I should be back by then." He admitted, looking slightly unsure, biting his lip.

"Are you sure that's wise?" she asked in concern. "Why don't you wait until Rick gets up, take him with you?"

Phil smiled hiding his fear for her benefit not hearing April coming down the stairs. "I'll be okay. I should be right back." He told her.

"Morning all," April said cheerfully, bouncing into the kitchen. Her mom waved her to a seat, and she did, the girl looking at Phil.

"Where are you going?" she asked cheekily.

"Just around the block… gonna grab a few things" He murmured choosing his words carefully.

April raised an eyebrow. "I'll come with you if you like," she said, pointedly glaring at him. She intended to remind him of his nightmare, although she didn't know if it would do any good.

"Nah. It's okay April. Eat your breakfast." He told her trying to keep the tremble out of his voice.

She reached out and took his hand, lowering her voice.

"If you're not back in half an hour, I'm calling Seth and having his dad break down the door," she warned him.

Phil frowned quietly as he mumbled "If you want to come with… hurry up…" He squeezed her hand, letting her know just how scared he really was.

"Let me just quickly get changed," she told him, racing upstairs and throwing on a pair of jeans and a dark shirt before stepping into her flats and running back downstairs.

"Ready?" He asked her softly, knowing that he was doing a shitty job of hiding his fear, as he led them outside. "You can wait outside if you want." Phil told her softly, feeling her take his hand in hers.

"I'm coming inside with you," she stated firmly.

Phil nodded as they passed Seth's house knowing that just a few more down and they'd be at his made his body tremble.

"Surely he won't hurt you when there's someone else there," she soothed. "Relax baby."

"He did it with you guys right outside." He mumbled softly, reminding himself to take deep breaths as they walked up the steps. Phil slid the key in the lock, shivering as he unlocked the door, looking back at April, trembling as he murmured "Last chance."

She squeezed his hand tighter. "I'm coming in this time," she told him. "And if he wants you, he'll have to go through me." She didn't mention that she had sent Seth a text about what they were doing, and that he was going to keep an eye out for them until they got out of the house.

Phil pulled the key out of the lock, leaning down to kiss April whispering "I don't care how scared I am of him… he's not touching you. I'd rather die before I see you get hurt… especially by him."

She squeezed his hand comfortingly; before she pushed the door open herself.

Phil pulled her back to stand behind him as he stepped inside, seeing no sign of anyone in the front room or kitchen. As they walked by the couch Phil looked down at the red stain on the rug, looking back to see April's eyes locked on it, giving her a nod. "It's blood. It's mine." He whispered quietly as he met her eyes, giving her hand a squeeze.

He pulled her up the stairs quietly, feeling her squeeze his hand every time she saw a blood stain along the way. As they got to the top of the stairs, his parents room was open, his Mom and Dad still asleep.

"Let's hurry" He told her shivering as he led her to his room.

"Phillip? Is that you?" A voice called from down the hall. Phil's body trembled uncontrollably. "Y-Yes Sir." He answered pointing at April to hide in the closet. "Go." He whispered his eyes tearing up.

April took a seat on his bed defiantly, crossing her arms.

"I won't let him hurt you Phil," she told him firmly. "It's not going to happen."

"Baby… Please… Just listen to me." Phil pleaded his eyes wide. He felt his pounding against his ribcage. "Please just listen to me?"

"No," she said. "Pack your stuff; we're leaving as soon as you're done."

"April please… just… trust me…. I trusted you… now please… just trust me?" He pleaded feeling like he was about to hyperventilate when he heard movement in his parents room.

She watched his face, before she stepped up and kissed him quickly.

"Seth knows we're here," she told him. "All I have to do is scream, and he's calling 911. If you want out of here, then signal me." She stepped into the closet and shut the doors part way.

Phil wiped his face and calmed down as Jack walked in, glaring at him. "Where the fuck have you been boy?" he asked crossing his arms as Phil glanced up. "I stayed with a friend Sir. I wasn't far." He answered seeing Jack's fist clench, smelling the alcohol on him.

"You didn't ask." Jack snapped before he shoved Phil against the wall, staring down at him. "What friends?! You don't have any friends." He hissed cruelly in Phil's face. "You understand me boy? You don't have friends, you don't have anybody. You just ran away to play a little sick joke huh?!" He snapped as he buried his fist in Phil's stomach.

Phil grit his teeth, not crying out and giving Jack the satisfaction. "No!" he gasped out as Jack laughed sinisterly. "You're grounded. You're not going anywhere." He taunted the smaller male, shoving his forearm against Phil's throat. "No! Please! Don't! I'm sorry!" He pleaded squirming against Jack.

AJ clenched her fists in the closet, fighting to stay behind the doors and not jump out to save her boyfriend. She was terrified for him.

Jack pressed his forearm harder against Phil's throat, lifting the smaller male up off his feet, choking him. Phil grunted unable to take in a breath, feeling as though he were about to black out, wanting to pass out, feeling the humility that April was watching this. Just as Phil was about to pass out, Jack chuckled darkly, backhanding Phil, letting him fall to the floor grasping his neck and coughing as Jack kicked him in the side. "Get up bitch. We're not done yet." He hissed as Phil forced himself to stand.

Just as he was on his feet Jack decked him hard, sending Phil back to the ground. "I'm going to grab my beer… Don't go anywhere bitch, I'll be RIGHT back." He snapped as he walked down the hall.

April ran out of the closet the second Jack was gone, kneeling by Punk's side.

"Hurry, we need to get you packed and out of here," she pleaded, helping him stand.

"Get out of here." He told her softly.

"No," she snapped. "I will not leave you here with that monster alone. We're going to get you packed, and then I'm taking you home with me."

Phil grabbed her, kissing her gently. "I'll catch up. I promise baby."

"No," she insisted. "No, I'm not leaving you." She wrapped her arms around him, resting her forehead on his chest.

"Look at me April… I'll see you soon. Run to Seth's. Okay?" He pleaded kissing her deeply before he pushed her to stand behind the door. "I'll distract him, you run." He told her.

AJ shook her head. "One hour, and then we're coming to get you," she told him. "And if he's still here, we're calling the cops." She looked at him, her eyes pleading with him to be ok with her words.

Phil kissed her. "No. If I don't see you in an hour, I'll see you tonight. I promise. Do not call the cops, April please." He begged.

"Baby, I have to," she begged. "You have to be ok, and he's not going to let you be ok." Tears started to leak down her cheeks as she swiped them away angrily.

"April. Don't just… don't call them... Trust me, please?" Phil's gaze shot between her tear stained face and the door, as he heard Jack coming up the stairs he mumbled "Everything is going to be okay. We're going to be fine. Trust me."

When Jack came through the door, Phil smirked. "The fuck you smiling for boy?" he asked as Phil locked eyes with April behind Jack. He shot up ignoring the pain as he punched Jack as hard as he could, making the older man stumble before he stormed over to Phil, and grabbed his throat.

AJ ran as fast as she could, dashing down the stairs and out the front door, colliding with Seth as he stood out on the street.

"He didn't want me there," she sobbed, letting all of her fear and frustration out on Seth's shoulder as he held her close.

* * *

Phil grunted as Jack really laid into him, using his leather belt against the bare flesh of his back. "You little faggot! You got some balls boy! Took you long enough! How dare you fucking hit me?! I will beat you within an inch of your fucking life!" Jack snapped hitting Phil over and over until he stopped screaming, passing out. Jack laughed as he grabbed his beer taking a long swig. "Little bitch" he muttered leaving the room.

* * *

Phil could barely move when he opened his eyes. It was dark outside so he assumed that AJ had listened to him. The house was quiet as he slowly and quietly packed some shit, throwing all of his good jeans into a duffle bag he found under his bed. He grabbed the majority of his clothes and whatever else he could fit in it, and dropped it out of his window. He grabbed anything else he wanted or needed and tossed it out on top of the bag, grabbing the rest of his hoodies and comic books as he crept quietly down the stairs and out the front door, locking it behind him.

He tried shoving as much as he could into the bag before heaving the large bag over his shoulder, carrying the rest; ignoring the way his sore body protested it. He stopped half way to send a text to April, hoping she was still awake. 'Are you up?'

'I'll be waiting out the front' AJ sent back, quietly opening the front door and sitting on her porch steps.

'I'm almost there. Right around the corner.' He wrote as he stopped to take a breath, his body aching.

April ran to the front gate, waiting impatiently for Punk to show.

Phil struggled to remain standing as he spotted April waiting for him. He could see the tear tracks on her cheeks glistening in the moon light as he got closer. He dropped his stuff, wrapping his arms around her whispering "Don't cry April, it's okay."

"I'm glad you're ok," she whispered, holding him gently. It only took a few moments before she stepped back and started picking things up.

"Let's get you inside, and into bed," she started. "You'll feel better in the morning."

Phil grabbed his bag, giving her light stuff to carry. "What'd you tell your mom?" He asked softly as he followed her up the stairs, sitting his stuff against the far wall in his room.

"That you would be home late, and I'd wait up," she told him. "Look...take a shower if you want. I'll wait here." She kissed him quickly. "I'm really glad that you're ok."

"April… I'm sorry… I didn't want you to see that…" Phil whispered; his own eyes stinging. "Are you mad at me?" He asked softly, turning away from her as he grabbed his clothes.

She shook her head vehemently, her throat too choked up to answer him.

"I'm sorry" He whispered when she didn't answer him, letting out a sigh as he left the room to go shower. He rushed through his shower, watching the blood swirl the drain as he scrubbed it off of him. He washed his hair, climbing out of the shower and quickly toweling off and getting dressed.

He cleaned up the bathroom, before heading to his room. He brushed his damp hair, tugging it back into a messy fuck up of a bun as he slid into bed, letting out a pained groan. He glanced around seeing that April wasn't there, assuming she went back to her own room.

April stepped through the door, placing Advil and a glass of water on the nightstand. "I know you're Straight Edge and all, but you'll probably need pain killers," she pointed out, sliding under the covers with him. "Up to you if you take them though."

Phil shook his head. "I'll be alright. I have the best pain killer right here." He told her softly as he cuddled up against her side. "I'm sorry April… That's what I went through every day… for years…" He mumbled, moving away when she didn't wrap her arms around him. "I wanted you to stay at Seth's."

"Promise me that you're not going back there, and mean it this time," she demanded. "Next time, I will call the cops. Do you have any idea how scary it is, knowing that you're being attacked like that, and I can't do anything about it? A part of me hates you for putting me through that." She closed her eyes and interlaced their fingers with a sigh.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," she begged. "Not again."

Phil pulled his hand away from hers as he sat up. "You should hate me." He told her softly. "It'll be easier if he goes too far at some point in time. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I wanted you to stay with Seth. You don't think that wasn't hard on me? Knowing that you were watching it? Talk about humiliation. You won't have to watch that again." He mumbled leaning back against the head board.

"You're not going back there," she told him. "He won't have the chance to go too far." She rested her head on his thigh.

"I'm going to sleep," she told him. "We can continue our discussion in the morning."

Phil's body shook as he tried to suppress his tears, rolling on his side, facing away from her. "Good Night" He mumbled, biting into fist, knowing that his insomnia would keep him up if the pain didn't.

* * *

**Thanks for waiting patiently guys, means a lot. Hope you enjoyed the chapter… and stay tuned for 15. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! Drop a review and let us know how we're doing. **

**~ Cal & P2**


	16. Good morning, hello? No goodbye

**P2 Notes:**

**BrightAsNight: Evelyn is worth feeling hot over. Its fucking sexy.**

**LadyDragonsblood: HAH. An unknown goal of making you enjoy lady smut. Achieved. I think Addy is kinda girly too…**

**HeyItsBells: Awkward? How so?**

**Takers dark lover: Yeah, I do believe she would be glad…**

**Shiki94: I'm glad we could make lady sex hot. **

**VKxXx92: We both wrote it. The Eve parts…yeah that was all Cal. **

**117 reviews…wow guys, thanks to all of you!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Cal's notes**

**BrightAsNight: **LOL Uh huh! I'd be left with the bottom Cena and bottom Sheamus people! She is pretty uh, 'in control'? I can see her as a dominant as easily as AJ. I would completely agree with that… Jail time wouldn't be bad either.

**LadyDragonsblood:** *Smirks* I just don't see him as girly… at all. The world IS boring. Jeri is still a favorite LOL which is what I'm TRYING to point out, you read your favorites and I read mine. Lol. My first time writing fem-slash smut… Kind of felt weird but you get over it. Glad you enjoyed it though. He needed to do it his way and it didn't exactly work. Thanks. Myself being Straight Edge, they are. I have to REALLY be in AGONY to take anything. I have a high pain tolerance, and ANYTHING is addictive. Taken several addiction classes, trust me… Lol. I'm sure they said that about the bath salts XD Thanks for asking though. Thank you.

**HeyItsBells: **That's understandable. I know poor baby, April will take care of him though. Haha Thanks XD I can't tell you how many people request Centon, top!Punk , or ask me to read stuff that's not within the margins of my likes, one was like Jeff/Maria, then a wrestler/Mary sue, etc. and never read my profile, so having someone not ONLY read it but QUOTE it is a mark out moment for me... Thank you made my week. Thank you :D

**takers dark lover:** Probably. Phil would know one of them did though.

**shiki94:** LOL No! Not obvious at all! ;) Glad you liked it, knew you would though haha. Yeah he's that much closer to being done with his parents. Poor baby. Here you go! Thank you.

**VKxXx92:** *Sighs* Yeah she did. I'm good with writing abuse. She's a little stung from not being able to really help him so… Here's the next chapter.

**Always Straightedge and proud: **Thanks so can I.

**Thanks guys! Here's chapter 15!**

* * *

Kaitlyn yawned as she woke up, only to see Eve already awake and watching her.

"Morning Princess," she said with a sweet smile.

Eve blushed at having been caught watching Kaitlyn. "Good morning baby." She replied softly.

"So since today is about me, do I get breakfast in bed?" Kaitlyn teased. "Or do I get to watch your sexy butt in an apron?"

Eve blushed. "Nude?"

"Oh it's up to you," Kaitlyn grinned.

Eve blushed as she rolled on top of Kaitlyn, straddling her; leaning down to kiss her heatedly. "Don't you know that you can't have breakfast until you get your morning cardio in?" She replied with a grin as she felt Kaitlyn's hands already tugging at her shirt.

Kaitlyn laughed and rolled them over until she was on top of Eve, leaning down to steal more kisses.

"Oh is that right?" she asked playfully.

"Yeah." Eve replied tossing her shirt off, the only thing between herself and Kaitlyn was a pair of thin pink panties.

Kaitlyn pulled Eve up so that she straddled her face, teasingly licking the outside of Eve's panties.

Eve gasped as she gripped the headboard tightly. "Damn Kait! Oh god… let me take them off." She begged.

Kaitlyn sucked on the wet spot at the front of the panties, tonguing Eve's clit through the thin material.

"Oh fuck! Kaitlyn!" Eve gasped pressing down on her face. "Please take them off" she whimpered reaching down and grasping Kaitlyn's hair.

Kaitlyn pulled away with a soft grin. "Get them off Evie then," she instructed.

Eve didn't have to be told twice; she rolled off Kaitlyn and quickly removed them before resuming their position with her facing Kaitlyn's legs, so that she could return the favor for Kaitlyn. She was already soaked, anxiously waiting for Kaitlyn's tongue.

Kaitlyn grazed her nails down Eve's ass, tracing a finger down her ass crack lightly.

"You going to let me into that hole one day Evie?" she teased, before she ran the flat of her tongue over Eve's slit, sucking her clit.

Eve gasped as she leaned down pushing Kaitlyn's thighs apart to get to her pussy. "My ass… you wanna fuck my ass?" she asked with a soft moan. She lapped hungrily at Kaitlyn's pussy, sucking her clit.

"Would you let me?" Kaitlyn asked, moaning softly. She redoubled her efforts and began to lap at Eve's clit, fucking Eve's cunt with two fingers right away.

"Ah! Will it hurt?" Eve asked gasping as she sucked, licked and nibbled at Kaitlyn's clit, sliding a finger inside of Kait, slowly thrusting it.

"I'll take it slow, lube you up well," Kaitlyn promised. "But yeah, it will probably still hurt." She crooked her fingers and sucked Eve's clit into her mouth, spreading her own thighs wider.

"Maybe… one day." She answered, letting out a moan as Kait sucked on her clit. "Oh fuck… that feels so good" she gasped as she added a second finger inside of Kaitlyn, thrusting a bit harder. She sucked hard on Kaitlyn's clit, massaging it with the flat of her tongue, probing it with the tip of it; shivering at the mere thought of Kait's strap on in her ass.

"Fuck the thought of me fucking your ass gets me hot Evie," Kaitlyn cooed, grazing her teeth over Eve's clit. "Come for me darling."

Eve blushed, gasping as she came, her juices flowing out all over Kaitlyn's fingers, and her neck. "Does it?" She asked as she pulled Kaitlyn's thighs further apart, leaning down and sucking hard on her clit, pushing her fingers inside of her. She moaned around Kaitlyn's clit when she felt Kaitlyn lapping up her cum, shivering as she felt Kait's tongue graze lightly over her asshole.; forcing herself to ignore it and make Kaitlyn cum.

Kaitlyn moaned, moving her hands to spread Eve's ass cheeks slightly before she probed gently at the tight hole.

"Make me cum Evie," she groaned, lifting her head for a moment.

Eve whined as she sucked harder on Kaitlyn's clit, thrusting her fingers inside of Kaitlyn, crooking them slightly. She tongued Kaitlyn's clit as she sucked it. "Cum Kait…" She moaned.

Kaitlyn let out a low whine, her body stiffening and her thighs locking around Eve's head as she came.

Eve swallowed Kaitlyn's cum, licking the rest up as she rubbed Kait's thighs gently as she came down. "Why do you want my ass?" She asked quietly.

Kaitlyn ran her fingers down Eve's back.

"Because I want you to be completely owned by me," she said softly. "Evie...you're a stunning girl. When you hit college, you're bound to meet people who aren't from here. And one day, far in the future, you might decide that loving them is easier than loving me. If that day ever comes...well I want you to remember me, despite how selfish that it."

Eve lay next to her, wrapping her arms around Kait's waist. "Kaitlyn, you're the only one I want. If I wanted easy… I'd have fucked Riley. After everything we've gone through… I'm not leaving you for anyone." Eve told her softly.

Kaitlyn smoothed a hand through her hair, smiling at her.

"We're in high school Eve, and relationships don't always last forever," she reminded her. "But, let's not talk about that. I believe you owe me breakfast."

Eve blushed as she straddled Kaitlyn. "While other little girls dreamed of marrying their prince charming, I dreamed of marrying my best friend. While those same girls were fucking half the football team, I saved my virginity for my best friend." She told Kaitlyn softly before grabbing her robe and walking out of the room.

Kaitlyn followed her, not bothering to put on any clothes.

"You want to marry me?" she asked, leaning against the kitchen doorway.

Eve shrugged. "Not like it matters to you. After all I'm such a slut I'm going to just up and leave you when I go to college because it's easier, according to you." Eve mumbled as she grabbed stuff out of the fridge.

"I said if Evie," Kaitlyn reminded her. "Let's face it, you're intelligent, fucking gorgeous, you can cook, and you have an amazing heart. Compared to me, you're way out of my league. College presents a whole new crowd of people for you to meet, people in your league."

Eve's head snapped up. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? As far as I'm concerned the only one who is in my "league" is you!" She snapped glaring at Kaitlyn.

"Evie..." Kaitlyn sighed. "I'm not fighting with you on this."

"Whatever Kait." Eve hissed cooking breakfast in silence before she sat it on the table, cleaned up and walked upstairs. "I'm taking a shower. Alone. Enjoy your breakfast." She hissed as she stormed upstairs, grabbing some clothes and towels. She walked in the bathroom and locked the door, letting out a growl of frustration.

Kaitlyn sighed and walked upstairs, getting dressed before sitting on the bed cross-legged quietly, waiting for her girlfriend.

Eve threw on some track pants and her work out shirt once she dried off, putting her hair up into a tight bun. She brushed her teeth and tugged her socks on, unlocking the door as she walked into her room and grabbed her running shoes; ignoring Kaitlyn.

"I'm going to take my mom's car back," Kaitlyn said softly. "Should I come back?"

"Do whatever you want." Eve told her as she tied her shoes and grabbed her IPod, walking out the door. Kaitlyn sighed and grabbed her car keys, starting the car and driving off with a longing look back at Eve.

Eve jogged off into the opposite direction.

* * *

Phil sighed as he glanced at the clock. 4:08 AM. He rolled out of bed silently seeing April had her back to him, sleeping peacefully. He sighed and slipped his shoes on as he crept out, down the hall, down the stairs, and out the front door, sitting on the steps outside the door. He took a deep breath as he held a hand to his aching mid-section, watching the sun very slowly coming up over the buildings.

He couldn't sleep; he had to get out of that room. What he'd said to April a few days ago, that seemed so long ago was right; he needed her a hell of a lot more than she'll ever need him. He wholeheartedly stood by those words, she was able to sleep without him, and without her holding him he was tossing and turning. He ran his fingers through his blonde locks as a voice in the back of his head told him 'You could just run away and never look back. You'd be away from Jack and April wouldn't be burdened by you.'

He put his head in his hands, feeling completely lost. That voice was right, but where would he go? He had nobody, his family hated him… He had nobody… The hours ticked by as Phil was content to sit outside, enjoying the dimness of sunrise.

"It's beautiful out here," April commented, sitting next to him. She'd woken up when he'd left the bed, worried that he was in pain.

Phil shrugged, keeping his head in his hands. "I only came out here because I couldn't sleep… I never watch the sunrise or sunset…" He mumbled tiredly.

"Pain or insomnia?" she asked him.

"As uncomfortable as it is, physical pain I can handle, it's the emotional pain that hurts… in other words… both." He muttered out between his hands, pressing his palms against his eyes, letting out a tired sigh.

"I'm sorry," she offered up. "For what it's worth."

"It's just sleep. I can't blame you for being mad." He mumbled tiredly, looking over her with his bloodshot green eyes.

She took his hand gently.

"I'll hold you if you want to try again," she offered. "I should have done that in the beginning."

"I'll be okay." He lied offering a tired smile, his eyes telling the truth of how exhausted he really was. He let out a tired grunt as he stood up slowly, leaning against the house for support.

She ducked under his arm, forcing him to lean on her.

"Bed now mister," she scolded, beginning to drag him up the steps.

He pulled away from her slowly. "I'm okay April." He blatantly lied. He felt that she shouldn't have to feel bad for him when she was mad just because he couldn't sleep. He slowly walked up the steps and into the house, moving up the stairs. He sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands. He was so exhausted that it almost hurt to still be awake. It stung him that April gave him the cold shoulder the night before but he couldn't blame her for it.

"Lie down," she ordered, fluffing the pillows before lying down herself and holding an arm out to him.

"I'm okay AJ." He told her as he slipped an arm around his midsection. "You don't need me… I'm just a fucking burden… Worthless… weak… I shouldn't have to depend on you to sleep, hell I'd get sick of me too…" He mumbled quietly.

"Shut your mouth and lie the fuck down," she snapped. "You are not weak, and certainly not worthless or a burden. Stop talking like that before I get really mad."

Phil tugged on his hair, sliding down to sit on the floor. "Do it. I'm telling the truth." He mumbled out wiping his eyes roughly. "I can't even sleep on my own, I'm pretty sure you're so sick of me depending off you all the time."

He lean forward, wrapping his arms around his knees and burying his face in them, much like he had that first day of school when April ran after him, finding him in the alley way. "I'm sorry." He sobbed quietly.

She knelt by him and hugged him, despite the awkward position.

"Shh baby, you've got nothing to be sorry for," she soothed.

Phil tried to pull away from her. "Don't… I wanted you to stay at Seth's… I didn't want you to see that" He sobbed as he tugged on his blonde locks. "Me telling you how fucking weak and worthless I am is different than seeing it… hearing it…"

Phil stood up, his green eyes flickering to the door. "I wanted to die. I didn't want to face you after that… how could I?" Phil asked turning to see April standing as well. "Last night after you passed out I wanted to go back there and taunt him into killing me…" he admitted softly.

"You stood up to him so that I could get out of there," she whispered. "If you were weak, worthless, you never would have done that." She reached out and took his hand. "You mean so much to me, I care so much about you," she told him. "Just...you have to let me in, let me care about you."

Phil slid to his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head against her flat stomach. "I did that only because you're the only one that makes me feel like somehow life is worth living, you're the only one that makes me feel anything anymore. I mean other than pain and… That makes me selfish… and doesn't make me any less weak or worthless." He told her looking up at her with teary green eyes.

"And when you gave me the cold shoulder last night… I don't know… The emotional p-pain hurt the most." He admitted softly as he rested his forehead against her stomach. "I just wanted to die…" he whispered lowly. "I'm trying… so hard, because I do trust you… I do." He mumbled dropping his head.

She stroked his hair back.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to shut you out last night," she cooed. "I was just so scared, and you were so flippant, like the only thing that bothered you was having me see it. I wanted so desperately for you to hold me, for you to let me hold you. Anything. And you sat up, and I threw that idea out of the window."

Phil pressed his face against her. "You were so pissed off… I didn't deserve to be held or comforted or anything like that…I deserved that. I deserved the cold shoulder; I can't get mad at you for that." He mumbled against her midsection. "You didn't need to see that… I'm sorry." He muttered releasing her as he sat back on his hunches. "I think I'm going to go for a walk… or something…"

"Did you want company?" she asked in concern.

Phil rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Go back to bed." He told her. "It's not like I'm going to my house or anything… He'd still be drunk. I'd get my ass kicked again." He replied with a shrug as he stood up slowly, gingerly. "Go back to bed."

AJ fanned a hand over his cheek. "I'm having lunch with Kait today," she told him. "It's our Sunday thing. You're welcome to join us, or to just hang around here and rest though."

Phil gave her a blank look and mumbled "I can't rest… I'll just lay there thinking about how much I want to fucking die…" He sighed as he ran his fingers threw his hair.

"Then why don't you hang out with Seth, or Adam?" she suggested. "I'm sure they'd love to teach you a controller or two."

Phil shook his head. "I'd rather not. No offense but those are your friends." He sat back on the bed, rubbing his eyes mumbling "Ugh, I feel like fucking shit…"

She brushed his hair back.

"Why don't we both go back to bed," she suggested softly. "You can walk later."

Phil sighed quietly. "I don't deserve it. I need sleep so fucking bad but… I can't on my own… and I don't deserve your comfort." He mumbled quietly as he leaned back on the bed. "I didn't mean to make you cry or scare you… I didn't want you to see that…" He repeated as he wiped his eyes.

"I know baby," she soothed, lying next to him and wrapping her arms around him. "But I need more sleep too, and I need you to hold me. Can you do that?"

Phil pulled out of her arms. "But you seem to sleep just fine without me… I'm the fucking weak needy one…" He mumbled as he sat up continuing "I'm the one that was tossing and turning…"

"Phil," she spoke softly. "I need you to hold me. Please."

"Why? You're fine on your own… You don't need me… I need you…" Phil sighed as he shook his head, staring down at her with bloodshot teary green eyes.

AJ shook her head.

"Cause when you got up, I was having a fucking nightmare that you were being killed," she snapped. "Now will you cut out your bullshit, and hold me?"

"Yeah… well I wish it was real." Phil muttered drily as he went to stand up.

AJ shook her head and grasped his wrist. "Please," she begged quietly.

"Good night." He told her, tugging his wrist away. She'd never acted like that towards him before; usually she was patient, loving and kind to him. With the way she was constantly snapping at him, he just had to get a breather. He felt like the only thing work living for was slipping away from him.

AJ rolled over and buried her face in his pillow, desperately trying to control her sobs. He didn't realize how much seeing him being beaten had truly scared her, forcing her to realize that if she hadn't have stepped in he wouldn't have been beaten like that. It felt like it was her fault, but at the same time she knew that if she hadn't have stepped in, he would have been dead, likely before the end of the year.

Phil felt his sore eyes watering as he forced her to lay on her back, hovering over her. "April… I'm sorry baby… I'm just fucking… I don't know…" He whispered feeling the tears rolling down his cheeks, not bothering to wipe them away. He lay next to her, pulling her against him, leaning down to kiss her gently. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled after every kiss.

April rested her hands against his chest, fisting her hands in his shirt as her own tears ran down her cheeks, accepting his kisses.

"Don't you ever do something that fucking stupid again," she swore. "Or else I'll track you down and drag you back to my arms again, do you hear me?"

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you. If he'll do that to his own flesh and blood, what do you think he'd do to you April?" Phil asked softly as tears cascaded down his cheeks. "I couldn't let anything happen to you. I was protecting you by sacrificing myself because I'm used to it." He explained as though that alone would make it okay.

"I'm sorry April." He whispered against her lips as he kissed her again. "Exercising your ownership over me huh?" He asked teasingly. "If I go back there, you'll just… drag me back here and what coddle me? Spank me? Scold me?" he continued, in a teasing voice.

"That doesn't make it ok," she told him, clinging to his shirt. She let out a watery laugh. "All of the above, you won't be sitting down for a week."

"It does in my eyes." He replied softly. "So you'd get mad at Jack for laying hands on me… but then it's okay for you to hit me?" he asked confused.

"Not in mine," she told him. "And it's different. He hits you to hurt you. Me...I would only hit you in fun, or for our pleasure."

Phil's throat constricted as he stuttered out "It does to me and fun? P-Pleasure? What are you talking about?" His face was bright red as he stared into April's teary brown eyes.

April laughed softly, the adorableness of Punks blush helping to slow her tears.

"Some people get off on that you know," she teased.

Phil's blush brightened as he pulled April on top of him, staring into her eyes as he softly asked "Do you? Would you get off to the idea of spanking me?"

"I don't know baby, have to try it," she teased.

Phil bit his bottom lip hard, feeling his cock twitch at the mere thought; her being so close to him with her teasing smiles weren't helping. "Does it… sound hot to you?" he asked timidly.

"It sounds pretty hot," she admitted. "Would you be into it?"

Phil blushed, murmuring "I belong to you, I'll do anything you want me too. Do… do you want me to let you spank me?" he asked blushing brighter.

AJ grinned. "Not today baby," she soothed. "Maybe one day."

Phil groaned and moved away from April hoping she didn't feel that he was starting to get a boner at the thought of her dominating him. "Okay" he groaned softly.

"You don't need to hide from me," she teased. "I don't care."

"It's embarrassing" Phil blushed. "What makes you want to… dominate? Like…" Phil trailed off as he felt April scoot against him, half laying on top of him, her knee gently bumping his half hard cock.

"I don't know," she admitted. "The thought of it just turns me on I guess."

Phil chewed on his lip. "Is it the thought of dominating or who you're dominating?"

"Both I suppose," AJ admitted. "Dominating in general turns me on, but dominating someone in particular is better."

Phil looked unsure as he took a deep breath. "Is that why you're so protective of me? You want to own me in that way? Does the thought of dominating me… t-turn you on?" he asked stumbling over his words, no longer looking at her but looking down. AJ nodded against his chest.

"How long?" He asked softly looking down at her. "How long have you... wanted me like that?"

"A few months I suppose," she admitted quietly. "You acted so defenseless and vulnerable, I guess I just wanted to take you in hand and protect you. Show you what you've been missing."

Phil shivered slightly. "So way before we actually became friends then. Like last semester?" He asked softly as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her arms slide around his waist.

"Yeah," AJ agreed.

"Why didn't you approach me?" He asked softly. "Is that what you mean when you said I was yours?"

"God no," AJ exclaimed. "No, I would never claim you like that without asking you first. And well...we didn't exactly know each other you know."

Phil smiled softly "Do you want to dominate me? Do you want me to belong to you like that? You've shown more concern for me than anyone ever has… and I know you won't hurt me. I t-trust you." He replied quietly pulling April completely on top of him.

"Maybe one day Phil," she told him. "I think...I think we need to have a normal relationship first."

Phil nodded. "That's what I meant." He eased her off of him in the barely lit room, pulling his shirt up to show her the damage done. "I feel like if you want something, I'll never turn you down. I'll never say no, because you're saving me from this everyday I'm here with you." He explained softly as he leaned forward allowing her to see the red angry welts that marred his back, the fresh bruises on his abs and chest area, the marks around his neck.

"I want you to say no sometimes, if you're uncomfortable," she told him, brushing her fingers gently along his chest. "You need to say no if I do something you don't like."

"Whatever you'd do couldn't be nearly as bad as Jack." Phil told her softly, pulling her to straddle his hips. "I feel like… you're the only one who could possibly fix the broken pieces you know?" He admitted.

He leaned over and kissed her gently, feeling her run her fingers through his hair. "Can I tell you something?" He asked against her lips.

"You can tell me anything," she promised. "I'll always listen."

Phil nodded. "So many times when Jack beat the shit out of me, believe it or not the beating you witnessed was mild compared to what he'd done in the past, and so many times I thought of how easy it'd be to break a blade out of my razor and just… end it all with one well measured slice. Or push Jack into killing me… Jump off a bridge… I didn't want to live anymore because every day I felt like I was in hell." He started.

"Then that first day of school when you… stood up for me and ran after me… I don't think I'd be here right now if you weren't so persistent. I was so close to jumping off the edge… and you pulled me back again… I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for you; you gave me hope when I felt hopeless… exercised courage when I was afraid, cared about me when I didn't, was strong when I'm weak… What I'm trying to say is, whenever you want me, however you want me, I'm yours." He whispered softly leaning over to kiss her, ignoring the ache in his ribs.

AJ stroked his hair and kissed him back. "I'm glad that you ran into me that day then," she teased.

Phil blushed "Jack beat the shit out of me the night before… I was running to avoid another beating… I'm sorry." He replied.

"Thanks to that little run in, Kait and I both got the people we've been lusting over since middle school," AJ laughed. "Don't apologize."

Phil shivered. "L-Lusting?" he asked find it hard to believe anyone would lust after him.

"Lusting," she repeated.

"Hard to believe someone who looks like you do would lust after someone that looks like me..." He replied softly.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," she corrected.

Phil smirked. "Yeah black eyes and busted lips are so sexy… Oh bruises and welts get me off too baby." He scoffed mockingly.

"Once all of those go away, you're going to be so handsome," she promised. "And fuck those tattoos are sexy."

Phil shook his head. "They'll never go away and thanks…" He mumbled quietly.

"Once you get away from him, they'll go away," she promised.

Phil shook his head. "He'll never let me go…" He admitted.

"He has to," she told him. "He doesn't get a choice in it. You're mine remember?"

Phil flushed. "You're serious about owning me aren't you?" He asked softly.

"You're my boyfriend first Phil," she reminded him. "But yeah...I'm serious."

Phil nodded. "Then I'll try but it's not going to be easy, he isn't just going to let me go… he won't just leave well enough alone…" He told her softly. "I don't know what I ever did to make him hate me so much but…" He stopped letting out a sigh. "I'm yours… I already said that. I'll try…"

"Good boy," she praised, stroking his hair. "All I ask is that you try."

Phil blushed. "Is it wrong that that sounds so… that I like that?" he asked quietly.

"No baby, of course not," she reassured. "It's not wrong at all."

"Kind of sounds like something you'd tell a dog or something but… I like it…" He blushed. "Only when you say it though."

"Well then I'll keep saying it," she teased, stealing a soft kiss.

Phil rested his forehead against hers, leaning in to kiss her gently. "Before you go meet up with Kaitlyn… do you think that maybe… You could… Help me sleep?" He asked softly.

AJ lay back, and held her arm out to him. "How do I help you?" she asked gently.

Phil smiled softly as he moved to lie in her arms, murmuring softly "I could ask you the same thing. It's like your embrace is the cure for my insomnia or something… You're amazing, you know that?"

"I know that," she teased. "I'm always amazing." She closed her eyes and rested her head on his head.

"Cocky aren't we?" Phil asked tiredly.

"You know it Phil," she teased, waiting until he fell asleep before she drifted off for a few more hours herself.

* * *

**There you have chapter 15. 16 should be around shortly. :D Thanks to all the favorites, reviews and follows, means a lot guys! Reviews make me smile, decent ones make me shimmer, and Long ones make me glow brighter than Sheamus in a dark room. XD Thanks guys :P **

**~ Cal & P2**


	17. Weathering the Storm

**P2 Notes: **

**BrightAsNight: No, they don't know that yet. We'll have to work that reveal into the story. **

**LadyDragonsblood: Oh no, I hope you find him.**

**Shiki94: My heart hurts for them as well…**

**Sorry for the wait guys, longer chapter to make up for it. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Cal's Notes: **

**XtheVipers1andOnlyX: **I know right?

**RickiWWEfan:** Same here. Thank you very much. That means a lot. I was worried about how readers would take to my Phil… :D

**mnnie8778:** … mhm.

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer:** Well don't just put a heart lol

_**This is NOT just you. It kind of makes me feel like I wasted my time when people do that. You know it takes time/effort and sleepless nights to get these chapters posted. My Co-writer lives in Australia, I live in California, her 6 pm is my 3 am. So spending almost 6 hours or more *in this chapters case almost 3/4 days* and just seeing "3" or "More please" "Good/Great/Awesome/Amazing chapter" just feels like I wasted my time. My first thought is "Damn… I could've been sleeping but no, I stayed up till 10 am, (P2 till 2 am) *Almost 24 hours for me, cause I do have a job* to make sure that our readers/reviewers get a decent chapter/an update and all we in return is "3" "More" "Cena/Adam!" "Sheamus/Randy!" "AJPunk!" Do you see my point? **_

Thank you. Glad you're enjoying some Dom!AJ and our Evelyn. Here's the next chapter.

**BrightAsNight:** What she said… Me too Lol You know he loves it… kind of. Aren't they? :P No the poor boy does not know how gorgeous he really is. Haha Yes but not quite, ;) Enjoy the update.

**LadyDragonsblood:** Thanks. Hope you find him/her. Here.

**takers dark lover:** Yup. Maybe not?

**Always Straightedge and proud:** Mhm. Here…

**Areyonna:** Thanks.

**Lilpeacefreak:** Thank you. There's plenty of fics were he's the assertive one. I don't want this one to be a carbon copy of every other AJPunk fic... what's wrong with being different? Why do people get annoyed when someone wants to stand out and write something different?

**shiki94:** Thank you. Haha I bet. Well Kait said she'd ditch her for the first hot guy she saw in other words Lol He needs her to look after him, considering his parents etc. Thank you. Here's the next chapter.

**Thanks for the reviews guys, sorry for the long wait, New job… so tired… Lol Chapter 16. 17 should be around shortly. **

* * *

Phil sighed watching April and Kaitlyn take off in Kait's mom's car. He checked the time, deciding to go out for a walk, subconsciously heading towards his house.

Seth cursed at Adam as the blonde beat him at another game, glancing out the window to see Punk walking past his house.

"Hold up Adam," he muttered, hurrying to throw his front door open. "Punk! Where the hell are you heading?"

Phil jumped slightly, getting startled out of his thoughts. "Oh… just walking around aimlessly… AJ's at lunch with Kaitlyn… I'm just thinking…" He told Seth with a forced smile as he continued to walk. "See you around Rollins." He told him quietly with a quick wave.

"Get in here, Adam and I are playing video games," Seth told him, walking back inside and leaving the front door open.

"I'm okay." Phil called from the front door. "I just need to clear my head."

"Now Phil," Seth yelled back.

Phil sighed and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "April put you up to this?" he asked with a huff as he crossed his arms, glaring at the brunette.

"Nope," Seth replied, motioning the blonde to sit on the couch. "This is all my doing."

Phil sighed and shook his head. "What do you want?" he asked softly as he noticed the tall blonde stand and leave the room, seeing Seth getting annoyed. "What's up Seth?" Phil asked softly, trying not to throw gasoline on the fire.

"So why was AJ crying outside your house last night?" Seth asked, getting straight to the point.

Phil gave him a look. "Don't go there." He warned him lowly.

"She's my friend Punk, my loyalty to her runs deep," Seth told him. "And all I know was that she was sobbing her heart out outside your place. I calmed her down, took her home. I think I have a right to know what happened."

Phil shook his head, feeling overwhelming guilt cutting his heart deep as he stood and headed for the door.

"Don't even think about it!" Seth snapped.

Phil sneered. "Fuck you Rollins" He hissed with his hand on the door knob, ready to walk out.

"Don't go back to that place you called a home," Seth told him. "It would kill AJ if you did."

"Yeah? Stop me. Try." Phil challenged as he opened the door only for a hand to shove it closed. He looked up to see Seth with his arms crossed, glaring daggers at him.

"I mean it Punk," he said. "If you go back there, it would kill her. And I don't know about you, but AJ crying always kills me."

"You want to know why she was crying?!" Phil hissed his green eyes glossy. "I told her to stay with you. I was just going back to get some stuff. He woke up… I made her hide and she had to watch this!" he spat yanking his shirt up to show Seth his purple core, his welts. "I distracted him… I made her leave!"

Phil took in Seth's wide eyes. "You know cops get called to my place all the fucking time and I've never said a word… never breathed a hint… yet they're supposed to be Chicago's finest… why should I make their fucking job easy… you see that they KNOW what's going on. You can see it in their eyes, they just don't care. If they don't… why the fuck should I?" Phil hissed.

"Because guess what genius, April cares!" Seth hissed. "And if you care about her at all, you'll start to care."

"Yeah… well so much for Chicago's finest huh?" He taunted as he ripped his shirt down.

"Forget the cops," Seth hissed. "Think about April."

"I am thinking about her." Phil hissed back, shoving Seth away from him.

"Then stay away from there," Seth growled, stalking back into the living room.

"I'm sick of getting bossed around like a child! I'm not a little fucking kid okay?!" Phil snapped crossing his arms before he stormed out of Seth's house and down the street.

He walked until a car pulled up next to him. "Where you heading stranger?" a feminine voice asked.

Phil forced a smile matched with a shrug. "Nowhere in particular…. Why?" he replied softly, stopping to glance at the driver.

"Want a ride?" she asked returning the smile. Phil shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" he replied after thinking it over for a long moment, sliding into the passenger seat of the car. Eve smiled at him.

"You're not going with April and Kaitlyn?" He asked softly as Eve shook her head. "Nope." She replied sharply as Phil glanced over at her. "Trouble in paradise?" He asked quietly, though it seemed to be more of a statement than an actually question but Eve answered it anyways. "Yep."

"Same here…" He mumbled after a long while. "April is too… controlling, I know she means well… and part of me likes having her fuss over me and care for me, look after me… but the other part is fighting it I just feel so useless and weak when I can't do anything for myself you know?" He mused quietly as Eve nodded. "I know what you mean." She told him.

"We argued this morning, and we skirted around it, but never really addressed or settled it…" Phil muttered as he stared out the window at the passing buildings, until the buildings turned to trees and Eve pulled up at a beach.

"Kaitlyn thinks I'm a slut." Eve muttered drily. "I mean I gave her my everything and she thinks I'm going to up and leave her for someone else as soon as I leave for college… it hurts that she thinks so low of me you know…" she mumbled as it was Phil's turn to nod.

"That's fucked up." He told her quietly. "Right?" Eve agreed with a shrug of her shoulder as an uncomfortable silence settled over them. "This is irony for you. You Ms. Captain of cheer squad, me Mr. Punching bag sharing our relationship woes…" Phil mumbled quietly.

Eve snickered "Right…"

* * *

"So Kait, what's got you so down?" AJ asked. Kaitlyn pulled up at their usual cafe, and ignored the question until they'd ordered and were sitting down with their drinks.

"Eve thinks that I think she's a slut," Kaitlyn muttered, resting her head on her hand. AJ raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say to her?" she sighed.

"I just told her that once she got to college she might want to find someone better," Kaitlyn protested.

"Kaitlyn, she saved her virginity for you," AJ hissed quietly. "All through middle school, high school. Against everything, you were the one to take her cherry. And now you're telling her that you think she's going to leave you once she finds someone?"

"It was a pretty small if..." Kaitlyn tried, AJ waving it off.

"There was still the implication there," she argued. "And Kait, you must have really hurt her with that implication."

* * *

"It's so pretty out here" Eve mumbled quietly as Phil nodded. "It is." He agreed. "Makes me not want to go back to that fucking city… just run away and not look back, not think about it, I wouldn't care where I went as long as it's not there, you know…" he continued softly as Eve nodded.

"I'd just run somewhere where my Dad couldn't ever find me…" Phil sighed softly. "What about AJ? Wouldn't you miss her? I mean even if I ran away… no matter what Kaitlyn thinks of me… I'd still miss her… I love her regardless…" Eve mumbled as she glanced over at Phil.

"Of course I'd miss April. She's the only one who cared about me when no one else did, including myself…" Phil sighed softly. "I just feel like I'm everyone's burden. April, Kait's, her parents, Seth, all of them… I think I liked it better when they didn't care… It'd have been so much easier to run…" he mumbled quietly.

Eve nodded. "April would miss you… I see the way she looks at you, I mean hell that's why I targeted you allot, because she used to eye fuck you all the time. I'm serious… she had it bad for you… can't believe you never noticed it… but it got to her whenever I picked on you…" She admitted quietly as Phil flushed.

"Eye fuck?" he asked softly.

"Yeah… like undress you with her eyes… she clearly wanted you… bad." Eve explained as Phil nodded. "Ah. Good to know." He mumbled as he gazed out at the beach, the silence settling over them.

* * *

"Phil went home last night," AJ admitted. "I went with him...as soon as his dad came in he made me go away though."

"His dad..." Kaitlyn started.

"No, Phil sent me away," AJ told her. "He took a beating so that I could get away. We had a fight last night, over him doing stupid things like that. Never really solved it, just pushed it away."

"April..." Kaitlyn whispered, resting a hand on AJ's.

"He scared me so bad Kait," April confessed. "He terrified me. And he just...doesn't seem to understand why doing what he did was so stupid."

"You two should really talk to each other," Kaitlyn suggested, their food coming out.

"You need to tell Eve that she's not a slut in your eyes, and apologize," AJ countered.

Kaitlyn laughed and nodded, the two girls eating.

* * *

"I'm torn between doing what April says is right… and letting them turn my Dad in… and protecting my dad… I hate him for what he's done to me… but part of me will always love him, he's my dad… the only one I've got…" Phil mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I just feel like… I'm the rope in a game of tug a war… and I feel like no matter what I do, I'm going to end up shattered in the end… I'm just so fucking lost." Phil finished quietly as Eve nodded, staying quiet.

"Phil… part of me says your Dad deserves to get turned in, but the other part that understands where you're coming from says that you should choose what's right for you, and not let anyone choose for you because in the end you're the one who will have to live with it, not them." Eve replied softly, leaning back against her seat.

"Therein lies the problem… no matter what I choose I'm wrong. If I don't turn him in, April and all of those who know look at me like a helpless victim with Stockholm syndrome or something… and if I do turn him in… I've turned my back on my family, regardless of what he's done to me." Phil sighed as he dropped his head in his hands, telling Eve what he and April fought over.

"I'd take April's side on that one. Sorry, but I'd be terrified too." Eve replied as Phil shook his head. "I just wanted to get my stuff and get out… I wanted her to stay with Seth… but she insisted." He muttered with a tired sigh.

"I'd still agree with April." Eve replied as Phil shrugged, silence settling over them as Eve started the car. "Time to head back I suppose." She mumbled as Phil nodded. "Unfortunately." He uttered quietly.

"You and April should talk about your issues and work them out." Eve advised quietly. "Take your own advice?" Phil offered with a forced smile. "Smartass." Eve replied with a smirk.

* * *

Phil climbed out of the car as Eve pulled up at April's house, dropping him off. "Thanks for the ride… and ear." Phil told her as he shut the door.

"No problem. Remember what we talked about. Also thanks for listening to me bitch and moan…" Eve replied as she waved, pulling off and heading home.

Phil sighed as he walked in the house and headed up to his room, sitting on his bed, dropping his face in his hands letting out a sigh.

Kaitlyn dropped AJ off at home, going to return her mom's car before walking back to Eve's. AJ headed upstairs, leaning in Punk's bedroom doorframe.

"Hi," she said softly.

Phil glanced up blinking. "Hey" he mumbled back, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Have fun?" he asked softly.

"Yeah I did," she said. "Have a good walk?"

He sighed. "No. You might want to call Seth and make sure he's all right…" he muttered, glancing up to see that confusion in her eyes, quickly changing. He could see that she was accusing him of going back, and he wasn't in the mood to argue as she crossed the room, her eyes cold, hurt…

"I'm sure he's fine," she shrugged, watching him. "Why wouldn't he be?"

Phil closed his eyes. "I shoved him… He uhh… saw me walking…" He didn't finish, he didn't have to, she was already piecing it together.

"Did you go back?" AJ asked.

"No." Phil replied biting his lip. "Seth saw me walking that way though… confronted me… and I shoved him."

"Seth is used to being shoved," AJ said. "And I'm glad you didn't go back."

"He wouldn't get out of my way." Phil told her. "I'm not so sure where I was heading to be honest" he admitted.

"Just walking?" AJ suggested. "Looking for answers?"

"I don't know." He mumbled "I thought of running away and never looking back…"

"I'd miss you," she offered.

Phil looked up at her, motioning for her to come closer. "I'd die without you, now that I know what I'm missing out on… I'd miss you too much, that's why I'm still here." He admitted.

"I'm glad that I do some good," AJ said, sitting on the bed.

Phil sighed as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. "You're the only thing that's keeping me from going insane… from completely going off the deep end…" He mumbled.

She stroked his hair back. "Good," she whispered. "I'm glad that I'm helping."

Phil relaxed against her, feeling that she was holding something back or had something to say. "Something on your mind April?" He asked quietly, enjoying the simple way she stroked his hair, easily making him relax into her embrace.

"Our fight last night..." she muttered. "I'm...I'm sorry."

Phil kissed her bare shoulder. "Why are you sorry? It was my fault." He mumbled in her ear, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"Because I should have listened to you," she said. "I should have respected your wishes."

"No… You can't blame yourself for caring… I should have respected your feelings… I'm sorry." Phil mumbled rubbing his scruffy cheek against her shoulder.

AJ smiled. "You need to shave," she commented.

Phil rubbed it. "There's barely anything there… it's like peach fuzz…" He replied, grabbing one of her hands and dragging it over his face. "See?" he asked with a sigh.

"It's scruffy," she laughed softly.

"It's patchy." He corrected. "Do you know how long it took me to grow this? Like forever." He told her with an overly dramatic sigh that sounded slightly off for him.

"So you're gonna make it worse?" AJ teased.

"How's that going to make it worse?" Phil asked softly, breathing against April's neck.

"Because it's scratchy," she teased. She kissed his cheek gently, nuzzling the scruff.

Phil blushed as he stood up, grabbing one of his disposable razors, a bottle of shaving cream and some aftershave. He motioned for her to follow him to the bathroom; it wouldn't look weird considering both of April's parents were at work.

She stood up and took the razor out of his hand. "Do you want to keep the scruff?" she asked him.

He rubbed his fingers over it. "There's not a lot of it… I'll just shave it…" He replied as he tugged his shirt over his head and grabbed the bottle of shaving cream, leaning over the sink. "We're still talking about our argument right?" He asked softly as he squirted shaving cream in his hand, rubbing it over the peach fuzz.

"No, right now we're talking about this," she said. "I was just teasing baby, if you want to keep it then keep it. I'm not here to control your looks or your body."

"You said it was scratchy…" He pointed out as he plucked the razor from her small hand. "Our argument?" he asked softly.

"It's not that bad," she admitted, brushing her fingers along his jaw, ignoring the cream. "If you want to keep it, then keep it."

Phil blushed. "D-Do you like it?" He asked softly. "Or would you rather me clean shaved?"

"I want you to make the decision, I don't mind either way," she promised. "Have your face any way you want."

"Your opinion matters to me." He whispered. "Clean shaved or peace fuzz?"

"Leave the peach fuzz," she said, taking the towel off the hook and wiping his face clean of the shaving cream.

"Is that what you want?" He asked softly, looking into her dark eyes, his green ones searching for her approval, her acceptance.

"I don't think that you want to shave it, and that's ok," she said, taking his hand and leading him back to his bedroom.

Phil stopped her, turning her around. "April I don't care. It's just facial hair… I don't mind shaving it, I don't." He told her softly.

"I know," she said gently. "But you had no intention of doing it until I mentioned something. So I don't want you to shave it, unless you want to."

Phil studied her eyes. "I'll shave it." He told her softly.

"No, don't," she said. She shot him a cheeky grin. "Besides, I bet it'll feel great when you finally go down on me." She turned and skipped back into his bedroom.

Phil blushed, coughing in embarrassment as he followed her, his gaze on the ground, unwilling to meet her eyes, knowing it'll only make his face hotter.

AJ giggled, stretching her legs out as she took a seat on the bed.

Phil cleared his throat, opting to remain standing; his cheeks flush bright red, his eyes on the ground. "You want me to… g-go down on you?" He asked quietly, stumbling over his words.

"One day," she said. "Not today."

Phil nodded silently. "I know… Are you a… a virgin?" he asked blushing even brighter if that were possible, taking a seat hesitantly next to April. "You're just so blunt…" he mumbled.

"Virgin, yes," she laughed. "But Kait and I, we've had a lot of time to practice and to get crude."

Phil nodded not meeting her eyes. "Ah. It's always been me, myself and I, it's mostly why I'm so shy… or reserved… Uh if just in case you didn't already know… I'm a virgin too… That's why I asked about your 'going down' comment…I've never…. I mean in a way I'm content knowing you'll be all my firsts… you already have my first kiss… I'm just terrified that I'll be so bad… you'll get bored or annoyed with me…" he admitted softly, his eyes on the floor.

"Oh baby, don't worry," she soothed. "Apart from kissing, I haven't done anything." She smirked. "Except with myself of course. I'll just have to teach you."

"Who'd you kiss?" Phil asked quietly, feeling himself get hard at the thought of April touching herself. "So… you won't kick me to the curb for having no experience?"

"Kait," she admitted. "And of course not."

"Whoa… You kissed Kait? Kaitlyn? Sorry if my kisses are horrid I was more focused on not pissing Jack off…"Phil replied with a smile. "And that's good to know…"

"She wanted to practice," AJ laughed. "And you kiss great."

"You must've… practiced a lot… you kissed me like a pro… not that I've ever been kissed before that I just mean that… you know what you're doing, I'm not so sure I do." He admitted as he shoved his shoes off and crawled up on the bed.

"We practiced a bit," she admitted, curling up next to him. "And you're a natural."

Phil smiled softly. "I can tell, and I meant more than just kissing April… I don't know what I'm doing anymore, or if I ever did to begin with. I just feel so… lost."

She stroked his thigh with a gentle touch.

"You can always learn what you're doing," she promised him. "You're 16; you're not supposed to know what you're doing."

"You're 16 too… You know exactly what you're doing and even if you don't, you still look and sound like you know what you're doing. You could do so much better than me you know. You have all this pressure, this weight on your shoulders because of me. You worry about me, and then you have school and everything else…" Phil mumbled into her dark tresses.

"But I don't care about anyone like I do you," AJ said. "Some people do know what they're doing. Others don't. Its ok, you have time to figure it out."

"Even with all that pressure, you still seem to be handling it fine… I just know that if it were me, I'd crack under it all. In other words, I feel like you do everything for me, and I just can't be that person for you and it's not fair to you." Phil continued softly feeling her look up at him.

AJ smiled up at him.

"Look, when I need you, I know you'll be there for me," she told him. "I like taking care of you."

"You like taking care of me?" Phil asked quietly. "You like having someone weak… does that coincide with you and your 'inner' dominant nature?"

"You're not weak," she said softly. "You're...submissive. And that's what draws my dominance to you."

Phil sighed quietly. "What's the difference? It's all the same. Weak, submissive, it all means the same thing."

"It doesn't," AJ said. "It's kinda hard to explain...but really, submission takes more bravery and strength than domination."

Phil scoffed. "Yeah sure because it's so hard to be somebody's bitch…" he muttered, rolling his eyes and looking away.

"Trusting your Dom to not hurt you, to respect your limits, to treat you with respect," she corrected. "It's all about trust when you're a sub."

Phil sat up. "Heh well that makes another thing I'll fucking fail at…" He looked back at April. "It's not that I don't trust you, I do. My whole life I've just… trusted the wrong people. Like my dad and, look where that got me… running like a scared bitch. I think later on; being your sub is just another thing I'll fail at." He told her softly.

She shrugged.

"If you don't like being my sub, then we can go back to just a normal relationship," she soothed. "There's no pressure baby."

"Then you'll never be truly satisfied. That's not right to you. It's not like I'm against being your sub I just… don't think I'll be good at it…" Phil admitted quietly. "I'd adore being yours… I just have very little confidence in myself… it's not you or your… kink… It's me."

"Just give it a chance," AJ suggested. "We can always learn together, learn how to work together."

Phil bit his bottom lip. "I'll try. I owe you that much." He replied lying next to April. "Can I ask you something?" he asked softly. She nodded silently against his head.

"What… What would be the difference between me as your boyfriend and me as your sub? I mean… what would change?" Phil asked quietly as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms.

"Well...what would you want to change?" she asked. "Or not change. It's up to you as well; some things need to be discussed."

She stroked his hair back.

"Well...I would have rules," she started. "If you break my rules, I would punish you."

Phil stiffened slightly. "What kind of rules? And what would punishment consist of?" He asked timidly forcing himself to relax back into her arms.

"Those are the things that we would negotiate," she soothed, running his fingers through his hair. "Smaller offences...something like no comic books for a period of time. Bigger offences...maybe a spanking or sleeping alone."

Phil shivered, relaxing his body. "Sounds more like you're trying to play Mom." He teased quietly. "Getting toys taken away, spanked and put to bed early, sounds more like we're playing house."

"My job is to protect you, and to make sure you behave appropriately," she said seriously. "If that means that I have to punish you appropriately, then so be it."

Phil dropped the teasing tone to his voice. "What kind of rules would you have in mind?" He asked softly.

"At this point...you doing your homework. Studying. Doing well at school," she suggested. "Not lying to me, or sneaking off. Of course, along with punishments, there are also rewards for following the rules."

"Rewards? What kind of rewards?" He asked curiously, stretching alongside her. "What kind of punishment would 'sneaking off' warrant?"

"Once we get to that stage...it might be sexual, or it might be something as simple as a new comic book or a kiss," she told him. "Sneaking off...well that would probably be sleeping alone."

Phil bit his lip and rubbed his eyes having not gotten enough sleep this morning. "In other words… I'd be awake all night thinking about what I did wrong because I wouldn't be able to sleep without you… in other words… what you did last night, just more cruel." He mumbled quietly.

She nodded. "Punishments aren't supposed to be pleasant," she reminded him. "But that's a serious offence punishment."

Phil shivered looking away as he gave a slight nod. "That was… cruel but you have a right to be mad, to refuse me…" He said softly.

"You're mine baby, no matter how stupidly you might act at times," she soothed. "Punishments happen, but you can get through them."

Phil sighed keeping his head down, clearing his throat. "I'm a little bit worried… I'm not going to lie to you… I know you think I'm strong but I'm not. I'm damaged… a lot more than you think I am… a lot more than you can fix… I don't know, I'm just waiting for you to realize this and decide to cut your losses."

"Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere," she assured him. "I'm not cutting any of my losses, cause I won't have any."

Phil glanced over at her tiredly. "Yeah? What if I'm too hard for you to deal with… then what?" He asked quietly. "Then what? You leave?"

"I'm not leaving baby," she soothed. "Don't you worry yourself."

"You think what you saw was hard? You haven't seen anything yet… So you can't say that yet." He muttered looking away. "What are minor offence punishments?" He asked softly.

"Taking away comic books," she suggested. "Or maybe extra homework. Depends on which rule you break."

Phil pouted. "Extra homework… what the hell? I didn't know you were a teacher April." He mumbled with a snort.

AJ grinned. "You know those extra challenge questions that we always get?" she teased. "You'll be doing those if your grades start slipping."

Phil's shoulders slumped. "And if I don't do them? If I refuse to do it?" He asked running his hand through his blonde locks.

"We'll address that if it happens," she soothed.

Phil sighed, lying against April. "I thought about it…" He admitted softly, looking away.

"Thought about what?" she asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Phil's stomach was doing flip flops, feeling sick as he bit his thumb nervously. "Going back home… that's why Seth got pushed… that's why we got into it. He saw me… walking that way…" he admitted. "I don't know if I would've stopped if Seth hadn't seen me…"

"Do you think that was a good idea?" she asked calmly, stroking his hair.

"In the long run… Yes. The less shit I have left there, the less I have to deal with them…" Phil admitted, timidly raising his eyes to meet April's, who gave him a warning look.

"In the short run," she corrected. "Tell me."

"I'd still say yes…" He admitted, meeting her angry gaze.

April pushed her anger down, forcing her voice to stay calm and even.

"Are you going to try it again?" she asked.

"Please… don't make me sleep alone." Phil begged, his olive green eyes pleading April.

"Are you going to try it again?" she asked again.

"I know you want to protect me… but whether I go to him or he comes looking for me, it'll be the same results." Phil told her softly, his eyes glossed over with tears, fear shining brightly in them.

"Answer my question Phil," she told him, ignoring his words.

"I can't promise anything April… I'm sorry." He whispered quietly, tightening his embrace, letting out a whine as he felt her squirming to get up. "April…" he pleaded brokenly.

"Stay here," she ordered, running downstairs and coming back up with a piece of rope. She looped it gently around the bedpost and tied it to his ankle.

"This is your warning Phillip," she told him, letting some of her inner dominant come out. "Do not untie that rope."

Phil's eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall, his body shaking slightly. "What if I do?" He asked quietly, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "What if I leave… go back home… Will you stop me?" He met April's gaze nervously.

"I'll stop you," she told him. "It's not safe for you there."

Phil bit his lip. "You'll stop me?" He shivered as his hand rested on the rope. "If I untie it?" He asked timidly.

She smacked his hand away. "If you untie it, I will punish you," she told him.

His teary eyes challenged hers. "You're not going to make me sleep alone. Oh… No. You don't trust me… Take my comic books? I've read them. There's nothing you can do to me." He taunted her.

She leant forward.

"Kaitlyn has parents that don't check her internet purchases," she growled. "She's bought me a few things, which you wouldn't like."

Phil bit his bottom lip, leaning closer to her, mumbling even as his body trembled "I'm not scared." His fingers lightly danced over his healing lip, his fading shiner.

"Would you like to be handcuffed to your bed?" she threatened. "Or maybe you'd like to feel my strap on up your ass." She smirked. "Trust me Punk, don't you test me."

Phil dropped his head in his hands, letting the silent tears fall. Part of him knew that April was too good to be true, he knew she'd get controlling, and he knew why she was doing it, and he understood that. She just wanted to protect him, he got that, but this side of April was actually scaring him. This wasn't the April who would hold him and soothe away his fears, this was a darker version.

AJ rested a hand on his cheek gently.

"Baby, I don't want to do that," she soothed. "I don't want to hurt you like that. But if you refuse to listen to me, I have no choice. Do you understand that?"

Phil flinched away from her, refusing to look at her. "What's the difference? Huh? Between Jack hurting me… and you hurting me?" he hissed, his body trembling.

She touched his chin gently, tilting his head up.

"Because I will never hurt you just for the sake of hurting you," she promised him. She untied the rope herself and lay beside him, gently pulling him down to rest his head on her chest. "Just relax darling, I won't do that again."

"Is that what being your sub means?" he asked hoarsely, clinging to her, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

"No baby," she assured him. "That's serious shit; we can tone it down if you're uncomfortable with that."

"I want to be yours… I'm just scared… the way you flipped the switch like that…" Phil admitted softly. "I want to be your sub... but that was…" he trailed off shaking his head silently.

"We'll go slower next time," she promised.

Phil nodded silently. "D-Do you really have… bondage stuff?" He asked nervously.

"I do baby, but I would never use them on you without your consent," she promised.

"Did you ask Kaitlyn to buy them with the intention of using them on me one day?" He asked quietly. "And that isn't what you said a moment ago…"

"I was hoping to use them on you," she soothed. "And I know baby, but I promise you, that I will never use them without your consent."

"You have a strap on? You want to fuck me with a strap on?" He asked looking scared as he glanced up at her. "Does anyone but me know about your… dominant side?"

"We can talk about that when we're more comfortable baby," she soothed, shaking her head. "No-one but Kaity."

"W-Will it hurt? Answer me that at least and of course… what doesn't she know?" He asked quietly.

"If you want to try it...I will prepare you as much as I can, but yes. It will still hurt some," she told him. "I tell her everything Phil."

Phil nodded. "Only if I get yours too and… How big is it?" He asked nervously with a blush. "You tell her everything huh… Does she know about your… need to dominate me?"

"My what?" she asked, stroking his hair soothingly. "I have a couple actually. She doesn't know that it's you I want to dominate, but she knows I want to dominate someone."

Phil blushed as he replied "Your virginity… It's only fair if I give you mine, I should have yours, even though that technically would mean that you'd get both of mine."

He glanced up at her. "Different sizes? Well with the way you're so protective over me, I think she has an idea now…" He sighed softly, resting his chin on her breast looking up at her.

She laughed softly. "You can have both of mine if you want them," she promised. "There's a bigger one, and a smaller one. And baby, she won't say anything. Not to you, not to anyone."

Phil flushed. "I wouldn't put you through that. One will hurt enough and I'm voting for the smaller one." He told her as he got comfortable, he really didn't get enough sleep this morning. "I know she won't… cause I'll spill what she put poor Eve through…" He mumbled with a teasing, but forced smile.

"If you want it, ask," she told him. "I can take it. Besides, she would never ever mention it to anyone." She chose to ignore the comment about Eve.

Phil leaned up and kissed her sweetly. "I'll let you save that for someone special" he replied softly. "I know she won't…" He mumbled quietly. He noticed that she ignored the comment but didn't push the issue.

"You are special," she promised him. "She knows better."

Phil shook his head. "Did… you feel anything when you tied me down?" he asked quietly.

"Honestly?" she asked. "No. Cause it was against your will."

Phil rolled them over so that April was on top of him, grabbing and interlocking both of their hands as he raised them above his head, feeling April adding pressure of her own; pressure that he did not struggle against. He licked his lips, staring up into her eyes. "W-what about now?" He asked softly.

"Now I like it," she told him. "Do you like it?"

Phil licked his lips and nodded his head. "Yeah…" he moaned quietly, feeling April shift her weight on top of him so that straddled his hips. "Ah… fuck…" he groaned blushing as he felt his already hard cock pressing against his jeans.

"You don't need to blush," she soothed.

Phil nodded, not trusting himself to speak, biting his bottom lip hard as he felt April purposely grind herself against him.

"It's so sexy baby," she cooed. "I know you feel it too."

"A-April" He moaned arching his back up off the bed, pressing himself against her, feeling the heat pooling in her center through her pants. "Fuck…" He whined, feeling April continuing to torturously slowly dry fuck him.

She grinned and rolled her hips. "Cum for me baby," she cooed. "Fill up your underwear with your cum."

"Harder… Please?" Phil pleaded, needing more stimulation as he ground his hips up against April's, feeling her grip tighten around his wrists, still pinning them above his head.

She ground herself harder against him, rolling her hips firmly.

"Oh… fuck… A-April!" Phil gasped, arching his back as he came hard inside of his boxer briefs, feeling the sticky substance shooting all over him down there. He panted as he felt April lean down and claim his lips roughly.

Phil blinked as he struggled to catch his breath. "Can I help you get off?" he asked softly, feeling her grip tighten around his wrists.

"No baby," she soothed, forcing herself to release his wrists. "Go get cleaned up, we don't have time today."

Phil bit his bottom lip as he sat up, wrapping his arms around April so that she was still straddling him. "It's not fair that I got off and you didn't" he told her softly.

"Another day," she promised him, landing a quick kiss on his cheek before she climbed to her feet and left the room.

Phil threw himself back on the bed, feeling the warm cum cooling in his underwear, feeling used almost. Feeling like she made him cum just to see how easy it would be and it stung when she wouldn't let him return the favor. He sighed, digging his palms into his sore tired eyes.

AJ shut and locked her bedroom door, shoving her fingers into her pants and rubbing her clit, thinking back to how Phil looked underneath her as he came. She bit her lip as she came over her fingers, moaning despite herself.

She really wasn't ready for Punk to get into her pants, and she knew that that was what he would have needed to do to get her off.

Phil sighed as he grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom, feeling like shit. 'Maybe she figured you didn't know how; your lack of experience annoying her to all hell.' He shook his head as he peeled his dirty cum stained clothes off and hopped in the shower. Once he cleaned up, he dried off and threw his night clothes on even though it was barely four. He slipped back into his room, closing the door behind him as he slipped into bed, pretending to sleep.

AJ peeked out into the hallway, hurrying through a shower before getting dressed again and returning to Punk's room. She curled around the blonde boy, and wrapped her arms around him quietly, letting him rest.

"I should be fine." He mumbled softly. "You can… go back to your room. I'll be okay." He lied as he moved away from her as though he'd been burned.

"Baby, I'm not ready for you to touch me like that," she whispered. "Please don't pull away."

Phil rolled over letting her see his teary green eyes. "If that's the case then why didn't you just tell me that instead of giving me my first orgasm, and then when all I want is to bring you the same pleasure, you shut me down, you walked out on me. Made me feel like such a slut… Like trash…making me feel so unwanted…" Phil mumbled wiping his eyes.

"Because I wasn't thinking," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

Phil shook his head, still feeling hurt. "Good night April." He told her softly as he rolled back over.

She closed her eyes and let a tear escape, not moving from her position next to him. He might not need her, but if he did then she would be right there.

Phil sighed as he scooted away from her. He knew he'd never be able to sleep without her holding him but after being made to feel unwanted there was no way in hell that he was asking her to hold him.

AJ reached over and stroked his arm gently, hoping that it would provide him some form of comfort when he was being so stubborn.

Phil scooted further away but as the day turned to night, as the night wore on, his mind and body refusing to relax enough for him to sleep; he found himself scooting closer to April, gently nudging the sleeping brunette. He shamefully whispered "Please hold me… I'm sorry…"

April grumbled quietly, rolling over in her sleep and flinging an arm over his body, wanting even in sleep to protect him.

Phil snuggled up to the sleeping brunette. "April…" He called softly.

AJ cracked an eye open sleepily as she felt herself being pulled out of sleep.

"Yeah?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

Phil looked into her eyes. "Please hold me… I can't… I tried but I just can't fucking sleep without you… You don't have to say yes…" He mumbled quietly.

"Close your eyes," she grumbled, pressing her body up against his and wrapping her arms around him. She closed her own eyes, slowly falling back to sleep.

"At least you know that you'll never truly lose me." Phil sighed snuggling into April's embrace as he started drifting off. April smiled softly in her sleep, holding him tighter as they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for the support as always guys Chapter 17 should be around shortly. As always leave a review and let us know how we're doing. We're trying to update regularly again. **

**~ Cal & P2**


	18. Possession, What's mine is mine

**P2 notes: **

**Just a short note on this fic. Cal and I are both really putting our hearts into this for all of you. There are some really great reviews, and we both really appreciate them! But short 2-3 word reviews make us both a little wary of putting so much into it. If you can't think of anything to say, write one good thing about the chapter, and one bad thing. Thanks to all of our reviewers though, we thought we might hit 50 by the end of the fic and already we've surpassed it! **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.****~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.****~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.****~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Cal's notes:**

**Agreed P2... You said it best… **

**Lilpeacefreak: **Thank you. Glad you respect that.

**BrightAsNight:** They are in the same boat in a manner of speaking. They aren't Doms… at least Kaitlyn isn't. Yet… He's scared because of his Dad and just scared of submission, you're right. *Raises hand* I'm Phil Lol A feather? O.o Yes in a way he does owe Seth an apology… Mhm Lol Well… Thank you, though now you know Haha.

"_**A reader should never pressure a writer, because all they do is reading and writer is the one doing all the work. I'm not even gonna complain if you wait some more time to update just to annoy those readers." **_Agreed 150%! I like the way you think. ;) No wonder why we're friends, we have the same sick minds. :P

**Randyortonfanforeva:** Thank you. Yes they are. ^_^

**CMPunkandAJforever:** Thank you very much. Much appreciated. Here's the next chapter!

**Guest:** Ha He'll still feel super crappy, just a little less super crappy Lol!

**Always Straightedge and proud:** We try to update regularly… about a chapter out a day. So far… we've done pretty good. Yeah these will have up and down moments.

**shiki94: **Seth tries Lol Yeah Eve was probably mentally air bended there by AJ. :P Thank you and of course She just fights her way into EVERYTHING… -_- :D Lol OMG LOL Cute? :P Kind of. Well it's more that he felt AJ played with him, had her fun and then that was it. He felt used? I guess is the word. Yes he will Lol Eventually. Here's the next chapter!

**takers dark lover:** Yep. Of course Lol.

**On to Chapter 17!**

* * *

Kaitlyn hesitantly knocked on Eve's front door, seeing her car already in the driveway. Several moments went by without an answer, so Kaitlyn stepped back. She could see Eve's bedroom curtains move slightly, so she sighed and began to walk away, assuming that Eve didn't want to see her.

Eve rushed down the stairs and opened the door. "Kait…" She called quietly.

Kaitlyn stopped and looked over her shoulder. "If you want me to go away I will," she told Eve.

Eve sighed remembering Phil's words to 'take her own advice'. "I… I don't want you to leave." She told her softly as she sat down on the front step, waiting for Kaitlyn to make her decision.

"Leave if you want… but if you want to stay I'm not kicking you out…" She mumbled as she stood, walking up the stairs to her bedroom, leaning against the closed door. She left the front door wide open knowing that Kaitlyn really didn't want to leave her.

Kaitlyn jogged inside, shutting the front door and taking the stairs two at a time.

"I don't want to leave," she told Eve.

Eve nodded silently as she waited for Kaitlyn to make the first move.

Kaitlyn moved in and sat on Eve's bed quietly, lowering her head.

"You hurt me today when you insinuated that I'm such a whore that I'd leave you for the first person I see… There's a reason I gave you my virginity… because I fucking love you." Eve started as she looked down at Kaitlyn, narrowing her eyes at the two toned teen.

"I don't want anyone else… but if you feel that I'm going to be unfaithful to you… then this relationship means nothing and isn't worth trying to keep because you don't trust me, you don't return the same trust I have for you when I LET you take my virginity… In that case it also means my virginity and the trust I displayed meant nothing. So if it's not worth it to you and you want to forget last night and the past week… I'd be fine with that…" She finished leaning against the door as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I trust you," Kaitlyn whispered. "And I love you too. I want to keep you, for as long as you'll have me."

"Then act like it… I know I've done a lot of shit in the past but…" Eve cut herself off as she sat next to Kaitlyn. "We have school tomorrow… but you owe me… You have making up to do." She told her.

"Tell me how to make it up to you, and I'll do it," Kaitlyn swore.

Eve glanced over at Kaitlyn. "Make love to me…prove that you love me." She told her as she started undressing knowing that Kaitlyn wouldn't say no.

Kaitlyn waited until Eve was naked, before she gently pushed her back onto the bed. She kissed her, putting every ounce of love she had for the brunette into her kiss.

Eve moaned into the kiss, pulling at Kaitlyn's clothes. "Undress" She growled against Kaitlyn's mouth.

Kaitlyn sat back, shucking her shirt off and unclipping her bra, leaning back down to claim Eve's lips.

Eve moaned, wrapping her shapely legs around Kaitlyn's waist, gasping at the feeling of Kaitlyn's hard stomach pressed against her moist folds. "Kaitlyn… please!" she gasped, rubbing herself against her. "Fuck me, eat me, touch me please!" she pleaded.

Kaitlyn crawled down the bed, draping Eve's long legs over her shoulders. She dragged her tongue up Eve's slit in one long stripe, before sucking at her clit.

"Oh! Kait!" Eve gasped arching off the bed, holding tightly to Kaitlyn's hair. "Don't stop… please don't stop" she pleaded softly.

Kaitlyn gently pressed her fingers into Eve, slowly fucking her as she sucked on the brunette's clit.

"Oh fuck… Kaitlyn! Fuck me… Please fuck me…" She moaned, feeling wet enough that Kaitlyn probably wouldn't need lubricant. "Please fuck me!"

Kaitlyn pulled back, shaking her head.

"It has to be cleaned...and sanitized after last night," she told Eve. "I can't use it on you until then."

Eve whimpered quietly in disappointment as she pulled at Kaitlyn's pants until the blonde helped her remove them completely. Eve tugged Kaitlyn up, kissing her hard. "Fuck me…" She pleaded her hand sliding down to rub Kaitlyn's clit. She pushed Kaitlyn on her back and climbed on top in a 69 position much like that morning, licking and sucking at Kaitlyn's pussy.

Kaitlyn pulled Eve's hips closer to her mouth, licking at her clit and slowly fucking her with her fingers.

Eve moaned as she sucked harder on Kaitlyn's clit, pulling away long enough to tongue fuck Kaitlyn's entrance. She gasped as she spread her legs wider for Kaitlyn feeling Kaitlyn's thumb massaging her virginal ass, sending chilling down her spine.

Kaitlyn used her free hand to spread Eve's lower lips, moving her tongue to probe around her fingers gently.

"Cum for me Evie," she begged, crooking her fingers. "Show me how much you love me."

Eve gasped as she let go, cuming hard, feeling Kaitlyn's tongue licking her clean, shivering as it brushed over her ass a few times. "Kait…" She whispered, biting her lip to hold in her moans.

"Yes dear?" Kaitlyn whispered reverently.

"Fuck… that feels good…" She moaned softly as she lapped at Kaitlyn's clit, dragging her tongue down to push it inside of Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn stroked Eve's lower back and ass as she came, crying out softly.

Eve licked up Kaitlyn's cum, loving her girlfriend's taste, her tongue teasing Kaitlyn's clit, sliding down as she pushed it inside of Kaitlyn, slowly, teasingly fucking her with it. She felt Kaitlyn's tongue and fingers teasing her asshole but not quite entering her, respecting her wishes, as she moaned quietly.

Kaitlyn let her girlfriend explore, not wishing to push her off and upset her again.

Eve licked over Kait's hole, pressing one of her fingers against it, feeling Kaitlyn stiffen underneath her. "What? You want my ass but you aren't down for ass play?" She teased.

"Just unexpected is all," Kaitlyn gasped out, forcing herself to relax.

Eve smirked and licked at Kaitlyn's pussy, sucking lightly on her clit. "Why do you want ass Kait?" she asked.

"Cause you have a great ass," Kaitlyn moaned.

Eve's smirk widened. "Is that it?"

"And maybe I'm an ass girl," Kaitlyn groaned, clenching her thighs around Eve's head.

Eve stopped sucking Kaitlyn's clit, continuing to taunt her. "Gotta do better than that Kait if you ever want to get inside my ass." She teasingly spread the thighs giving Kaitlyn a great view of her hole.

Kaitlyn reached down, and shoved Eves head back into her cunt. "Fucking eat me out," she begged.

Eve smirked back at her, refusing her request. "Nope, not until you tell me."

"I want to own every part of you," Kaitlyn hissed. "Good enough for you?"

"Thank you." Eve replied before leaning down and sucking hard on Kaitlyn's clit, slipping two fingers inside of her. Kaitlyn's back arched off the bed, moaning loudly.

Eve drug her teeth lightly over Kaitlyn's clit, her fingers deep inside the blonde, thrusting them hard. "Cum for me baby." She requested.

Kaitlyn came, coating her inner thighs and Eve's lips with her cum.

Eve licked her clean before she moved to lie beside her, kissing Kaitlyn's lips softly. "I love you." She told her.

"I love you too," Kaitlyn whispered back.

"Do you believe me now?" Eve asked softly. "Do you believe that you're the only one that I want? Or do you still think I'll leave you for the first guy to wink at me?"

Kaitlyn smoothed a hand through the brunette waves. "I believe you," she promised. "You're it for me too."

"Good…" Eve told her softly, kissing her on the lips. "Shower or sleep?" She asked.

"Whatever you want to do," Kaitlyn said smiling gently at her.

"I'm too tired to move…." Eve told her quietly. "You wore me out."

She rested her head on Kaitlyn's breast, looking up at her. "How about sleep for now and shower in the morning?" She asked softly.

Kaitlyn nodded and stroked Eve's hair back, smiling down at her. "Sounds good to me," she agreed.

Eve pulled the blankets back, cuddling up to Kaitlyn. She felt Kaitlyn's arms wrap around her, holding her as she started dozing off.

Kaitlyn held Eve close, silently vowing to pay more attention to the brunette and to watch her words.

* * *

Bryan Danielson groaned as he dressed for school. It was Monday, which meant more wrestling practice, not that he was complaining in the least bit. He was excited but the coach ALWAYS threw him on the mat with Ziggler or Riley, and then looked disappointed when he won, it was kind of disheartening that his own coach wanted nothing to do with him.

He grabbed his backpack as he followed his mom out the door, so she could drop him off at school. On the short drive to school he tuned out his mom as he mentally prepared himself for whatever would happen today.

"Thanks Mom. See you after school. Love you." Bryan told her softly as she gave her a hug, grabbed his backpack and stepped out of the car, walking inside the school.

Kane hovered near the doors of the school, half wanting to walk away and half wanting to see his little nerd after the weekend. He watched Bryan walk through the doors, and nodded in satisfaction.

"Hey Kane." Bryan greeted with a soft smile, feeling slightly safer now that Kane was around. "How was your weekend?" he asked softly, smiling up at the taller boy as she walked to his locker.

"Quiet," Kane rumbled. "Yours?"

"Mine was okay. I just sat at home, usually I'd hang out with April and Kaitlyn, but they were busy I guess." He replied. "Is that a good thing?" He asked softly as he shoved his stuff in his locker.

The bigger boy shrugged silently, not one for talking much.

Bryan nodded quietly. "Something wrong?" He asked softly.

"No," Kane replied, shooting a reassuring smile down at the shorter boy.

"You just seem quiet." Bryan mumbled stepping closer to Kane. "I usually am," he pointed out.

"You just seemed… bothered by something. That's all… But if everything is okay, then I'll drop it." Bryan mumbled as he grabbed what he'd need before heading out to wait for his friends.

"Everything is ok," Kane assured him, not telling the smaller boy of his need to see him.

"Okay, just making sure." Bryan told him with a smile.

Kane started walking slowly towards their classrooms, Bryan following behind him.

* * *

Seth rummaged in his locker, searching for his math book.

"Hi there sexy," Dean grumbled, leaning next to him.

"Hi Dean, get your suit yet?" Seth teased, grinning as Dean nodded.

"Yeah I made him get one." Roman answered for the blonde as he walked up, leaning against the locker. "Hey Seth." He murmured with a sweet smile.

"Hey Roman," Seth grinned at him. "Looks good on him?"

"Insulting my taste or his?" Roman asked raising an eyebrow.

"His," Seth teased, ignoring Dean's huff from behind him.

"Good. I have amazing taste. Looks hot on him." Roman answered with a smirk as he ruffled Dean's hair.

Dean smacked at his hand.

"Get off me," he huffed, Seth laughing.

"Good, I can't wait to see it," he teased.

Roman gave Dean a warning look, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and tugging him closer to him. "Cut your shit out Ambrose or I'll put you over my damn knee." He hissed before smiling softly at Seth. He wrapped his free arm around Seth's shoulders, gently tugging the smaller teen against him.

"I dare you too," Dean hissed back, Seth chuckling against Roman's side.

Roman smirked as he dragged Seth and Dean outside behind the bleachers, yanking Dean over his knee and holding the squirming teen there. "What do you say Seth… Bare ass?" Roman asked with a smirk.

Seth grabbed Dean's pants and yanked them down, laughing cheekily.

Roman's smirk widened as he groped Dean's ass cheeks, giving each firm globe a firm squeeze. "Don't scream." He warned Dean as he raised his hand and brought it down several times on Dean's bare flesh. Dean's squirming coupled with watching his ass jump every time he slapped it made Roman's cock harden, and from the feeling of the foreign object poking his inner thigh, Dean was excited as well.

He slid his middle finger down the crack of Dean's ass, rubbing at his hole suggestively. "Shit…" Roman hissed quietly, aching to be buried in Dean's hole.

Seth's eyes widened as Dean moaned. Seth watched, wondering whether they'd done this before.

"You're giving the innocent a show," Dean groaned.

"Hey Seth… baby… You wanna go get ready for class?" Roman offered quietly, glancing up at Seth as he spit on Dean's hole, pushing at it with his middle finger.

"Nah I'm good," Seth forced out, watching in fascination. Dean groaned and bucked his hips back, forcing Roman's fingers into his hole.

Roman growled pulling his hand away from Dean's ass, shoving him up against the wall as he worked his pants down, seeing Seth eyeing his cock innocently. "Ever given a blowjob before babe?" He asked shoving his forearm into Dean's back as he turned to Seth.

"You wanna get me ready for him?" He asked softly, hearing Dean grunt.

Seth hesitantly fell to his knees, wrapping a hand around Roman's cock shyly. He began to stroke it slowly, glancing up at Roman.

"Let me go, I wanna watch," Dean growled, struggling against Romans forearm. "Let me turn around."

"Shut the fuck up." Raman hissed gripping the back of Dean's neck to hold him in place. Roman's gaze landed on Seth, giving the smaller teen a smile. "Good boy. Use your mouth; get it wet so Dean doesn't have to get fucked dry…" He soothed with a soft grin.

Seth leant forward and licked the head of Roman's cock lightly, savoring the taste. He ran his tongue up and down the shaft shyly, before taking the head in his mouth. Dean growled.

"I won't do anything, I just want to watch him," Dean hissed back.

"Mm… Good boy…" Roman moaned as he released Dean, shoving him to his knees. "Help him get me prepared." He ordered watching the two teens going to work on him.

Dean coaxed Seth to take Roman deeper in his throat, taking Roman's balls into his mouth.

"Breathe through your nose," he coached, Seth doing his best to follow Dean's instructions.

Roman groaned, enjoying what the two teens were doing to him. "Fuck that feels heavenly." He breathed, resting a hand on Seth's shoulder, his free one tangled in Dean's blond curls.

Dean placed his hand on the back of Seth's head.

"Bob your head slowly," he coached. "Take more of his cock into your throat." Seth tried his best to following the coaching, choking a little.

"Easy Seth." Roman groaned as he pulled Seth off his cock, shoving it in Dean's mouth instead. "You were doing great baby, but he talks too fucking much." Roman rumbled as he fucked Dean's throat feeling Dean slightly resisting, sputtering around his cock.

"Don't hurt him," Seth pleaded, coughing. Dean ran his fingers up Seth's thigh reassuringly, trying to soothe him.

"I'm not hurting him… he fucking likes it rough." Roman groaned using both hands to hold Dean's head in place as he pumped his hips, fucking his throat. "Ask him when his mouth is… less occupied."

Dean gagged around Roman's cock, rolling his eyes up to stare at the football player. He flashed a thumbs up at Seth with his free hand, the brunette watching with wide eyes.

Roman smirked letting out a groan when he felt Dean drag his teeth along the top of his cock. "Watch the fucking teeth Ambrose." He warned. Dean ignored him, and simply lessened the pressure of his teeth.

"I should cum in your throat and make you go to class hard as a rock…" Roman hissed warningly, holding Dean against his groin, his cock buried in Dean's throat.

Dean gagged purposely against Roman's cock, his hand trailing up the back of Roman's thigh to brush against his asshole.

Roman's hand tightened in Dean's hair, reaching back with his free hand to grasp Dean's wrist, wrenching it, twisting it up painfully behind Dean's back, feeling Dean really choke on his cock. "Don't put your hands were they don't belong." Roman snarled continuing to fuck Dean's throat while holding his arm in place.

"But wouldn't prostate stimulation make your orgasm more intense?" Seth piped up, reaching down to slowly stroke Dean's cock.

"I don't care." He hissed. "I don't want him inside me and how do you know anything about that?"

"Read it in a book," Seth said with a blush. "And maybe...I kinda tested it out." Dean groaned around Roman's cock and ignored Roman's warnings, sliding his free had up the thick thigh and pushing a single finger into Roman's hole. He managed to find and press up against Roman's prostate quickly, hoping that he wasn't about to die.

"Oh you little prick!" Roman gasped, pulling his cock out of Dean's throat, reaching back and yanking his finger out of him. He shoved Dean against the wall, his hand wrapped around his throat as he leaned in and kissed him hard.

He turned him around and with one brutal thrust, buried his cock inside of Dean. He let out an animalistic growl as he started to fuck him hard. "Don't make a fucking sound." Roman hissed in Dean's ear.

Dean bit his lip to keep silent, as he bucked back against Roman's thrusts. Seth stood back and watched the show, feeling a little like a third wheel amongst their pleasure.

Roman growled and pounded away at Dean's prostate, reaching around him and grasping Dean's wrist. "You want to touch something huh? Stroke yourself bitch." Roman snarled as he grabbed Dean's hips, fucking him hard. After a while of constant stimulation he felt Dean's body stiffen around him as he came. Roman fucked him harder, releasing his load inside of Dean not long after.

He groaned as he pulled out of Dean, letting the blonde slide to his knees as he tugged his jeans up. "Seth get over here." Roman called softly.

Seth hovered hesitantly. "I'm alright," he said, waving at them before he took off to class.

"Fuck… See what you did? You went you and scared him off…" Roman grumbled quietly as he turned to see Dean pulling his jeans up.

"Me?" Dean argued. "You're the one who overreacted to a little finger and fucked me through a wall!"

"I told your ass no. And you fucking liked it… fucking back against me like some hooker in heat…" Roman hissed crossing his arms as he glared at the blonde, storming off.

"Yeah, like you didn't like my finger," Dean yelled back, storming off in the opposite direction.

"Bitch…" Roman snarled as he stormed through the halls.

* * *

Sheamus sat at a lunch table, discreetly observing the jocks. Randy was laughing a little too loud, and his smile didn't quite meet his eyes. Sheamus grinned to himself, happy to know that he'd had such an effect on the brunette boy.

Randy forced a smirk as he caught the zombie carrot stalking him out of his peripheral vision. He nodded to Mike "I'm going to the bathroom" he told him quietly as he stood and left the room, rushing into the bathroom to get away from Stephan's intense gaze. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes, letting out a quiet sigh.

Sheamus smirked and got to his feet, ambling towards the bathroom door only to find it blocked from the inside.

Randy blinked and pushed back against the door. "It's occupied. This isn't the only guys bathroom in the fucking school… got to the other one!" Randy snarled, refusing to budge.

Sheamus smirked and gave the door a hard shove, forcing his way into the bathroom despite Randy's objections.

"WHAT THE F- Oh Of course! It HAD to be YOU! Out of every fucking person, it had to be YOU!" Randy snapped, punching the wall, not giving a shit that he had a grueling football practice later that day. He turned and stormed into the big stall, intending to lock himself inside of it.

Sheamus laughed and used the urinal calmly, letting Randy have his freak out.

Randy stormed out, passed Stephan and out the door, tearing through the hallway trying to get the hell away from Sheamus.

"You can run, but you can't hide from your feelings," Sheamus called after him, laughing softly. Better to let him come to the redhead, rather than him chasing the jock.

Randy stopped dead in his tracks turning and storming up to Sheamus, slamming the brute against the lockers. "I have no fucking feelings for you but hate. That's it! Get it through your sick fucking skull! You hear me?!" He snapped, hissing in the Irishman's face.

"Then why do you keep running, yet you're hard whenever you get near me?" Sheamus quipped back, still grinning.

"I'm not fucking hard!" Randy hissed through gritted teeth, his body quivering with barely suppressed rage.

Sheamus ground his thigh against Randy's crotch. "Half-hard," he amended.

Randy growled as he shoved his forearm across the Irish brute's throat, getting in his face to hiss "Don't you fucking touch me, you hear me Sheamus?! Don't fucking come near me, don't talk to me, don't fucking touch me!" Randy licked his dry lips as his steel icy blue eyes narrowed at the pale skinned Irishman, almost daring him.

Sheamus chuckled. "Look fella," he started. "You know I'm intrigued by you, and I know you feel the same way about me. So no, I won't do as you tell me."

"I want nothing to do with you!" Randy snapped as he shoved the Irishman and walked off with a final glare at Sheamus. "Stay away from me… or you're gonna get hurt." He warned lowly.

"See ya later fella," Sheamus called cheerfully, waving after Randy.

"No you won't!" Randy snapped, feeling his face getting hot as he trekked off.

* * *

John groaned as he finished his lunch, tossing the tray in the trash. He's told Adam to eat with his friends, not with him after Stephan, the tall sometimes quiet Irishman advised him to watch himself around Randy and other who might target them. He walked out of the lunch room, rubbing his sore shoulder. 'I'm really fucking through with Reeves and his fucking petty vendettas…' he thought as he walked through the empty halls, waving at Stephan as he headed back to the lunch room.

He was tired and all he wanted was to go home after football practice but unfortunately he had to go to work right after. 'Today is already sucking…' He thought glumly as he leaned against his locker deep in thought.

"Hey," Adam said softly, leaning up against the locker next to John. "Everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. What are you doing here?" John hissed as he looked around to make sure they were alone. "You know what I said."

"It's just two friends, talking," Adam said. "See, even keeping my hands to myself." He offered a smile to John.

John gave him a warning look. "If Randy sees… Adam…" He started quietly, looking like he would hyperventilate at the mere thought of being exposed.

Adam crooked his finger and led the way into an empty classroom, blocking the door with a chair.

"Don't worry, it's nothing suss," he soothed. "No-one is going to listen to him."

"You don't know my fucking father." John snapped. "The Orton's are close family friends; of course he'll believe Randy…" He told him dropping his head in his hands.

"Over his own son?" Adam asked. "If you tell him different, would he really take Randy's word over yours?"

"Yes… Randy is at school with me. He sees what my father doesn't; of course he'll believe Randy…" John sighed as he ran a hand over his shaved brunette hair. "And then I have nothing. I'm out… disowned…" John shrugged his shoulders appearing tough, as though it didn't bother him but his eyes were a different story.

Adam pulled himself up to sit on a desk.

"John, are you sure that he would disown you?" he asked hesitantly. "Might he not surprise you?"

John looked up sharply. "You know Adam… I have a gay brother… guess what my dad did when he found out that he was gay? He kicked him out, and I haven't heard from him since. You don't know me. You don't know my father." He hissed leaning away from Adam.

Adam reached over and touched John's wrist lightly, just barely touching him for a few seconds before pulling his hand away.

"I was just asking," he soothed. "That's all."

"I told you… We're not going to work. You'll get tired of this… I know you will." John told him as he stepped further away.

"Why don't you let me decide that," Adam scolded gently. "I'm a big boy."

"Well you're choosing wrong. Neither of us deserves this. You know it, and I know it." John replied as he rubbing his sore shoulder, grunting quietly.

Adam stepped up behind him, taking over the massage.

"Relax, all this stress isn't helping your muscles," he commented idly.

John moved away sharply. "It's not JUST the stress… fucking Reeves has it out for me. That's three times he hit me during practice… He fucking slammed into my shoulder and mowed me down." He grumbled as he gently stretched it. "I swear one of these days he's going to injure me. Like Coach Lesnar gives a fuck anyways…" He mumbled shaking his head.

"I know it's not just the stress," Adam huffed, rolling his eyes. "Can't you just avoid him? Dodge him?"

John stared at Adam. "I don't fucking run. He'd probably get off on it anyway… sick fuck… He probably wants my ass…" John mumbled making a sound of disgust in the back of his throat.

Adam shot him a cheeky grin. "It is a wonderful ass," he commented, nodding as if he were agreeing with John's words.

John glanced over at him. "Heh… You want my ass too… Kelly thinks so… She told me how 'nice' my ass is…" John rolled his eyes.

"I don't want your ass, don't worry," Adam assured him, laughing softly. He ignored the comment about Kelly. "I'm a bottom."

John rubbed his eyes. "I'm supposed to be straight… I don't even know what the fuck that means…" He muttered quietly.

Adam laughed. "It means that you fuck me," he explained patiently.

John shook his head. "Wait… so… you don't want to fuck me? I didn't just ask that. Ignore that." He groaned as he rolled his shoulders.

"No, not at all," Adam said patiently. "Ask me anything you like."

"See this is why it's better to be straight. No confusion when it comes to sex… you ALWAYS know who's fucking whom… I'll pass… I don't think I want to know." John mumbled with a tired sigh.

"If you change your mind..." Adam said with a gentle smile.

"I'm good." John mumbled as he leaned against the door. "You might want to warn April and Kaitlyn though… They're your friends…" he mumbled quietly, not really wanting to tell him what he's over heard from Cody's big mouth.

"Warn them of what?" Adam asked in concern.

John sighed and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept well with his shoulder pain. "You know how Kelly's a bitch right?" He asked quietly. "You know she's still peeved about Kaitlyn one upping her by dating Eve and not leaving Eve to rot in misery after they dumped her from their little group…"

"Yeah..." Adam said slowly, waiting for John to continue.

"I overheard from Cody and his big mouth that today… Kelly was going to… she's going to ask Phil to Friday nights dance just to peeve April… and Eve should watch her back… All I got was the info on Phil… but apparently Kelly is pretty pissed off at Kaitlyn, so give Eve a heads up…" John told him softly.

"April already asked Phil last week," Adam said. "I'll let Eve know though."

"I know that. Adam she's going to do it to embarrass him and to tick April off… I don't know if she's JUST going to ask him. Give them a heads up." John told him as he gave the blonde a brief hug before he moved the chair and walked out of the classroom.

Adam watched after him worriedly, before he headed back to the lunch room to look for the girls and Punk.

* * *

"So what's up with you?" AJ asked, Seth sitting against his locker.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered, Kaitlyn sitting next to him. "It's not important." AJ sat on his other side just as Adam came past.

"I'm glad I found you, where's Eve and Punk?" he asked urgently.

"I don't know," she admitted.

* * *

Phil groaned quietly as he leaned against the wall, outside the door closest to the lunchroom where April, Kaitlyn, Seth and Eve were still probably eating. He really didn't feel much like eating considering what had happened between himself and April the night before. He'd never felt so much pleasure and emotional pain in the same instance.

No matter what April had told him, he still felt like shit that she basically in her actions told him that he was good to play with but not good enough for the truth straight up; not good enough for him to return the favor.

True enough he was a virgin through and through, he didn't know much about sex but he was willing to learn, to try, he just wanted her to feel the same pleasure she had given him. He felt so rejected, instead of being honest with him, she dry fucked the hell out of him, made him cum like some cheap slut then left him alone and confused… coming back after a bit.

He hadn't spoken a word to April all day, basically ignoring her. The rejection from the night before still stung as he thought about it. He sighed quietly, jumping as Eve stepped out in front of him, seeing how distressed he looked.

"What's wrong Phil?" She asked softly as she stood next to him. Phil shook his head silently. "Nothing. I'm fine. Just need a moment that's all…" He lied.

Eve shook her head seeing right through the blonde's lie. "Phil… You can tell me. I won't tell anyone… I promise." She told him softly as Phil sighed and recounted what had happened the night before with April. Eve blushed as she glanced over at Phil.

"Wow… I know how you feel… I'm sure April didn't mean to hurt you like that though, she seems to really care deeply about you." She told him softly.

"Don't make me feel any better… I felt so fucking worthless… I mean I AM but she never made me feel that way, until last night that is." He replied quietly. "So how's things with Kait?" he continued quietly as he tried to change the subject.

Eve noticed and gave him his space. "We're okay now I think. She definitely made it up to me last night." Eve replied with a wink as Phil mock gagged. "Gross." He mumbled making Eve laugh quietly.

"I'm glad you two worked out your problems. " Phil mumbled with a forced smile as Eve nodded once. "Me too" She replied quietly, feeling an uncomfortable silence settling over them. "I'm going to take a walk… gotta grab something from my locker, wanna come with?" She asked as Phil shook his head.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm good. Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere" he told her softly as Eve smiled and headed off to the other wing of the school where her locker was located. She rolled her eyes as she passed Kelly and the bitches from hell on the way.

* * *

"Hello Phillip" Kelly called in a flirty tone as she walked up to him.

"Can I help you Kelly? Are you lost?" He asked, rubbing a hand over his face as she invaded his personal space. "Excuse me?" He asked quietly, backing away from her as much as he could.

"I have a question for you Phil." She told him as she licked her lips.

"What's that?" Phil asked feeling her press her body up against his.

Adam looked down at the girls. "Kelly is causing trouble," he told them. "She's going to ask Phil out, and probably humiliate him too. And she's planning something with Eve."

"I'll find Eve, you get Punk?" Kaitlyn suggested, AJ nodding as they leapt up and split up.

"Go to Fridays dance with me." She told him rather than asked him as Phil felt her trapping his body against the wall and her own. "I-I already have a date for it." He told her stumbling over his words as he felt her hand cupping him through his jeans, fondling him roughly.

"So dump whoever you're taking and go with me." She pressed, her free hand snaking up to tangle painfully in Phil's blonde locks, tugging him into a rough kiss as he struggled to get her off him without hurting her to no avail as her hand tightened on his package. Phil groaned in pain, feeling her hand that was in his hair; twist his head to the side as she devoured his mouth.

* * *

AJ headed straight for the back of the school, knowing instinctively where her boyfriend was.

"Get your hands off him bitch," she snarled when she saw Kelly groping Phil.

Kelly pulled off of Phil, licking her lips. "Why? He seemed to like it. Right Philly?" She asked as she bumped his groin with her taunt thigh. "He liked it." Kelly taunted, her hand still tangled in Phil's hair as he stared at April pleadingly, knowing she'd see the look of fear in his eyes over anything Kelly said.

"What's the matter April? Huh? Scared that he wants me more? You know he does. He's fucking hard as a rock over here." Kelly taunted as she turned and kissed Phil roughly, squeezing his cock hard through his jeans making his groan in discomfort as he tried to nudge Kelly off of him.

"He's too smart to touch you; he'd probably get a hundred diseases just from skin contact!" AJ retorted. "Get your hands off him now whore!" She shoved Kelly hard, shooting an apologetic look down at Phil when he hisses as the blonde's hand was ripped from his hair.

"You fucking bitch!" Kelly screamed as she got up and shoved April down. "He wants me a hell of a lot more than he'll ever want your wimpy ass!" She hissed as she attacked Phil's mouth again. Phil let out a whine of pain as Kelly dug her fingers into his bruised midsection. "Isn't that right Philly?" She asked as she nibbled at his bottom lip.

"D-Don't… That hurts…" He whined turning his head away from the intrusive blonde demon.

AJ swept Kelly's legs out from under her, punching her in the face as hard as she could possibly manage. "Stay away from him," she snarled.

* * *

Kaitlyn frantically ran around, hunting for her girlfriend. She'd tried to find Eve and had only just thought to check near her locker. Unfortunately, Kaitlyn was at the other side of the school, and had to sprint through the hallway.

"Hey Eve." Alicia taunted as she and the Bella's blocked her path. "Where you going?" Brie asked with a smirk.

"Move now!" Eve demanded trying to move around them only for Nikki to shove her off her vertical basis. "Lesbian… You're such a slut." Nikki taunted as Eve felt her eyes water.

Eve scooted away from the three girls as tears leaked down her cheeks. "You dirty slut. You let her fuck you! Didn't you?!" Nikki taunted as Eve stood up. Brie shoved her against the lockers with a smirk.

"Come on. Fight back!" Alicia taunted as she got in Eve's face.

"Leave me alone!" Eve sobbed covering her face with her hands.

Eve sobbed, dropping her math book as Nikki punched her in the stomach as hard as she could.

"Aww… Where's your little hero now?" She taunted with a smirk as Brie and Alicia laughed. Eve wrapped her arms around her midsection, falling to her knees having just gotten the wind knocked out of her.

Kaitlyn came sprinting around the corner, skidding to a stop. "Get the fuck off her," she yelled, taking a run forward and tackling Nikki.

* * *

Kelly sneered as she climbed to her feet. "You fucking crazy bitch!" She snapped slapping April before storming up to Phil and slapping him as well. "I'd never waste my fucking time on you. You're a waste of fucking space who doesn't know a good thing when he sees it." She hissed, bringing her knee to Phil's groin before storming away as Phil fell to his knees, pressing his forehead against the concrete.

"Fuck…" He whimpered as he held himself, gritting his teeth against the pain, curling up on his side. He swallowed hard as he felt the bile in his throat, forcing it back.

AJ wrapped an arm around his shoulders, cradling him close to her. "I'm sorry baby," she whispered. "Breath through the pain."

"Fuck… it hurts…" Phil whimpered welcoming April's embrace. He felt like he was going to fucking puke from pain and nausea he felt as he tried to heed April's advice, trying to breathe, though it was difficult. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled out, his eyes clenched tightly shut as he felt her smoothing his blonde locks back gently, trying to soothe him.

"I-I didn't want her…" He whimpered out softly.

"I know you didn't," AJ spoke, keeping her voice low and calm. "You're not stupid."

Phil wanted April to kiss him, remind him, to prove to him that she wasn't mad at him for Kelly's scandalous actions, but he wouldn't ask her to kiss him after Kelly had her skank lips all over him. The thought made him feel sick as he tried desperately to stand up, falling against the wall with a groan of agony.

"Fuck…" He whimpered, holding onto the wall so he wouldn't crash back down to the cement. He wanted to go wash his mouth, to wash Kelly away so that April could reclaim him, but his balls hurt too much to walk. "Dammit!" He hissed.

AJ ducked under his arm, helping to support him. "Walk slowly," she instructed. "Don't push yourself." She looked up at him, worried about how hard Kelly had hit him.

Phil let out a groan of pain. "I want to get her off of me…" He whimpered quietly before quickly pulling his arm from April's shoulders as he dropped down to one knee, holding his abdomen. He took a few deep breathes before he lost it, retching on his hands and knees, overwhelmed by the nausea.

"April… Go… Please…" Phil begged, not wanting her to see him toss his cookies.

AJ rubbed his back gently. "Let it out baby," she soothed gently. "It's ok."

"No… Go…" Phil gasped as another wave of nausea hit him hard, heaving raggedly; pushing himself away from the puke and pressing his back against the wall, closing his watery green eyes.

"Please just leave…" He whimpered hugging his midsection completely embarrassed.

AJ kissed the top of his head. "I'll be just inside the door," she promised, moving.

"Thank you…" He mumbled weakly, grateful that she listened to him.

* * *

Eve wrapped her arms around herself as she watched Brie and Alicia free Nikki before they ran away like the scared bitches they were. She sobbed as she held her stomach, feeling Kaitlyn's presence at her side, talking to her in a soft voice to soothe her. "Fucking hurts…" She whimpered quietly.

Kaitlyn stroked Eve's hair gently. "You're safe baby," she murmured. "Do you wanna go see the nurse?"

"No…" She forced out, not wanting to look weak in front of Kaitlyn, feeling ashamed that she couldn't even help herself, that she had to wait for Kaitlyn to save her. "I-I'm fine… never better…" She lied pathetically trying to hide her tears.

"Don't you lie to me Evie," Kaitlyn said gently. "You're in pain aren't you?"

"I'm fine… Kait" Eve whispered hugging her stomach as she stood up, leaning heavily against Kaitlyn and she reached down and grabbed her math book. "I'm okay…" She lied again, feeling Kaitlyn's arms wrap around her firmly.

"Lean on me," Kaitlyn ordered. "And no matter how fine you are, I'm walking you to math. And to your classes from the next few days."

Eve nodded silently, not arguing. She allowed Kaitlyn to walk her the way she was originally heading to before she was jumped by Kelly's goons. "Wait… Kaitlyn… Phil…. I told him I was coming back." She urged as she glanced down at her girlfriend.

"Well, where is he?" Kaitlyn asked. "We'll go see him."

"He was outside… the back of the school, I went to go get my math book and I asked if he wanted to come with but he said no, that he needed a moment because…" Eve stopped herself in her explanation, remembering that she had promised Phil that she'd keep it a secret.

"He-He needed a moment to clear his head, so I said I'd be back." She finished softly, hoping Kaitlyn didn't catch on to her VERY obvious way of protecting Phil's secret.

Kaitlyn redirected their walk towards the back door, mentally noting Eve's pause.

Eve bit her lip as she spotted April leaning against the door ahead. "Everything okay?" She asked quietly.

"Kelly kissed him, kneed him in the groin" April sighed, scrubbing her hands over her face. Kaitlyn growled and tightened her grip slightly around Eve's waist.

"Why aren't you with him?" Eve asked slightly scared to hear the answer. "Did… Did you break up?" She asked softly, leaning against Kaitlyn.

"He's throwing up, didn't want me to see," AJ explained. "We're still together Eve, don't worry."

Eve nodded silently as Phil stepped through the door in the moment, gently pushing past the three as he headed for the bathroom to wash his mouth out, both from throwing up and Kelly kissing him. He leaned against the wall halfway there. "Fuck…." He groaned.

AJ followed him quickly, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Let me help you," she pleaded.

Kaitlyn and Eve followed at a slower pace, Kaitlyn turning to Eve. "Why did you think they'd broken up?" she asked curiously.

Phil nodded leaning against her for support as he allowed her to lead him to the bathroom, trying not to throw up again. "Okay." He whimpered shakily, clinging to April, seeing that she walked him to one of the unisex bathrooms, following him inside. AJ let him go once they got inside the bathroom, leaning up against a stall quietly.

Phil immediately went to the sink, washing his mouth out, washing away the puke and Kelly, turning to see April watching him like a hawk. "You're so protective. Possessive." He commented quietly as she massaged his sore package. "It's heartwarming and hot at the same time." He mumbled, shivering as he offered her a small smile.

"I told you, you're mine," April reminded him, kissing his lips gently.

Phil groaned as he locked the door, folding the lid down on the toilette seat, pulling April closer to him, feeling her get bold as she reached down to massage his sore balls through his jeans. "Oh fuck… April…." He groaned softly, feeling himself actually getting hard. He glanced up to see her smirking lightly at him. He could read everything in that little smirk. 'You're mine and I just proved it.'

"Kiss me?" He requested softly, his hands resting lightly on April's hips, those hips that drove him absolutely crazy.

Eve glanced at her "Don't ask… I promised him." She replied knowing that Kaitlyn wouldn't give up so easily where her best friend is involved.

"Is it something to do with April?" Kait asked simply, sitting on the bench outside the bathroom.

"Yes." Eve replied softly as she sat next to Kaitlyn.

"Is it something bad, that I should know?" Kaitlyn continued, draping an arm around Eve's shoulders.

"Just April hurting Phil's feelings… sexually. Making him feel unwanted. " Eve mumbled quietly.

"Oh...so just following my example huh," Kaitlyn muttered, looking ashamed.

"Different." Eve muttered. "She uhh… dry fucked him… made him cum then left him when he asked to return the favor. He felt unwanted."

Kaitlyn let her fingers tangle in Eve's hair, smiling softly. "I won't say a word," she promised.

"Thank you." Eve replied as she leaned against Kaitlyn, resting her head against her shoulder.

"Told you," she breathed as she leant down, claiming his lips in a real kiss.

Phil moaned into her mouth, arching his hips against her hand. "Please?" He pleaded against her lips as he pulled her closer to him, pulling her and trying to get her to straddle him. "I never doubted your ownership of me… I never doubted where I belonged or whom I belong to…" Phil assured softly. "I know who owns me." He mumbled softly, his eyes begging her.

AJ straddled his hips, draping her arms around his neck. "Good boy," she whispered, kissing him again.

"I love when you say that…" Phil admitted softly against her lips. He moaned as he ground his hips against April's, feeling her rolling her hips on him. He opened his mouth, willingly letting her dominate the kiss and their pace, his hands resting on April's hips.

Kaitlyn heard the bell go and smiled gently at Eve.

"Come on you two, class time!" she yelled as she rose and banged on the bathroom door.

"Fuck off!" AJ yelled back, Kaitlyn continuing to bang the door.

"Oh fuck" Phil whined biting his lip as April ignored Kait on the other side, grinding against him harder. "So fucking good" he whispered pressing his forehead against her shoulder. He leaned back looking in April's eyes pleadingly, begging her to make him/let him cum.

Eve blushed as she heard the telltale moan on the other side of the door. "Maybe we should head to class Kait?" She suggested.

"If I get asked, I'm telling why you're late to class April," Kaitlyn called through the door, snickering at Eves blush. "C'mon Evie, I'll walk you to class."

Eve glanced at her. "I'm in no hurry. We can wait." She told Kaitlyn with a blush.

April growled and ground down against Punk. "Cum Phil," she demanded.

Phil buried his face in her neck, crying out softly as he came, clinging to her. "Th-Thank you April…" He whispered as he relaxed against her after a moment. He knew better than to ask if she wanted help getting off. He heard Eve and Kaitlyn snickering outside the door.

"Do I have to go to PE?" He asked April softly. "I already got a work out…" He mumbled with a blush.

April leant down and whispered in his ear. "If you go to PE like a good boy, you can finger me when we get home tonight," she promised, getting off his lap and unlocking the door.

"Must you two try and cockblock?" she growled.

"Sounded like we managed to pussyblock you," Kaitlyn corrected, smirking.

Phil flushed as he slowly got off the toilette cleaned himself up down there. He washed his hands and wrapped an arm around April leaning over to whisper in her ear "Can I… 'go down' on you?" as he kissed her ear making her shiver.

Eve's cheeks were bright red, Kaitlyn didn't catch it but she read Phil's lips.

"Sure babe," AJ agreed, leaning into him and leading the way down the hallway.

"Speaking of going down on people..." Kaitlyn commented, grinning at Phil's back.

Phil flushed both at April's answer and Kaitlyn's teasing. 'Great' he thought to himself.

* * *

**That's it for 17. 18 should be around soon. Thanks to all the reviewers, followers and the favorites! :D We're trying to get every pairing covered when we can. We succeeded in this chapter! Anyways, as always, drop a review and let us know how we're doing, what you think, feel, etc. Thanks guys!**

**~ Cal & P2**


	19. Back at square one

**P2 Notes: **

**Shiki94: Roman really should be more careful around Seth ;) And please, enjoy your cold shower with this chapter. It's sure to make you need one. **

**Slaughter3211: That's the perfect kind of review! It doesn't need to be super long, just as long as we know something that we did well and something we can improve on. Thank you for the kind words **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Cal's Notes:**

**Cosima Quinn: (Ch 17) **Thank you! I would agree with hashtag Lol. Oh you know it! Thanks for the feedback.

**uppy goes puppy:** Thank you! Here you go, Thanks for the feedback. Here's the next chapter.

**PK-Broiler:** Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

**Tina:** Thank you.

**Guest 1:** Thank you. AJPunk action here.

**Guest 2:** Thanks…

**shiki94:** I'm a nerd. What can I say? LOL. Of course he is :P Yeah poor little nerd got scared lol. Maybe haha. They try. Haha sorry for all the cold showers! Thanks! :P

**Always Straightedge and proud:** Not really. Dry fucking… clothes on…? Lol.

**Guest 3:** Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it! Means a lot!

**Slaughter3211:** Thank you! I agree with P2, that is a perfect review. You mentioned every couple, etc., what you liked, what you didn't, perfect! Thank you again, here's the next chapter.

**Thanks to all those who review consistently, it means a lot. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

AJ led the way through her front door, grinning over her shoulder at Punk. "You still wanna eat me out?" she asked Phil gently.

Phil regarded her silently remembering how quick she left the room, not wanting him to touch her. "If you want me to…" He replied softly, feeling himself already stirring at the mere thought.

She turned around, draping her arms around his neck. "I want you to" she promised.

Phil nodded licking his lips as he slipped his arms around her waist. "Baby I won't lie to you… I've never done this before… but I'm eager to learn… I want to please you… so… help me out please. Tell me what feels good, what you don't like…" He started, blushing as he gazed into her dark eyes, picking her up and carrying her up the stairs, putting her on her feet once they reached the top.

AJ giggled as she kissed him gently. "I haven't done it either," she assured him. "Whatever you do will be new to me."

"Yes, but you've touched yourself, you know what you like." Phil replied softly as he took a seat on the bed; removing his hoodie. "Did it piss you off seeing Kelly… all over me?" he asked trying to bring out her dominant side, knowing the best way to get her ready for it if last night and today were any indication. "Seeing her kissing and touching what you deemed as yours?"

"Damn right it did," she growled, straddling his hips. "She had no right to touch you like that." She claimed his lips, reminding him that he truly did belong to her.

Phil moaned into her mouth laying back and letting her dominate him. "Seeing her lips on mine… kissing me… touching what belongs to you…" he taunted interlocking his fingers with hers, feeling her pin his arms above his head.

AJ growled, glaring at him. "Are you trying to get me all worked up?" she growled. "Cause I've been worked up since lunch."

"Did it make you want to march over and assert your dominance over me? March over and show Kelly that she had no right touching your sub… show her who I really belonged to?" Phil continued, ignoring her question feeling her grip tighten around his wrists. He didn't struggle, he completely submitted to her, as April held both of his hands down with one hand; her free hand gripping his chin firmly.

"You wanna eat me out," she whispered in his ear. "Feel how wet I am for you. Feel my cum all over your face. Don't you?"

"Yes… fuck yes…" Phil gasped arching up against her. "Tell me… what went through your mind when you saw that?" Phil asked panting as he stared up into April's dark eyes, seeing the jealous look, the possessive look clouding her gaze. He wanted to push her; he wanted to know just how possessive she was over him, how far she'd go for him.

"I wanted to throw you to the ground right there, make you eat me out in front of her," AJ growled. "Show her who you belong to."

Phil shuddered violent under April, his eyes staring to April's dark possessive gaze, seeing no sigh of her joking. "Why don't you then? Remind me that I'm yours, that I belong to you... I bet the thought of handcuffing my hands behind my back and making me eat you out turns you on… doesn't it?" He asked softly, his green eyes pleading with her.

AJ slid off the bed, shoving her pants and underwear down before straddling Punk's face silently.

"You don't want to restrain me…" Phil trailed off not sure what he was supposed to call April.

"Not tonight, I'm too fucking horny," she growled.

"What… What do I call you?" He asked softly as he timidly swiped his pink tongue across her pussy. The taste wasn't that bad, it tasted better than he pictured, he thought as he licked her teasingly, seeing her rope that she used the night before on his ankle. He grabbed it, holding it up to show her.

"Ma'am," she replied. "You call me ma'am." She grinned and let her fingers play with the rope. "DO you want me to tie you up pet?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am." He murmured softly, licking his lips.

She wound the rope around his wrists, loosely tying it to the headboard. "That ok baby?" she asked gently.

"Yeah…" He groaned pulling at it to make sure it would hold.

She ground her folds over Phil's mouth gently. "Eat me baby," she coaxed.

Phil licked, sucked and tongued April's clit, raising his gaze to her face, gaging her reaction to see if he's doing it right.

AJ groaned, beginning to ride his tongue.

Phil mentally reminded himself to breathe through his nose as he pressed his tongue inside April's entrance. He moaned softly, knowing the vibrations on her clit had to feel good, rubbing his peace fuzz against her sensitive flesh.

AJ moaned and shoved her fingers into his hair, holding his face in place. "More Phil...more," she begged

"Yes Ma'am" Phil moaned as he tongue fucked her, rubbing his nose against her clit. "Feel good April?" he asked, mentally kicking himself for calling her by name, hoping that she didn't notice it. He groaned low in his throat, his cock was so hard and he couldn't even touch himself.

She yanked his hair firmly. "Who am I?" she asked; her tone low.

"A-April" He whimpered, shivering as he stopped eating her out.

April got off him and smacked his thigh. "Who am I?" she growled.

"M-Ma'am?" He answered uncertainly, licking his lips.

"That's better," she said, nodding with pleasure on her face.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied as he looked over at her. "What are you doing Ma'am?" he asked softly.

She grinned and crawled back up his body, settling herself back over his face.

Phil went back to eating her out, sucking hard on her clit, determined to make her cum.

AJ moaned, clenching her inner walls as she held off her orgasm.

Phil raised his eyes to meet hers, doing his best, pushing his warm wet tongue inside of her. "Ma'am…" He moaned as he tongue fucked her, pressing it as deep as he could get it.

AJ couldn't hold it off anymore. She came, her juices leaking straight into Punk's mouth as she bit her lip to hold off the loud scream.

Phil closed his eyes as some of April's cum splashed across his face, doing his best to catch most of it in his mouth, raising his eyes to meet April's, waiting for her to command him to swallow it or let him up so he could spit it out.

"Swallow," April told him, grinning deviously down at him.

Phil met her eyes as he forced himself to swallow her cum, choking it down as his eyes watered, willing to do almost anything to please her. He leaned up and slowly licked her clean, waiting for his next order.

"Did you like the taste baby?" she asked, cupping his cheek.

"Yes…" He replied hoarsely leaning into her touch.

She smiled and moved down his body, pulling his jeans down as she moved. She stroked his dick slowly, watching his face.

Phil through his head back, crying out in pleasure. "Oh fuck! April… shit!" he hissed completely falling out of his role of submissive as he arched against her, tugging on the ropes binding him to the bed.

She lowered her head, licking the head of his cock. "Don't come," she warned.

Phil whimpered as he thrashed underneath her. "Oh god… April…" He whined softly.

She took his cock into her mouth, bobbing her head until she was deep throating without gagging. Her hands rolled his balls around gently, waiting for him to ask permission.

Phil grabbed a hold of the ropes binding him to the bed, fighting off his orgasm, feeling the heaven that was April's mouth wrapped around him. "April I can't… I can't hold it back…"

Phil closed his eyes trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach, trying to fight off his orgasm to no avail. "April!" Phil gasped as he came, unable to hold it any long. "Fucking cuming!" He gasped his body contracting as he came in April's mouth.

April raised an eyebrow at him as she swallowed his cum. "What did I tell you Phillip?" she asked with a glare.

Phil's body shuddered as he came down from his orgasmic bliss. "I-I couldn't hold it Ma'am…" He replied quickly, knowing that he was in trouble.

"You'll learn," she told him. "And until then, you'll damn well learn not to cum until I give permission."

Phil shivered, feeling his first official punishment coming on. "Yes M-Ma'am." He replied watch as April stood up and left his room, shivering in fear at what she might be getting.

April came back with a cock cage, smirking deviously.

Phil shivered. "No… no… please?" He pleaded softly. "Please don't put that on me..."

April smirked. "Oh don't worry baby, this isn't for right now," she laughed. She produced the cock ring from her other hand.

"Cock rings stop you coming, cock cages stop you from getting hard," she explained patiently. "Both of those actions can be ordered by me, and if you don't learn to obey, then they go on you to train you."

"Yes M-Ma'am" Phil whimpered as he nodded his head, patiently waiting for whatever April had in store for him for cuming without her permission.

She smiled at him. "You are forbidden from coming for 24 hours," she told him. "Understand?"

"Yeah…" Phil sighed quietly. 'Easy enough. I don't even masturbate.' Phil thought to himself. 'Easy punishment…'

AJ kisses his forehead.

"This time it might be easy," she admitted. "But you really don't want to disobey me."

"You're a softie." Phil told her with a sweet smile.

"Not if you disobey me," she told him with a gentle smile.

Phil flushed as he chose his words carefully. "I came without permission, I called you by name several times, neglected to call you 'Ma'am', snuck out, and got kissed in front of you by your most hated enemy in Kelly with no real punishment, you're a softie." He taunted quietly.

"You're learning pet," she laughed softly. "Besides, Kelly was hardly your fault."

"I still knew better…" He muttered.

"But you didn't tell her to kiss you," April reminded him. "Or ask to be groped."

"I still should've pushed her off…" He sighed.

"You are too much of a gentleman for that," she told him.

Phil sighed. "But I belong to you…"

"And she's not capable of changing that," she promised him. "It's not going to happen baby."

He tugged on the bonds. "I still felt like I was betraying you…"

She leant down and captured his lips. "How about now?" she asked. "Feel better?"

He moaned softly. "No, but still. I got hard… before she kneed me in the groin…"

"She was groping you, I think I'd be more worried if you didn't get hard," AJ teased him.

He bit his lip and looked away. "I don't want to get hard for her… I still feel like I betrayed you by getting hard for her…"

"You're a teenage boy Phil," she soothed, sitting next to him. "Getting hard when people touch your crotch is kinda your job."

Phil sighed quietly. "I still feel like you owe me an actual punishment… you always make excuses for me…"

"If you had come on to her, I would punish you," she explained. "You were a victim of circumstance. If I punished you for it, it would make me a bad dom."

"Isn't there a rule about getting hard only for your Dom?" He asked softly as he tugged on his binds. "Are you enjoying me tied down?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Eventually there will be," she agreed. "Until then, I'll just have to teach you self-control. And yes, you're very sexy all tied down." She smirked, and stroked his cheek with her fingertips.

"Yeah watch… I'll screw that up too…" He laughed quietly. "Oh is that so? You like me restrained and helpless huh?" Phil's eyes darkened with lust. "Does it get you hot?"

"We'll see," she teased. She dragged a finger through her folds and smeared it over his lips. "You tell me if it gets me hot."

Phil groaned as he licked his lips tasting April. "Damn baby… You're soaking wet…" He moaned quietly, the words going straight to his groin. He groaned feeling himself getting hard again.

"Do you still want to be punished for the Kelly incident?" she asked hesitantly.

"You fucking demon…" He groaned when he remembered that he couldn't cum for 24 hours for cuming without her permission. "Yes Ma'am." He replied softly.

"Then I am going to take a shower, and you can just stay here tied up," she said, kissing his cheek. She slid the end of the rope into his clenched fist. "Quick release," she explained quietly. "Tug it, and the rope will untie you."

Phil groaned in discomfort as he nodded. He was so fucking hard… "Yes Ma'am" he grunted out softly.

"Think of me all soapy and wet," AJ tossed over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Fuck… Good job Brooks…" He grunted to himself, closing his eyes and relaxing his body, trying to force his cock to go soft.

AJ laughed as she washed quickly, wanting to get back to Phil as soon as possible.

'Think of Mrs. Guerrero nude… gross!' Phil thought when his cock stayed hard. 'Stop thinking of April! Think of something else! Think of… Jack. Finding you… beating you.' Phil took a deep breath as his hard on waned a little bit; it was still half hard though.

"Well, nice to see you're still ready for me," April teased from the doorway. She dragged a chair over and sat in it, spreading her legs.

"Watch me," she commanded firmly.

Phil whined softly as his green eyes opened to see April sitting in the chair nude. "Please Ma'am… Get me off? I won't cum without your permission again I promise" He pleaded softly.

"Not so easy now is it?" she teased, running a finger down her toned stomach and through her folds.

"No Ma'am" He mumbled softly. His cock was fully erect again, he was so hard it hurt… and watching April touch herself just made him harder if that were possible.

April ran a finger around her clit, using her free hand to roughly grope at her breasts as she threw her head back.

"Please Ma'am" Phil pleaded dropping his head back.

"You disobeyed me pet," April gasped out. "24 hours."

Phil whined as he closed his eyes, unable to watch her please herself, her sounds going straight to his groin. "Fuck…" He whimpered softly.

"Eyes on me," April snapped. "Don't you make me sit on you and do this."

Phil whimpered and forced his teary green eyes open, unable to completely keep them on her as he felt them closing again.

"Last warning," she warned. "Eyes. Open. Now."

"It's h-hard Ma'am." Phil whined softly, trying to keep his eyes on her, desperately wanting to look away.

"That is the point Phillip," she insisted, her fingers moving faster. "You need to learn self-control."

Phil groaned as he dropped he head back, his eyes closing, no matter how hard he fought to keep them opened. His cock was throbbing just hearing April's moans as she touched herself.

April moaned as she came, her own eyes closing as she panted lightly in an attempt to regain her breath.

"Those eyes had better be open," she breathed out.

Phil bit hard on the inside of cheek as he forced his eyes open, watching his Domme cum, groaning as his cock throbbed. He let out a choked sob as he watched April experience the bliss he was denied.

"Good boy," she praised as her eyes fluttered open. "You don't want to make me mad."

Phil squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to get rid of what he'd just seen, trying to get his hard on under control to no avail. "Ma'am?" he asked sounding desperate as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Yes dear?" she asked gently, standing on wobbly legs and cupping his cheek in her hand.

"Please? Please let me cum… Please Ma'am" He begged as his teary green eyes pleaded with her.

"It's a punishment, I can't let you off without you completing it," she told him. "You can do it baby."

"Can't you punish me some other way? Please Ma'am… I'll do anything…" He whimpered, his body trembling.

"No," she replied. "I'm going to get dressed. I expect you showered and dressed and downstairs with your homework in half an hour." She released the rope, and kissed him gently before she left the room.

Phil curled on his side, sobbing quietly. There was no way he'd be able to focus on his homework like this. He got in the shower, getting the sudden urge to get himself off.

AJ sat at the kitchen table, fully dressed. She knew that Punk would have the urge to get himself off, and honestly if he did she was planning to ignore it.

'What if the punishment becomes 48 hours?' a voice taunted in his head making him immediately move his hand away and finish up his shower. He threw on a pair of boxer briefs, followed by a plain shirt and a pair of black sweat pants before he grabbed his homework and headed down stairs. "Ma'am…" He whispered quietly as he sat down.

"Good boy," she praised, starting on her own homework.

Phil sighed as he tried his hardest to focus, finding it hard, no pun intended. "April… I can't focus like this" he whispered softly.

"You have a 10 minute reprieve from your punishment, go and jerk off," she decided impulsively. "Don't expect this to happen again." Her face was stern as she looked at him.

"Thank you Ma'am." Phil whispered softly, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek before he rushed up stairs, stroking hard. It didn't take him long to cum as he washed before heading back down stairs. "Thank you." He mumbled feeling like shit as he dropped into his chair.

AJ smiled at him and began to work on her own homework, tapping his. "You understand what you're doing?" she asked, motioning to the math problems.

Phil shook his head. "No… I suck at Math…" He mumbled softly as he glanced over at her.

AJ pulled her chair closer to his, and started to explain what he had to do.

Phil sighed softly as he tried to do one. "Did I get it right?" He asked quietly. "I don't want to add to my punishment so… should I call you Ma'am or is that only during sex?"

"You did," she said, beaming proudly. "And you should show me respect no matter where we are, but when we're out of the bedroom you may call me whatever you like."

Phil gave her a look. "I still hate math…" He mumbled soft as he continued through his problems. "So… what do you want me to call you… what would you prefer?" He asked looking up from his homework.

"I honestly don't mind," she assured him. "April or AJ is fine."

"Okay." Phil replied softly. "Stupid question but… I'm going to ask it anyways. Do your parents know… about your…Dominant side?"

"No," she replied instantly.

"Was the reason to get me to stay with you because you wanted me away from Jack or because you wanted me closer to you?" Phil asked timidly as he finished his last problem.

"A bit of both I suppose," AJ admitted honestly. "Mostly to get you away from him."

"How would you feel if… I went back ho-" Phil stopped himself from asking when April's gaze snapped up from her homework to look at him sternly.

"No," she told him. "Not happening."

"April your parents won't let me stay here until I graduate… you have to know that." Phil started softly. "IF I get into a college, it'll probably be a community college… and I'll be stuck here… you'll go off to a University… What are you gonna do? Take me with you?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yes," she told him. "And what else are you going to do, run back to a home where your Dad hits you?" April heard a gasp from behind her and turned around to see her mom with wide eyes.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Chapter 19 *WOW!* should be around shortly, it's already half written! :P Another cliffy and we assure you that this one is real :P As always drop a review and let us know how we're doing! **

**~ Cal & P2**


	20. You're mine, you belong to me!

**P2 notes:**

**BrightAsNight: They didn't so much switch roles, just Kaitlyn wanted Eve to forgive her so she gave up control for a while. Lol, at least you noticed the sex book part!**

**CMpunk2342008: We will not "hurry up" as you so demand, try making your reviews a little more pleasant to read thank you.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Cal's Notes:**

**Ilse'sPurpleSummer: **Yeah it kind of worked its way in there. Lol Then you'll love this chapter. Lol. Thank you, it's not as easy as everyone thinks.

**shiki94:** I do haha. So far Phil has had all his firsts with April. Lmao get the cold water ready! ;)

**CMPunkandAJforever:** Thank you. We didn't forget we were saving those for a scene.

**CMpunk2342008: **I don't sit around writing all day. I work full time, and here soon will going to school full time. These chapters are NOT easy to write and I end up staying up till 8 am writing them with P2. We're not going to 'hurry up' please be respectful. Thank you.

**Slaughter3211:** Okay then…

**CheekyClaudine:** Thank you. Here's the thing though. It's frustrating when you stay up all night getting a chapter done/revised and all they put is "MORE!" I'm not Ryback. The thought "Wow… I could've been sleeping but noooowww I get to got to work tired cause I decided to get them a chapter up and all I see is "loved it." "Update soon." OR ^ "hurry up" -_- It's like "Huh… okay. I see how it is… I can wait a few days… weeks…" Lol Thank you. Here's the next chapter.

**Always Straightedge and proud:** It's not sex though, it's dry fucking. There was no penetration. Clothes were still on. Not really all they did was go down on each other.

**BrightAsNight:** **(Ch 17):** I'm not a BDSM queen that would be P2. Lol I scoff at your little feather! *:P Kaitlyn was just making it up to Eve. Eve is NOT the top Lol. P2 wouldn't allow that. That's exactly the Bryan I picture too. Haha you better correct those :P Orton has too much pride. He doesn't want to cave in first. Ryan Reeves is Ryback's real name. So now you know who it is and NO he doesn't want Adam, he's just an asshole who wants John's position as football captain so he's trying to injure Cena. If he disowned one, what's to say he won't disown Cena too? Naw Roman is just sick of Dean's attitude, and his mouth and they aren't subs lol. I would blush if I did. Phil's a gentleman, he can handle himself around her, he just didn't want to break her ya know? He wouldn't hit a woman. That's what Orton is for, that shit isn't below him. He RKO'd Trish, Stacy, Stephanie, Moolah, etc. Lol. Your 'baby' is abusive. LOL teach him some manners. **(Ch 18): **I know right? Haha Poor Phil though. Here you go. Longest chapter yet!

**Tina:** Thank you. Lol Glad you're enjoying it! Randy is not a diva. He's a man LOL I hate that word. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Mom...you're home a couple hours early..." she exclaimed, reaching out to rest a hand on Punk's thigh under the table.

Phil felt his heart stop beating; fear seizing his chest, his entire body was rigid as he looked at April. He felt like he was about to have a panic attack. Before anyone could say a word Phil stood up and rushed upstairs to the room they had lent him, pacing the room, his head in his hands.

'I could leave… go back home… that way nobody had to know.' He thought as he grabbed a duffle bag and tossed it on the bed. His hands were shaking… he tried to breath, finding it hard, he needed April...

April glanced at her mom and ran upstairs, grabbing his hands tightly. "Breathe baby," she begged. "Breathe with me." She started breathing deeply and rested a hand on his cheek.

Phil tried to breath and couldn't take any oxygen in just as Mrs. Mendez walked in quickly taking charge. "Phillip deep breathes, breathe in and breathe out." She told him calmly.

Phil forced himself to breathe seeing the fear, fear of losing him shining bright in April's eyes. "Here I want you to take these. Can you do that for me?" Mrs. Mendez asked as she placed two white oval shaped pills in his shaking palm, giving him a glass of water as Phil looked to April.

"It's okay, take them," she said, trying to keep her voice low and calm. "She wouldn't try and hurt you."

Phil hesitantly raised his shaking hand to his mouth as he forced himself to take the unknown pills, drinking the water he was handed as Mrs. Mendez gave her daughter a stern look, taking the glass and walking out of the room, leaving Phil and April alone.

Phil moved himself so he was wrapped in April's arms, hearing her voice soothing him as he clung to her. He closed his eyes trying to remind himself that he was safe with April; surely his girlfriend… his Dom wouldn't let anything happen to him.

She rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him down.

"You're safe baby," she promised. "You're safe; nothing is going to happen to you now."

Phil felt himself getting tired. 'She gave me sleeping pills? Or something that had something to make him drowsy…' He thought to himself as he tucked his head under April's chin.

"No… S-she's gonna tell them…" Phil mumbled, his speech slightly slurred as he lay heavily against April.

April guided him over to the bed, forcing him to lie down.

"She has to baby," she whispered apologetically. "She has to keep you safe."

Phil struggled weakly. "A-April… No… she… she can't…" Phil's slurred words came out in a rush as he sat up, trying to get out of bed. He looked at her with tears in his olive green eyes. "Y-you promised…" He whispered brokenly.

She pushed him back gently, stroking his hair.

"I know I did, and I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry baby. But it came out. I'll try to get her to do it as quietly as she can."

"No… N-April… no…" He slurred as the tears began spilling, rolling down his cheeks. "Please… Don't… please… You… promised me…" He sobbed as he stood up off the bed, his knees buckling, sending him crashing back against the bed, sitting next to it. "I'll just go… home." He mumbled quietly. He glance up at April, the betrayal shining brightly in his olive green eyes.

She knelt next to him, helping him back onto the bed. "Sleep baby," she whispered. "Things will be better when you wake up."

He glance up at April, the betrayal shining brightly in his olive green eyes. "You lied to me... I'm just... I'm just gonna go home..." He slurred, sobbing quietly. "I-I trusted you… My mistake."

"I didn't mean to," she whispered. "She never gets home before 6 when she's working; her shift doesn't even end for another 45 minutes. I didn't think she'd be there."

"I should've never told you…" Phil whispered. "I should have never trusted you…" He mumbled as his head fell back, passing out.

AJ stayed with him for a few more moments, before she jogged downstairs.

"How long will that knock him out for?" she asked her mom.

Mrs. Mendez turned to look at her daughter. "Nine… ten hours." She replied coldly staring April down. "Why?" She asked crossing his arms.

"Because he's now mad at me, and if he wakes up he'll probably sneak out," AJ said dryly. "And I don't want that happening."

"Why not? If he wants to leave… he isn't a prisoner April. You can't make him stay, you don't own him. Whether he leaves or stays… is beyond the point but I am reporting his father, I have to." She replied studying her daughter.

"I know you have to," April admitted gently. "He doesn't want you to, but I know you have to." She gathered up their homework and walked up the stairs.

"I'm going to sit with him," she told her mom over her shoulder.

"April. You can't force him to stay. If he wakes up wanting to leave you can't make him stay." She told her, seeing April's body stiffen as she came to a stop on the stairs.

"I know," she stated, running the rest of the way up the stairs. She settled herself on Punk's bed, hoping that her presence would comfort him in sleep even if not in consciousness.

* * *

Phil woke up coughing as he turned on his side to effectively get oxygen into his lungs. He blinked as everything came crashing back to him from April's mother finding out, April's betrayal, her mother giving him some kind of drug to knock him out… 'How long exactly had he been out?' He didn't know, what he did know was that he had to leave, be it to go back home or to run away, he had to leave.

'The best thing about this is nothing will hold you back from running away.' His mind whispered seductively to him as he stood up, bumping into the dresser. "Fuck…" He hissed trying to be quiet.

"Baby?" AJ asked sleepily, raising her head. "What are you doing?"

Phil sneered at the pet name thinking 'she LOST the right to call me that.' He turned around to glare at who he thought would protect him, respect him… the one who betrayed him, lied to him…

"I'm leaving." He hissed coldly.

April closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah...I thought you might want to," she admitted. "I called Kait earlier. She's been forced to go home, and Eve's parents are away until Wednesday. Eve is home all alone, and she said that you can have her spare room for now if you want." She opened her eyes and let him see the sorrow in them.

"I'm really sorry baby," she whispered. "Just please...don't go home."

"Stop calling me 'baby'… you lost that right. I don't want to stay at Eve's… or with any of your friends." Phil hissed staring into her eyes, knowing the one thing he could say to drive his point home. "I'll go wherever I want, I don't belong to you… you don't own me… not anymore." He hissed as he grabbed his shoes, hearing April get off the bed.

"I know," she admitted. "I know that I don't have any right to own you anymore. But it doesn't change the way I feel. I love you Punk, and I truly didn't mean to hurt you like that." Finally admitting that she loved him was a weight off her shoulders, even if he didn't want to hear it.

Phil whipped around, glaring at April. "More fucking lies!" He spat as he grabbed his hoodie and his house key, stopping with his hand on the door knob. "I hope he fucking kills me… I really do… then Seth's dad, Chicago's finest can book him for murder and I won't have to be around to watch my life fall apart… the train wreck." He hissed as he clenched his fist. "I hope he beats the fucking life out of me... Can't believe I fucking trusted you…I deserve this." He snapped.

"It's not a lie," she insisted. "I love you. Choose not to believe me if you wish, but it's true. Please. Just go to Eve's place. Don't go home to him. I'm begging you Punk. Please."

Phil glared at her. "I'm not going to Eve's and I never wanted to leave you! You made me do this!" He hissed as tears filled his eyes. "I don't wanna do this! But I have no choice..." He sobbed.

"You can stay here," AJ begged. "Mom isn't throwing you out. She's not changing anything. You don't have to leave Phil." She touched his wrist briefly.

"You can stay, even if you don't want to be with me anymore."

"I know she's not… I'm throwing myself out… I don't want to leave… and I don't wanna leave you… I don't have a choice… I have to… I told you… I trusted you…" He whispered brokenly as he fell back against the door, looking lost and conflicted.

"It was an accident," AJ reminded him. "I swear, I didn't mean to tell her. I never would have betrayed your trust." She walked backwards a little bit, sitting on the bed.

"Please baby, don't leave," she pleaded.

"I have to…" He whispered, keeping his eyes lowered, his gaze anywhere but on April.

"You don't," she soothed. "You can stay here, with us."

Phil stood up and opened the door. "I have to… Maybe if you're lucky… you just might see me at school tomorrow with only a few more bruises… maybe you won't see me at all. Maybe this is the last time you'll ever see me… alive." Phil started giving a sigh. "Maybe I'll make the news… CNN, ABC…" He shrugged humorlessly, giving April one last hurtful longing look before he walked out, not bothering to take anything with him but his hoodie and his house key.

April buried her face into his pillow and burst into tears, her shoulders shaking.

Phil let himself out of April's house walking aimlessly, not caring where he went.

* * *

AJ walked slowly into school, Kaitlyn catching sight of her face and simply wrapping an arm around her shoulders without a word.

"Did he go to Eve's place?" AJ asked, Kaitlyn shrugging.

Eve parked her car and sighed when she spotted Kaitlyn and April, heading over to them. "Hey guys." She whispered softly. "Any sign of him?"

"He didn't come to you?" AJ asked, her heart breaking a little more.

"What's going on?" Seth asked, coming up to them; Dean and Sheamus following him, and listening to the question.

"Punk left AJ's place last night," Kaitlyn explained softly. "She accidentally told her mom."

"I haven't seen him yet, but I'll go look if you want," Seth said, dashing off. Dean and Sheamus exchanged looks and wandered off as well.

"Evie, would you check the back of the school?" Kaitlyn asked, walking AJ towards the school doors. "We're going to go to April's locker."

"On it." She replied as she ran to the back of their school. "Phil!" she called as she looked around seeing no sign of the blonde male anywhere. She sighed as she jogged to April's locker with a solemn look on her face. "Not there." She told them.

AJ let out a choked sob, just as the bell went.

"C'mon April," Kaitlyn soothed, guiding her friend towards her first classroom.

* * *

AJ picked her lunch tray up, barely sparing a glance towards her usual table before she hurried outside. Punk wasn't waiting at what she'd mentally designated their spot, and she felt her heart sink. She turned and slowly began to walk inside, not paying attention to where she was going before she smacked into a hard chest.

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered, looking up to meet the piercing eyes of Randy.

"It's uh… It's okay…" Randy rumbled quietly as he uncharacteristically forced a smile wondering why the usually happy chick buster was so depressed. He's heard whispers of Punk, the one April kind of claimed as 'hers' was missing, and didn't come to school. As he watched her walk away he debated on telling her that he saw a guy who looked like Punk sitting at a bus stop heading out of town. He shrugged and walked away. "Don't sweat it" he mumbled as he walked away, seeing the smile on Sheamus' face.

AJ stepped around him, walking back into the lunch room and placing the tray on her groups table. She rested her head on the table alongside the tray, feeling Kaitlyn rest a soft hand on her back.

* * *

April slid into her seat in math, Adam taking both of their homework to the front of the room.

"Phillip Brookes?" their teacher called, April shaking her head. She couldn't help but wonder whether he was still alive, or whether his dad had killed him in a drunken rage.

"You alright?" Adam asked, nudging her gently when the teacher called her name. She raised her hand and nodded.

"Yeah, just a long day," she sighed.

* * *

"Guys seriously. I'm just going home," she begged, looking at Seth and Kait, Eve holding the blondes hand.

"If there's anything I can do..." Kaitlyn said, Seth nodding alongside her.

April walked up the stairs of her house, and collapsed face down on what had formerly been the spare bedroom.

The phone rang, and April reached out to grab it. "Hello?" she asked wearily.

"Hi, this is Jeff from Hot Topic," the friendly voice on the other end said. "Is Phil Brooks there?"

"No...he's not," she forced out. "Can I take a message?"

"Can you just ask him to call me, I need to set up a job interview with him," Jeff replied.

"Sure, I'll pass it on," April promised, a lump forming in her throat. "Thanks." She hung the phone up and buried her face back into Punk's pillow.

* * *

Phil sighed as he sat in what he donned as 'his spot', a place he once wanted to take April to. It was quiet and secluded, nobody bothered him and he could think in peace. Earlier he was at a bus stop for a bus heading out of town, ready to just up and runaway, never looking back again, but for some reason he couldn't get on the bus, something… rather someone was holding him back.

'April… God what must she be thinking? She probably thinks that I'm lying on my bedroom floor, dead or so severely beaten that I can't move' Phil mused to himself. He never went home, instead he sat on a park bench because there was no way he could sleep, EVEN if he could… He skipped school, not caring enough to go anyways; he knew April would be looking all over for him.

Even though he didn't want to admit it, he missed her like fucking crazy; he missed the way she held him, the way she cared about him even though he acted annoyed. Phil sighed as he stood up and started walking aimlessly the question on his mind 'What now?'

* * *

It was dark… murky, cold. For a home there was no warmth, no love, no feeling of belonging or meaning of family. It felt like a cemetery of broken dreams, shattered souls and destroyed families were laid to rest. It was quiet, until she climbed the stairs heading to the room that terrified her.

"April! Get out!" Phil ordered glaring at her. "Just leave now! Please before he comes!" He warned as Jack appeared behind Phil hissing "Too fucking late boy!"

Phil ran, shoving her out of the room and yanking the door closed behind him. His screams of pain and agony, begging for mercy was all that could be heard, as well as Jack's sinister laughing. He laughed in absolute joy as he unloaded on Phil, his own flesh and blood falling to his knees, begging for mercy, mercy that was not given.

Jack wailed on him, bringing his fists down on Phil's aching mid-section, his face, head and wherever they would land. He started kicking and stomping at Phil's prone form, Phil's grunts of agony was all that was heard as Jack took a step back, hearing the frantic screaming and pounding on the other side of the door.

"Dad! P-Please stop…" Phil whimpered as he forced himself to stand upright, hearing April's cries on the other side of his bedroom door. "Dad please…" He whispered just as Jack wrapped both of his hands around Phil's throat, squeezing hard as Phil dug his finger nails into Jack's wrists, desperately trying to get free as his vision started to swim, knowing that death was near.

"D-Dad?" He choked out, slowly losing his will to fight as Jack tightened his grip on Phil's neck, slamming his head against the wall, feeling Phil's body quiver as his heart stopped beating, his last breath leaving his body just as the bedroom door was kicked open, Seth's dad rushing in. "Stop! Police! On the floor now!" He ordered drawing his gun on Jack as Jack stepped away from the lifeless body of his son, getting on the ground as Officer Rollins cuffed him up.

Another Officer rushed over to Phil, checking his pulse as he turned to Seth's dad. "No pulse! I got no pulse! I'm gonna start CPR!" He called as he rolled Phil's body over and quickly began chest compressions, Seth's Dad calling it in while a sobbing April watched from the doorway. There was blood, Phil's blood all over the room, as Phil lied in the center of all the destruction, his blonde locks stained red from his blood, his hair she loved so much fanned out around his head like a halo.

He laid there as paramedics pushed past her, taking over CPR as they produced an AED, shocking Phil several times with no result. After what seemed like hours to her, the senior paramedic called it. "He's gone." He mumbled solemnly as April sobbed.

Tick! Thud! Tick Thud!

April shot up with a scream, realizing that she had fallen asleep in the guest room. It took her a few moments before she realized that the noise that had woken her from her nightmare was someone throwing rocks at the window. She climbed up and rested her head against the glass, almost sobbing in relief when she saw Phil standing underneath her window.

* * *

Phil groaned as found himself standing outside April's house, seeing both cars gone, meaning her parents were still at work. 'Was she even there?' he asked himself mentally as he picked up a small pebble, hoping he didn't break her window as he chucked it, knowing she'd be in 'his' room. Pebble after pebble with no result.

He didn't know if she texted him because his phone was long since dead anyways, he was pretty sure that knowing April, she blew his phone up. She probably had all her friends looking for him, calling him, etc. She was probably worried sick about him… He sighed as he chucked another pebble hoping that she was there, hoping she was awake.

He sighed and turned around, giving up as no one came to the window. 'It was a mistake to come back any fucking way' he thought as he tiredly shook his head and started up the street.

April watched him start to walk away, sprinting down the stairs and throwing the door open. She bolted to the front gate and yelled his name as loudly as she possibly could, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Phil jumped as he heard his name being called, turning around to see April rushing to him. He grunted as she slammed into him, locking her arms around his waist in a vice like grip, sobbing openly into his chest.

"April… What's wrong?" He asked softly, not use to having to console someone.

"I thought you were dead," she sobbed. "I've been so worried all day...and my brain is playing tricks...and I dreamt you were dead."

"What gave you that idea?" He asked softly as he pulled away from her.

"You wouldn't tell me where you were going, and you weren't at school, and you wouldn't answer any of my calls," she babbled. "I was so scared that you'd gone home and that your dad had killed you."

Phil wrapped his arms around what used to be his Dom as he whispered "You're fine. You'll be fine" into her dark locks as she clung to him. "I was just heading home." He lied as he slowly pulled away from her. "You should head on inside before you catch your death out here. It's fucking cold…" He mumbled as he turned in the direction of his house.

"It's not me I'm worried about!" she exclaimed. "Don't you see, you heading home is exactly what I was afraid of!"

"I'd rather die than watch my life become an open book for Chicago's finest, the courts and the media." Phil told her quietly, dropping his head as he started walking.

She ran forward, catching his wrist. "Please don't go there," she whispered. "Come inside, come home with me."

Phil looked at her. "I'm homeless." He mumbled softly.

"A home is where people love and care about each other, they're honest, they don't hit you, they don't lie and they don't go back on their word. In one house I'm beaten daily… then another betrayed, lied to… I'm homeless." He mumbled pulling his wrist out of her hand and continuing to walk aimlessly.

She caught up to him, blocking his way.

"I do love and care about you," she begged. "And you know that I never meant to go back on my word."

Phil looked down her, his Dom - former Dom, a look of determination in her dark eyes. "Everything is falling apart around me… and I don't know how I can stop it… all I know is that I don't want to be around when the explosives detonate… You say I owe him nothing, but he's my father and the only one I've got…" He whispered as his eyes teared up. He ducked his head refusing to look at her, refusing to let her watch him break down again.

"Come inside so we can talk," she suggested, taking his hand and leading him back towards her house.

Phil stopped and pulled his hand out of hers. "Prove it." He mumbled as he turned his back to her. "Prove that you care about me."

"How?" she asked softly. "Whatever it takes."

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? I'm just the fucking kid that not even cops fucking cared about…" Phil muttered bitterly as he waited for April to decide.

"I don't know how to prove it to you," she admitted. "Tell me, and I'll do it."

"Yeah? Time's up." Phil mumbled bitterly, hiding his hurt as he turned and started walking towards his house, his head down.

She ran and grasped his hand. "You can tie me up," she promised. "Do anything you want to me."

"I don't want to tie you up." Phil mumbled tiredly as he pulled away.

"Well then what do you want?" she begged. "Tell me, whatever you want."

Phil pulled away and continued walking. "For someone so dominant… you're just letting something you 'claimed' as yours walk away." Phil mumbled as he shook his head.

"Because you won't compromise or accept that it was an accident!" AJ snapped, stamping her foot. "Now get in that house so that we can talk somewhere that isn't frozen."

Phil shivered, recognizing the order in her voice, the same tone she had used when she had ordered him not to cum. He turned around to face her shivering at the look in her eyes as he hissed "Or else what April? Huh?" The way he had said her name, so tauntingly, seeing her twitch.

"Or else I'll spank you right in the middle of this street," she snapped, turning on her heel and heading back inside.

Phil didn't immediately follow her, standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting until she noticed that he wasn't following.

"What?" she sighed. "Will you please just come into the warmth?"

"Make me…" He muttered glaring defiantly at her, seeing her steadily getting annoyed with his behavior.

April rubbed her temple, feeling a headache coming on. "Please." she begged. "I have spent all day worried about you, indulge me."

Phil stood his ground, waiting for April to snap, keeping his mouth shut.

She snapped and swept forward, wrapping her fingers around his wrist and dragging him inside.

"Kitchen," she ordered. "I'll make us hot cocoa."

"I don't fucking want any…" He muttered disrespectfully, knowing that he was wearing April's patience thin. He didn't see her grab the wooden spoon with his back to her.

She smacked his upper thigh with the wooden spoon, glaring at him. "Would you like to try that again?" she demanded.

Phil yelped as he got in her face hissing "I said I don't fucking want any hot chocolate, thank you!" He let out a grunt when he felt April's free hand grab his package as she pressed him back against the counter.

"Don't be fucking stupid, when was the last time you ate anything?" she snapped. "Oh, and by the way Jeff called from Hot Topic. You need to set up an interview."

Phil gasped, his head thrown back as she squeezed him, barely hearing a word she had said. "Two days" he whimpered as he held her against him, giving in slightly.

"I ought to tie you to the bed and force food down your throat," she snarled. "Two days without eating, what were you thinking? Will you eat something if I make it for you now?"

"I didn't eat yesterday because… I-I was passed out from those pills your mom… gave me… and I didn't eat today…" He explained as his hips ground against April's hand against his will. "I-I don't want food… right now" he whispered softly.

"What do you want?" she asked gently.

Phil whimpered softly "You already know."

"I want you to say it" she told him. "Tell me."

Phil whimpered as he pressed himself against her hand. "I want you to take me upstairs and fucking own me…" He hissed raggedly, closing his eyes and dropping his head in defeat.

"Are you going to try and run away again afterwards?" she asked. "Or are you going to admit you belong to me and stay with me."

Phil had tears in his eyes as he looked into April's. "I don't know" he whispered.

"I'm going upstairs," she said. "If you want to stay with me, come and join me."

Phil watched her leave, disappearing from his view as his gaze landed on the front door. He felt cold after April left his side. Without a second thought Phil climbed the stairs, opening the door to the room that was once his, seeing April attaching handcuffs to the headboard. "How did you know I'd come up here Ma'am?" He asked softly as she turned to face him.

"Because I love you, and occasionally that means I have to have faith in you," she told him. "Face down on the bed."

"Nude Ma'am?" He asked softly as he pulled the door closed behind him, locking the door.

"Yes Phillip," she said calmly.

Phil nodded as he quickly stripped down and climbed on the bed, lying face down on the bed like she ordered.

April picked up the ruler from the dresser, bringing it down over his thighs.

"Don't you leave me like that again," she barked, smacking him several times.

Phil yelped as he thrashed trying to get away from the ruler, trembling, tearing running down his cheeks, burying his face in his folded arms. "I-It wasn't… I-I'm" Phil broke off into sobs.

"You're what?" she asked.

Phil rapidly shook his head and bit down on his forearm, sniffling, and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Tell me Phillip," she ordered, striking his sit spots.

Phil bit down harder on his forearm, pulling off when she stopped hitting him. "I-It wa-wasn't my f-fault" He sobbed. "You don't… don't understand…"

"Then make me understand," she said.

"I-I-I tr-trusted you!" He sobbed. "I felt betrayed when you went back on your word… you promised me…" he whimpered softly.

"I didn't mean to," she soothed. "I wish that it'd never happened. But it did, and I am sorry that it was me who revealed it."

"Then… why am I ge-getting punished?" He asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Because you wanted me to show you I cared," she told him. "And this is the best way I know how, by loving you the best way I know how."

"By hitting me?" he asked looking over his shoulder at her.

"By dominating you," she said softly. "You wanted to be punished after the Kelly incident. This time, you left. You ran away. I couldn't let you get away with that. You scared me, you scared my friends. It wasn't a nice feeling, thinking that you were dead."

Phil slid off the bed, ignoring the strict look April gave him as he grabbed his jeans and pulled his cell phone out, handing it to her. When she finally took it Phil got back on the bed, waiting for her to figure it out. "I want you to dominate me…" He admitted softly.

"There are these things called public phones," she quipped, placing the dead phone on the dressing table. "Roll over," she instructed, tossing the ruler aside.

"I look like a meth dealer… you think anyone's letting me use their phone? Heh…" He mumbled as he rolled over.

She fastened his wrists into the handcuffs, stripping herself and straddling his chest.

"What about at the mall?" she asked.

Phil shivered visibly under her, feeling her wetness on her chest. "They charge… I-I didn't have any money…" he whispered softly. "And I was nowhere near the mall…" He admitted.

She leant down and kissed him. "You are never to pull that on me again you understand?" she growled.

Phil nodded. "Yes Ma'am" He whispered softly.

"Good boy," she praised, shuffling back and raising up until her folds were brushing against the head of his cock.

Phil shivered letting out a moan. "Protection?" He asked softly.

"I'm on the pill," she whispered, letting herself slide down on his cock.

"April!" Phil gasped as he felt her tight walls wrapped his cock. "It's not 100% and… I don't want to force you into this if you're not ready" He grunted before she could bust her hymen. "If you're not ready… This… April…"

April rolled her eyes and climbed off him, finding a condom in the dressing table and rolling it on him.

"What?" she asked with a shrug. "You can get pretty much anything off the internet."

"If you're not ready for this… we don't have to do it… plus… I wanted to eat you out before hand to be sure you're wet enough." Phil admitted softly.

"I'm wet enough," she promised him. "And trust me; I really want to do this."

"Still… I know you're the dominant in the bedroom Ma'am but I did want to taste you…" Phil mumbled "Because you spent almost 16 hours thinking I was dead?" He asked softly.

"Maybe later baby," she soothed, brushing his hair back. "And no, because I really want to do this with you."

"Yes Ma'am." He replied. "Did that help though?" He asked looking up at her.

"I was planning to do it tonight anyway," she promised him.

Phil blushed as he looked up at her. "Yes Ma'am." He replied softly. "Did you want to put a cock ring on me Ma'am?" He asked his eyes slightly ashamed and at the same time amused.

"No pet, it's been 24 hours," she teased. "Just lie back, enjoy the sensations."

"That's not what I meant Ma'am." He replied with a blush, looking away completely ashamed.

"What did you mean then pet?" she asked.

Phil flushed. "Yesterday when you told me not to cum… I-I don't… want to cum before you do…" He mumbled, looking away.

AJ laughed and straddled him.

"Well then you better hold your orgasm off," she laughed as she slid down slowly, biting her lip.

Phil didn't meet her eyes, feeling his face turn bright red as she laughed at him. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, willing himself to remain completely still, feeling her tight walls wrapped around him.

AJ let herself slide the full way down, gritting her teeth as the pain overwhelmed her.

"Fuck..." she hissed.

Phil was tensed up as he held completely still, pulling at the handcuffs.

She slowly began to ride him, feeling herself stretch as she moved.

"Fuck!" she shouted, feeling him hit her g-spot.

Phil bit his bottom lip so hard he split it, tasting the coppery taste of blood. He cracked an eye open to see April riding him, looking elated.

"Feels so good Phil," she moaned.

Phil squeezed his eyes tightly shut, letting out a stifled groan of pleasure as he felt her purposely clench her walls around him. "Fuck!" He hissed, thrusting up sharply.

She rode him, throwing her head back as she came. She bit her lip to stop from screaming, clenching her walls around him.

"Ah fuck… April! Erm… Ma'am!" Phil moaned catching himself as he arched his lower back, fucking April harder, thrusting up inside of her. He felt his cock throbbing, remembering what happened yesterday. He felt his orgasm approaching quickly.

"Ma'am… can I… may I cum?" He asked moaning loudly, remembering to ask for permission.

"Yes baby, cum for me," she moaned.

"April!" Phil gasped as he released, cumming hard as he pumped his hips against April's, panting as he starting coming down from his orgasm.

April smiled down at him, glancing at the time. "We should shower, get dressed," she murmured.

"Shower together Ma'am?" Phil asked softly still panting slightly.

"I wish we could pet, but my parents will be home in an hour," she spoke softly. "And that means that if the two of us get caught together..." She kissed his cheek and uncuffed his hands.

"Go shower baby," she told him. "I'll clean up in here."

Phil pouted softly, letting out a hiss of pain as he got off the bed. "Was the ruler necessary?" He asked softly as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Yes baby," she giggled. "It had to be a punishment you'd remember." She shooed him off to the shower, hiding her toys in his bottom drawer.

"Ma'am?" Phil called softly as he hesitated at the door way.

"Yes pet," she asked, smiling at him over her shoulder.

"Do… Are you eventually going to… take my other virginity?" He asked blushing.

"One day," she told him. "If you want me to."

Phil bit his lip. "Do… you want it?" He asked. "I want it," she nodded.

"Can I see the… strap on... Just to gage how big it is after I get out of the shower and you've showered?" He asked blushing.

"Course pet," she assured him.

Phil nodded with a blush as he crept off to the shower, rushing through it knowing that time was not of the essence. He wrapped a towel around his waist having forgotten to bring clothes in with him, walking back to 'his' room, seeing April still there. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaning down to kiss her shoulder sweetly, nuzzling his nose into her neck. "I can't believe we did that…" he whispered softly.

"What you take my virginity?" she giggled, scooping her clothes up.

"Technically I was cuffed to the bed… you took my virginity." Phil whispered pressing his damp chest against her back. He smiled as she turned around to face him, biting his lip as he saw her eyes land on his bruised up mid-section.

She leant down to kiss his midsection gently before heading to her own shower.

Phil shivered as he dried off and pulled on a pair of blue shorts with a worn H20 shirt as he sat on the now made bed, waiting for April. April came back into his room and sat on the bed next to him.

Phil flushed as he glanced down at her. "Can I see it?" He asked timidly.

"Come with me," she said, taking his hand and leading him to her room. She pulled open her the box hidden under her bed, letting him see the collection of toys.

Phil shivered as he pointed to a ball with a clasp on each side. "What's that for Ma'am?" He asked softly.

"Ball gag," April said softly. "Ball goes in your mouth and the clasps hold it in place."

Phil shuddered. "I hope you don't want to see that on me…" He mumbled quietly. He saw several cock rings, other types of gags, the cock cage she showed him yesterday, some restraints, and some shapely looking toy. It had a sphere shaped end and a flat end. "What's that and what's it for?" He asked.

"Butt plug," AJ said, her lips twitching. "It stretches your ass out for my strap on."

Phil shuddered as he turned to look at her blushing. "Please tell me the small end is the side that goes in and the rest of it is just a handle…" he mumbled. She patted his arm soothingly, her lips quirking in amusement.

"D-Do you have a smaller butt plug to stretch me out for your other butt plug? If that is stretching me out… I don't wanna know how big the strap on is…" Phil mumbled looking slightly scared. AJ giggled and nodded, and pulled out a slightly smaller one, showing it to him.

Phil shivered as he grabbed it. "This is going to hurt for sure… do you have… like… lubricant or something?" He asked glancing over at her. "And do you just like fuck me with this first or… do I have to like… wear it for a bit?"

"You wear it for a while," she giggled. "And yes, I have lube."

Phil shivered slightly. "Is this the smallest one you have?" he asked softly, his eyes widening when she dug out her two strap ons, holding them in front of his face.

"If you're still uncomfortable, we can get a smaller one," she promised. The front door slammed downstairs, and AJ threw her toys back into the box, which was shoved under her bed.

"April?" her mom called. "You up there?"

"In my room mom!" she called back.

Phil nodded, his eyes showing fear, showing his emotional agony again, much like earlier when he was all too ready to go home and let Jack finish the job on him.

Her mom poked her head into her room. "Hi Phil, are you eating with us tonight?" she asked sweetly.

Phil forced a smile as he shook his head 'no'. "Thanks though." He mumbled softly avoiding hers and April's eyes. "I was just going to head home…" He mumbled quietly.

"Why bother?" she asked gently. "We've got plenty of food, plenty of room. Why not just stay?"

"I think m-my parents miss me." He mumbled quietly.

"I think April would miss you if you went back," she commented softly.

Phil nodded silently. "I know. We'll see each other at school though."

"It's up to you Phil," she said with a soft smile. "We have plenty of room." She left the room and AJ took his hand.

"Please stay," she said softly.

Phil made sure April's mom had gone back downstairs before he answered her. "Is that a plea or an order… Ma'am?" he asked as he slid to his knees in front of her, slowly raising his gaze up to meet hers.

"A plea," she said, stroking his cheek. "I don't want to affect your free will or your freedom. Please don't make me do it."

Phil leaned into her touch. "So if I say no, you'll order me to stay?" he asked softly.

"No," she whispered. "I couldn't do that."

Phil rested his head against her stomach, feeling her playing with his hair. "Do it." He whispered softly. "Order me. Tell me to stay, don't ask me… tell me. Prove that you love me. Break your word, break your morals as a dominant. Dominate me… order me." He taunted quietly, feeling April's hand grip his jaw firmly, forcing him to look at her.

"Do you really want me to do that?" she whispered. "Will you obey if I order you?"

Phil chewed his bottom lip. "We'll see. Do it…"

"Stay," she whispered. "You are not to leave, not to go home."

Phil shook his head, knowing he was pushing his luck ordering her around in the bedroom, considering that was her territory. "You can do better than that… after today I know you have a mean streak in you… let me see it…" he told her softly, looking up at her, feeling her grip on his jaw tighten as she leaned down, getting in his face. He saw the fire in her eyes, the dominance shining through, making him shiver.

"Stay," she demanded. "Do not leave this house to go home."

Phil shivered under her dark gaze. "Why not?" he asked quietly.

"Because I couldn't take not seeing you every day," she spoke. "Couldn't take not being able to love you, to treat you like the prince you are."

"You'd see me at school every day." Phil pointed out, not convinced to stay. "And if treating me like a 'prince' is laying me on the bed and hitting me with rulers… then yeah okay."

"My dirty prince," she corrected. "And if you stay, you can be dominated by me." She gave him a dark smile. "I can treat you right pet, you know I can. You won't ever have to be bruised from anything except my dominance again."

Phil flushed as he mumbled "You can dominate me at school too, not the way you want but… and I may be a tad tender to the touch but… still." He replied quietly. "You beat my ass red because for 16 hours, you didn't know where I was, you didn't know if I skipped town, or if I was alive or dead on my bedroom rotting away as the seconds ticked by… but now that you have me back and I'm threatening to leave again… you don't want that side of you to come awake? You want me to go back home to my Dad huh?" he asked tauntingly.

She slapped him.

"Of course I don't want you to go back to him," she hissed. "What do you want me to do huh? Throw you over my bed and fuck your ass with my mother downstairs? Shove a butt plug up your hole? Cuff you to my bed and keep you as my sex slave? You will not go back to him, because I love you and you are mine. And I take care of what's mine. That's why I spanked you Phillip, because you made a mistake and my job is to correct your mistakes, to make sure you know what you did wrong and make sure you don't do it again."

Phil kept his eyes off of April's, silently looking at the floor, his eyes watering from the slap. It wasn't a simple love tap, it was a full on, 'I meant to cause your ass pain/harm' slap that turned his head with the impact. The loud pop of flesh on flesh rang out in her bedroom as Phil remained silent.

"I'm doing my best here," she said, letting her tone soften. She touched his chin. "I can't force you to stay. But I want you to stay. I need you to stay. And I think that you like me dominating you, that you need it. I think you want to stay too."

Phil turned his head away from her hand whispering "Tell me again…"

"Tell you what again?" she asked softly. "Tell you to stay?"

"T-Tell me that… order me to stay… dominantly… Tell me that I'm yours… that you…" Phil trailed off, closing his eyes.

"Stay," she demanded. "You're mine Phillip, and I love you. Stay here. Stay with me."

"Tell me I can't leave." Phil whispered pleadingly, keeping his head bowed, avoiding her eyes.

"You are not to leave this house to go home," she ordered, knowing that he needed to be told in order to let him stay.

He looked up at her, her hand print showing up on his cheek already. "Can I leave to… runaway? And what if I do go home?" he asked softly, his green eyes glossy.

"No, you are not to leave this house unless I give you permission," she amended. "And if you go home...I relinquish you as my sub. If you go home, you prove to me that I trusted the wrong person with my virginity. With my heart."

Phil leaned his head against her stomach, feeling her cup the back of his head, her hands playing with his hair. "Do you mean it? I can't leave unless you say?" He asked softly.

"You'll really push me away? You'll… you won't want me anymore?" He asked his eyes filling with tears. "Don't forget that I have you mine too… that I had trusted you with something…" he whispered softly.

"I mean it," she said, nodding decisively. "And I'll always want you. I'll always love you. But Phil...if you go back there..." she cut off, a lump in her throat choking her.

"I couldn't bare it," she finished weakly.

Phil nodded against her stomach. "I have to ask permission to go anywhere?" He asked softly, his glossy eyes glancing up at her.

"Will you really leave me… let me go… Leave me be? Could you sleep at night knowing… having seen what I went through on a daily basis?" he asked softly looking in her eyes for the truth.

"Anywhere," she affirmed. "If you won't listen to me baby...what could I do? Call the cops and have you hate me? Sleeping is out of the window as it is, nightmares are killers." She blinked and nodded absently to herself.

"Probably would call the cops," she confessed. "Even if you hated me, at least you'd be safe."

Phil shivered against her. "You're serious?" he asked her, watching her face. "You'll call the cops?" He asked laughing to her surprise. "You don't think they haven't been called before? They never care… I'm a nameless, faceless punk kid… in their eyes I won't amount to a thing anyways. They can't look at my bruises without a warrant or probable cause of which they have none. Calling the cops will probably make Jack kill me." He told her quietly.

"Nightmares huh? About me?" He asked softly.

"I'll call them. I'll call Seth's dad, he'll care," she swore, fire flashing in her eyes. "Yeah. About you."

Phil smirked. "Seth's dad was one of the Officers that responded to one. Three minutes. They were in and out in three minutes. No follow up. No warrant. No nothing. Call him. It won't make a difference either way." Phil mumbled.

"About me dying?" He asked softly as he rubbed her calves.

April's eyes flashed and she made a mental note to look into the laws, see what the cops could do.

"Yeah," she whispered.

Phil knew he'd piss her off as he mumbled "Maybe they aren't nightmares but prophecies… maybe your mind is showing you the inevitable, I mean I dreamed I died, you did two… twice..."

"You can change that, by staying here," she told him.

"Do you really think you can save me? You're just delaying the unavoidable." He told her as he made up his mind. "Tell me again… that I'm yours, that I belong to you, that you love me, and that I'm forbidden to leave without your permission." He pleaded as he felt her hand tilt his head up, firmly gripping his chin as she spoke, her eyes dark, dominant.

"You're mine," she spoke firmly. "You belong to me, I love you. And you are forbidden to leave without my permission."

"Do you mean it? No soft hearted… If I leave without your permission I have a legit punishment waiting for me when I get back?" He asked softly, holding her dark gaze.

"I will punish you properly," she swore.

"Is what you just did unethical of a dominant? Slapping their submissive, restricting their free will?" He asked watching her eyes darken.

"Absolutely," she admitted. "But desperate times call for desperate measures I suppose."

"Are you sorry you did it?" He asked.

"Are you going to stay?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Answer my question." Phil replied knowing that he was pushing it.

She grabbed his hair and jerked his head back by the roots. "Answer mine," she growled.

Phil bit his lip until it bleed to stop himself from crying out in pain, April jerking his head back by his hair actually hurt. He whimpered quietly. "Y-Yes… Ye-Yes Ma'am…" He whined, his mouth now bloody from his lip as April held his head back by his hair, forcing him to look up at her.

"Then no, I don't regret it," she told him, softening her grip and running her fingers through his hair.

"Then you've proved that you do love me…" He mumbled as he sucked on his busted lip. "You respect the rules of being in a Dom/sub relationship which showed when you told me about your double life… but you're willing to bend, break and even throw out the rule book where it comes to me…" He whispered softly as it dawned on April what he was trying to do.

"I'm yours…" He whispered submissively.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Why must you test me?" she asked, letting out a fond sigh.

"Look at what I've been through…" He whispered against her stomach. "Were you serious about the permission thing?" He asked again.

"Dead serious," she told him, carding her fingers through his hair to soothe him. "Speaking of, you still need to set up an interview with Jeff at Hot Topic."

"That's both hot and annoying. It's annoying because I feel like a child, insanely hot because you're so fucking possessive over me. I will." Phil replied as he looked up at her teasingly.

"Were you serious about cuffing me to your bed as your sex slave?" he asked as he eased her shirt up slightly, kissing and licking the bare skin of her smooth hips. He tossed a look over his shoulder before he pulled her pants and underwear down just enough in the front to expose her pussy. He quickly leaned in and licked a hot trail down her wet core, looking up at her.

"You act like a child, I'll treat you like one," she teased. "Fuck Phil...my mum is just downstairs!"

"You're funny… You're the Dom." Phil told her as he leaned in sucking on her clit hard. "If you don't want it… order me to stop. I'll listen." He continued lapping at her pussy, sucking on her clit, feeling her hands resting on the back of his head.

She clenched her fists into his hair, groaning. She didn't need much stimulation to come, and clenched her inner walls.

"Fuck pet," she hissed lowly. She tugged his hair up enough to make him stand, kissing him firmly.

"We'd better go down and tell Mom you're staying," she told him as she pulled her pants up.

"Was I good Ma'am?" He asked softly.

"Yes pet, you were perfect," she told him as she took his hand, leading him out of the room.

"Why do you call me 'pet'?" He asked as he stopped. 'What does 'pet' mean?"

"It's just an affectionate nickname I guess," she shrugged. "Nothing really to it. If it makes you uncomfortable I'll stop it."

"Pet kinda reminds me of a play mate… a pet." Phil started softly. "That's why I wanted to know what it meant to you… You've called me sub before too… other than 'Ma'am' what else can I call you since you smack me when I call you April in the bedroom."

"Mistress?" she offered up.

"Mistress? Is that like the female equivalent of Master?" Phil asked as he glanced over at her.

"Indeed," she smiled at him.

He flushed as he licked his lips making sure he got all of her cum off. "Would it get you hot to see me on my knees… or chained to your bed calling you Mistress?"

"Absolutely," she told him, starting to drag him down the stairs.

Phil stole a quick kiss before letting her dragging him to the kitchen.

"He's staying mom," she announced, her mom turning around with a smile.

"Alright," her mom agreed with a smile.

Phil nodded quietly not saying a word. He wanted to test April's words though as he started for the front door. "I'm going to go for a walk." He announced as he walked out, pulling the door closed behind him. He walked a few feet up, hearing the door open and close behind him.

"If you walk out that front gate..." she warned. "Get back inside."

Phil smirked without turning around as he opened the gate and stepped side of it, closing it behind him as April came storming over to him.

She grabbed his wrist over the gate, opening it and dragging him back through it.

"Punk and I are going upstairs," she announced to her mom as they headed through the kitchen, ignoring the amused look they were shot. She shoved him into his room and onto his bed, locking his bedroom door behind her.

"You naughty sub, testing my words," she growled.

Phil shivered under her gaze. "Nude?" He asked her with a blush.

"Oh no," she said with a smirk. "Not with my mom in the house." She tossed his math homework on his bed.

"Once you've finished that, you can write me an essay on why you should never disobey your Dom," she told him, dragging a chair over to lean against the door.

Phil sat up. "April." He pleaded, pouting at the homework. "Anything but this…"

"You wanted tough punishments," she giggled. "Get on with it. Punishment isn't always about hitting."

Phil slid off the bed crawling over to where she was, stopping in front of her on his knees. "Please Mistress. I'm sorry. I won't do it again… I never actually intended to leave." He pleaded.

"Homework," she ordered, pointing at it. "I let you get away with testing me and demanding of me in my room. Testing my limits is not acceptable."

Phil pouted. "I just wanted to please you…" he whispered softly. "It had nothing to do with me… I didn't even get off or touch myself at all… it was about you…" He insisted quietly.

"Not that part baby," she soothed. "Demanding of me, getting me worked up over the thought of you leaving."

"In my defense I wasn't teasing… I was actually thinking about leaving…" He told her softly. "I just needed to see how my you really cared about me." He whispered.

She cupped his cheeks and kissed him gently.

"I do love you baby," she told him. "Which is why you are still going to do your homework."

Phil pouted softly. "Mistress…" he whispered softly. "Please don't make me do extra work… I don't even know what I'm doing…"

"It's your math work from today," she laughed, taking a seat on the bed. "You still have to do it, but I'll explain it to you."

"Why I'm not going tomorrow" he mumbled.

"Oh you're going tomorrow," she told him. "If you're planning to come with me when I head to college, you better pick your game up mister. And I'd miss you terribly if you didn't come with me."

"I already told you… I'm not gonna make it to college..." He mumbled softly.

"Yeah you are," AJ told him, belief clear in her voice. "You're coming with me. I won't let you be left behind."

"Why cause when you come to Chicago to visit me it'll be a cold slab of stone with my name carved on it?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, cause you deserve more than you think you do," she told him, kissing him firmly.

Phil returned the kiss, moaning into her mouth, wrapping his arms around her.

She pulled back, tapping his paper. "Homework, not pleasure," she teased.

Phil pouted as he sat at the desk, groaning when April sat on his lap. "M-Mistress…" He pleaded arching his hips up against her, feeling her reach in his shorts and squeeze his cock firmly, warningly as she grabbed his homework.

"Don't you make me get the cock cage pet," she teased, beginning to explain the math.

* * *

**As always thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Sorry this would've been up sooner but my new job is killing me. ugh... Be sure to drop a review and let us know what you think. Thanks! Reviews make us smile and feel like updating. **

**~ Cal & P2**


	21. Public Enemy One

**P2 Notes**

**LadyDragonsblood: We completely respect the lifestyle, and we're always so grateful for your advice. Everyone reading this should take LDBs advice over anything that we write, as both Cal and I know that we're not perfect and that we don't have a solid understanding of what the lifestyle completely undertakes. So don't try anything that we say, or take anything that we write as fact. **

**Guy above is dum: Can I suggest that you spell your name correctly otherwise you yourself will look 'dumb'. See, Cal here is straight. And my girlfriend already isn't fond of her. So no, trust me. She wants nothing to do with me marriage wise.**

**Always Straightedge and proud: No, we don't get our ideas from 50 shades.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Cal's notes:**

**Slaughter3211:** Punk is stubborn, and has good reason to be. Of course Jeffy :P Shield you ask? Lol.

**LadyDragonsblood:** I'll cover this quickly because I'm freaking exhausted and I STILL have to work on my day off *Asshole bosses! UGH*. I don't and will NEVER read 50 Shades of Grey, I hate that series with a burning passion. That's a shoddy excuse of a series that is basically Twilight without Vampires/Werewolves. So you can dismiss that claim there. Second, we never stated that April was a professionally trained dominant; we hinted that she was interested in the lifestyle/ had some toys Kaitlyn got her. For me Dom is easier to say/sounds better than Domme. *Shrugs* I respect the lifestyle. I know the terms; I've done my homework on it. It's called fan 'fiction' for a reason. Thank you, glad you enjoyed something from the chapter.

**Tina:** You know he loved it. Lol. I just hate when men are called feminine terms… it's annoying. We'll see. Thank you for the review!

**BrightAsNight:** I'm getting good at mind games; my boss plays 'em on me… -_- Agreed, you know she will. It's actually Dom/sub. No capitalization on 'sub'. :P Here's the next chapter hon!

**shiki94:** Thank you. I told you so. Math would be punishment to me… Here's the next chap.

**Always Straightedge and proud: **Read ^ **LadyDragonsblood**'s reply. I HATE 50 Shades of grey.

**takers dark lover:** That's fine.

**Guy above is dum:** Are you fucking kidding me? I'm straight! Second, if you aren't writing about the fic, don't bother reviewing! Thank you.

* * *

AJ took Punk's hand as they caught up to Kaitlyn, Seth and Eve the next morning.

"Hi guys," she said cheerfully, Kaitlyn smiling at her before both she and Seth turned dirty looks on Phil.

"Where were you yesterday?" Kaitlyn spat. "Do you have any idea how upset you made AJ?"

"Yeah you made all of us worried sick!" Eve hissed crossing her arms. "Seth was going to send his dad over to your house; we thought you were fucking dead."

Phil took a step back, backing up against the wall as it was Seth's turn to kick him while he was down, the brunette getting in his face.

"What did I say about making April cry?" he snarled.

"Guys quit it!" April yelled. "I took care of it last night; we're ok, so drop it!"

"He hurt you… you looked like you were broken yesterday, and he comes walking back into your life and you just let him walk all over you…" Eve mumbled quietly, her eyes fierce as were Kaitlyn's and Seth's.

Phil swallowed hard, feeling like that scared skittish teen that he was before April and Kaitlyn forced him to hang out with them. He pulled his hand out of April's and stormed off towards the school, running even though the back of his thighs hurt, even though his still bruised mid-section protested against it.

He had to get away, he felt suffocated. He ran until he could no longer hear or see April and her friends, he ran until he was about to drop, he ran until Dolph Ziggler's fist stopped him, violently, landing him flat on his back. He felt the blood running from his nose, letting out a cry of pain as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Aww… poor, poor little Phillip…" Dolph taunted with a smirk as Miz and Riley dragged Phil to his feet. Phil closed his eyes regretting his decision to run away.

* * *

"Fuck you guys, I told you it's taken care of!" April yelled. "Kaitlyn control your girlfriend for fucks sake." She took off running after Phil, Seth sighing as he ran after her.

Kaitlyn planted a kiss on Eve's cheek, smiling at her before she took her hand and ran after her friends, Eve easily able to keep up.

* * *

"Let me go you fucking Malibu Barbie." Phil mumbled, quickly letting out a grunt of agony as Ziggler brought his knee up into Phil's stomach. "Fuck…" He whimpered as Miz snickered and grabbed him by his hair, yanking his head back.

"You're such a little faggot you know that?" he hissed in Phil's face before ramming his forearm into his jaw, making Phil's head snap back.

"Mike look who it is." Riley told him, pointing to April, Kaitlyn, Eve, and Seth running toward them. Phil renewed his struggles, not wanting them around him. "Let me go." He growled only for Ziggler to backhand him.

"Get off him!" Kaitlyn yelled, lunging forward and catching Miz with a spear to the stomach. Seth took Riley down with a few hard jabs to the throat and sternum, and AJ shoved Ziggler as hard as she could manage.

"Get the fuck off me." Miz snapped as he nudged Kaitlyn off of him, quickly getting to his feet. "Fuck this shit." He snapped as he left with one hard kick to Phil's side as he walked by. "Come on Riley!" He growled as Alex shoved Seth away; backing down and leaving with Mike.

Phil coughed, ignoring his bloody nose and hugging his mid-section, rocking himself back and forth, trying not to get sick from the pain and nausea. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" He whimpered quietly as he pressed his forehead against the cement.

"The fuck do you want?" Dolph hissed as he crossed his arms leering down at April.

Kaitlyn moved to stand in front of April, Seth standing beside her.

"Fuck off Barbie," she sneered, crossing her arms.

"You ok baby?" AJ whispered softly, resting a hand on the back of Phil's neck as she knelt beside him.

"Get away from me… I don't need your help… I don't want their help…" Phil whimpered as he started crawling away from April.

Dolph smirked as he held his hands up in mock surrender, backing away, heading away in the direction Mike and Alex went.

"Shh baby, its ok," she soothed. "You know I can't just leave you like this."

"Like the way he left you…" Eve mumbled silently to Kaitlyn.

"Just fucking go." He snapped, glaring at all of them. "I don't want your help or your fucking charity; I'm not going to be someone's fucking charity case!"

"Kaitlyn, we don't all jump down your girlfriend's throat all the time," AJ warned, Kaitlyn wrapping an arm around Eve's shoulders.

"You're right," she said, replying to both April and Eve. "Baby, just leave it for now ok?"

"Okay. I'm sorry." Eve replied softly as she leaned against Kaitlyn. Phil felt April's hand gently massaging the back of his neck as he buried his face in his arms. "Go, get away from me…" He growled, pulling himself away from her.

"Good girl," Kaitlyn praised, smiling at Eve.

"No," April said firmly. "I fought for you last night; I'm not going to let you go now."

Phil grunted as he sat back, scooting backwards away from her. "Well… your friends…" Phil stopped to look at Seth and Kaitlyn. "Don't feel I'm worthy of you and… I agree with them. I'm not going to stand here and get screamed at when they don't even know the whole story. Why I up and left… why I had to get away… It's not worth it…" he mumbled as he forced himself to stand, grabbed his back pack and walked away, leaving April, Seth, Kaitlyn and Eve.

April ran forward and caught his arm, forcing him to stop. "They don't think that," she whispered. "They don't think that at all."

"She's right," Kaitlyn said. "But you made her cry Phil, that's not something that we like. We never thought that you weren't worthy of her.

"Exactly," Seth chimed in, nodding.

"I'm not going to get screamed at… especially when it's not my fault. I didn't want to leave her, or make her cry… I've enough misery on my own… I don't need more…" Phil mumbled, pulling his arm from her hold and continuing to walk.

"Alright," Kaitlyn agreed. "No more screaming." She and Seth caught up to Phil, April linking her arm with his.

"Did you not hear me?" He groaned as he pulled away and stormed over to the unisex bathroom, intending to slam and lock the door behind him but April squeezed inside. "I'm just tending to my nose." He snapped.

"I know," she said, taking paper towel from the dispenser and wetting it. She dabbed it along his nose, cleaning the blood away.

Phil hissed as he turned his head away from her. "Don't. I don't need your fucking help." He sneered, letting out a grunt of surprise when April snapped and him back to sit on the toilette lid, sitting on his lap. He felt her grab his hair giving him a stern warning look.

"Don't," she spoke firmly. "My friends are jerks sometimes, I know. But you don't need to take your anger at them out on me."

"No! I'm just tired… of everything. My life is falling apart and they're just shoving unneeded stress on me and I can't take much more… I'm going to snap… I'm going to break… shatter into a million tiny pieces and I'll… I don't know. I'll be even more broken than I am now…" He stressed, tears filling his eyes.

She pulled his head onto her shoulder, stroking his hair silently. "Shh baby, it's ok," she whispered.

"No it's not… I feel like I'm going to get crushed under all the weight of the stress and…" Phil trailed off as he pulled away from April.

"I just feel like I'm not strong enough to deal with it." He admitted looking away from April.

"You're strong enough," she swore, resting her hands on his cheeks. "But if you're not, then that's my job to help you." She smiled gently at him. "You're ok."

"No I'm not… I'm breaking down inside… I'm gonna shatter…" Phil mumbled looking into her eyes, letting her see into his soul, letting her see just much pain he was in both physically and emotionally.

She rested her hand on the back of his head gently. "You're supposed to lean on me," she said softly.

"So… what just drop all my problems on you? Confide in you and trust you'll make everything better?" Phil muttered sarcastically, closing his eyes.

"Why not?" AJ said softly. "I might not be able to make everything better, but I can listen to you."

"Because no matter what… it won't change anything…" Phil whispered against her shoulder. "It won't make it got away…"

"I know baby," she soothed. "I know."

"When this whole thing is said and done… I'm gonna be shattered… You won't be able to fix me." He whispered tearfully. "It wouldn't be worth it even if you did super glue the pieces back together…"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders silently, resting her cheek on his head.

"You know I'm not worth it…" Phil whispered brokenly into her ear, letting his tears fall.

"I know nothing of the sort," April whispered back.

"Then promise me… Promise me something…" Phil pleaded as he clung to her. "Promise me that you won't let me fall… you'll catch me… promise me you won't let me shatter… and if I do… promise me you'll never give up on me…" he pleaded.

"I promise," she swore, holding him tighter. "I promise."

"I know it's just… pretty words but still…" He whispered as he hid his face in April's neck.

"I'm not letting you down," she promised.

"Cause I'm yours?" Phil asked softly. "You take care of what's yours?" He used her words back at her.

"Exactly," she smiled at him. "Now you're getting it."

Phil sighed as he rested his forehead against her, leaning back to allow her to finish cleaning him up. "Eventually… you'll leave me behind…"

"No I won't," she told him, cleaning his face with the paper towel.

"Yes you will." He told her softly, wincing slightly at the pain. "If I don't make it into the same college as you, you're not taking me with you…" He sighed.

"If you make it into a different college, we'll sort something out," she promised him. "That's not something we need to worry about just yet."

"You'll leave me behind that's what will happen." Phil mumbled softly as he pressed his forehead against her. "There's no damn way in hell you're giving up a scholarship. I wouldn't let you do that." He told her.

"Even if we have to go to different states, you and I will still not break up," she whispered. "We can do the long distance thing."

Phil shook his head. "I can't… that will kill me. You know it will…" he replied quietly.

"We'll figure it out," she soothed, stroking his hair. "For now, let's worry about getting us both into college ok?"

"I'll be at a community college or dead. I already told you that." Phil mumbled into her shoulder, feeling her arms tighten around him. He stood up, easing her off of him as walked over to the mirror to tend to his nose, making sure the bleeding stopped and that he wiped up all the blood.

"Don't talk like that," she said softly. "It's not true."

"Yes it is. I'm just being honest." He replied. "Maybe we should break up to get ready for that… That way when you leave me, I won't be shattered and when you get the news that I'm dead, you won't be devastated." Phil offered feeling April wrench him around, forcing him to sit as she gripped his chin roughly, forcing him to look at her. Phil shivered as he met her pissed off gaze.

"Shut your mouth, and don't you ever let me hear you talking like that again," she snapped. "Clear?"

"Is that an order?" he asked softly.

"Yes." she stated.

Phil slowly met April's eyes, seeing that she wasn't playing with him as he pressed his forehead against her thigh. "Yes Ma'am." He whispered obediently.

"Good boy," she praised, stroking his hair back.

Phil sighed quietly as he felt his Domme practically petting him. "Ma'am?" He asked softly.

"Yes baby?" she asked softly.

"After school… can we…" Phil's cheeks flushed before he could even ask.

She smiled down at him. "Do more of what we did yesterday?" she teased.

Phil nodded quietly, not meeting her eyes as he mumbled "Your parents will be at work… we have a three hour window… and maybe… I'll wear your… uh…" Phil cleared his throat hoping she got his drift.

"Plug?" she asked, smirking.

Phil flushed, squirming slight as he nodded, not meeting her eyes. "Yes Ma'am." He whispered.

"Good boy, wanting to please me," she praised. "For now though baby, let's head to class ok?" Just as she spoke, the bell went.

"Yes Ma'am." He mumbled as he stood up, washing his hands and following April out the door, seeing Seth, Kaitlyn and Eve waiting patiently for them. Phil kissed April on the cheek, shooting a glare at her friends before he disappeared into the crowd, heading to History. He took a seat in the back of the room, waiting for class to start.

"Lay off him, will you?" April sighed, Kaitlyn and Seth both raising their hands in surrender.

"Yes April," Kaitlyn agreed, wrapping an arm around Eve and beginning to walk her girlfriend to class. Seth nodded as well, and he and April headed to their own class.

* * *

Phil groaned as Seth walked in. He turned away from the brunette. 'Don't sit by me, don't sit by me…' he thought.

"Hi there buddy," Seth smirked, taking a seat next to the blonde. "We get that project for real today."

Phil punched the desk. "I'm not talking to you." He told him bitterly as he looked the other way.

"You don't have to talk to me," Seth told him. "Just listen. We didn't mean to make you feel worse about yesterday. We were just worried about April. It won't happen again though Phil, I promise."

"I'm not listening… save your breath. I don't feel bad about leaving, I don't. I told her something and trusted her with it, you knowing most of my background should know that I don't trust people often. I trusted her with what I had confided in her about and… she told. Do you know how betrayed, how alone, how much self-loathing I felt after that?" Phil asked looking over and meeting Seth's eyes letting him see into his soul, not masking anything from him.

"No you don't. You don't know what I've been through and you certainly do not know me, Rollins. So for you three to jump on me… You had no right. I get standing by your friends, I do. I've never really had friends save for the few that moved away when I was younger… but I get it. You didn't even know the whole story… but it is what it is… I'm done talking and finished listening." Phil finished as he turned away from the brunette.

"We didn't have a right," Seth shrugged as their teacher came in. "But there's not a lot we can do about it now, except apologies."

"And I don't need any more forced or fake apologies." Phil muttered as the teacher began talking.

"They're not fake," Seth hissed back, pulling out his notepad and beginning to make notes.

"Bullshit. I know AJ made you apologize. I don't need it and I don't need nor want your help." Phil mumbled when the teacher turned her back.

"She has never been able to make any of us do anything we don't want to do," Seth hissed back.

Phil ignored him, pretending to pay attention to the teacher until the bell rang. He sprung up and raced out of the room.

Seth sighed and gathered up his notes, resolving to make April tell Phil that he'd agreed to be his partner on the project.

* * *

"Hey Seth." Roman called softly as he spotted the smaller male coming out of his classroom. "Look… I'm sorry about the other day." He told him softly.

"Why are you sorry?" Seth asked, offering him a smile as Roman fell into step with him.

"Getting you upset, scared, I don't know. I didn't mean it." Roman told him quietly.

"You didn't upset me," Seth said. "It just...frustrated me I suppose, that you were so against anything going in you. It's not right, you're allowed to experiment."

Roman shook his head. "I'm not bottoming." He told him. "That's too much control I'm just not willing to give up to anyone let alone Ambrose."

"Having a finger up there doesn't mean bottoming," Seth insisted.

Roman shook his head again. "You give an inch… they take a mile." He muttered was he stopped at his locker to get his books and put his others away.

"Let me do it then," Seth said with a sweet smile.

"I'm fine." He replied with a smile. "Really I am." He insisted as he pulled his books out.

"Ok," Seth said with a shrug and he walked away.

Roman sighed quietly as he grabbed Seth's arm gently. "Do you want to top me? Is that it?" He asked softly.

"I don't want to top you, I just don't want you to pass up experiences because you're afraid of something going wrong," Seth assured him.

"I'm not afraid." Roman argued glaring at the slightly taller brunette.

"You're so afraid," Seth said, turning and walking away from Roman. "I'll see you after class."

"No I'm not!" Roman hissed crossing his arms, glaring as Dean walked up to him with that damn smirk.

"Fraidy cat," Dean teased. "Scaring our boy off again now are you?"

Roman slammed his locker giving Dean a warning look before he stormed off, heading outside.

Dean laughed as he headed after Roman, needing to work the other boy up some more.

Roman had his back to Dean, pressing his forehead against the wall, his eyes closed as he fought to calm himself down before he did something he'd regret.

"So what, you gonna let me finger you or not?" Dean asked, leaning against the wall next to Roman.

"Get the fuck away from me before you get hurt Ambrose." Roman growled lowly as he focused on breathing and trying to stay calm.

"Hey, I didn't mean to get you this worked up," Dean said softly, seeing that the bigger man obviously had an anger issue.

"Just… walk away." Roman mumbled quietly.

"No, what can I do to help?" Dean asked, touching his wrist.

Roman away as if he'd been burned, hissing "Don't touch me! That's what you can do, do not touch me!"

"Alright, alright," Dean said.

"Now go. Go away. Walk away." Roman hissed as he glared at Dean. "No, no," Dean told him. "Fuck me, hit me. Whatever you need."

"I need you to leave!" Roman snapped glaring at Ambrose. "I just need to be alone."

"Whatever," Dean growled, walking away.

Roman slide down the wall putting his head in his hands with a sigh, later today he could take his frustration out during football practice. He grabbed his shit and headed inside seeing Ambrose leaning against the wall. "What the hell?" he mumbled crossing his arms.

"Feeling better?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really." Roman admitted as he walked past Dean heading for his class. Dean shrugged and followed after him silently.

* * *

Bryan sighed quietly as he grabbed his lunch and headed over toward the table he usually sat at with Kaitlyn, AJ and Seth, seeing that they weren't here yet. He decided to go ahead and grab it and wait for them, his heart stopping when he heard "Hey look Alex! It's the nerd who thinks he's in our league."

Bryan turned to see Cody Rhodes and Alex Riley smirking over at him. "Aww he looks like he's gonna cry Cody…" Alex taunted as Bryan put his head in his hands.

"Leave him alone," Kane growled, coming up behind Bryan. "Hush."

Cody and Alex held their hands up in surrender. "We were just teasing" Cody defended as they backed off. "Yeah. Relax." Alex mumbled.

"I'm fine." Bryan assured quietly, giving Kane a forced smile as he sat down with his tray.

Kane sat next to him, placing his own tray down. "Good," he said quietly.

Bryan smiled. "I'm kind of dreading practice later." He admitted.

"They won't try anything," Kane told him.

"They're not who I'm worried about." Bryan replied softly. "I'm worried about the Coach… He has it out for me."

"He'll get over it," Kane assured him. "Our tournament is this weekend."

"I hope so. My money is on you." Bryan whispered with a shy smile.

"I've got mine on you," Kane told him, flushing slightly as he lowered his head.

Bryan blushed as he ate shyly. "About that lunch I owe you… this Friday sound good?" He asked timidly.

Kane nodded his flush increasing as he hid his cheeks with his hair.

Bryan smiled as he scooted closer to Kane, enjoying the comfortable silence that had settled over them.

Kane braved a soft smile at Bryan before returning to his food.

* * *

"Hey there," Adam said as he jogged up to Cena. They'd been forced to jog laps for gym.

"Adam." John greeted quietly.

"You wanna go out for milkshakes after school?" Adam asked. "Nothing weird about that right?"

"Adam." He warned panting as he jogged.

"What, as friends," Adam protested.

"You made it weird last time it was just as friends." John pointed out.

"And you wanted it, no matter how much you deny it," Adam snapped. "You need to stop letting others rule your life, stop letting what Randy may or may not do decide your actions." He jogged off, letting his longer legs move him faster than John.'

"You knew my terms" John called after him as he jogged off the track.

Adam ignored him. John's original terms didn't involve being pushed away, or totally ignored unless the jock decided it suited him. He had no problems with being kept behind closed doors, but he wouldn't let John decide when it was convenient for him to have a relationship.

John stretched his body after he got off the track. Adam wanted to get pissed off at him, that's fine. He knew his terms; he knew that he was taking a gamble by even having a relationship behind closed doors with him.

Adam glared at John, feeling slightly petty. He didn't care however; he wasn't some whore to be called up at a moment's notice.

John felt someone watching him as he glanced up to see Reeves smirking at him. John gave him a look as Reeves walked up towering over John.

"Ready for practice today Cena?" He asked and John could hear the threat in his voice as he nodded. "I'm always ready." He replied as Ryan scoffed before walking away. "We'll find out." He replied cryptically.

John sneered, feeling his body quivering with barely suppressed rage as he stalked off the track, storming into the locker room.

Adam watched the confrontation, concerned for John but knowing there was nothing he could do.

John showered and changed into his clothes as he stalked off to find a quiet place to think. Reeves was really starting to get to him, starting to get in his head worse than Randy ever could. He ran a hand over his short brunette hair in frustration.

Adam followed behind John, watching him carefully.

John growled, punching the concrete wall in anger, yelping right after. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" He muttered as he held his hand against him. "Son of a bitch…" he hissed.

"Shouldn't punch concrete," Adam told him quietly. "You'll always lose."

John shook his hand roughly, glaring at the blonde Canadian. "No shit."

"Don't get pissy with me, you're the idiot that punched a wall," Adam said matter-of-factly.

"If I'm such a fucking idiot why are you wasting your time with me?" John asked glaring at Adam.

"Cause for some reason, I'm fascinated by you," Adam explained.

John shook his head as he clenched his fist. "Not good enough."

"It doesn't have to be good enough for you," Adam threw back at him as he leant against the wall.

"Look… You should leave." John told him.

"Yeah I don't think so," Adam argued calmly. "You don't get to just decide what I do."

"Actually, I do." John told him as he turned to leave.

"No you don't, you're not my keeper," Adam told him.

"True… but I am mine." John replied as he continued walking until he felt himself shoved against the wall.

"It's not your actions you're trying to control," Adam snarled. "I'll let you in one a little secret. I can be all sweet and innocent, but I'm not some little pushover."

The jock grunted as he looked up into Adam's green eyes. "I'm not controlling your actions, I'm controlling mine." He mumbled as he glared at him. "Move." He told him.

"No," Adam snapped. "Not until you stop acting like a closeted jerk. Admit you like me, and that you want me."

"I'm not saying shit. Move." John warned lowly. "Tell the truth John," Adam taunted.

"Look… I'll get a fucking shake with you now move… My hand is fucking throbbing…"John hissed as he held it tighter to his body.

"That's not what I want," Adam hissed. "Tell me how you feel about me."

John eased himself passed Adam. "I'm not dealing with this shit right now." He muttered.

"Fine, run away," Adam called. "Don't expect me to be waiting for you when you get back." He turned on his heel and stalked off, cursing himself for being at all upset.

John sighed as he continued walking telling himself mentally that it was for the best.

Adam stalked outside, shooting a death glare at Randy as he passed by. If Randy would stop being such a dick, then John could at least hold his hand at school.

Randy smirked, crossing his arms as he watched Copeland pass by him. "Fucking fag…" He mumbled quietly.

"You're one to talk," Sheamus said as he walked up to Randy, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Didn't I tell your pale ass to stay away from me?" Randy asked glaring at the Irish male, feeling the pale male corner him.

"You'll find I'm not one for listening much Fella," Sheamus told him.

"Obviously" Randy muttered drily as he stepped back.

"So why do you go around calling others fags, when you're one yourself?" Sheamus asked with a smirk.

"I'm not gay." Randy countered with a glare.

"Nah, that was just your phone in your pocket the other day," Sheamus agreed.

"You're the fag here." Randy replied as he backed away from Sheamus.

"I didn't get hard against you," Sheamus teased, eyes flashing.

"Bullshit… I felt that shit." Randy argued, glaring at the Irishman.

"Caught me," Sheamus admitted with a grin. "But I wasn't the only one."

"You're still a fag. You still stalk me." Randy hissed.

"Not stalking," Sheamus smirked.

"You're at every practice. Every game and every time I turn around there you are." Randy replied as he crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the Irishman. "Explain that."

"I like you Randy," Sheamus said simply. "And you need to admit that you like me."

Randy shook his head. "Now you're fucking with me." He muttered as he turned and walked away

"One day I will be fucking you," Sheamus called after him, smirking at Randy's back.

"You wish!" Randy snapped as he rushed off to get ready for his next class, flushing. Sheamus laughed and walked to his own class.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 20. Chapter 21 should be around soon, as always thanks for the love and appreciation **

**~ Cal & P2 **


	22. The Sacrificial lamb

**P2 notes:**

**Awful story: Sucking dick is kinda the point of this fic.**

**Guy above is dum: Still with the terrible spelling. You may have never asked for my attituDe but when you decide its ok to review with stupid comments about my fic, then you should kinda expect it. By the way, you do realize that this is a co-written fic right? If you don't want me to keep up the work that's ok. Go read one of Cal's solo fics, they're pretty awesome too. **

**BrightAsNight: *snaps fingers* Roman is an awesome biatch. He's done it on screen too.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Cal's notes:**

**Always Straightedge and proud: **You didn't piss me off, I just hate those books. Thanks.

**RickiWWEfan:** We'll see. Thank you.

**BrightAsNight:** I know poor Phil, but then they'll ask questions. He doesn't want that. More willing? Nope, no Kane blushing these days, sorry. Lol. Yes they will. You'll regret that comment about Randy in a moment. *Winks* Put yourself in John's shoes. 16, PART TIME job, nowhere to go. Hey leave poor Roman alone, you can't blame him. Dean tried to violate him WITHOUT his permission. He has every reason to be weary and pissed off.

**shiki94:** It is the hair Lol Yeah she's almost always there to reassure her boy. But Seth asked, Dean DIDN'T, he just did it. Roman has every right to be pissed. They are adorable, and we need to add more eventually. Randy's parents don't care its John's that has a conniption fit over it.

**Aj:** Okay?

**Guy above is dum: **This is a co-written fic. P2 and I came up with it together; we write it together, we work as a team. I appreciate that you like my fics but give my writing partner/friend the respect she deserves. Thank you.

**HeyItsBells: **It's okay. Life happens. They had a reason but they had no place, it wasn't their fight. It was between Phil and AJ. Yeah I hate those! Ugh… 50 shades is terrible! Absolute rubbish! Thank you! *Standing up for P2* She appreciates that.

**Guest: **Thank you! You're very considerate and we appreciate that very much! Glad you're enjoying the story and hope you continue to do so!

**Awful story: **I agree with P2 ^ up there. Gays/Lesbians gross? Blind hatred is 'gross' it's okay to be afraid of what you don't understand, like the words Respect, and decency... I'd also like to thank you for contributing to our review count. Our 'awful story' appreciates it! Please cum again. ;)

**takers dark lover: **No they shouldn't have. Roman was violated without his permission. He has a reason to be mad. You mean Bryan? And Yeah. They are. We'll see. Thank you.

**Thanks to all the reviewers, favs, followers, can't believe we're at 21 chapters already! Enjoy! **

* * *

John narrowed his eyes as he got his team together; he glanced around seeing Adam sitting up on the bleachers next to Kaitlyn, Dean, Seth and Sheamus. Kaitlyn's eyes weren't even on the football players; they were locked on the cheerleaders practicing across the track, more specifically on Eve Torres, her girlfriend. Sheamus was watching his former best friend Randy very closely. Seth and Dean were eyeing Roman and Adam; Adam had his eyes on him.

John sneered as he turned back locking eyes with Roman, seeing Randy who wasn't very far from him. He started yelling out plays as Coach Lesnar lingered by watching his team closely. "Go!" John yelled as both teams ran at each other, the defense protecting the captain and the quarterback. Swagger threw the ball to John who caught it, looking for an opening.

Randy glanced around him, waiting for John to throw him the ball, as he turned around almost in slow motion he saw Reeves who really had it out for John rushing toward him at full speed.

"John! Move!" He snapped as he ran at John, his long powerful legs carrying him much faster than Reeve's thickly muscled ones. John turned his head just as Randy shoved him forcefully to the ground. Randy's head snapped up in time to see Reeves rushing him before a sickening crack sounded and everything when black for Randy.

John glanced up to see Reeves standing up, looking down at Randy's motionless lanky form as he backed away. "Shit! Randy!" John yelled as he shoved his helmet off, crawling over to his former friend. "Coach! Call a fucking ambulance!" Roman yelled as he kneeled next to John. Randy was completely knocked out, everyone stopped around them, the cheerleaders looking on in concern.

Sheamus and Adam took the stairs, sprinting down towards the field.

"Fuck, Randy?" Sheamus called, patting the boy's cheek gently as he knelt beside him.

"You ok?" Adam asked quietly, angling himself beside John.

"No I'm not o-fucking-kay!" John hissed quietly, feeling his blue eyes water as he stared at Randy's still form, seeing the pale Irishman freaking out. "Don't move him!" John snapped as Coach Lesnar jogged over, hanging his cellphone up. "They're on their way!" He yelled glaring at Ryan.

John jumped up charging at Reeves, shoving him on his ass. "What the fuck is your problem?!" He hissed feeling Adam pulling him back. He struggled against his hold until Roman and Dean helped, tugging him off the field, as John shoved them off stalking off as tears slide down his face.

"Fuck…" He choked out sliding to his knees, letting the tears fall.

"He'll be ok," Adam soothed, resting a hand on his shoulder. Roman clapped a large hand on John's other shoulder silently.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" John screamed as he punched the ground, feeling his body shaking uncontrollably. He sobbed brokenly as he ran to the locker room, slamming his back hard against the wall, sliding to the floor and putting his head in his hands, spitting his mouth piece out.

"Hey man, calm down," Roman told him following him. "Orton will be just fine."

Adam shooed Roman out and knelt next to John. "He'll be fine," Adam told him softly.

* * *

"Come on Orton," Sheamus muttered. "Don't give up on me now."

Roman sighed as he watched the paramedics rush over to tend to Randy, removing his helmet and getting him on a stretcher. Roman pulled Stephan away as they wheeled Randy off the field, loading him into the ambulance.

"Fuck is he going to be ok?" Sheamus asked, looking desperately at Roman.

Roman sighed softly feeling Dean and Seth at his side. "Go find out where they're taking him. He might be concussed, he's out of it." Roman replied quietly.

"He was going to hurt you anyway," Adam told him. "Randy just tried to block him."

Seth nodded and dashed forward, speaking softly to the paramedics.

"Come on… We'll follow in my car." Roman told them as he led the way.

Seth and Dean followed him, Dean supporting Sheamus with a touch on his arm.

"He's tough Sheamo. He'll be okay." Roman assured as they piled into his car, following behind the ambulance carrying Randy, hoping that Randy wasn't hurt too bad.

"He'd better be," Sheamus muttered bitterly.

* * *

"This is my fault…" John mumbled as he dropped his head. "I shouldn't have baited Reeves…"

"He had it out for you anyway," Adam told him. "It's not your fault."

"Bullshit… I pushed him… I escalated it… and Randy pushed me… and Randy got hurt… Reeves was aiming for me…" John hissed quietly.

"He was going to hurt you anyway," Adam told him. "Randy just tried to block him."

"Well Orton had nothing to do with it… That should've been me." John muttered as he felt more tears sliding down his face, dropping his head in his hands; sobbing openly.

"Let's go to the hospital," Adam suggested, stroking his arm.

John nodded silently as tears continued to fall down his cheeks, wiping them away roughly as he stood up; stripping out of his football gear and throwing his clothes on before he followed Adam out of the locker room.

Adam sent a quick text to Seth, wanting to know if his friend knew where Randy was headed. Once the reply came in, Adam showed his phone to John.

"Here, do you need directions?" he asked gently.

John snatched the phone, glancing at it for a moment before he peeled out of the parking lot; it wasn't long before they reached the hospital, seeing Stephan pleading with the nurse for information.

"I'm sorry, I can't release it to you." She replied.

"I'm his brother. You can tell me." John hissed as he stepped up. "Mr. Orton, when it's available I'll let you know. It may be awhile, make yourselves comfortable." She told him as John growled; allowing Adam to lead him to a seat, hoping Randy would be okay.

* * *

"Hey, wanna get back to my place?" Kaitlyn asked as Eve exited the locker room after cheer practice.

Eve smiled softly. "Sure. What's the plan?" She asked softly.

"Back to mine, you can stay for dinner?" Kaitlyn asked, offering Eve her arm.

Eve leaned into her side. "I know that. What are we doing? Watching a movie?" She asked.

"Whatever you like," Kaitlyn promised her with a smile.

Eve flushed as they walked to her car. "Anything?" She asked softly.

"Anything," Kaitlyn grinned.

"Oh… I have an idea… are your parents' home?" She asked blushing.

"Not until 6," Kaitlyn said, smiling at her. "What's your idea?" She slid into the passenger seat calmly.

Eve blushed as she grabbed Kaitlyn's hand and guided it inside the waist band of her panties, spreading her legs so Kaitlyn's fingers could feel her wet core. She moaned at the feeling of Kaitlyn's fingers. "What do you think?" She asked softly.

"I think we need to get out of the school parking lot," Kaitlyn laughed, pulling her fingers out and licking them clean.

Eve moaned as she started the car and sped to Kaitlyn's house, making it there in record time. She parked and quickly got out. "Come on… I need you." She leaned over and whispered "I want you to strap on fuck me rough… Maybe… I'll let you finger my ass… depending on how 'nice' you play." She taunted huskily.

"Does 'nice' mean naughty?" Kaitlyn teased, pulling Eve inside once she unlocked the door.

"Mm… what do you think baby?" She asked softly as she started up the stairs, giving Kaitlyn a great view of her ass.

"I think that you are teasing me," she teased, following up the stairs.

Eve smirked. "You want me to tease you baby?" She asked as she pulled her shirt over her head, followed by her bra, shoving her sweats and panties down her thighs, showing Kaitlyn her bare ass as she rushed off to Kaitlyn's bedroom. She kicked her shoes off and pushed her sweats and panties to her knees, on her hands and knees on the bed, giving Kaitlyn a good view of her wet pussy and virginal ass when she walked in.

"Fucking sexy," Kaitlyn hissed. "Spread those legs for me baby."

Eve blushed as she complied with the request, looking over her shoulder at Kaitlyn. "You're overdressed." She purred.

"I don't need to be stripped for this," Kaitlyn laughed, kneeling behind Eve. She brushed her fingers up Eve's folds, nudging her clit lightly.

Eve shuddered as she moaned out "I want to feel you against me though."

"Gonna eat you out though," Kaitlyn purred. "Gonna lick you up."

Eve dropped her head to rest on her forearms. "Fuck… then do it… please…" She whined softly.

Kaitlyn smirked and knelt, dragging her tongue in a flat line from Eve's asshole to her pussy, tongue fucking her hole.

Eve bit her forearm as she pushed her hips back against Kaitlyn. She began to nip at Eve's clit gently.

"Oh fuck!" Eve gasped quietly, arching her back.

"Just feel baby," Kaitlyn soothed as she pressed two fingers into her girlfriend. "Feel the sensations."

Eve arched her back sharply, gasping out "Kait!"

"So fucking sexy babe," Kait cooed. "All responsive for me." She lowered her head and sucked on Eve's clit, thrusting her fingers in and out of the tight hole.

Eve gasped, pushing back against Kaitlyn meeting her thrust for thrust. "Kaitlyn!" She moaned.

Kaitlyn crooked her fingers and smiled. "You gonna come for me baby?" she cooed.

"Oh Fuck! Kaitlyn!" Eve gasped as she shoved her hips back sharply.

"Scream my name Evie," she coaxed. "Scream for me."

Eve pushed her face into the comforter as she screamed Kaitlyn's name, cuming all over her fingers.

"That's my girl," Kaitlyn said softly. She touched her fingers to Eve's asshole, circling the hole with her cum covered fingers.

Eve shuddered, biting her bottom lip and forcing her body to relax.

"Do you want this babe?" Kaitlyn asked softly.

"I-I said you could…" She whispered, biting into her forearm.

"And you're allowed to change your mind," Kaitlyn promised her. "Do you want me to do this?"

Eve bit her lip. "I-I'm not a tease…" She whispered, forcing her body to relax. "Just one…" She mumbled.

Kaitlyn pulled her hand away, stripping down quickly and lying beside her girlfriend.

"Saying no does not make you a tease," she said firmly. "You can say no at any time, to whatever we do together."

Eve nodded. "A-Alex… when I wouldn't let him kiss me… or t-touch I called me a tease." She admitted softly.

"You're no tease baby," Kaitlyn promised her, kissing her lips softly. "You're allowed to say no, to change your mind. You may tease me, but not wanting to let me touch you does not make you a tease."

Eve nodded gently as she cuddled closer to Kaitlyn, kissing her softly.

Kaitlyn stroked the soft brunette hair back, assuring Eve silently of her words.

Eve blushed. "Want me to get you off or…"

"It's up to you," Kaitlyn whispered, stealing a few more kisses.

"No… It's up to you. It's your body and I'm offering." Eve replied softly.

"But you're the one who would be giving me the pleasure," Kaitlyn teased.

"I could say yes, but it's still your body." Eve mumbled.

"I want whatever you're willing to give," Kaitlyn told her.

Eve kissed her softly before she kissed and licked a trail down Kaitlyn's body stopping at her pussy as she glanced up at Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn carded her fingers gently through Eve's hair. "Whatever you want to do Evie," she assured the girl.

Eve nodded as she lapped at Kaitlyn's clit, latching her mouth over it and sucking hard.

Kaitlyn moaned, clenching her fists in her hair. "That's it Evie," she coaxed. "That's it."

Eve pushed two fingers inside of Kaitlyn, thrusting them as she continued sucking on her clit, massaging it with her tongue.

Kaitlyn cried out, bucking her hips in time with Eve's thrusts.

Eve moaned as she sucked harder on her girlfriend's clit. "Cum baby." She moaned softly.

"Evie!" Kaitlyn screamed, wrapping her legs around Eve's head.

Eve licked Kait clean before climbing up her body to rest beside her with a soft smile.

"That's my girl," Kaitlyn cooed, kissing Eve. She moaned at the taste of herself on her lips.

Eve blushed as she rested her head against Kaitlyn. "Movies?" She asked with a grin.

"Get dressed," Kaitlyn laughed, kissing her before she rose and started to dress herself.

Eve smiled as she redressed and allowed Kaitlyn to drag her down stairs to their movie collection.

Before Kaitlyn knew it, it was 6, and her mother was unlocking the front door.

"Mom...you remember Eve," she said as the blonde woman stepped into the front room. "I told you that we were dating now."

"Yes of course I do." Her mother answered with a warm smile as she shook Eve's hand politely. "It's a pleasure to have you over for dinner Eve."

Eve blushed as she nodded. 'It really was a pleasure' she thought, thinking back to earlier. "Pleasures all mine." Eve replied with a soft smile of her own as the three went into the kitchen to help prepare dinner.

* * *

AJ lay on the spare bed, her butt plug by her side. She looked up at Punk with a sweet smile, motioning him to lay with her.

"Come lay with me babe," she said softly. "If you don't want to wear my plug, that's ok."

Phil crawled on the bed with her. "I want to make you happy. I want to be yours, completely. I'm just… a little scared… just… take it slow. Is that the smallest one?" He asked softly.

"That's as small as it gets," AJ assured him. "And you don't have to wear it to make me happy."

Phil leaned over and kissed her. "I want to. Are you going to put it in… before or after we..." He trailed off blushing as he laid his head against her.

"Before," she told him. "I want you to feel the pleasure you can get."

Phil nodded against her. "Want me to undress? Are you restraining me again?" He asked as he pushed his hoodie off.

"Not restraining you," she said. "And yeah. Undress for me baby."

Phil nodded silently as he stood and shed his clothes, keeping his gaze on the floor, waiting for April to tell him what to do.

"Hands and knees," she said, keeping her voice low and soothing. Climbing off the bed, she gathered the plug and the bottle of lube.

"Yes Ma'am." Phil whispered as he climbed on the bed, getting in the desired position, taking a deep breath.

"Deep breath," she told him, lubing her fingers up. She slid a finger into him, pausing and giving him time to adjust.

Phil gasped, tensing up at the foreign feeling of something penetrating him, dropping his head forward as he tried to force his body to relax. "Fuck…" he whispered squeezing his eyes closed.

AJ crooked her finger, trying to find his prostate.

Phil whimpered, dropping to his forearms, tensing up, feeling April rub his lower back comfortingly. "Oh shit… that feels weird… kind of hurts…" He groaned burying his face in his forearms.

"It'll get better," she soothed, pressing a second finger in.

"Oh! Fuck!" Phil hissed out, biting his knuckle as he took shaky breaths trying to relax. "Breathe," she told him.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." He replied forcing air into his lungs, feeling her thrusting her fingers inside of him.

She crooked her fingers, rubbing the pads of her fingers along his prostate.

"There it is," she cooed as he gasped.

Phil moaned feeling a jolt of pleasure amongst the pain and discomfort. "W-What's that?" he asked panting as he heard April's laugh behind him.

"Your prostate," she told him, pressing against it again. "Doesn't it feel good?"

Phil groaned as he rested his head on his forearms. "Yeah…feels amazing…" He moaned biting his bottom lip as he felt himself getting hard.

She picked the plug up and began to work it into his ass a little. "Deep breaths ok?" she coaxed.

"Oh fuck!" He whimpered tensing up. "A-April?"

"Yes baby?" she soothed, working it in a little more.

"M-More lube?" He pleaded softly, groaning under his breath.

"Ok baby," she agreed, pouring more lube onto the plug.

"Thank you." He whispered, shivering at the feeling of the cold lube against his flesh.

"It's ok love," she soothed, working the largest part into his ass. "There we go, that's the worst in it."

Phil whimpered biting his lip hard to hold in his scream of pain, a grunt slipping out instead. He forced himself to relax, telling himself not to tense up.

"Just breathe through it," she soothed as she rubbed his back. "It's ok."

Phil nodded silently, forcing himself to breathe, listening to April's soothing voice.

She pushed it in, making sure that it sat firmly against his prostate. She'd chosen one that was thin, but still long enough to stimulate the prostate.

Phil whined softly. It still hurt like hell but the feeling of it pressing against his prostate somewhat balanced out the pain with pleasure. He couldn't help but moan softy. "Uh… it hurts… but at the same time… oh fuck…" Phil whispered dropping his head on his forearms.

"Roll over baby," she coaxed, finding a condom. She smiled at him once he'd followed her instructions and cupped his cheek lightly, leaning forward to kiss his cheek gently.

Phil bit his lip when he felt April gently grab his cock and start stroking him. "Do you want me to get you ready?" He asked softly, moaning as he arched up into her touch.

"I'm ready," she promised as she rolled the condom down his cock.

Phil bit his bottom lip, silently nodding his head as he relaxed against the bed.

She straddled his hips, lining his dick up with her hole. She slid down slowly, making sure to purposely clench her muscles around his dick as she did so.

Phil groaned dropping his head back against the pillows, clenching the bed spread tightly in his fists. "Fuck!" he gasped resisting the urge to thrust up inside of her.

"You wanna be on top today?" she teased, giggling at him.

"Please?" he asked softly looking up at her with half lidded eyes.

AJ rolled the two of them over, lying flat on the bed. "Go ahead sweetie," she coaxed.

Phil slowly rolled his hips, thrusting slowly, letting out a load groan when he felt the plug pressed against his prostate. "Fast or slow?' He asked softly, leaning down to kiss April's neck.

"However you wish," April told him, smoothing her palms over his shoulders. "You get control for tonight."

Phil pressed his forehead against her neck, slowly thrusting his hips, sliding easily into a smooth rhythm, groaning every time he felt the plug pressing against his prostate. "Damn…" He moaned softly into April's ear.

"That plug feeling good?" April asked softly.

Phil gave a deep thrust, feeling April clench around him, moaning out "Fuck yeah" as he arched his back, pushing deeper inside of her.

"Told you," she moaned back, gripping his shoulders with her hands, digging her nails in.

"Still feels weird though…" He grunted thrusting harder.

"It will," she soothed. "But you'll stretch around it."

Phil grunted and buried his face in the junction between her neck and shoulder. "Great… I'll be stretched wide open like a slut" he panted into her neck.

"My slut," she teased, tugging his hair gently.

Phil flushed as he remembered their talk from yesterday. "Your dirty prince?" He asked panting, as he thrusted harder.

"My dirty prince," she agreed, locking her ankles around his hips as she threw her head back, screaming out as she came.

Phil bit his lip, feeling April's walls clenching around him, her legs holding his hips flush against hers. "Fuck…" He whispered fighting his orgasm, as he rolled his hips. His ribs were killing him, but he wouldn't tell April that, as he continued fucking her threw her orgasm.

"Cum for me pretty boy," she panted

"Not… Pretty…" Phil gasped as he came, giving into his orgasm, feeling April flip them over, laying over him. Phil flushed, looking up at her.

"Pretty," she spoke softly, stroking his cheek.

Phil shook his head. "I'm not pretty… I'm hideous" he whispered softly.

"You're crazy," April teased softly. "You're very pretty pet."

Phil avoided her eyes as he whispered "I'm not crazy. I'm just honest." He took a deep breath whispering "I'm not pretty… no… I'm damaged. C-Covered in cuts and bruises… scars…" He shook his head.

She stroked his cheek gently, knowing that nothing she could say would make it better. Phil avoided her gaze, turning his head to the side.

"Don't hide from me," she said gently. "It's not worth it."

"I'M not worth it." He muttered as he sat up, feeling April wrap her arms around him, gripping his chin with one hand and forcing him to meet her eyes.

"Don't talk like that," she said firmly.

Phil flinched. "Is that an order… April?" He asked quietly.

"No, it's a request from your girlfriend," she told him.

"I'm telling the truth. I'm just a burden…" He whispered.

"You're not," she told him. "Not a burden at all."

"Yes I am…" He argued softly.

"No, no arguing," she said, kissing him gently.

"Yes I am." He mumbled against her lips.

"No you're not," she whispered back. "Stop putting yourself down."

"Make me." He whispered softly, feeling April ease him back against the bed.

She brushed her fingers gently down his sides, frowning when he hissed gently.

"Hurt babe?" she asked in concern.

"No. It's fine." He lied quietly, closing his eyes.

"Lying," she scolded gently.

Phil bit his lip. "Sue me…" He replied softly, avoiding her eyes.

"Don't you lie to me babe," she told him firmly. "Another rule."

"I'm fine really." He sighed, lying as he avoided her eyes.

"I'm getting in the shower," she sighed. "I don't like it when you lie to me."

Phil sighed and wrapped his arms around her small waist, holding her gently against him. "Don't leave… I'm… I'm sorry. I just… It hurts… bad. I just don't want you worrying and I'm use to hiding the pain… lying about it." He admitted softly as he leaned up kissing her softly. "Lay with me?" He asked pleadingly.

"Get dressed first," she told him gently, reluctantly pulling away to dress herself. "Just in case we get caught."

Phil tugged her against him. "Shower with me?" he asked softly. "How long do I have to wear the plug?"

"I can take it out if you wish," she promised. "Otherwise, all through dinner."

"Do I have to wear it over night?" He asked blushing as he felt April leading him to the shower, with Phil walking funny.

"If you want love," she told him. "It's up to you in that regard, if you think you can take it."

"When are you planning on… taking me?" He asked softly, blushing. "And what's the usual for wearing one?"

"When you're ready," she told him. "And there is no usual. Just whenever you are stretched enough."

"Whenever you want me." He replied softly. "For those two strap ons, I don't think I'll ever be stretched enough. Just saying" He whispered forcing a smile as he watched April get the shower ready.

"We'll see," she laughed. "Don't worry."

"Can I take it out while I shower?" He asked softly. "Will it hurt getting it back in?"

"No more than it did the first time, and probably a lot less," she promised him.

Phil nodded as he bent over the sink, closing his eyes. "Okay." He replied softly.

She tugged it out gently, resting it in the sink as she brushed his hair back. "Shower," she demanded, stepping into the hot water.

Phil whimpered as he recovered and stepped under the hot spray, wrapping his arms around April from behind. "Do you think… did you ever think we'd be together? I mean really… if I never ran into you that day… we'd be strangers still…" He asked quietly.

"I always wanted you," she reminded him. "I'd like to think that we'd be together."

"I still think that you deserve better than me." He whispered as he leaned down, resting his chin over her shoulder from behind. He pulled back and kissed her shoulder, his soaked blonde locks hanging around his face.

"And I still think you're crazy," she told him, picking up the body wash.

"I'm not the one with the rep for being crazy… and I called Jeff… by the way…" he replied softly as he gave into to April's touch.

"You did?" she asked. "What happened?"

"We set up an interview." He replied softly, feeling April washing him. "Isn't the point of having a sub so you don't have to do much? So why are you… pampering me?" He asked softly.

"No," she snorted. "That's a slave. A Domme's job is to pamper and take care of her sub."

Phil shivered. "What's the difference? Isn't a sub supposed to bend to your every whim?"

"No," she told him. "A sub is supposed to submit. Nothing else."

Phil nodded. "How far does that submission go, exactly?" he asked softly as she finished washing him, allowing him to stand under the spray and rinse off.

"As far as we want it to," she said simply.

"How far would you like it to go?" He asked softly as he pulled her close and started to wash her body.

"I don't know," she said softly.

"Tell me." He pleaded as he knelt in front of her, washing her legs, looking up her once he finished.

"Maybe one day, total submission," she admitted.

Phil bit his lip, leaning forward and kissing her thigh, dangerously close to her pussy as he asked "What's total submission?" softly.

"Being my sub, 24/7," she said quietly.

Phil shivered as he rested his head against April's bare stomach. "Like… I wouldn't have any say so at all?" he asked softly.

"Not a slave," she reminded him.

"What's the difference?" He asked quietly. "I'll still have no choice."

"Subs get to talk to their dominants," she spoke. "Slaves have no free will. I would still be in charge, but I don't want mindless obedience all the time." She rinsed herself off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing towels and holding one out to him.

Phil sighed as he stood and took the towel, quickly drying off. "Meaning you basically run my life for me?" He asked softly as he wrapped the towel around his waist and waked back to the room to get dressed.

"No, meaning that I have control," she called after him. She went back to her own room, getting dressed herself.

"Same thing…" Phil mumbled as he dressed quickly and cleaned up the bed. He flushed as he walked back to the bathroom and grabbed the butt plug, walking to April's room and handing it out to her.

"You want it back in?" she asked softly, smiling at him.

Phil flushed. "You're my Mistress." He replied.

She cupped his cheek. "And if you don't want it in you, I won't put it back in," she told him.

"It's your call." He whispered submissively.

She kissed his lips chastely, before motioning for him to bend back over her bed. The plug went in relatively easily this time, Phil having only tightened up a little since it had come out.

"Oh god… I don't think I'll ever get used to this…" Phil grunted quietly as he pulled his pants up.

"One day you will," she grinned.

"Feels weird…" He mumbled as he crawled on the bed with a sigh.

"I know baby," she cooed, curling around him.

Phil sighed quietly as he snuggled closer to her. "I'm scared of the future…" He admitted softly. "I know your mom reported my dad… but what if… my mom doesn't want me anymore… what if-" Phil was cut off when April pressed a finger to his lips.

"We're not going to worry about that now," she said softly. "Besides, she'd be stupid not to want you anymore."

"I can't help but worry. And my mother isn't in the right mind… April… what if they put me in a foster home… what if they take me away from you." He whispered meeting her gaze with his teary green eyes.

"Dad won't let that happen," she swore fiercely. "He wouldn't let that happen."

"The state will do whatever they want." Phil whispered as he felt April tighten her hold on him.

"He's a lawyer, he'll fight for you," she promised. "Don't worry about it now baby, we'll take care of it."

"I can't help but worry…" He whispered as he forced himself to relax in her embrace.

She stroked his hair, humming softly in the hopes that it would soothe him and bring him some peace.

Phil sighed as he rested in April's arms, closing his eyes and allowing himself to doze.

AJ brushed his hair back from his forehead, silently swearing that she was going to make sure Phil was safe, and that he was going to be safe with them. She might only be a teenager, but she wasn't going to let him be pulled away from her and hurt again.

* * *

**Drama. :D That's it for 21, chapter 22 should be around shortly! Please drop a review and lets us know what you think!**

**~ Cal and P2**


	23. For the sake of one

**P2 Notes:**

**LadyDragonsblood: *celebrates* I converted you into a girl slash lover. Now go read my solo girl slash stories ;)**

**BrightAsNight: So I'm not the only one who likes them happy and secure. Hear that Cal? **

**Shiki94: I can't take all the credit. Cal does just as much as I do with EveLyn!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Cal's notes:**

**Always Straightedge and proud: **I didn't yell. I emphasized my point. Thanks.

**LadyDragonsblood:** You're right, we aren't the best of friends, in fact we butt heads more often than we agree but I agree here and no because I co-Wrote this fic. I HATE AJCena and Centon with a burning passion, I think Mary sues are horrible, but I don't tell people to delete it. They have as much a right to post as I do. On 50 shades. I hate those books as much as I hate AJCena and Centon, let me tell you that hate flows hotter than hell. You misunderstood. Adam WASN'T eyeing Roman, he was eyeing JOHN. It was in John's view, saying Adam was eyes him, as in himself; not Roman. Reeves (Ryback if you didn't know) has it coming. Well glad you're enjoying something, especially if you don't read Fem-slash. Thanks. *Nods*

**BrightAsNight:** I told you that you'd regret bad mouthing your precious Randall. Yes Reeves does need to... Sheamo will get him back you know he will. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Time will tell. Nope, she doesn't. Lol Both of you shut it! Of course he'd consider it, he's still scared though. Yup. She's giving him some control to a point. Thank you :D

**shiki94:** Yup! XD Poor Randy, but he wanted to help his brother out. Guess he's not so bad after all huh? Lol. Yeah… P2's amazing. *Nods slowly* I feel like 2012 heel Punk… *Rubs back of neck.* He did. Everyone adores protective!April. Plus she takes care of her possessions, especially her prince. :D

**Guest:** It's not about high praise. If you're talking about 'Awful story' He was flat out bashing, it wasn't constructive criticism which we welcome. It was bashing. Thank you.

**takers dark lover:** Yup, they're practically brothers. I think everyone sees it. You know they did. Time will tell. Thank you.

**Wow! Chapter 22, with 23 right around the corner. Legit writing it as I'm posting this. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, faved, and followed, it really makes my day! Easpecially after a hard day at work, Thanks guys! **

* * *

Adam rested a hand on John's knee as it bounced.

"Calm down, I'm sure he'll be just fine," he soothed, looking pointedly at Sheamus. Sheamus kept pacing, staring at the doors waiting for someone to come out and fill them in.

John rubbed his temples, closing and opening his eyes tiredly. They'd been there for hours and haven't heard shit on Randy's condition; it was starting to piss him off. Randy's parents had yet to be notified because they could not be reached; they were probably still asleep, it was almost 2 am.

"How can I be calm? Someone I grew up with is lying in the hospital because of me…" John muttered quality watching Stephan run his fingers through his bright red hair for what seemed like the thousandth time since they got to the hospital. He glanced over at Roman, the huge Samoan half-awake in the uncomfortable chairs, Seth was asleep on Roman's right side, and his head resting in Roman's lap, Dean was clocked out on Roman's left side, his blonde head resting on Roman's shoulder.

"Hey, why don't you take them home," Adam whispered to Roman softly. "I can stay here." He turned back to John.

"It's not your fault," he soothed. "You didn't ask for Randy to save you, or for Reeves to try and kill you."

Roman nudged Seth and Dean gently. "Come on. I'll take you guys home." He told them softly.

Seth and Dean stirred, Dean waking up faster than Seth.

"Come on, I'll help," Dean announced groggily, slipping Seth's arm around his shoulders and guiding him out of the hospital with Roman.

Roman walked Dean and Seth to his car, unlocking it. "Get in." He told them tiredly, sliding in and starting the car as the two boys slid in. The ride was silent as he took Seth home first knowing the boy had a strict father. "Have a good night Seth. See you tomorrow." He told him softly as the boy slid out of his car.

Seth smiled sleepily at him before unlocking his front door and slipping inside.

"I can walk from here," Dean offered.

Roman glanced over at him. "No, you're not walking" He told him softly as he started the car and pulled away from Seth's house. Dean shrugged at Roman, hiding his gratitude at the simple statement.

"Do… do you want to go home right now?" Roman asked quietly as he glanced over at the blonde.

"I don't care, and neither will my mom," Dean said flippantly, climbing into the front seat.

Roman glanced over at him again. "Do YOU want to go home right now?" He asked again.

"I don't care," Dean said, running his hand along Roman's thigh absently.

* * *

John shook his head. "I baited him on the field before practice. You saw it, I know you did." John hissed as a Doctor walked out straight over to John. John stood up immediately. "What's wrong with him?" He asked fearfully.

The doctor smiled slightly. "He should be fine. He's got some scratches and bruises, he's concussed for sure, and he has a dislocated shoulder which we put back in place. Other than that, he should be fine, we're going to keep him for a few days because of his young age, but you're welcome to see him." She spoke with a soft smile.

Adam smiled at him, nodding. "Go," he insisted.

John stood up grabbing Stephan's arm. "I'll send you in after I get out." He promised as he followed the doctor to Randy's room.

"He's asleep right now… but you looked like hell… so… make it quick and don't wake him. He'll be more alert later on when he's off the morphine." She promised with a soft smile as John walked into the room, seeing Randy lying in the bed, tubes everywhere.

"Dammit why Randy?" John asked quietly as he sat there staring at his one-time best friend, his brother. "Why would you save me after everything that went down between us?"

He watched Randy's chest slowly rise and fall, putting him at ease slightly. He stood after a few minutes as he went to grab Stephan. "Your turn." He told him as he lead him to where Randy's room was before heading back to the waiting room, leaving the distraught Irishman alone with Randy for the time being.

"Thanks," Stephan said roughly, slipping into Randy's room and just standing silently.

"You ok?" Adam asked, resting a hand on John's bicep as he came back into the waiting room.

"No. I'm not fucking okay…" John mumbled as his blue eyes watered, turning his head away from the Canadian to avoid the embarrassment.

"Sit," Adam commanded quietly. "Its 2 am, you watched your best friend get mowed down on the football field, and you haven't gotten any rest. No wonder you're feeling off."

"Because I fucking feel guilty okay? That shot was meant for me, Randy had nothing to do with this, with Reeves, it was me he was after. If it wasn't for me, Randy would be home with his parents, it should be me in that fucking bed, not Randy." John snapped as he stormed out of the empty hospital into the darkness, the cool air barely putting him at ease as he slid to his knees on the cold concrete.

"It's not your fault," Adam said, following John outside. "You didn't do it."

"Yes I did. Involuntary I PUT Randy in that fucking bed. Reeves is going to fucking pay… I don't care if I get suspended and I don't care if I get expelled…" John hissed quietly as he wiped his eyes.

"Calm down and think about it," Adam insisted. "He's probably already been suspended himself. There's no need for you to make it worse."

"What is it with you?!" John snapped as he stood up. "I grew up with that man, I don't care what happened between us, I don't care what he threatened to do, I don't care! He's like my fucking brother and he's in there because of me! I owe to him. I do…" John finished as he faced Adam, giving him a haunted look. "He'd do it for me..."

"I know that you want to avenge him," Adam said softly. "But getting yourself in trouble like that is not the way to do it. Randy wouldn't want that to happen."

"What do you know? You don't even know Randy, hell you don't even like Randy!" John hissed glaring at the blonde Canadian, his eyes challenging him to say otherwise.

"He's your friend, and he kept you out of the hospital," Adam told him softly. "I like him just fine. Besides, are you going to argue with me?"

John got in Adam's face hissing "Bullshit."

* * *

Randy blinked tiredly feeling like he was being watched, cracking his eyes open drowsily seeing a blurry image of who looked to be Sheamus standing in his room. 'You're imagining it fag…' he practically heard the Irishman's voice in his head telling him.

Sheamus froze, hoping that Randy would just go back to sleep before he had to call the nurse.

Randy fought to stay awake, his eyelids sliding shut against his will, head falling back against the pillow as he let out a moan of discomfort. "St… Steph… Sheam… Shea… mus…" He mumbled drowsily as the morphine took effect making him fall in and out of consciousness.

"Go back to sleep Randy," Sheamus stepped forward. "It's ok to sleep."

Randy's head lulled as he desperately tried to fight the drug's effects on him. "Not… real…" He mumbled drowsily as he sighed softly, feeling Stephan's hand on his forehead gently, feeling him stroking his check with the back of his knuckles.

"I'm real," Stephan assured him gently. "Just sleep now sweetheart."

Randy was so out of it he couldn't even make a coherent sentence, only managing grunts, moans and other unintelligible sounds as he tried to stay awake to no avail, his head falling against pillow as he completely clocked out. "Steph…" He mumbled quietly, feeling Stephan stroking his face before feeling nothing at all.

"Sleep," Sheamus breathed, waiting until Randy was completely unconscious before he left the room silently.

Randy had fallen into a dreamless sleep, his subconscious mind wondering if Sheamus had really been in his hospital room or if his own mind had simply imagined him being there. He didn't know, all he knew for sure was that Stephan had been right about one thing, he did want him… bad; bad enough to imagine him in his room.

Sheamus walked out of the hospital, pausing just out of earshot once he saw Adam and John talking outside.

"Not bullshit," Adam countered calmly.

"It is bullshit and you fucking know it." John replied his blue eyes flashing.

"Take it out on me then," Adam replied. "Yell at me, scream. I don't care."

"No. I'm not Ryan Reeves." John hissed as he turned and stalked off.

"I didn't say hit me," Adam called after him. "I would never accuse you of being that brute."

"It's the same fucking thing!" John snapped as he kept walking, not stopping at his car.

Adam ran after John, planting his hands on his chest. "Stop running from me," he demanded.

"Stop trying to push me around." John snapped as he stepped around Adam, continuing to walk.

Adam rolled his eyes and walked back to John's car, sitting on the bonnet to wait for John.

John continued walking, not even caring the he had his car back at the hospital or school in the morning. He had to clear his head and get away from Adam.

Adam leant back against the hood, content to wait for John until he came back. He hoped that it would be soon, that John would clear his head and figure himself out before too long.

John sat down on a random park bench, taking a deep breath and putting his head in his hands. He had no intention of going back anytime soon.

Adam sighed and climbed off the car, slowly walking to go find John.

John massaged his temples gently. His head was throbbing and he didn't need this shit right now, everything was stressing him out, from work, school, Adam, Randy, his home life; everything was becoming just too much for him. He felt like he was about to snap.

Adam sat next to John on the bench, wisely staying silent and not touching the jock.

"Can't you ever leave me alone? Am I not broken enough that you've got to come finish me off Copeland?" He asked quietly, looking away.

"I'm sorry," Adam offered. "I really didn't mean that how it came out."

"Get up, take your apologies and get out of my face." John muttered lowly, his blue eyes narrowed at the ground, burning a hole through it with the intensity of his glare.

Adam fell silent but still refused to move, sitting quietly next to John and giving the other boy time to brood.

When Adam didn't leave like John told him, the brunette jumped up and stormed off without sparing a glance back at the Canadian. 'Fuck him.' John thought as he clenched his fists tightly at his sides, fighting the urge to punch something.

Adam spared a quick glance around, before he let out a sigh and started walking home himself. He knew it probably wasn't safe, but John certainly wasn't going to give him a ride home.

John pushed himself against a tree letting out a scream of frustration, feeling the burn at the back of his eyes, the tears clouding his vision. Adam obviously didn't understand the toll everything was taking on him both mentally and physically. He wasn't Superman, he was human, and he could take so much…

Adam tugged his jacket closer around himself, worrying over John as he let his feet walk the route home on auto pilot.

* * *

Roman parked his car in an empty lot, glancing over at Dean. "What do you want to do?" He asked him softly, closing his eyes.

"I don't care," Dean told him softly. "Whatever you want to do."

Roman sighed in frustration, glancing over at Dean. "Make up your mind."

Dean straddled Roman in the driver's seat, kissing him firmly.

Roman moaned into the kiss, kissing Dean back passionately. "Get in the backseat…" He ordered huskily.

Dean crawled in the back seat, shooting Roman a lusty look.

Roman bit his bottom lip hard as he followed Dean into the backseat, laying on his back as much as he could, giving Dean a look of hesitance.

Dean straddled Roman's hips, kissing him firmly.

Roman broke the kiss. "You don't… want to top?" He asked quietly, shamefully.

"No of course not," Dean chuckled. "Maybe one day, but something tells me that you're not quite ready for that. I'm not going to force you to be ready."

"Well I wasn't ready for you to stuff your finger up my ass either… but you still did it. So do it." Roman snapped kissing him hard.

"No, I'd much rather feel you fucking me," Dean said, stroking the sharp cheekbone of his lover. "A finger is much different from a dick, and I'd rather not force you into losing your anal virginity."

"You still blatantly violated me. In my view there is no difference now fucking fuck me." Roman hissed glaring at the blonde.

"I'm not going to let you lose your virginity in the backseat of a car," Dean snapped, pulling away. "You deserve better that than. Now take me home." He climbed into the front seat and rested his forehead against the glass of the window.

Roman rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "So what you only want it when it's against my will, is that is? When it's a surprise? You wanted to fucking top and I'm giving you the opportunity and now you're being a little bitch about it. What do you want from me?" Roman snapped as he shoved his back against the seat.

"My first boyfriend took my virginity in a car," Dean snapped. "I asked him not to, to treat me like a human being, and he didn't listen. So no, I won't take yours in the backseat of a car." He climbed out of Roman's car and slammed the door, glaring in front of him as he pulled his jacket tighter around him and began to walk home.

Roman swiftly slid out of the car, rushing after Dean, grabbing him and slamming him back against his car, kissing him hard. "The difference between you and I is that I am offering. I want it…. Do it…" He pleaded softly against Dean's lips.

"Not in the backseat of a car," Dean snapped, shoving Roman off him and continuing to walk.

Roman grabbed Dean's wrist firmly. "Don't tell me you're all sentimental Ambrose… Besides I obviously can't go to your house and we can't go to mine, backseat is all we got." Roman hissed glaring into Dean's eyes. "You were ready to violate me at school, hell I fucked you at school… twice! What's the fucking difference?!"

"I wasn't going to fuck you at school, and I'm not a virgin," Dean hissed back. "You are. It's not going to be pleasant in the back seat."

Roman laughed quietly. "You-You treat me like I'm some delicate flower, like I'm like Seth… You act like I'm something special… Look in my eyes Ambrose… I really don't give a shit anymore alright. You act like you're so romantic… like you'd rather take me on a bed of fucking roses like that's what I fucking deserve… Well I don't alright. If you want to walk away… well that's fine." He snapped as he stomped back to his car and jerked the door open.

"We were brought together through Seth, so let's not pretend like you give a flying fuck about me Ambrose." Roman muttered as he slid into the driver seat, starting his car.

Dean rolled his eyes and climbed back into the car, before he leant across to claim Roman's lips violently.

"There's hardly enough room back there for the both of us," he muttered. "But if you really want to do it, you'll have to go grab lube from a drug store."

"Never mind it Ambrose. I'll take you home…" Roman muttered as he slid his seat belt on and pulled out of the lot, not sparing Dean a glance, feeling sick that he basically gave himself to him and Dean didn't want him. 'Yeah… like he's the romantic type…' Roman thought to himself as he drove in the direction of Dean's house.

Dean shrugged and nudged him with a knee. "Quit thinking what I know you're thinking," he said nonchalantly. "I'll fuck you when it's the right time. Cramped in the backseat, is not exactly the right time."

Roman clenched the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white as he pulled up at Dean's house. He parked the car without a word, turning to stare out the driver side window, waiting for Dean to get out of his car.

Dean looked at his house, fidgeting with a loose thread on his jacket as he noticed the collection of cars out the front of the house.

"Thanks for the ride," he muttered, climbing out of the car and heading to sit on the front step quietly. He knew that there was a drug deal going down in there, and that his mom was probably selling herself to pay for them, so he wasn't going to go inside until the cars left.

Roman glanced over at Dean, noticing that he hadn't gone inside yet. "Locked?" he asked loud enough for the blonde to hear.

Dean wordlessly jerked a thumb at the cars out the front of the house, and shook his head.

Roman sighed and waved Dean over silently, motioning for the blonde to get in the car as he started it up. "Come on." He told him.

"They'll be done soon," Dean told Roman, waving him off. He didn't need pity, or want it and he knew that seeing the way he lived would only inspire pity in Roman.

"Ambrose… Now. Get in the car, or I'll put you kicking screaming in the car. Your choice, you come or I take you." Roman warned quietly.

Dean climbed into the car slowly, resting his head against the cold window. He was sick of arguing, sick of the drugs, sick of the prostitution.

Roman waited for the door to shut before he peeled out of the drive way, heading towards his house. He slowed down when he recognized Adam walking, rolling the window down. "Copeland? Why are you walking? Where's Cena?" He asked keeping his voice soft as he motioned for the blonde to get in.

"He's still at the hospital," Adam muttered. "No point me waiting around I figured, he obviously doesn't want me there."

Roman sighed as he unlocked the doors waiting until Adam climbed in the back before he spoke. "He's going through a tough time. Give him some space."

"I know," Adam replied simply.

Roman sighed as he mumbled "You can't hold it against him Adam. He's got a lot of pressure on him right now."

"Where's your house? I'll drop you off." He continued softly, throwing a glance back at the Canadian in the backseat.

"I'm not holding it against him," Adam assured the bigger jock. "I just don't want to stick around when he doesn't want me around." He gestured up the street. "I'm a couple of streets away from Seth."

Roman nodded. "Just making sure. He just needs time; he and Ran grew up together… Randy was an asshole but they're still brothers no matter what. Just give him time he's taking this really hard. Just tell me when your house comes up…" He told him softly, noticing that Dean was silent in the passenger seat but didn't speak on it.

"I know," Adam agreed. "If he wants to talk to me, then he knows how to get in contact. Turn here." Dean blocked out the conversation, not wanting to have anything to do with the discussion.

* * *

John let the tears fall, not caring, not bothering to hide them anymore, nobody was around to see him break, and no one was around to pick up the pieces either as he pressed his face against the ground.

The pressure crushed him. He wasn't superman, he was Clark Kent, he didn't have superhuman strength, he was an average guy. The pressure of Randy's accident being on his shoulders, Adam wanting to be with him, Reeves gunning for him, his father's plans for him, all the pressure on his shoulders, it was all crushing him.

Sheamus carefully walked up to John and knelt beside him, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"That's it fella, let it out," he said softly. "No good for them to be bottled inside."

John tried to push the Irish brute away; he just wanted to break in peace. He didn't need a damn savior to rescue him; he needed to get away from everything and everyone so he could shatter in peace, and lick his wounds, alone.

Sheamus resisted the push, squeezing John's shoulder firmly as he waited silently for the jock to settle down.

"Just leave me alone…" John whispered shamefully, closing his eyes as tears squeezed through his shut eye lids, sliding down his cheeks.

"Ya need a friend," Sheamus said softly. "I dunno what's going on, but if you wanna talk to someone my ears are open."

John shook his head silently, pulling his knees up, ignoring Stephan's presence. He just wanted to be alone, it was bad enough Copeland saw him cry, now Sheamus too… 'Wonderful.' John thought to himself as he roughly wiped the tears of disgrace away.

Sheamus squeezed John's shoulder. "Reeves is a violent son of a bitch," he spoke quietly. "Randy wanted to protect you, so he did. There is nothing you could have done. And Randy will be fine."

"Randy… had nothing to do with it!" John snapped, glaring daggers at the tall Irishman.

"You two still grew up together," Sheamus spoke. "He saw you in danger, and tried to help. You would have done the same for him."

"I don't give a shit… He had nothing to do with it and tomorrow… I'm going hunting for Reeves." He hissed as he sat up, dusting himself off, storming back towards the hospital, throwing a look over his shoulder at Stephan. "Need a ride?" He asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, that'd be good," Stephan agreed following John towards his car.

The ride to Stephan's house was silent as John dropped him off and headed home with teary eyes.

Stephan looked after John's car quietly, shaking his head. He was worried about the jock, and his state of mind.

John's eyes blurred, he drove by Randy's house. Seeing the empty drive way haunted John as he parked and quickly rushing inside his own house. Once in his room he dropped down on his bed, burying his face in his pillow letting the darkness claim him.

* * *

The rest of the ride was silent as Roman followed the instructions Adam gave him, pulling up to the blonde Canadian's house. "Just… don't take this to heart. Give him time. He'll come around." Roman assured as the blonde climbed out of his car.

"I know," Adam said, shooting him a grin before he let himself into his dark house.

Roman pulled away shooting a glance at Dean as he drove towards his house, pulling up in the drive way. His parents were most likely asleep, as he stepped out of his car, waiting until Dean got out before he locked it. "Come on. You're staying with me tonight. No funny business Mr. Ambrose." He told him quietly as he let them into his house, leading Dean up the stairs to his room.

"This is home to me." He told him quietly as he glanced over to see Dean looking at a picture of himself with famous Dallas Cowboys quarter back Dwayne Johnson.

"That your cousin?" Dean asked curiously.

Roman nodded. "Yep. Dallas Cowboys quarterback Dwayne Johnson…" He mumbled quietly as he stripped his shirt off, toed his shoes off and pushed his jeans down; wearing only a pair of tight boxer briefs that left little to the imagination.

"I never liked him," Dean commented flippantly, remembering what Roman had told him about his parents pushing him to be like his cousin.

Roman rubbed his eyes as he locked his door and walked over to Dean. "Dwayne's a good guy… I'm just not him… you know. It's not me." He replied softly as he glanced at the photo, then back to Dean's face.

"You gonna sleep like that?" He asked softly as he glanced at Dean's ripped jeans to his dirty worn band t-shirt.

Dean shrugged. "Sure," he said. "When you're sleeping on the floor it don't matter what you wear."

Roman grabbed the hem of Dean's shirt and tugged it over his head, tossing it away, shoving his jeans down next as he pushed Dean back on his bed; quickly tugging the blondes shoes, socks and jeans off. "You're not sleeping on the floor here." He told him softly as he slid into bed, motioning for Dean to get in.

Dean felt self-conscious as he stood in front of Roman in only his briefs. For all the times they'd had sex, he had never gotten completely naked before. He was worried about what Roman would think of his body, since it was nothing like the half Samoan's own.

Roman tugged the blonde against him, whispering "You're gorgeous… now shut up. I like twink bitches." He winked teasingly as Dean glared at him.

"I'm no twink," Dean huffed, tucking his ass closer to Roman's groin.

"Oh yes you are." Roman breathed. "You're skinny, pretty … twink one hundred percent… just with a touch of attitude."

"Seth is a twink," Dean argued. "Not me."

"Seth is a twink." Roman agreed "And you are a twink with attitude. Twinks are sentimental." Roman whispered in Dean's ear, as the blonde turned around in his arms, pinning the Samoan male to the bed.

"I'm not sentimental," he growled. "Or a twink."

Roman smirked softly. "There's nothing wrong being a sentimental twink."

Dean elbowed him and rolled his eyes. "Except when you're not one," he muttered.

"Oh but you are…" Roman replied quietly with a smirk as he eyed Dean looking at the bottle of lotion on the night stand. "No. I offered myself in the backseat earlier. You lost the opportunity. I'm not offering anymore" He taunted as he bumped Dean's hard on with his muscular thigh.

"Well then are you offering your dick?" Dean commented. "Cause I'd take that."

"Of course you would… Twink." Roman replied with a smirk as he rolled on his front, moaning when he felt Dean half laying on him, openly groping his ass.

Dean smirked, leaning down to nip and bite all the way down Roman's spine, ending at the boxer briefs.

"Oh you little prick." He groaned as he pushed his briefs down in the front to stroke himself against his mattress, feeling Dean climb behind him and pull his briefs down completely. "Knees?" He forced out quietly, as he felt Dean press his hard on against him.

"Yeah, probably easier on you," Dean agreed, reaching for the lotion. "This is going to hurt a bit Roman."

Roman pushed himself up to his knees, spreading his thighs as he hugged a pillow, waiting for the pain "Just do it." He groaned out softly.

Dean watched as the taller boy prepared himself, and decided to surprise him a little first. He spread the toned cheeks and bent, licking a long stripe from Roman's balls to the top of his crack.

"Oh! Fuck…" Roman moaned, pressing his face in his pillow to muffle them as much as possible. His cock was throbbing as he waited for what was next.

Dean smirked, pleased that his actions were well received, and bent again to probe at the other boy's hole. It took a little time, but eventually Dean was able to press his tongue right inside the hole and fuck it in and out.

Roman pressed his face harder into the pillow, his cock dripping pre cum all over his bed sheets underneath him. He pushed his cock against the bed, groaning at the friction it gave.

"Relax," Dean soothed, slicking up a finger and pressing it into the hole alongside his tongue. "It'll hurt worse if you tense up."

"Oh… fucking hell…" Roman hissed into the pillow forcing his body to relax as best as he could.

"Relax," Dean coached, running his hand up and down Roman's thigh and holding his finger still.

"Just get it over with Ambrose…" Roman groaned into the pillow.

"If I just go straight in, then I'll tear you up," Dean spoke calmly. "You won't be playing football for the rest of the week." He added a second finger as he spoke.

Roman let out a cross between a moan and groan as he clutched the pillow tightly, using it as a silencer. "Well stop dragging it out…" He groaned.

"Need to stretch you," he explained.

Roman gasped when he felt Dean slide a third finger in and scissor them, stretching him. "You're not that fucking big Dean…" He groaned.

"When you're a virgin, an inch feels too big," Dean snorted.

"Just fuck me… I can take it." He groaned. "Just use lots of lotion…"

Dean slicked up his cock, and lined it up. He began putting pressure on Roman's hole, starting to push the head of his dick in.

Roman bit the pillow, forcing his body to relax and accept Dean's cock, feeling it slide in easy with the help of the lotion, Dean's cock stretching his hole. He growled into the pillow.

Dean got himself fully inside Roman, pausing for a moment. "You ok?" he asked softly.

"Yes…" He gasped, clenching around Dean's cock, feeling Dean's hands grip his muscular hips tightly.

Dean started to thrust, rolling his hips and searching for Roman's prostate.

Roman groaned as he stroked himself, pushing back against Dean's thrusts. "Dean…" He moaned softly.

"There," Dean announced as he rolled his hips, Roman letting out a loud gasp. He let a self-satisfied grin cover his face, starting to speed up his thrusts.

Roman gasped as he pushed back against Dean's hard thrusts, feeling dirty for giving into Dean, letting Dean fuck him with his parents sleeping downstairs. "Harder…" He pleaded shamefully.

Dean grinned and began to thrust harder, making sure to hit Roman's prostate with every thrust.

"Better?" he purred.

Roman grunted softly. "Fuck yeah…" He groaned softly.

Dean groaned as he reached around to stroke Roman's cock. "Can't hold off much longer," he grunted.

Roman groaned hissing "Harder Dean… harder… fucking pound me…"

Dean gripped Roman's hips, knowing that he was probably going to leave bruises as he began to pound Roman's hole, admiring the look of his thick cock between the taught cheeks.

Roman whined as he pushed his face into the pillow. "Dean…" He whined as he pushed back against Dean's rough thrusts.

"Fuck!" Dean groaned as he came, hot ropes of cum entering Roman.

Roman whined as he felt Dean's hot cum filling his ass. "Oh shit…" Roman groaned feeling Dean continuing to thrust until his cock was soft, wringing all of his cum out and inside of him.

"You didn't cum," Dean groaned as he flopped against Roman's back. "Give me a second, I'll suck you off"

Roman nodded, his sheets sticking to his sweat covered body as he felt Dean hovering over him.

Dean rolled off Roman and tapped his shoulder. "Roll over," he demanded tiredly.

Roman quickly rolled over onto his back, letting out a moan as he felt Dean grip his cock firmly.

Dean bobbed his head, swallowing Roman's dick in one movement. He bobbed up and down, moaning deeply in his throat.

It didn't take long for Roman to cum, as he held Dean's head down, releasing in his throat. "Fuck…" he gasped as he felt Dean swallowing everything he had to give. Releasing Dean's head, Roman relaxed against the bed.

Dean pulled his briefs back on and crawled back up the bed, lying next to Roman. "How's your ass?" he asked.

"A little sore… but I'll manage…" He answered as he pulled his own briefs up, yanking the blankets up around them. "Time to sleep now…" He rumbled as he cuddled up to Dean.

Dean nodded and had to restrain himself from cuddling back into Roman's grip. It had been a long time since he had done something as mundane as cuddling and he was finding that he enjoyed it.

Roman sighed realizing that Dean was uncomfortable as he released him and turned over. "Night." He mumbled quietly.

Dean pouted for a second, before he nudged Roman with his elbow gently and edged backwards until they were touching. "Night," he mumbled.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Ch 23 should be up soon. Please drop a review and let us know what your thoughts are!**

**~ Cal & P2**


	24. Safe and Sound

**P2 Notes:**

**BrightAsNight: Like we could kill Randy off. However I will accept the roses ;)**

**PL-LovesDAandSPNForever946: There is a plan to our madness. Seth may not be involved now, but he will be involved later. Right now, it's about Roman and Dean establishing a relationship so that when Seth becomes involved he doesn't get caught in the middle between the other two. If you really don't like this, I have some Shield fics on my own account that you're more than welcome to check out. However, because this is an unestablished relationship, there has to be some give to the threesome. I guarantee you the final product will be all three of them.**

**Slaughter3211: That's the idea, to give everyone a little bit of everything **

**LadyDragonsblood: I think Roman is a little hardheaded, he doesn't really think about his words sometimes. Addy will be standing by John a little further, until John will eventually get his head out of his ass. Right Cal?**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Cal's Notes:**

**Always Straightedge and proud:** Thank you.

**BrightAsNight:** Lol Of course he's okay. I won't kill your baby off hon. You and I are one in the same. Wow… Unicorn babies?! LOL! Well if/When we bring John's father into this you'll understand why he is the way he is in this. Just don't pass judgment so quickly. On D/R, Same thing about John, You'll see why Roman acts the way he does. Dean's mom? Again Lol You'll see. Well here's some Punklee. Lol Oh Thank you Lol I wouldn't kill your baby off lol.

**PL-LovesDAandSPNForever946:** As P2 said… Plus I don't know if she'd be open to Seth topping anyone. You could ask but… I doubt it. Though, I have a question myself, If you've been following this fic for 23 chapters and you've felt like this the ENTIRE time, how come you're just NOW reviewing to complain when after EVERY chapter I ask readers to review and let me know their thought on it? *Blinks* All you had to do is say along the lines "You know I like this but you could probably do with more Roman/Seth or Dean/Seth, other than that…" Your review seems like it's just out of the blue because you've never reviewed, and I don't know about P2 but I'm certainly not a mind reader. We're open to suggestions and constructive criticism. You know? Like P2 said we're building a report between Dean and Roman because those two explosive personalities came together through Seth, not because they actually liked each other to begin with. Hope you stick around; wish you would've spoken up sooner… I mean what can we do if we don't know? Nothing. There's a saying that rings true in this case, "A closed mouth doesn't get fed." You feel the story is misleading but you don't even review. When I tell people "Drop a review and let US KNOW what YOU think." That's your opportunity that you passed up 22 times. If you want to unfollow, it is what it is. *Shrugs* Just saying.

**Slaughter3211:** Thank you. Yeah I don't know about P2 but the only Het couple I SHIP is Punklee/AJPunk.

**Shirozero:** I guess? Lol

**takers dark lover:** Yup, we try. He is because they're like brothers, they grew up together. Of course he wants Sheamo Lol. It's a pride thing; he doesn't want to be the first to cave in. Yes he did. Thank you.

**shiki94:** Of course. We couldn't hurt BAN's baby too bad Lol Can't fake it when you're drugged to high heaven. Lol I know right? Though he feels like Adam is making it worse, He just needs time alone. Aren't they? Thank you!

**LadyDragonsblood:** *Holds hands up.* Just making sure. Not everyone does. The last thing John needs is to get kicked out of his house too. That's why he doesn't want Adam near him. He has his own ways of coping. Most parents would disagree with that, just saying. Put yourself in Roman's shoes. This same guy tries to finger you WITHOUT your permission, in public mind you, yet when you give them the opportunity they turn you down. Regardless of Dean's reasoning, think about it from Roman's perspective. Thank you! I'm a Shandy shipper myself, and angst is my specialty, I struggle writing fluffy scenes. In Cena's defense he told Adam that he needed to be alone, and that he needed time to think, Adam is crowding him and forcing his hand. Look from John's perspective, not just Adam's. Thank you. And** P2** I have no idea what the hell you're talking about…

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed! Here's chapter 23! 24 should be up soon. This would've been up sooner but work is killing me. Between my schedule, P2's and me actually trying to fight to stay awake long enough to get a chapter together… Sorry. Anyways. Enjoy!**

* * *

Roman blinked as he nudged Dean softly. It was almost 6 am and he knew Dean needed a shower and some clean clothes. "Dean wake up."

Dean groaned as he woke up slowly, blinking sleepily at Roman. "What time is it?" he asked with a yawn.

Roman blinked at the clock. "Like almost 6:40…" He mumbled tiredly as he rolled out of bed with a groan, pulling his jeans on and handing Dean his clothes. "Come on I'll take you home."

Dean yawned and dressed quickly, stumbling down the stairs after Roman.

Roman and Dean slipped out of the house as Roman unlocked his car, quickly starting it as soon as Dean had the door shut and his seat belt on. Roman sped off towards Dean's house. "Will you need a ride to school?" He asked softly as he glanced over at the blonde.

"I'll walk," Dean told him "It's fine."

Roman frowned as he glanced over at him. "Are you sure?" he asked as he pulled up in front of Dean's now empty looking house.

"I do it every day," Dean said with a shrug. "Hasn't killed me yet." Impulsively he leant over and kissed Roman chastely.

"Thanks for last night," he whispered before he slid out of the car and headed towards his house.

Roman bit his lip as his face got hot, peeling out before Dean saw that he was blushing, rushing home to get showered and dressed for school.

Dean sighed as he entered the house, seeing his mom passed out on the couch again. He hurried through his shower and got dressed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked out of the door and started to walk to school.

* * *

Phil sighed as he sat on the step outside the house on the porch watching the sun come up. He'd had another nightmare and didn't want to wake April so he quietly slipped out of bed to come out here to fresh air and clear his head. He put his head in his hands, conscious that if April woke up, she could get mad at him for technically leaving the house without her permission.

April woke up and sighed, walking outside and hoping to find him within the fence.

"Hi there," she said softly as she sat next to him. "Couldn't sleep?"

Phil scooted closer to her. "Had a nightmare. Didn't want to wake you, you need your sleep. You take care of me enough." He whispered forcing a small smile, knowing that she saw right through it.

She took his hand. "You can always wake me," she told him.

Phil bit his lip. "You were already worried before you went to bed… I-I didn't want make it worse with my bullshit…" He mumbled quietly, looking away until he felt her fingers gripping his jaw gently, yet firmly, forcing him to look back at her, meeting her loving, protective gaze.

"That's my job," she told him. "To worry about you, to love you, to protect you."

Phil sighed softly, still meeting her gaze. "It's nothing… you don't want to know…" He mumbled softly. "And even you can suffer from stress with all the pressure you have on you… the added pressure and stress I put on you…"

"I still wanna hear about it," she said softly. "No matter the stress. We both share the burden that way."

"I'm already enough of a burden on you…" He whispered as he scooted away from her, looking everywhere but at her.

She scooted closer to him. "You're no burden," she corrected with a soft smile.

"I am… You just don't want to admit it. I hurt you… you had to watch me get hurt in front of you… I ran away, I made you worry, and you're worried about me getting taken away from y by the state. Your life was less complicated before I fucked it up…" He whispered as he scooted against the wall, with nowhere else to go between the wall and April.

She scooted closer again, resting her head on his shoulder. "You let me be myself with you," she corrected softly. "You didn't fuck anything up, you gave me myself back."

Phil sighed. "Yourself?" He asked softly. "How?"

"You think I could dominate anyone else?" she asked softly. "Be myself with anyone else?"

Phil gave her a tired look. "Well I'm weak, and half broken… I was getting dominated before you came along, doesn't mean I have anything else to offer other than stress and frustration." He mumbled feeling April grab his hair and jerk his head down to her level, forcing him to be eye-to-eye with her; her eyes fierce.

"Stop that," she growled. "That was abuse, not domination."

Phil trembled under her gaze. "What's the difference? You're fucking me?" He asked softly, his body shaking as her hand tightened in his blonde locks, jerking him to his feet, pushing him against the wall.

"I love you," she hissed. "That's the difference."

"He loves… loved me too…" Phil whispered as his green eyes filled with tears. "He has too… H-He's my dad…" His bottom lip quivered, tears sliding down his cheeks. Phil closed his eyes, forcing more tears out as he mumbled out "He-he has too…"

April softened her gaze and stroked his cheek.

"I love you in a different way," she told him. "I know he loves you too baby."

Phil pressed his tear stained face against April's neck. "He-He still loves me too…" He whispered brokenly as he clung to the smaller teen.

"I know baby," she whispered, stroking his hair. "I know he does."

"What's the difference?" He whispered into her neck. "Domination… either way I'm still an inconvenience."

"You're not an inconvenience," she told him. "Don't talk like that."

"Yes I am." He whispered softly, his body stilling as he felt one of her hands resting against his ass, on the plug he still wore, threateningly almost.

"No," she said softly. "You're no inconvenience."

"Yes I am. Your life was fine before I wrecked it with my presence…"He mumbled as he grabbed her wrist, looking at her pleadingly. "Don't… please don't." he pleaded as he felt her adding pressure to the plug.

"Stop talking crap," she scolded gently. "You know I don't think like that, you shouldn't either."

"I'm not talking shit; I'm being honest babe… You don't need me… I need you… There's no give and take in that… I feel like shit when I wake you up because I have a nightmare… I'm not 7 years old…" Phil whispered as he pulled her hand away from his ass, not missing the warning glare she shot him.

"No, you're 16 and I love you," she told him, stroking his cheek. "That means that you're allowed to want me, to need me."

"Yeah… the point is I need you more than you'll ever need me. Deny that all you want but you know it's true, and I know it's true. I'm just wasting your time." Phil whispered as he pulled away from her, walking toward the fence, leaning it as he faced away from her.

"I'm a 16 year old boy, I feel like shit every time I wake up my girlfriend because I have a nightmare that I can't handle because I'm a weak bitch…" He admitted shamefully as he dropped his head.

"I used to bottle everything up… but I dealt with it my own way…" He started as he traced the old scar on his wrist, shivering at the rush of memories, remembering when all he wanted was to die, grabbing the piece of glass out a shattered family photo and dragging the shard down his wrist.

He shivered when he realized that April was standing next to him, a horrified expression of her face as she eyed the scar for the first time, seeing why he always wore his hoodies, his long sleeved shirts. He could see the question in her eyes, how, why?

"I was 14. I just wanted to die… I wanted it to end, everything, I didn't want to breathe anymore." He whispered feeling her grab his scarred wrist firmly.

"Oh baby," she whispered, stroking his wrist with a light touch. "I'm so sorry."

"I just wanted to fucking die… I still do." He admitted watching her raise his scarred wrist to her lips, kissing it gently.

"Even now, being with me?" she asked softly.

Phil looked at her, letting her see how broken up he was. "Sometimes" he whispered softly. "It's not you… I still have the memories, the scars, the physical reminders… I wished I could forget… everything." He whispered brokenly.

April leant against his side. "I know baby," she admitted. "I know I can't fix everything bad that's happened to you in the past, but that doesn't mean I don't want to."

"I read a book on memory loss… apparently there's a part of the brain that if you hit really hard… someone can lose their memory… Or die trying… Either one would be a mercy to me." Phil whispered halfheartedly joking.

"Don't say that," AJ said softly. "Please Phil."

"It's the truth though." Phil whispered softly, feeling April tug him flush against her. "What would you do… if you walked in and found me… dead on the floor… my wrists slashed… what would you do?" He asked quietly, feeling her arms lock tighter around him.

AJ took a deep shuddering breath and buried her face against his shoulder.

"Don't," she begged. "Don't talk like that. Don't think like that."

"Tell me. Humor me." He mumbled quietly looking in her eyes.

"It'd kill me," she whispered, her breath catching in her throat. "I love you. It'd kill me."

Phil sighed seeing the pain in her eyes at the thought of losing him like that. "You mean… You'd…" Phil trailed off, looking away.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I couldn't do that to my parents. But you'd break me in every other way baby."

Phil leaned down and kissed her whispering "Good, I wouldn't want you to… your life is too meaningful for that. You have too many people who care about you. That would miss you… Break you? In what way?"

She took his hand and rested it on her chest, above her heart.

"Right here babe," she told him. "My heart would break, and then what would I do?"

Phil swallowed thickly; his body trembled as he whispered "Heal. Move on. Forget."

"I could never," she whispered. "Never forget you."

"You will though." He whispered back as he stepped away from her, resting his hand on the gate latch, gaging her reaction to see if she was actually serious about him asking permission before leaving the fenced area.

"Don't," she told him. "Don't leave the yard."

Phil flipped the gate latch, opening the gate slowly as he glanced back at her.

She narrowed her eyes. "You do that, you won't be sitting down at school," she warned.

"You're going to punish me… With your parents right down the hall? I'm calling your bluff." He told her smugly as he stepped outside the fence, closing the gate behind him with a forced smirk, the darkness around them barely lifting.

"They leave half an hour before us," AJ pointed out, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Phil bit his lip. "That's in 20 minutes…" he mumbled seeing April's smirk.

"Exactly," she smirked. "Now would you get back in here?"

Phil shivered, knowing what was coming. "I'm okay out here." He told her softly.

"Get inside the gate Phillip," she growled, her playful attitude slipping away.

Phil trembled. "I'm okay April." He replied quietly as he stepped away from the fence, he knew that he was making his punishment worse, but the more time he wasted the less time she had to punish him.

"Now!" she barked. "Or else you won't be sitting for a week!"

Phil bit his lip as he followed her order, keeping his distance from her as he saw her father walking out, dressed in a sharp suit as he smiled at them, heading for his car. "Off to work sweetheart be good." He told her as he got in his car, heading to work. Phil shivered seeing April's smirk return just as her mom walked out, looking ready for work as well. She waved bye as she hurried into her car, pulling out of the drive way, heading to work her shift at the hospital.

Phil blinked before he ran into the house, slamming the door as April got to it, rushing up the stairs to hide until it was time to leave for school.

AJ shook her head, following him up the stairs. "Oh Phil baby," she called down the hall. "Where are you?"

Phil trembled as he fought to keep still in the closet, hearing April walk into the room. He could practically hear the smirk in her voice as she taunted him.

AJ noticed the crack in the closet door and threw it open, crouching in front of it. She saw the apprehension on his face and reached out to touch his wrist.

"Have we talked about safe words?" she asked softly.

Phil trembled as he shook his head. "N-No Ma'am" He whispered fearfully.

"Come out, that's something I should have talked about right at the beginning," she said, standing and offering him her hand.

Phil crawled out, looking up at her as he closed the door behind him. He was still shaking as he waited for her to start.

"You need to pick a word," she said softly. "If I go too far, or you feel uncomfortable, you use it to stop me." She reached out and stroked his hair.

"You're scared of this punishment aren't you pet?" she asked gently.

Phil bowed his head whispering "Yes Ma'am. I c-can't think of a word Ma'am…"

"It needs to be something that you wouldn't usually say during sex babe," she told him. "Any word."

Phil bit his lip. "Red light?" He asked softly.

She nodded and stroked his hand.

"We can use traffic lights," she agreed. "Red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for ok."

Phil trembled as he nodded quietly. "Okay." He whispered.

"Sweetheart if you don't want to do this..." she told him. "It's okay. I don't want to scare you."

Phil shivered as he whispered "If I went back home would you say the same thing?"

"No," she told him. "Of course not sweetness, I love you too much for that. I can't let you do that."

Phil closed his eyes. "You'd still punish me if I had the same reaction?"

"I would find some way to punish you that wouldn't involve physicality," she promised. "More math homework most likely."

Phil shivered. "Where do you want me Ma'am?" He asked timidly.

She took his hands. "Are you sure baby?" she asked. "You broke my rule, but I can find another way to punish you that doesn't involve spanking."

Phil bit his lip. "Where do you want me?" he repeated.

"Bent over the bed," she told him. "And if you need to use the safe word, you do it."

"Yes Ma'am." He whispered as he got in the desired position, closing his eyes tightly.

She readied herself, bringing her bare hand down on his ass. She purposely had left his pants on, knowing that whatever he said, he wasn't mentally prepared for a proper spanking.

Phil's body jerked forward letting out a yelp of pain, biting his lip to keep them in. "M-Ma'am?" He whimpered quietly. "Y-You don't want my p-pants down? L-Like last time?"

"No pet," she said. "Not today." She spanked him several times in rapid succession.

Phil bit his fist, his safety word on the tip of his tongue, as he forced it back, his eyes watering every time April's hand landed a blow.

AJ rubbed his back gently. "You're forgiven," she told him softly.

Phil trembled as his ass throbbed from where she'd hit him. Even though his pants were on, April's blows were pretty hard, he felt every one of them. "T-Thank you Ma'am…" He whispered brokenly as his tears fell. She'd kept true to her word, with a little pushing from him that is.

She crawled up next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You're ok baby," she soothed. "It's okay."

Phil snuggled closer to her, burying his face in her shoulder, his arms sliding around her small waist.

"You've got to stop testing me," she whispered into his hair. "I'm not going to change my mind all of a sudden."

Phil sniffed as he whispered "You're not giving me up anytime soon, are you?" snuggling closer to April.

"No baby," she told him. "Not anytime soon. Possibly not ever."

"Never?" He whispered as he rubbed his peace fuzz covered damp cheek against her neck. "Yours?" He asked softly.

"Mine," she agreed.

"Always?" He asked hesitantly, clinging to her.

"Always," she repeated.

Phil nodded against her, holding onto her as he felt her nudge him gently. "Hmm?" He asked quietly.

"School," she reminded him. "We need to get ready and go."

Phil shook his head against her. "Wanna lay with you." He whispered softly.

AJ smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Another few minutes then babe," she agreed, tightening her grip around his waist.

Phil smiled softly, snuggling deeper into her embrace. "Thank you." He whispered. April kissed his forehead, stroking his hair back gently.

Phil closed his eyes as he felt himself dozing, April's soft and loving touches putting him at ease. "Don't want to go to school…" He whispered in her ear. "Didn't get enough sleep, sat outside for almost three hours before you came out…" He admitted softly.

"You need to go to school," she whispered back. "You need to show up at least. Next time wake me."

Phil started to pull away. "I'm not going to wake you up over a stupid nightmare." He mumbled quietly.

She held him tighter. "It's not stupid if it upsets you," she said gently.

"I just need to stop being a little bitch." He mumbled as he sat up groaning in pain. "You're not a bitch," she scolded, stroking his hand. "Stop talking like that."

"Oh yes I am. I just let you spank me. I' m just your little bitch…" He muttered as he sat on the edge of the bed, hissing at the sting on his bottom. "No you're not," she told him. "Stop that."

Phil glanced back at her, feeling her move to his side. "Prove me otherwise. Give me an example of how I'm not your little bitch." He challenged her, seeing her eyes darken.

"Submissives aren't bitches," she said softly, kneeling behind him and draping her arms around his neck. "It takes incredible strength to submit. Bitches couldn't do it. Can you imagine Kelly in your position?" She smirked at the thought.

"Don't compare me to women… Don't compare me to anyone. I said give an example of how I'm not your bitch." He replied quietly.

She kissed his cheek. "You're not a bitch," she repeated firmly.

Phil laughed humorlessly as he pulled out of her arms, standing and walking towards the bedroom door. "In other words, you have nothing. I win." He mumbled. "I don't like bitches," she called after him. "And I love you."

"Sorry… you seem to be dating one…" Phil replied as walked down stairs, opening and slamming the front door, moving to hide as he heard April's footsteps. He heard her mumbling something about how 'her pet better not be outside.'

"Get back in here," she snapped as she walked outside, fuming as she looked around the front yard.

Phil smirked as he walked back upstairs quietly, going in her room and sitting on her bed with his legs crossed. He pulled her strap on out, shivering at the girth of it as he waited for her to catch on that he never actually left the house.

"Where the hell is that boy," AJ snapped, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she noticed that the gate was still latched. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity and walked back into the house, looking around.

"Where are you?" she called, heading back up the stairs.

Phil sat perfectly still, shivering as April's eyes landed on him as she came up the stairs.

"There you are," she said, her lips twitching. "Why did you pull that little stunt?"

"Just because." He answered quietly as he held her strap on up.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked gently.

Phil shivered as he answered "Just looking at it. Mentally preparing myself for it."

"We don't have to worry about that at all anytime soon," she promised him. "Whenever you're ready."

Phil handed it to her. "I want you." He whispered. "I have a deal. If I let you fuck me with this, can I stay home?" He bartered.

"No, you're going to school," she laughed. "But we have 15 minutes before we need to leave, you can shower with me."

Phil pouted as he watched April hide her strap on. "I'll do whatever you want." He offered.

"No baby, you're going to school," she laughed.

"I'm tired…" He whispered pleadingly.

"I know baby," she soothed, stroking his hair. "But you need to come with me."

Phil pouted as she dragged him to the bathroom. "Please?" He whined.

"No!" she scolded. "Not happening."

Phil rubbed his eyes tiredly as he watched April get the shower ready. "I'm so exhausted baby…." He whimpered quietly.

She rested a hand on his cheek. "Baby, it won't be my mom who gets called when you're not at school," she said gently. "If it was, I wouldn't have a problem with you staying here."

Phil whimpered as he stepped into the shower. She stepped forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said gently.

Phil wrapped his arms around her. "I'm just so tired." He sighed.

"I know baby," she soothed. "But you can nap during lunch; we'll go out back to our spot. And then you can come home and sleep."

"I'm not sleeping at school." He told her with a sigh. "Do I have to wear the butt plug to school?" He asked softly.

"No baby," she said with a soft smile. "You don't have to wear it to school."

"You wanna take it out now or wait till we get out?" He asked softly.

"Whatever you want to do babe," she told him. "It'll be easier if you can bend over."

Phil blushed, smiling softly as he replied "You like bending me over."

"You just look so handsome all bent over for me," she laughed.

Phil flushed as he leaned again the wall, bending slightly and spreading his legs. "You can take it out now." He told her softly.

She smiled and slowly worked it out of his hole, rinsing it under the hot water.

"That'll need to be sterilized before it gets used again," she mused.

Phil groaned softly. "Am I stretched enough?" He asked softly.

"We'll try the bigger one tonight if you feel up for it," she purred, running her fingers up his spine.

Phil trembled at the touch. "Don't." He warned softly. "We don't have time for a quickie… that last thing I need is to go to school hard." He whined seeing her teasing smirk.

AJ laughed and stepped out of the shower, drying herself off quickly. "Well go get dressed then," she told him with a wide smirk.

Phil flushed as he wrapped the towel around his waist, handing her the butt plug as he walked out of the bathroom. He blushed brighter when he felt April swat him playfully on the ass as he passed. "Don't do that." He warned, flushing as he crept off down the hall, quickly drying off and throwing on some clean clothes.

He grabbed his cell phone, checking the time, frowning when he saw that he had one missed call, and one voice message from a very familiar phone number. He paled as the voice message played, feeling sick by the time it ended, letting his phone fall out of his hand, the battery and back slide popping off. He stood there staring blankly, not knowing what to do.

AJ got ready quickly, sliding her converse on before she headed into Phil's room. "You ready...what's wrong?" she asked, noticing his pale face.

Phil blinked and shook his head. "I'm fine just… really tired. Are you sure I can't just stay home? I promise I won't go anywhere. Please… Ma'am?" He asked quickly covering it up.

She sighed and stroked his cheek. "You can't leave," she spoke gently. "And when I get home, you have to do all your homework."

Phil blinked. "Are you serious? I can stay home?!" He asked biting his lip.

She touched his cheek gently. "Can you grab my math book from the kitchen table babe?" she asked.

Phil smiled softly. "Yes Ma'am. Do you want me… plugged since I'm staying home?" he asked as he started walking towards the door.

"No pet, it's okay," she said. "Sleep will be easier for you without the plug."

Phil nodded quietly before he bounded down the stairs to the kitchen looking for April's math book.

April smiled as she glanced on the floor, scooping his phone up. "What happened here?" she muttered to herself, putting the battery back in and switching it back on for him.

April watched as the phone beeped in her hand, 3 text messages coming in from 'Mom'. She shrugged, assuming that she was probably worried about her son and wanting to know he was okay.

"What are you doing with that?" Phil asked as he walked in, behind April, placing her math book on the desk, his green eyes locked on his cell phone in April's hand, looking slightly panicked.

"It was on the floor, battery was out," she said as she held the phone out to him. "I switched it back on for you; you have a few text messages."

Phil quickly took the phone from her as he backed away, almost refusing to check them in front of her. "Thank you then." He replied simply.

"Is everything ok baby?" she asked softly, stepping closer to him.

Phil subconsciously took a step back. "I'm fine." He lied smoothly as he refused to meet her eyes. "Off to school?" He asked quietly.

"Not as long as you're lying to me," she told him firmly. "If you keep lying, you'll be coming with me. Now what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." He snapped, his misty green gaze on the floor as he took another step back.

"You're not fine," she disagreed. "Not at all, so would you share what's wrong with me? Please?"

"I'm fucking fine." He snapped, his voice cracking as his back hit the wall. "You're going to be late for school." He told her.

"Somehow, I find I don't care," she told him. She took a seat cross legged on the bed, holding a hand out to him as she sat waiting patiently.

"April please. I'll be fine. Get to school. Please?" He pleaded as he stayed against the wall. "Please baby, just go to school. I'm fine…"

"Nope," she said. "I'm staying here all day if I have to."

Phil slowly walked towards April, sitting next to her. "Please?" he pleaded softly.

"No baby," she told him. "You're upset. I care about you so much more than I care about school. Kaitlyn can get our work, bring it by after school."

"Please go to school…" He pleaded.

"No," she said gently. "No. Tell me what's wrong."

"No, April. Go to school." Phil told her knowing that he was severely pushing it with his choice of words and his tone.

"Not a chance baby," she told him, taking his hand.

"Well you had my fucking phone! You should know!" He snapped tossing his phone on the bed and yanking his hand away.

"I'm not going to invade your privacy like that," she told him calmly. "You're my sub, you need to trust me."

"Yeah well I'm not going to tell you. The phone is right there. So what are you gonna do?" He asked glaring at her.

"I'm not invading your privacy," she told him again. "I got all day."

"No you don't." He told her as he stood leaving his phone, as he grabbed his hoodie and started pulling it on.

"You're not leaving," she insisted. "Sit your ass down."

"Make me." He snapped as he threw the door open and walked down the stairs.

She picked his phone up, throwing her bag over her shoulder after she shoved her math book into it.

"Fine, I'll go," she growled, shoving his phone into his pocket as she walked past. "If you feel like talking to me, call me. Stay in the house Phillip." She stormed out of the house, slamming the front door on her way out.

At the sound of the door slamming, Phil dropped down on the stairs, his head in his hands, tears falling freely. He felt sick, literally sick to the point his stomach cramped and he felt like throwing up. He hated fighting with his Mistress, with April, the only one who he felt legitimately cared about him. He crawled back up to 'his' room, shedding his clothes and crawling into bed, his phone by his side.

Phil sniffled as his phone vibrated. Thinking it was a call or text from April, he quickly grabbed it only to see that it was from his dear old Dad.

'U can't hide forever. U have to come home sometime' it read. Phil trembled as he rocked back and forth, clinging to April's pillow, his finger resting on her number. His hands were shaking so bad as he dropped his phone, not wanting to bother her.

* * *

April sighed as she walked to school. As much as she hated fighting with Phil, and as much as she didn't want to leave him while he was so upset she knew that it was better for him to be in her house. She had to leave to keep him there, and so she knew it was better for her to just give in and go to school.

April tugged her phone out of her pocket, suddenly remembering something that she had to tell Phil.

'Make sure you work on your history assignment today. I love you.' she typed, hoping that he would read her words as a sign that she wasn't too mad at him.

* * *

Phil grabbed his phone with shaky hands, ready April's text. He couldn't resist typing 'I need you, I'm sorry… I'm scared, and I feel sick…' He quickly hit 'send before he could regret it.

April read her text message, sending a quick one off to her mom to let her know that Phil wasn't feeling well, and she was going to stay home with him before she took off jogging home.

Phil clutched at April's pillow, feeling weak for giving in, feeling the vomit in the back of his throat as he forced himself to breathe.

She unlocked the door, rushing upstairs once she was inside.

"Shh baby," she soothed as she crawled into bed behind him. "What's wrong?"

Phil felt the bile coming up as he shoved his phone at her, rushing off to the bathroom to dump all the contents in his stomach, vomiting violently. 'He's going to find me.' The thought rang in his head over and over again.

She raced after him, kneeling behind him as she pulled his hair from his face.

"Let it out baby," she soothed as she rubbed his back. "Let it out, it's ok."

Phil's face felt hot, sweat pouring down his face as he dry heaved, pushing himself away from the toilette when he was certain that he was done, falling back against April, feeling her immediately wrap her arms around him soothingly.

"Read it… H-H-He's gonna find me…" He whimpered as he clung to April as though she were his lifeline.

She held him closer to her, stroking his hair back. "Who is baby?" she asked, cursing the fact that his phone was still back in the bedroom.

Phil had worked himself up into frenzy, just sobbing and clutching tightly to April, begging her not to leave him alone.

She rocked him back and forward, cooing softly in his ear to try and make him calm down. "I got you babe, nothing bad is going to happen to you," she whispered. "I got you."

Phil sniffled in her embrace, trying to calm himself down as he clung to her. He felt her nudge him up to his feet, walking him back to their room, easing him back into bed.

She touched his cheek gently. "I'm just going to get a cloth to clean your mouth," she told him firmly. "I'll be right back." She dashed out of the room, quickly wetting a cloth in the bathroom.

Phil let April clean his mouth as he slumped back against the bed quietly one. "Thank you" He whispered meekly.

"What happened baby?" April asked gently, sitting on the bed beside him. She tossed the washcloth onto the night stand, beginning to stroke his hair again.

Phil silently nudged his phone towards her. "It's okay." He told her quietly as he laid his head in her lap, feeling her hands stroking her hair. "Just look at them." He whispered, closing his eyes.

April picked his phone up, reading the messages silently.

"Oh god," she whispered, her fingers falling out of his hair. She stared at the phone, praying that she was reading them wrong.

Phil nodded silently against her thigh. "I-I don't know what to do…" He whispered, feeling her cup the back of his head. "We need to show these to my mom," she said softly. "It's a threat."

Phil gave her a pleading look. "April please don't…"

"I'm not going to do it without your permission," she hurried to reassure him. "Don't worry baby."

Phil looked up at her. "I don't know what to fucking do. April I don't want to leave you… I can't go back… he'll kill me… and I don't want to show your mom. I'm so fucking lost…" He whispered brokenly.

"We don't have to worry about it now," she decided, placing his phone on the nightstand. "You're safe here baby."

"He'll find me, eventually." Phil whispered.

"And eventually, we can handle," she told him as she lay down on the bed. "Right now, you're upset and tired. You need to sleep."

Phil looked at her with his bloodshot eyes, blinking. "I'm going to be able to sleep." He whispered quietly.

She drew him to rest his head on her chest. "Close your eyes," she soothed. "Just try and rest."

Phil trembled in her arms, feeling her hand stroking his blonde locks back. "I can't." He whispered softly, taking April's hand and pressing it to his heart, letting her feel his wild heartbeat.

"Close your eyes," she cooed. "For me."

"Ma'am… I don't want you stuck in bed with me all day. You've been so busy with me that you barely hang out with Seth, Kait, Bryan or Adam much anymore. Hell you're a gamer and you haven't even played your new games yet because of me." He whispered softly, looking guilty.

"Well then why don't we take a nap, and then I can teach you some of my new games?" she suggested. "I'll text Kait, get her to bring our schoolwork over after school, if you feel up to it maybe she could bring Eve and we could kick their virtual asses."

"Or you could play your games while I sleep, that way I don't feel guilty for boring you half to death. Sorry I scared you with the text message… and pissed you off." He whispered quietly.

April let out a yawn, stroking his hair. "I'm sleepy too pet," she assured him. "I'm ok here."

Phil nodded as he glanced at April. "You going to sleep like that?" He asked softly as he motioned to her jeans, blushing when he realized he was in nothing but boxer briefs.

"You want me to strip down?" she teased.

Phil flushed as he looked away, knowing there was no reason he should be embarrassed, after all April has seen him nude, he'd seen her nude, hell they've had sex multiple times and he still blushed. "If you want to Ma'am." He answered softly.

"You're cute baby," she laughed as she shimmied her jeans down her legs, kicking them aside. Phil bit back his reply as he tugged the blankets over the two of them.

"Close your eyes pet," she cooed as she pulled him closer. "Did you lock the front door?" Phil asked as he rested his head on her chest, closing his eyes. "Yes baby," she told him, distinctly remembering locking it. "Habit by now."

Phil relaxed against her. "Okay" he whispered softly, placing a kiss on her chest.

She brushed his hair away from his face, reaching for her phone and typing out a quick message to Kaitlyn so her friend wouldn't worry with her free hand. "Sleep pet," she soothed.

Phil sighed as he tried to sleep, closing his eyes and trying to focus on April's heartbeat, her soft loving touches. He yawned as he mumbled out "I'm trying."

"I know baby," she cooed. "You're such a good boy."

Phil blushed mumbling "If you think so Ma'am."

"I know so pet," she cooed. "My good boy."

Phil closed his eyes, finding himself slowly drifting to sleep in her arms. "Could you wake me up before 3?" He asked softly.

"Course baby," she promised. "No problem."

"I have my job interview." He murmured softly as he started drifting slowly.

"I'll wake you about 2," she promised softly, watching him drift to sleep.

"Thank you." He whispered softly, surrendering to April's loving touches, and the alluring call of dark nothingness.

* * *

**Well that wraps up 23, as stated 24 will out soon, and as always, drop a review and let us know what you think! **

**~ Cal & P2**


	25. If our love is tragedy

**P2: Our apologies for the lack of Seth in the Shield, and we'll try and rectify that.**

* * *

**Cal's Notes: **

**BrightAsNight:** Haha Yeah you better not. LOL April is his home. He's just fighting it. You know April won't let anything happen to my baby as long as He's with her. :D

**takers dark lover:** Yep, He sure does.

**PL-LovesDAandSPNForever946:** Just because they aren't the main pair you still could've reviewed and stated your thoughts on it. We know what we're doing but it's still nice to hear from readers about what we may or may not be missing. We ARE just human with very little time so we do tend to miss things. You could've said "I liked this about so and so, but on the Shield… would've been nice to have a longer part." Easy as that. We ONLY take it wrong if it is meant to be rude or sounds rude. Other than that it's fair game. We're not, I repeat NOT changing any pairing AT ALL. This story is just getting started, we were building a report between Dean/Roman, and Seth is still very much a part of that couple. I assure you. Meh it is what it is. Sorry you feel that way. Next time, remember we're human, speak up.

**Guest:** Yes they are…

**Always Straightedge and proud:** K then?

**shiki94:** They are! He did, his dad will be the death of him… April knows that. I love your reviews. :D Here's the next chapter sorry for the wait, 25 should be up much sooner.

**Guest 2:** Thank you! He does but he needs his privacy too. That's a trust thing; Phil will feel like he can't trust her anymore. We'll try not to…

**LadyDragonsblood:** Thank you. Yeah they are, angst is what I'm best at, don't do too well with fluff… He's so badly damaged. Well April's mother knows for the most part. Dean was pushing him before so Roman pushed back. Yes he was in Cena's face, and no he didn't leave, John did, then and only then did he leave.

C/P Chapter 22:

_"I'm sorry," Adam offered. "I really didn't mean that how it came out."_

_"Get up, take your apologies and get __**out of my face**__." John muttered lowly, his blue eyes narrowed at the ground, burning a hole through it with the intensity of his glare._

_Adam fell silent but __**still refused to move**__, sitting quietly __**next to John**__ and giving the other boy time to brood._

_**When Adam didn't leave like John told him, the brunette jumped up and stormed off without sparing a glance back at the Canadian.**__ 'Fuck him.' John thought as he clenched his fists tightly at his sides, fighting the urge to punch something._

_Adam spared a quick glance around, before he let out a sigh and started walking home himself."_

See? John left. Reread if you must. In this fic, John's parents AREN'T your parents. His aren't as understanding or supportive. You'll see, that's really all I can say. John is one of those that just need to be alone. When people are around, they tend to make shit worse than it is. Thanks again.

**BelieveInTheShield – RSD:** I do love a challenge. We've written an EXTENSIVE Ambrolliens part, unfortunately, it is NOT in this chapter you will however catch it in chapter 25. We appreciate the criticism and you not flat out posting one review and flat out giving up on us.

**LoveCharlene: **No. -_-

**Kittykatblox:** Thanks.

**Here's chapter 24, 25 should be out soon. Sorry for the wait. Getting more and more busy, Reviews are brain food for updates… Remember that. :)**

* * *

Phil groaned as he dressed neatly, wearing his best pair of jeans with a plain black shirt. He glanced over at April. "I'll be back soon." He told her quietly as he headed towards the front door.

April caught up with him and took his hand, turning to lock the door. "I'll walk you," she offered with a bright smile.

Phil smiled at her weakly. "Oh, no. You don't have to do that April." He replied softly.

"I want to," she told him. She started to lead him down the road.

"You don't have to, the mall isn't too far and I'll be right back after it's over." He told her quietly as they walked along.

"I know baby, but it'll be nice for us to get out of the house," she told him cheerfully. "Besides, I like holding your hand outside."

Phil flushed silently as they walked along. "I just don't want you to have to wait while I'm in my interview, that's all. I don't know how long it'll be." He mumbled softly.

"I don't mind," she said, squeezing his hand. "It's okay."

Phil sighed quietly as he checked the time. It didn't take them long to reach the mall, as Phil opened the door for her, waiting for her to walk in before he followed, feeling her grab his hand again. They walked silently through the mildly busy mall, stopping right outside hot topic as Phil gave April a small smile.

"This is it. See you after my interview, where you going to be?" He asked softly.

April took a seat on the bench outside the shop, giving him a soft smile. "I'll just wait here," she promised him.

Phil gave her a small smile. "You can go to game stop. Don't sit on the bench waiting for me. I'll come looking for you when I'm done." He told her quietly as he walked inside, not giving her a chance to argue with him. He walked up to the counter seeing Jeff who gave him a friendly smile.

"You're here. Awesome. Follow me." He told Phil as he led him to the back into a small room with two chairs and a table, pulling out Phil's application. "Okay. Let's get started." He told the blonde with a smile as Phil returned it with a nod.

AJ crossed her legs on the bench, not moving. She kept a watchful eye glancing around her, watching for anyone that shouldn't be around her or Phil. April kept an eye on the front door of the store, wondering what was taking so long. She hoped that it was a good sign.

* * *

The minutes ticked by as Jeff asked question after question, Phil answering them honestly. "Well…" Jeff started with a wry look making Phil slightly nervous. "I have a job for you, that is if you want it." He finished flashing Phil a grin.

Phil sighed in relief as he replied "Of course I want it. Thank you Mr. Hardy, you won't regret it, I promise."

Jeff laughed quietly. "I'm sure I won't." He replied as he looked Phil over. "What size are you, a medium, large? I'm going to go run and grab you a couple uniform shirts." He told him as Phil answered "Medium."

Jeff gave a curt nod as he stood, collecting his paper work and left the room to fetch Phil's uniform shirts, leaving the blonde alone for a few moments. "Here you are Mr. Brooks, here's three uniform shirts and your first schedule for training, which will be on the job training, you start next week." Jeff told him as he slid the items over to him.

"Thank you." Phil answered with a bright smile as he collected the items, standing and shaking Jeff's hand. "I'll see you next week." Jeff told him quietly with a grin that Phil returned excitedly. "Awesome." He answered as Jeff lead him out of the room and back to the front of the store.

"Thanks Jeff." Phil told him softly as he made his way through the store, walking out of hot topic and into the main part of the mall, looking for April.

Phil spotted her on the bench as he walked toward her, showing her his uniform shirts with a slight smile. "I got the job." He told her softly. "That's great babe!" she exclaimed, leaping up and kissing his lips hard. "Congratulations."

Phil flushed brightly, unable to resist cutting her off with another kiss. "Thank you baby." He moaned against her lips.

She took his hand and led him out of the mall. "That's great news baby," she told him.

Phil nodded with a smile, not noticing the car following them slowly until his name was called. "Phillip!"

Phil jumped as he pulled his hand out of April's turning to see his father parked alongside the curb, sitting in his car with the window rolled down. "Wh-what do you want?" He called quietly, noticing April taking a protective stance at his side.

"I just want to talk to you." He told his son as Phil shivered, mulling it over in his head, looking to April.

"We were just leaving," April told him, taking Phil's hand and tugging gently. "Let's go."

"Phillip please? Just let me talk to you." Jack pleaded quietly as Phil stood rooted to the cement, not allowing April to drag him off. "Just, let me talk to you, please get in the car?" He asked looking sincere.

"What do you want to do?" April asked softly, moving to stand between them. "You want to hear him out?"

"Can I talk to my son? Alone. Please." Jack growled before quickly calming himself as Phil looked into April's eyes, shifting them to his father behind her.

"April." He whispered quietly, seeing in her eyes that she was begging him not to go.

"How about you just stay there, and I'll take a few steps away," she suggested. "I don't want you to go with him alone."

"Phillip please." Jack pleaded again as Phil handed April his work stuff, leaning down to peck her lips gently, whispering "Please don't be mad." He stepped around her, sliding into the car. Jack started the car and drove off with Phil.

"Phillip you get out of that car!" she yelled after it, before her shoulders started to shake and she fell to the ground crying.

Phil sighed quietly as he watched April break down in the rear view mirror as she faded from the view. He pulled out his phone, texting April 'I'll meet you at your house.' He glanced over at his abusive father mumbling "What the hell did you need?"

Jack glanced over at his son. "I haven't been the best father to you Phillip, not for a very long time. You running away from home forced me to come to grips that yes I do have a problem and I can't deny it any longer. I have a chemical dependency problem and I need to get help for it. I'm willing to get help for it, counseling, or whatever I need to get myself right again." Jack started quietly, glancing over at Phil every once in a while as he spoke.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done to you, I apologize and I know it's not enough, I can never make it up to you but I still want to try. I'll go to counseling, I'll go to A.A. but only on one condition, I want my son back. I want you to come home where you belong Phillip." Jack continued quietly.

He parked the car as an uncomfortable silence settled over them, lasting for several long minutes until Jack broke it again. "Phillip if you come home, it'll give me the strength and reassurance that I need to get through counseling; I want to get myself right so that I can do right by you. The choice is yours, you have my number, I won't make you choose right now, I understand that you have been through allot and I understand that most if not all of the blame rests on my shoulders." Jack told him as Phil nodded.

"I'm sorry for that. I know it'll take some time for you to forgive me, and I'm willing to give you the time and space to heal. I just want you to answer me this, will you tell me where you're staying?" He asked as Phil glanced over at him.

"I can't tell you that." He replied quietly as Jack nodded in understanding. "You're not sleeping on the streets though, are you?" He asked as Phil shook his head. "Just with a friend." He answered vaguely as Jack nodded, accepting the answer.

"Do you need anything, money? Food? Anything?" He asked softly as Phil shook his head tightly. "No. I'm fine." He answered quietly as Jack nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay then. Uh, you want to walk back to that spot or do you want me to drop you off where I picked you up?" He asked as Phil shrugged. "You can drop me off where you picked me up. If you want that is." He mumbled as Jack nodded, starting the car.

Phil had his father drop him off two blocks from April's house as he got out of the car. "Think about it Phillip, please?" Jack pleaded as Phil gave a slight nod as he watched Jack pull away, diving off. He waited until Jack was gone before he jogged to April's house, letting himself in the gate, jogging over to the door, trying the handle and realizing it was still locked.

He pulled out his phone and sent a text to April. 'Where are you April? I'm at your house, but the door is locked.' He sighed and dropped down on the porch steps waiting for April to reply.

* * *

AJ stayed on the ground, her tears flowing down her cheeks. She was worried about Phil, and she wasn't going to move until she heard from him.

April felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out, reading it through teary eyes. She leapt up and gathered Phil's work stuff together, before she jogged home.

Phil glanced up as April exploded through the gate, rushing towards him. He shivered as he stood up. "Please… d-don't be mad…" He pleaded, letting out a groan as he felt her hand tangle in his hair.

"You got in his car!" she shrieked. "How fucking stupid do you have to be?!" She roughly swiped at the tears running down her cheeks before she started to punch at his chest.

"Stupid!" she snarled. "Fucking stupid!"

Phil grunted in pain as he took a few steps back, putting space between them. "April please. Don't be mad at me. Please…" He asked as he felt his back hit the door.

She buried her face in his chest, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed into his chest. "Don't you ever do that to me again," she begged through her sobs. "Promise me."

"I can't promise you anything. I'm stupid remember? Just fucking stupid, right?" He asked as he maneuvered himself away from April, moving toward the gate.

"I didn't mean that," she snapped, reaching out to capture his wrist. "It was a stupid move. You're not stupid." She unlocked the front door with her free hand, and tugged him inside after her.

"'How fucking stupid you have to be?'" Phil quoted as he pulled his wrist from her hand, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for her to explain herself.

"He hurt you," she hissed. "He hurt you, and you just got in the car with him. Why on earth would you do that?"

"Well I would say that I'm just a human being. You would say that I'm just fucking stupid." Phil answered quietly.

"It was a stupid move," she told him, reaching up to touch his cheek. "You're not stupid."

Phil flinched away from her. "That's not what you mean, is it. In the heat of the moment, the truth comes out. But It's nice to know what you really think of me… _Ma'am_." Phil taunted as he grabbed his stuff from her before sprinting up the stairs to 'his' bedroom, shutting the usually open door behind him, dropping down on the bed, toeing his shoes off.

AJ sighed and walked up the stairs, sitting outside his door. She watched the door carefully, waiting for any sound from the room.

Phil tugged on his hair as his eyes watered. It was good to know that April thought he was 'fucking stupid'.

AJ tapped on his door. "Baby," she said gently. "You're smart pet. I didn't mean how it sounded."

"Fuck off!" Phil snapped as he shoved his jeans off and switched his shirt, crawling into bed. "Leave me the fuck alone… I'm not your fucking pet!"

"You can deny it all you want baby, but you're always going to be my pet," she told him. "You're always going to be mine."

"No I'm not! I'm not yours. Not anymore…" He snapped as he thought of the words he knew would send April into a fit. "Especially when I move back home…"

"When you do what?" she asked, sure that she had misheard him. She shoved the door open and leant in the doorway.

"You heard me, _April_." Phil replied as he turned on his side.

"What did he say to you?" she asked, not moving.

"You might want to leave before I lower your IQ points." Phil mumbled, not turning to look at her.

"Baby, please," she begged. "Stop that. What did he say?"

"I'm serious April. The longer you're around me, the harder it'll be for you to get into those fancy universities. Just saying…" Phil told her.

She crossed to his bed and sat beside him. "Stop it," she said gently. "You know that I don't think you're stupid."

Phil snorted. "According to you I don't know much."

"You were acting stupid," she said softly. "I never meant that you are stupid."

"That's not what you said." Phil told her quietly.

"I was upset baby," she whispered. "You got into the car with a man who abused you. Who hurt you and almost killed you. And you just drove off with him. I was so scared."

"Psychological fact, truth comes out in the heat of the moment." Phil mumbled softly, refusing to face her.

"It's not the truth babe," she scolded.

"Bullshit" He snapped glaring at her defiantly. "You said it yourself; it came from the horse's mouth. You said it and you can't deny it or try to change what you said. Now whenever you try and convince me of how 'smart' I am as it comes to college all I'll hear is 'how fucking stupid can you be?'"

April shook her head. "You acted stupid," she told him. "I never meant, not one bit, that you were stupid."

Phil shook his head with a humorless laugh. "That's not what you said April and you know it."

"It's what I meant, and you know it," she countered.

Phil pushed himself away from her still laughing. "According to you I don't know much of anything…" He countered, crossing his arms.

"That's not true baby," she said gently.

"Bullshit. Your words cut me deeper than his fists ever did…" He mumbled looking away.

"I'm sorry baby," she whispered. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Bullshit. You know how times I've heard that? Just… save your breath." He muttered as he turned on his side, facing away from her.

She reached out and touched his shoulder softly. "What did he say to you today?" she asked softly.

Phil shrugged his shoulders violently. "Don't touch me." He snapped before hissing "What's it to you?"

"I'm worried baby," she said gently. "I love you, and he isn't good for you. Maybe I'm not either, but I would never intentionally hurt you like he did."

"Bullshit." Phil mumbled quietly. "I'm beginning to feel that maybe I should've run away… that maybe it was a mistake to come back to you…"

"No baby, it wasn't a mistake," she promised him. "I'm so glad you came back to me."

"Of course you are. You have someone to _abuse_… oh I'm sorry my bad, _dominate_…" he spat moving as close to the wall as possible to get away from her.

April stood up and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Really sorry." She left the room and swiped her tears away roughly.

Phil felt tears fill his eyes as he rolled off the bed, grabbing his jeans and pulling them along with his shoes on. He crept down the stairs quietly, slipping out the front door.

AJ was sitting on the front steps when he came out. "Gonna just sneak away without even saying goodbye?" she asked quietly.

Phil stood there silently before he started walking toward the gate.

"I love you baby," she called after him. "If you won't stay, then just know you can always come back." She lowered her head. "Please don't go."

Phil's body trembled as stood at the gate. "Why not?" He asked lowly, getting choked up.

"Because I love you," she said. "And I know you feel something for me. Please baby. Stay with me."

"Why? So you can verbally abuse me? I'd rather you punch me in the face than say what you said. Don't try to make me believe that I'm smart then turn around and ask me how fucking stupid I can be…" He mumbled with his hand resting on the latch.

"What can I do to make you believe me when I say that I didn't mean it like that," she begged. "I'll do anything!"

Phil scoffed. "That's the… funny thing about physical wounds, they heal and scar over, but they heal. Psychological and emotional wounds however, not so easy to put a Band-Aid over and call it good, those words stick with you for life." Phil mumbled as he flipped the latch open.

April rushed to the gate and rested a hand on his wrist. "Anything," she swore. "Whatever it takes, I will make you forgive me." Her dominance flashed in her eyes for a moment, hoping her words made it through Phil's thick skull.

Phil pushed the gate open. "You can't make me do anything." He replied defiantly, hiding his shiver at the momentary dominance in her eyes. "One day," she promised him. "One day."

"One day what? You. Don't. Own. Me." He hissed, narrowing his eyes at the small woman, proceeding to walk through the gate and out of her life.

April watched him go, silently vowing to herself that one day he would come back to her. She would make sure of it.

* * *

Phil walked about a couple blocks from April's house before he dropped down on the curb and broke down. He had nowhere to go; he couldn't go home because surely Jack could've been bluffing.

He couldn't go back to April's house because he left on his own terms and didn't want to go crawling back, even though he never intended to actually leave, he'd been bluffing and was hoping April would've fought harder for him to stay. Now that he was gone, he had nowhere to go. 'Looks like more sleepless nights on benches in the park…' he though solemnly, regretting that he never grabbed his hoodie, shivering in the chilly Chicago air.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Kaitlyn asked as she dropped to her knees next to him. She tugged her jacket off and draped it around his shoulders, not wanting to watch him shiver.

Phil pulled the jacket off and handed it back to Kaitlyn, his pride not willing to let him take Kaitlyn's jacket, no matter how fucking cold it was outside. "Nothing." He lied quietly, not seeing Kaitlyn slyly pull her cell phone out, hiding it from open view.

"It's cool," she told him with a bright smile. "I'm not cold, just been out jogging. We're all heading over to April's for game night." She sent a quick message to April, telling her where they were before she slid her phone back into her pocket.

He laid it across her lap as he stood and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "That's cool. Well… I hope you guys have fun." He replied quietly as he avoided her gaze. "I uh… I have to uhh… I guess I should get going…" He lied softly as he stepped away from the two toned teen, keeping his head down.

"What did she do?" Kaitlyn sighed, placing a hand on his forearm. "I love her dearly, but she can be a down right social idiot sometimes."

Phil gave her pained look as he pulled his arm back from her. "Look… Nothing… just nothing. I should really go…" He mumbled even as his own thoughts taunted him with the words 'go where?'

She touched his shoulder gently. "Why don't you go hang out with Evie?" she suggested, seeing the torment in his eyes. "Her parents are away. Again. And I'd really appreciate it if you stopped by and checked in on her. She's not really into video games."

"No… Sorry. I just… I need to be alone." He replied quietly.

"Alright," she said, rubbing his shoulder gently. "I'm sure she'd love to see you if you change your mind."

"Look… why do you even care?" He asked quietly. "Honestly I know you're just trying to help April, but Eve and I aren't friends. You and I are barely friends, if it wasn't for April then we probably would've never even talked at all, I know you want to help her, but she's the only one who can fix this. Putting me under your thumb won't speed up the process." He muttered as he stepped away from her with his gaze on the ground in front of him.

"Because I really am worried about Eve," she told him. "Besides, when I fucked up she said that you were the one to talk her into coming back and talking to me. If you wanted to talk to someone, I thought she might be the best person." She shrugged. "April fucks up sometimes too. She's only human."

"Eve's not my problem. I have too much on my mind as it is. I forgot its fine for everyone else to fuck up but when I fuck up all of April's friends jump on me without knowing the full story. I don't have time for this." Phil told her as he shrugged and walked off, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Have fun … playing video games…"

Kaitlyn threw her hands up and turned away, continuing on her walk to April's place. "Stubborn fucking people," she muttered. "Gonna smack their heads together one of these days."

* * *

Phil sat on a bench in one of the many parks in Chicago, pulling his arms inside his thin t-shirt against the freezing assault of the chilly Chicago air. Could he really survive the night out here? The borderline hypothermic air continued its brutal assault on his bare flesh as he huddled into himself on the bench shivering.

* * *

April was waiting at her front gate for Kaitlyn when the other girl walked up.

"You saw Punk?" she demanded, waving her phone at Kaitlyn.

"Looking lost with no jacket, and no destination," she told her. "I suggest you find him a hoodie and go find him." AJ nodded and ran upstairs to go find Phil's favorite hoodie. AJ grabbed his hoodie and took off jogging, heading for the nearest park. She hoped that she could find Phil before he froze in the night air.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 24, 25 will be MUCH longer, I promise. Another cliffy. Please Read and Review, and us know what you think, feel, etc. **

**~ Cal & P2**


	26. Why are you my Remedy?

**P2 notes: **

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

**Cal's notes: **

**CheekyClaudine:** We're trying to rotate as we can, AJPunk and Evelyn are the main pairings of this fic so most of the focus will be on them, but we're trying. Thanks.

**BrightAsNight:** Only time will tell. I'm not giving anything up, and he does ruin their moments a lot doesn't he? Oh trust me it's so hard to not have Jeff make Phil "earn" that job! My OTP… *Sighs*

**AJPunkIsMyOTP:** Thanks! We'll see! I hope you stick around!

**Always Straightedge and proud:** We'll see.

**shiki94:** Of course I do. :D Of course he got the job; Jeff wants to stare at dat ass all day ;) But seriously, yes hot topic is awesome! Knowing Jack's track record, I don't blame you. Yeah she had a reason but still… could've been handled better. Kaitlyn is P2, so… Lol she's also AJ, I'm Punk. We'll see. Thank you!

**Rhiannamator:** *Shrugs* You don't have to if you don't want to… It's always nice to see your name pop up with a review though. Kaitlyn/Eve: Yes they are. And on Kelly, yeah… she's far from through with Eve, because Kelly is just a bitch like that. Shield: Thank you for understanding what we were trying to do. Kane/Bryan: Thank you, that's do-able. Sheamus/Randy: We'll go more into that and explain it in the next couple chapters. Cross my heart. Cena/Adam: Got nothing to say to this. You'll see. You'll understand. *Nods* Cut John a break. AJ/Punk: Agreed but we actually have a plan for them, somewhat. Thanks for the review.

**DivasChampXAj:** No… we're still here. AJ started it.

**takers dark lover:** We'll see. Exactly.

* * *

Phil was shivering uncontrollably, his body shaking badly as he pressed his back against a tree hoping to find some sort of 'shelter' from the cold brutal wind. He whimpered softly, hugging his body close, sure that he'd be sick or frozen to death by morning. He curled up as small as he could get himself, trying to keep all of his body heat that he had left.

Phil whimpered; his teeth chattering as he tucked his head in his shirt, shivering and trying anything that could keep him somewhat warm, all of those attempts failing to work.

"Fuck," AJ hissed, running over to him and falling her knees. "Get this on." She threw his hoodie into his lap and began to rub his cheeks with her palms.

"W-Wh-What a-are you d-doing h-her-here?" he asked stumbling over his words as he shivered, leaning against her even as he fought to put distance between them. Her touch, her body heat was too much to resist for his trembling and badly shaking form. He was shaking so badly he couldn't even put his hoodie on.

She grabbed his arms, sliding them through the sleeves herself. "Looking for you of course," she told him. "What else would I be doing here?"

"Wh-why?" he shivered as he forced himself to push away from her even though he needed the body heat. "Y-You barely fought for me to st-stay…" He whispered feeling his tears freeze to his cheeks.

"Because I thought you wanted to leave," she whispered back. "I didn't want you to be forced to stay."

"A-Any other time…. Y-you would've ordered me to stay… you would've yanked me upstairs… this time you just watched me go." He whispered back as he forced himself to stand up, shaky on his feet. "I-I'm fine… you can run on back to your game night." He mumbled as he fell back on the bench, trying to get comfortable.

AJ sat beside him. "Phil, I was wrong." she said gently. "It wasn't right. We're not ready for that type of relationship. Not now. Please come home, get warm."

"What?" He asked softly, trembling as he hugged himself tightly, turning to look over at her. "What do you mean?"

"We're not ready for a Dom/sub relationship," she spoke. "We're not ready."

"I-I know…" Phil whispered softly, looking away from her as he continued. "Where do we go from here?"

April reached out and took his hand, stroking it gently. "How about we try just a normal relationship?" she suggested.

Phil nodded. "I can handle that. The question is, can you handle not trying to… take control of everything?"

"I can try," April promised. "And if I slip, you need to remind me."

Phil bit his bottom lip. "My dad wants me to come back home."

"What do you want to do?" April asked.

"I honestly don't know… I mean if I can get my Dad back… It might be worth it… I just I don't know… I think maybe he could've been… lying to me… I don't want to believe that he'd sink that low but…" Phil trailed off with a sigh.

April stood and tugged Phil to his feet, slowly starting to walk home. She tucked himself against his side.

"Baby, you need to make a decision," she said gently. "If you did decide to go back to him, remember that you always have a home with me."

Phil nodded looking grim as he pushed April into an alley way. "I-I'm… my body is healing after so long… I just don't want to be back at square one… you know?" He whispered as he took her hands into his, gently pressing them to his still slightly sore midsection.

"I know baby," she whispered. "But I don't know what to tell you."

Phil nodded as he released her hands, rubbing his tired eyes. "I'm thinking that… I'll wait it out. Make him sweat, and then give him a chance. Think your parents will mind if I leave some of my stuff there… you know… just in case?" He asked softly.

"They won't," she promised. She cupped his cheek and stroked it, smiling softly at him. "Ready to come home?"

Phil bit his bottom lip, leaning down and kissing her gently. "I'll miss you holding me… It'll suck trying to get any decent sleep…" He sighed pressing his forehead against hers.

"You can always call me, we can talk until we fall asleep," she assured him. "See if that helps."

Phil shook his head. "It won't. You were right next to me, and I couldn't sleep when you got mad at me and gave me the cold shoulder, remember?" He asked quietly shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. Let's get out of here." He whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they continued walking home.

"We'll figure something out," April soothed, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Phil shook his head mumbling "It's fine. Been there before… I'm still here. I know I'll pass out eventually, I'm not worried… about sleep anyway…"

"Whatever happens, I'll be here," she told him. "Whatever you need."

Phil nodded mumbling "Thank you. I think when this is all over… I'll need you more than ever… Don't take that lightly. I never… I'm not… I don't give in so easily, or ask for help… or admit when I need it…" He replied with a sigh, leaning against her.

"I'm here," she promised. "Don't worry."

"Thank you." He whispered as he stopped in front of her house, leaning over to peck her lips quickly.

"Come on in," she whispered against his lips. "Sit with me while they play."

"Those are you're your friends' babe, not mine." He whispered back as he opened the gate. "I'd rather mope upstairs alone, mulling over my... future than sit in there with people who honestly don't like me."

"Baby, they just don't know you," she protested. "You need to let them get to know you."

"That's your excuse for them jumping all over me for leaving without knowing why I left?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"They were trying to be good friends to me," she insisted. "They don't not like you."

"Who are you talking to? I know when I'm not welcome. I know when people don't like me. That's no excuse." He replied softly as he crossed his arms.

April waved her hand.

"Details," she said softly. "Do you wanna try and sleep instead?"

"Don't bullshit me." He replied as he shook his head. "Pfft! Like that'll happen." He scoffed.

"Are you sure baby?" she asked. "I can lie with you if you want."

Phil shook his head. "Honestly… I think I'm just fine." He mumbled.

"Don't be ridiculous," she scolded. "I may not be your mistress anymore, but I am your girlfriend." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the house, waving to her friends before she dragged him upstairs.

"Should we uh… help?" Roman asked quietly facing Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn shook her head.

"She's got it under control," she assured the jock. "She wouldn't hurt him unreasonably." Seth nodded in agreement, glancing up the stairs after April.

"Oh okay then…" He replied looking highly uncomfortable until Seth scooted closer, taking his larger hand in his small one, squeezing it reassuringly. He glanced at Dean, noting that even he looked slightly put off about what they just saw but Seth seemed like it was almost… normal.

"They have a strange relationship," Seth explained quietly. "April wears the pants."

"She drags him around when he won't listen," Kaitlyn added, silently starting to wonder about whether AJ had claimed him as her sub. "It's normal, and she would never hurt him seriously."

"I don't know about that. He looked like he was in pain." Bryan whispered softly as he leaned back against the couch. He glanced over at Adam silently. They weren't the only two without their crushes, Eve had decided not to come, Kane got weirded out and no one had heard from or seen John at all since the night before at the hospital. Sheamus had preferred to see Randy rather than attend their game night for the first time and stated that no, John was not with him.

"I agree. You sure he's okay?" Roman asked softly as he glanced at Seth who was snuggled into his side.

"Can you hear screaming?" Kaitlyn asked patiently. "If he wasn't ok, there would be more noise coming from up there." Seth nodded and smiled reassuringly up at Roman.

"He'll be fine," he assured the other boy.

Roman shrugged and wrapped an arm around Seth. "If you say so babe." He whispered quietly as he glanced over to Kaitlyn who was setting up the game consoles. "I'm going to lose. I'm not a big gamer." He admitted quietly.

Bryan flushed as he glanced over at the jock and whispered "Oh I'm sure Seth could uh… teach you how to work the joy stick."

Roman blushed as he cleared his throat, coughing as he choked on the drink he just took.

Kaitlyn burst out laughing, staring at Bryan. "Where did you learn something like that?" she cackled, watching him get uncomfortable.

Bryan flushed as he quietly replied "Team locker room."

Kaitlyn chuckled, and patted Bryan's shoulder. "You have to get out of there before they corrupt you completely," she teased. Bryan flushed and adjusted his glasses. "Glen wouldn't let that happen." He mumbled.

"It's ok, I can teach you," Seth assured him, shifting over on the couch so that Dean could sit on his other side. He wriggled a little, but decided he liked the feeling of being slightly squished between the two boys.

Roman smirked as he looked at Seth's face, resting a hand on his thigh gently, trying to keep it clean and respectful, trying to be a gentleman, but also trying to show Seth that he was still into him and that he wasn't just after Dean. "Can you? I'd love to learn. What are we playing?" He asked softly.

Dean mirrored Romans action, and smiled at Seth. "Me too," he added.

"I don't know what we're playing, guys?" Seth asked, looking at his friends.

Bryan smiled as he held up Devil May Cry 4. "It's an RPG, and it's kind of complex but once you figure everything out, it's awesome." He replied grinning as he passes it to Kaitlyn. "Glen," Kaitlyn chuckled as she put the game in the console. Bryan flushed, shooting a glare at her back. Kaitlyn grinned and took a seat on the floor, checking her phone to see if Eve had texted her.

"Sounds good." Roman rumbled quietly as he grabbed the controller and passed it to Seth with a softy smile playing on his lips. "Here you go captain."

Seth shot a grin back at Roman and set to explaining the controls to the two boys on either side of him.

Roman blinked in confusion as he simply watched Seth play. He looked… cute? He had this look of concentration on his face, his little pink tongue stinking out of the corner of his mouth as he battled some three headed dog shooting ice at him.

"You want a go?" Seth asked, looking from side to side at the two boys. Dean motioned to Roman, telling him that he could go first.

Roman shook his head mumbling "I'd much rather watch you play babe."

Dean shrugged and held his hands out for the controller. Seth handed it over before dissolving into laughter as he attempted to help Dean with the controls.

"That's exactly what I didn't want it." Roman laughed as he watched Dean sneer and hand it off to Adam who had gone quiet.

Seth nudged Adam with his toe. "John will be fine," he assured the blonde. "Don't worry." Adam ignored him and focused on the game, staring intently at the scream.

Roman sent John a quick text. 'Where u at?' John was usually fast at replying but his message went unanswered.

Adam passed the controller off to Bryan, tucking his knees under his chin silently. He was worried about John, especially since he seemed to have dropped off the grid.

Roman sighed as he glanced over at Dean mouthing 'Text Sheamus'.

Dean tugged his phone out of his pants, sending a quick message off to Sheamus. 'John with you?'

Roman wrapped an arm around Seth seeing that his little nerd was visibly upset over Adam's worrying about Cena. "We're trying." He murmured softly into Seth's hair, kissing his cheek affectionately, sighing quietly.

"I know," Seth breathed, draping his legs over Dean's lap and leaning into Roman's embrace.

Roman tightened his hold on the slim male, tucking his chin over Seth's head as he silently watched Bryan play the game, taking turns with Kaitlyn, as they tried to get Adam to join in.

Seth watched as Adam refused to get involved, watching as Dean checked his phone and shook his head.

"He's got no idea," he mouthed, Seth letting out a soft sigh despite himself.

Roman sighed softly mumbling "Give him space."

"He could at least give him something," Seth whispered back.

Roman snorted softly mumbling "You obviously haven't met John's father… John's dealing with allot."

"You've met him?" Adam asked suddenly, swinging his head around to look at Roman.

Roman scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah a hand full of times… Fucking hate that guy… He's a real dick to John…" He muttered as he shook his head with a sneer.

"How so?" Adam asked, staring straight at Roman.

"It's not really my place…" Roman mumbled softly as he hugged Seth tighter.

"John won't say anything about him," Adam pleaded. "Please."

Roman snorted. "I can see why… guy's no prize. Bullied the hell out of John when he was younger, telling him that if he ever 'turned faggot' like that brother of his, he'd be gone too… all kinds of shit." He replied quietly.

"Fuck..." Adam whispered softly. Seth turned his chin up and kissed Roman's chin, trying to comfort the other boy a little.

Roman sighed as he replied "Yeah… Randy and John used to hug allot when they were younger, best friends and all, John's dad grabbed John wrist, I believe John was 11 or 12, twisted it and told him to 'cut that faggot shit out', ever notice John doesn't really hug any guys… only girls? That's why." Roman explained as he leaned down and kissed Seth's lips.

"Bastard," Adam cursed lowly. Seth stroked his boyfriend's thigh with a soft touch, leaning over to claim Dean's lips so he wouldn't feel left out.

Roman nodded and mumbled "Change your perspective of John any?" as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Adam admitted.

Roman nodded. "Good. Don't get pissy and dramatic when he pulls away. He's heard that voice for 16 years telling him what you're forcing on him in a sense is wrong. For you to push the issue only pushes him further away." He explained quietly feeling Seth jab him in the side as he ignored it.

Adam nodded. "Yeah...I guess I'm starting to understand that," he said softly.

Roman nodded again. "John's self-esteem though one would think would be… up there… it's not. That's his father's fault though." He muttered as he watched Bryan and Kaitlyn playing.

"I wanna hit him," Adam muttered quietly.

"You're not the only one…" Roman muttered, smiling as he felt Seth kissing his neck shyly.

Adam tugged his cell out, sending a quick 'I'm sorry' to John, before he placed it on the floor next to him.

"He hasn't replied to mine or Stephan's texts. He probably won't reply to yours either" Roman mumbled quietly as he turned his attention to Bryan and Kaitlyn playing the game, complaining as they died.

"I know," Adam said softly. "I just wanted him to know." Seth nudged Roman gently, silently telling him to drop the situation.

Roman shrugged as he tightened his hold on Seth, simply watching Kaitlyn and Bryan debate over what game they should play next.

Seth leant back into Roman's hold and shifted his foot, having already kicked his shoes off as he came through the door, and rubbed his toes over the bulge in Dean's jeans. Dean bit his lip to stifle his moan as he felt himself getting hard, glancing over at Roman to see if he'd noticed.

Roman snickered softly. 'And we thought Seth was the innocent one out of the three of us… heh.' He thought to himself, smirking over at Dean who looked really uncomfortable.

Seth adjusted himself so that he could reach Roman's cock with his hand, squeezing it gently as he continued to rub Dean's with his foot. Dean let out a groan, before flushing as Kaitlyn jerked her head around to look at him.

Roman cleared his throat, trying his best to look 'normal' as Kaitlyn and Bryan went back to the games, still trying to include Adam in the fun. "Behave… Don't make me take you out of here." He warned lowly.

Seth smirked and groped Roman firmly, not letting up on either boy.

"You know that if you fuck on that couch, April will kill you," Kaitlyn told them, staring at the TV.

Roman flushed, glaring at Seth. "Not here" He told him quietly.

Seth huffed and shifted off the couch, moving to sit next to Adam.

"Kaitlyn, stop cockblocking him," Adam snorted, Seth patting his knee sympathetically.

Roman sighed in relief, immediately flushing when he saw the effect Seth had on him. He quickly adjusted himself in his jeans, seeing Dean doing the same. 'That little nerd will surely be the death of us…' he thought to himself.

Seth smirked as he noticed them adjusting themselves. He had been worried whether or not they were attracted to him, and he was glad they were proving that they were.

Roman sighed as he watched Seth finally talk Adam into playing some Mortal Kombat game Kaitlyn had dug out, the two battling each other. "You owned him baby." He told Seth as he beat Adam.

"Get your head in the game Copeland," Seth said, elbowing the blonde next to him and ignoring Roman. "You rock at this game." Adam smirked slightly and started a new game, beginning to beat Seth into the ground.

Roman sat there silently watching the two boys have fun, smiling lightly.

Seth cursed at Adam, trying in vain to come back from his defeat.

"He is pretty good," Dean commented, grinning at Seth.

"Shut up," Seth hissed, concentrating on the game.

"You did tell him to get his head in the game didn't you? He's kicking your ass…" Roman snickered.

"If you ever want to get in this ass, shut up," Seth snapped.

Roman flushed as Kaitlyn, Bryan and Adam snickered at him, deciding to shut up.

Dean grinned and stretched out, draping his feet into Roman's lap.

Roman sneered and pushed them off. "Want broken legs Ambrose?"

"Don't be nasty," Seth sighed, glancing over his shoulder.

Roman rolled his eyes and leaned back against the couch. "He started it."

"And I'm finishing it," Seth said. "That's enough."

Roman rolled his eyes, letting it go as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You should be nicer to each other without sex," Seth preached, Dean snickering.

Roman shook his head. "it's him…" He muttered.

"He said stop it," Dean retorted. Roman ignored Dean, focusing on the game instead.

Seth rose and kissed Dean, straddling his hips and rubbing his cheeks. Dean smiled at him and let the brunette boy do what he liked.

"I thought this was game night…" Bryan pouted.

"Next week, it's no partners invited," Kaitlyn promised, glaring at Seth until he took up the controller again.

"You'd be doing the same if Eve was here." Bryan mumbled with a pout.

"And you wanna do the same with Glen," Kaitlyn teased him. "Why not just tell him that?"

Bryan flushed "That's not true" He exclaimed blushing.

"You so do!" Adam exclaimed, noting the blush. "You wanna make out with him, and let him fuck you."

"What's wrong with you guys? Don't embarrass the poor boy." Roman spoke softly as Bryan gave him a grateful smile.

"It's our job as his friends," Kaitlyn retorted, glaring at Roman. "Let me give you a hint. Just because Seth likes you doesn't give you the right to think there's anything wrong with us."

Roman sneered "Hey shut it blondie… I simply asked you not to embarrass the poor boy, he gets that enough at school." He replied quietly.

"Yeah, cause you help so much," she snapped.

"Kaitlyn, sit down," Seth said. "Roman, don't call my friends names, or tell them to shut it."

Roman stood up, grabbing his car keys. "Maybe I should go." He muttered quietly.

"Sit your stubborn ass down," Seth snapped, pointing at the couch. "I never said that you should leave. I just asked you to stop calling them names."

"I'm not Brooks. You're not pushing me around." Roman told them. 'I'm not Dwayne… either…' He thought to himself.

"Excuse us for a moment," Seth said, grabbing Roman's hand and dragging him outside.

"What?" Roman asked as he crossed his arms over his chest silently waiting for Seth to talk.

"What's up with you?" Seth asked calmly. "I know you know better than to call my friends names. And just after you said you weren't Phil, your face went all weird for a moment."

"I'm fine." He mumbled quietly.

"You're not fine," Seth corrected. He rested a hand on Roman's bicep, and looked at his boyfriend. "What happened in there?"

"Nothing. They just don't have to tease the poor boy… damn…" He muttered quietly.

"We're his friends," Seth reminded him. "We're allowed to tease him."

Roman shrugged his shoulders as he glanced away from Seth. "Yeah… whatever…" he muttered.

"What's up with you?" Seth asked, rubbing Roman's bicep with an absent touch. "What crossed your mind in there?"

Roman sighed softly, mumbling "Just bullshit… family issues. Nothing you should worry your pretty little head over." He replied softly.

Seth touched his cheek. "What family issues?" he asked. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but you can always trust me."

"My family wants me to be what I'm not. I can't be Dwayne…" He muttered under his breath.

"Who's Dwayne?" Seth asked gently.

"Not a football fan eh? Dwayne Johnson. Dallas Cowboys' quarterback… also my cousin." He replied looking slightly annoyed.

"Dwayne Johnson is your cousin?" Seth asked. "Isn't he the football player that's always out with different chicks every week, and got a DUI a couple years back? Why would they want you to be like him?"

"They want me to… to be a star… a famous football player like Dwayne…" He mumbled softly looking away.

"And what do you want to be?" Seth asked gently.

Roman stared up at the sky silently for long moment before mumbling "I don't know."

Seth draped his arms around Roman's neck. "You decide what you want to be," he spoke. "And then I'll support you, whatever it is."

Roman sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Seth's slim waist, resting his chin on Seth's shoulder. "I'm not sure what I want…" He mumbled softly.

"You don't have to decide now," Seth promised him. "You can choose whenever you like."

Roman nodded against his shoulder, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment of silence, enjoying Seth's arms around him.

Seth just held Roman quietly. He could tell that the boy just needed someone to accept him for what he wanted, and not try to push him to be someone he wasn't.

Roman sighed softly, the night air sending a chill down his spine. "Kind of cold out here." He mumbled softly.

"We can head back in," Seth offered.

Roman shrugged silently. "Kind of like it." He mumbled taking a deep breath.

"Ok," Seth agreed, staying in his arms.

Roman pulled away, sitting on the step and enjoying the silence. Seth sat next to him, dragging Romans arm over his shoulder.

Roman glanced over at him. "Love attention much?" He teased.

"I love your arms," Seth replied. "They're so strong."

Roman smiled slightly. "I work out every day. 200 push-ups, my warm up…" he replied softly.

"Maybe I could watch you work out one day," Seth blushed.

"Or… you could cum work out with me…" He flirted winking at Seth, hoping he caught onto his sexual innuendos.

Seth flushed and his face in Roman's shoulder.

"What baby?" He asked softly.

"Stop it," Seth mumbled, slapping his shoulder.

"Oh… so you guys can tease poor Bryan for his crush but can't take it in return?" He teased. "Don't be a hypocrite babe." He murmured pecking Seth's lips.

"It's harmless teasing," Seth threw at him.

"This isn't?" He asked softly, raising an eyebrow.

Seth just rolled his eyes and leant up to kiss Roman's jawline, before returning to his position snuggled into his side.

"Well?" He asked softly with a winning smirk.

"You're an ass," Seth retorted.

"So. You're a hypocrite. We're even." He shot back.

"Not until you suck me off," Seth announced.

'Definitely not innocent.' Roman's eyebrow shot up. "Oh really? Where's all this coming from?"

"Yes really," Seth said, flushing even as he spoke.

Roman smirked. "You gonna run away from me again if I do?" He asked softly.

"It was hot," Seth protested. "I had to get to class."

Roman continued smirking "We had a whole ten minutes Seth." He replied.

"And I needed the time to calm down," Seth muttered.

"Calm down from what?" Roman asked softly.

"Watching the two of you," Seth confessed. "I was so hard after that."

Roman frowned. "So why did you run away, we wanted you to join us…" he mumbled.

"I don't want to just give it up to someone who is just playing with me," Seth whispered. "I need something more."

Roman glanced over at him. "Do you honestly think that I'm playing with you? He asked softly. "I'm not that type of person I assure you baby…"

"I don't really know," Seth admitted. "Between you and Dean, it was almost like I was a prize to be won."

"You are a prize, and you deserve to be fought over but treated with respect, dignity and love. I can't speak for Ambrose but I'm definitely not playing with you baby. Trust me on that." Roman told him.

"I'm not either," Dean said, coming out the front door. "We're not playing with you." Seth nodded and lowered his gaze to the floor.

Roman gave Dean a look. "A and B conversation." He snorted.

"Huh?" Dean asked, sitting next to Seth.

"See your way out." He finished as he crossed his arms. "I'm 'A', Seth is 'B', 'A' and 'B' conversation. Bye."

"Why am I B?" Seth asked. "Does that make Dean 'C'?"

"A is the one talking… if you were explaining it, you'd be A." He explained. "Yes, and since this is an A and B conversation, C needs to 'C' his way out and back in the house."

"Why can't it become an ABC conversation?" Seth asked, tilting his head. "It involves him too."

"ABC," Dean snickered. "Well, I suppose you are in the middle.

"Then it'll become a BC conversation because A will leave like he intended to…" Roman explained.

"You two were supposed to be getting along," Seth sighed. "Can you really not sit and just have a conversation with me?"

"We are… you and I were talking though." Roman replied stiffly.

"Would you..." Seth asked softly, glancing at Dean. Dean shrugged and stole a quick kiss, before he stood and walked back into the house. Seth knew that he wouldn't go far, but he also knew that Dean respected his choices.

"Better?" he asked, looking at Roman. Roman stood and headed for his car.

"What are you doing now?" Seth asked. "Dean went away."

"Is your dad home?" He asked softly. "What time does he get home?"

"2 am I think?" Seth said with a shrug. "Why?"

"No reason…" Roman replied as he leaned against his car. "Were you serious?"

"About what?" Seth asked, chewing his lip.

"About you wanting me to suck your cock." Roman replied with a whisper in Seth's ear.

Seth blushed and nodded, glancing back at the house.

"Do you think we should take Dean with us?" he asked hesitantly.

"We're not leaving yet…" Roman replied quietly.

"Aren't we?" Seth asked. "What are we waiting for?"

"No. For April. I know you want to see her." Roman replied as he led Seth back toward the house.

"Thank you," Seth breathed, sliding his hand into Roman's.

"Of course." Roman murmured softly as they walked back in.

* * *

**There's Chapter 25. 26 is coming up soon. Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows. It means allot!**

**~ Cal & P2 **


	27. Ghosts of the past affected my present

**P2 notes**

**BrightASNight: Seth is a total sex kitten. Even when he's totally innocent. By the way, Imma say you're welcome in advance for this chapter ;)**

**BelieveInTheShield – RSD: We know there are 3 members in the Shield. It's difficult to find a balance, but we're trying.**

**Shiki94: We're masters of making anyone look cute together **

* * *

**Cal's Notes:**

**BrightAsNight: **Yes, I agree with Phil having April in charge, but he needs to learn to love himself, trust himself and handle everything before he can fully give himself to someone in such an intimate way like that. You know Kane He's not the partying type. ;) Can't talk about John yet. :) You know it's a cover up Lol Dean barged in on their conversation though Lol. You know we're taking care of your Randal.

**BelieveInTheShield – RSD:** Thank you for your honesty. I appreciate it.

**AJPunkIsMyOTP:** Well thank you! Glad you're enjoying it! I see you like Domme!AJ/sub!Punk, I have a couple of those :D Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**shiki94:** Again thank you! Haha Junk is my slash OTP… Jeff would pop up here eventually ;) I so want Jeff to make Phil EARN that job the right way ;) Of course he would. Just don't know whether or not his dad is trust worthy. I know the poor babe, everyone judging him. From day one I told the Adam fans not to judge John JUST yet because they didn't know the whole story and they still don't, but I do. ;) Haha We try Lol. We'll see XD Thanks again.

**takers dark lover:** He might go home, he still hasn't quite decided on that. Yup I told people not to judge poor Cena. But they still did lol. It's okay though. He sure did.

**Always Straightedge and proud: **Thanks

* * *

"Is he still sedated?" Sheamus asked the doctor as he entered Randy's room. "Why does he still have to be here for a dislocated shoulder?"

Dr. Newman turned to face the pale teen giving him a slight smile. "He is. And you are?" she questioned, wanting to make sure she didn't give information out to just anyone, knowing the poor broken teen in the bed had been purposely injured.

Sheamus paused for a moment, not quite sure how to describe his relationship with Randy.

"I'm a...friend of his," he said hesitantly. "At least...I want to be his friend, but he's kinda abrasive about me."

Dr. Newman gave a slight nod, studying the teen for a long moment before she made up her mind, breaking the awkward silence. "He had some tests done, not only did he have a dislocated shoulder, he suffered a 2nd degree concussion, I'm guessing from when his head smacked the ground, from what I heard it was a nasty tackle. He also suffered whiplash type injuries, if I hadn't known this kid came from a football practice I'd believe he was in a bad car wreck." She replied softly before going back to checking Randy's vitals.

"You missed his parents, we had to practically order them to go home and get rest. Guess the father was dealing with work when they got the call… never the less, if it isn't them, its Randy's brother John… Poor kid." She mumbled as she finished up.

"Will he be okay soon then?" Sheamus asked. "How long will it take to get over the concussion?"

"He's got a few cracked ribs; I'm surprised they aren't broken. He's lucky. We had been worried about his neck so we did an MRI, His neck is fine aside from the whiplash, and he did complain that it felt sore, but that's why he's no longer wearing the brace." She started softly. "Concussions though, they take time. For now we're just controlling his pain, and letting time work its magic. He should heal from all of this provided that he's not playing football injured. He needs to let them heal."

"How long?" Sheamus asked again, fixing her with a look.

"Usually depends on the individual. Head injuries can't be predicted. Could be a week, two weeks, a month, it all depends on Randy." She explained as she gathered her paper work. "Any more questions?" She asked politely.

"When do I have to leave?" Sheamus asked.

She checked the watch giving him a soft smile. "Tell you what. You can stay till one AM, just keep quiet. He's very sensitive to light and loud noises." She replied as she walked out leaving Stephan alone with Randy.

"Thanks," Stephan breathed, taking Randy's hand in his own. He held it lightly, hoping to comfort himself and Randy both.

Randy let out a groan in his sleep, one of agony, his face scrunched up in pain. "I… Sorry…" He moaned lowly, obviously completely out of it. His head moved from side to side as moans of incoherent and broken meaningless words fell from his lips.

"Shh Randy, you're okay," Sheamus breathed softly, resting a hand on the other boys' forehead. "You're doing good."

"_Move!" a deep voice growled. Before the young brunette had a chance, the dark haired boy shoved him hard to the ground. A 9 year old Randy Orton stared up at the much bigger Dave Bautista with tears glistening in his bright cobalt blue eyes. _

"_What'd ya do that for?" He asked in his high pitched voice as Dave simply smiled. "Just because I can, cause you're a little wimp." He replied as Randy crab walked away from him. He had been playing on the playground in the park near his house with his best friend John Cena when the teenaged Dave Bautista had shoved him for no reason at all. _

_Dave grabbed Randy by the caller of his shirt, yanking him up to his feet and shoving him into the side of the playground, making Randy cry out in pain as the hard plastic dug into his side. "Stop!" He cried as he grabbed at Dave's wrists in a feeble attempt to get the much larger boy off him. _

"_Whatcha gonna do about it Randy?" Dave taunted as Randy's tears threatened to spill over the brim. Randy's eyes looked around his surrounds wildly, his body trembling in fear as he looked for John, the boy he'd practically grown up with; his best friend, practically his brother, seeing no sign of the brunette._

_Dave smirked as he cocked his fist back. "I'm just gonna black one of your eyes. Which one, choose, left or right? Better choose quick or I'll black 'em both." He threatened as Randy trembled. _

"_Please don't…" He pleaded softly as tears cascaded down his face. Dave's smirk widened. "Sounds like you chose both." He hissed as Randy shook his head wildly. "Don't! Don't! Please!" He pleaded._

"_Hey! Get the hell off my best friend!" A 10 year old John Cena yelled as he ran towards Randy and Dave, shoving the latter, pushing him off Randy. For a 10 year old John was pretty strong, growing like an ox. Dave stumbled away from Randy, glaring down at John who was unfazed by attempts to intimidate him; standing his ground. _

"_Fuck you… and your little cry baby bitch of a friend." Dave hissed as he backed off, walking away. John had his fists clenched and ready to go, looking down to see Randy's teary face. John's face and form softened, wrapping a comforting arm around Randy's shoulders. _

"_It's okay Ran, he ain't gonna anything, he's just a big dummy…" John murmured as he led Randy to the swings. "Come on. I bet you I can get higher." He bargained once Randy calmed down. _

"_Yeah right" Randy sniffled with a teary smile as they raced to the swings. Their competition didn't last long as it got darker, and the two boys walked home. "Thanks Johnny." Randy whispered as he gave his best friend a tight hug. _

"_Anytime Ran." John murmured with a soft smile as he returned the hug. Just then Mr. Cena walked out with a tight look on his face as the two boys pulled away. _

"_John." He called sternly as John forced a smile for Randy. "Night Randy. Coming Dad!" He called as Randy watched him run towards his father only for him to grab his forearm roughly. _

"_Owe…" John grunted quietly. _

"_You fucking cut that faggot shit out or I swear I will beat it out of you. You understand boy?" He hissed glaring down at John. Randy trembled as he pressed his back against his Mom's car listening to Mr. Cena's crude comments, and John's whines of pain; feeling helpless to help his best friend. _

"_I'm so… sorry John…" He whispered as a tear slide down his cheek. _

"I'm… Sorry…" Randy whimpered in his sleep.

"It's okay," Stephan soothed, stroking his cheek. "It's okay." His heart was hurting for the teenager, and he hoped that his touch might soothe him.

Randy trembled in his sleep as he heard Stephan's soothing voice, getting hit with another flashback.

_A 13 year old Randy Orton shivered as he stared shyly over at the ginger haired pale Irishman named Stephan. There was something about the taller boy that drew him to him; he just couldn't put his finger on it. Was it because he was different? Maybe. Was it because every time they passed each other in the hallway, never stopping to introduce themselves, that their eyes automatically locked on the other? Could be. What it was exactly, Randy would never know. _

_What Randy did know was that he would not be a chicken shit today. He saw the pale Irishman walking towards him and forced a smirk. "Hey… I-I I'm R-Randy." He stuttered as Stephan walked right passed him as though he weren't even there. _

_Stephan kept walking, ignoring the small boy. He wasn't interested in making new friends; he just wanted to go home. Back to Ireland, back to his old friends._

"_Shut down." Cody teased with a cocky smirk. _

_Randy clenched his fists at his side, feeling the sting of rejection. "Fuck you Cody." He hissed as he stormed away. 'That's the last time I try to be nice to anyone, ever again. Fuck feelings. Who needs them.' Randy thought as his eyes filled with tears. 'No more crying. No more Mr. nice guy either.' _

'_One day, Stephan will pay for hurting me. One day he'll want me and I won't want him anymore. One day…' Randy thought as he wiped his eyes, watching Stephan disappear into the crowded hallway. _

Randy whimpered in his sleep, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Shh," Stephan tried to soothe, wiping Randy's tears away. "It's okay, you're safe."

Randy sat up straight, letting out a groan of agony as he did. "Fuck… that hurt…" He whispered hoarsely as he glanced wildly around the dark room.

"Lay back," Stephan ordered quietly, pushing the jock back onto the bed. "You're hurt."

Randy hissed and moved away from Stephan's touch. "That fucking hurt…" He snapped, glaring weakly at the pale Irishman. "What are you doing in my room? Shouldn't you be at home… getting ready for that shitty dance on Friday or… are you here to finish what Ryan almost finished?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest, being mindful of the IV's his forearm.

"You've got cracked ribs and a concussion, you should try not to move," Stephan told him quietly. He refused to get riled up, or react to Randy's needling.

"Don't fucking … whoa…" Randy started to rant; stopping as he got light headed and fell back against the bed. "Owe…" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Don't move," Stephan scolded mildly. He pressed the button to call a nurse, watching Randy carefully.

"No… Stop it…" Randy whined quietly as he closed his eyes. "Don't… I don't need her…" he whispered softly as he fought to stay awake.

"They need to check you over, make sure you're ok," Stephan argued as he stepped aside. The nurse came in and started checking Randy's vitals silently.

Randy growled silently as he dropped his head back against the pillow waiting impatiently, half drowsy for the damn nurse to leave.

"Alright, you can go back to sleep," she told him, before she walked out of the room.

"Sleep," Stephan told him, taking his seat back by the bed.

Randy glared tiredly. "You can kiss my ass Farrelly…" He slurred feeling the room spin.

"Sleep," Stephan repeated.

"Don't… tell me what to do…" He mumbled as he forced himself to stay awake.

"Then do it," Stephan countered softly.

"No… cause you told me to do it..." Randy hissed glaring at Stephan. Stephan just stayed quiet, hoping it would send Randy to sleep.

"I'm so thirsty" Randy moaned softly as he bit his bottom lip.

"You want me to go see if they can get you water?" Stephan asked softly.

It took everything Randy had to nod his head without a snide remark as he watched Stephan get up and leave the room.

"He's complaining about being thirsty," Stephan told the nurse, getting a cup of ice chips in return. He returned to the room and sat beside Randy's bed.

"Here, suck on this," He offered, pressing it to his lips.

"M'not suckin' on anything…" Randy snapped glaring at Stephan. "I want water."

"This is what they gave me," Stephan told him patiently. "It's just ice."

Randy pouted. "I don't want Ice."

"It's just frozen water," Stephan reminded him. "It'll melt."

"I don't care…" He mumbled softly.

"Suck," Stephan insisted. "It'll be ok."

"No." Randy mumbled shaking his head.

"Please?" Stephan tried.

"Why do you even care?" Randy hissed.

"Because I do," Stephan told him. "Now please?"

"No. You didn't before. What fucking changed?" He asked tiredly.

"I realized that maybe this country wasn't all bad," Stephan spoke. "That maybe I didn't hate it as much as I did at the start."

"That has nothing to do with me" Randy hissed.

"I know it doesn't," he agreed. "But when I just arrived, I didn't want anything to do with anyone. Including you."

"You know what? Fuck off" Randy hissed.

"No," Stephan told him. "I made a mistake then. It wasn't intentionally directed towards you, but I'm still sorry. But I'm not going anywhere."

"Fuck off. You can leave." Randy hissed. "Petty ass shit…"

"I'd just moved country Randy," Stephan pointed out. "I didn't want to be here. It wasn't petty at the time."

"You made me look like a fucking asshole. Get the fuck out." Randy growled tiredly.

"I'm sorry," Sheamus said. "I truly am. But I'm not leaving."

"I said get the fuck out of my room, my sight and my fucking life." Randy hissed lowly, forcing himself to stay awake.

"No," Stephan repeated, touching Randy's hand gently. "I care about you."

"Pfft…" Randy scoffed pulling his hand away. "Yeah… yeah you proved that alright… with every step you took away, so I ask you again. What. Fucking. Changed?"

"Once I settled down, adjusted, I realized how horrible I was to you," Stephan spoke. "And I wanted to make it up to you. By that time I had hurt you too badly, so I had to watch from the sidelines. As we got older...well the physical attraction made an appearance."

"So you hurt me, made me look like an asshole for reacting to getting hurt, and when I got bitter like anyone would… Stephan is Mr. Hero… the one in the white hat and me, I'm the asshole… 'How dare I react to having my heart ripped out of my chest?' You know. I have absolutely no right!" Randy replied sarcastically, glaring up at Stephan.

"I'm not saying anything of the sort," Stephan said. "I'm simply telling you what changed. Like you asked."

"Good. Now please, leave. Like. I. asked." Randy hissed glaring.

"No, I can't do that," Stephan told him.

"Yeah? Why the fuck not?" He grumbled feeling his eyes wanting to droop closed.

"Because I can't leave you alone," Stephan replied simply.

"You already did. You had your chance… and you blew it…" Randy mumbled as he fought exhaustion.

"If you say so," Stephan replied softly, watching Randy drift off.

Randy shook himself awake. "I'm not sleeping until you leave." He mumbled defiantly.

"I'm not leaving until you sleep," Stephan retorted.

"Well then. Guess I'm staying awake because I don't like you nor do I trust you." Randy snapped as he sat up.

"Back down," Stephan scolded as he gently pushed Randy back down.

Randy immediately slapped Stephan's hands away hissing viciously "Don't fucking touch me, don't you ever touch me!"

"Then don't be stupid and risk hurting yourself worse," Stephan said. He rose and walked out of the room, knowing that if he stayed Randy was just going to be stubborn when he needed rest.

As soon as Stephan disappeared out the door, Randy slumped back against the bed, snoring quietly, oblivious to Stephan tip toeing back into his room. Stephan took his seat again, sitting quietly as he watched the jock sleep.

Randy mumbled quietly in his sleep, letting out little groans of pain and discomfort. Sheamus touched Randy's hand, hoping to soothe the other boy.

Randy jumped awake at the touch. "D-didn't I tell your ass to fucking leave?" he hissed.

"You're in pain," Stephan spoke softly. "Would you please just try and suck on some of this ice?" He picked up the forgotten ice cup, and held another piece out to Randy.

Randy wrinkled his nose. "I'm not sucking on anything you have to offer." He hissed glaring over at Stephan. "And of course I'm in fucking pain; I got mowed down by a guy with at least 150 pounds on me… you stupid jackass" He snapped.

Stephan shook his head, and glanced up as he saw Randy's parents entering the room.

"Watch yourself," he told Randy softly, before he rose and walked out of the room, nodding to the Orton's.

Randy glared before relaxing against the bed, smiling softly at his parents. "I'm a little tired" He told them softly.

"Then sleep," his mother said, tugging the blankets higher over him. "We don't mind." His dad nodded and took a seat, clasping his hands in front of him.

Randy grumbled and turned away from them, closing his eyes, not willing to admit that part of him was missing Stephan… 'Pale bastard…' Randy thought glumly.

Stephan watched through the window as Randy went back to sleep, before he shoved his hands into his pockets and wandered slowly out of the hospital. He knew he needed to make it up to Randy somehow, but he wasn't sure how to do it.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows as always! Chapter 27 will be around shortly. As always, leave a review to lets us know what's up. **

**~ Cal & P2**


	28. Standing tall against the verbal arsenal

**P2 notes: **

**Thanks to everyone for all the awesome reviews. Keep tuned for the next chapter, and for our next joint "one-shot", although I still think it's too long again…oops.**

**221 reviews! That's out of this world guys, thanks again!**

* * *

**Cal's notes: **

**BrightAsNight: **Awww! Thanks! XD I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter, and Dave was chosen by design. ;) Glad you enjoyed that. No, no fuckingf Randy through a hospital bed. Sorry.

**CheekyClaudine:** Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it!

**Always Straightedge and proud:** It's Sheamus actually…

**shiki94:** Oh you know… the usual. Stuff you'd find in my Junk fic Sexual Tension. ;) Thank you, Mweans a lot to hear that coming from you, especially since you don't like Shandy. Thank you again. Yeah people judging poor John and Poor Randy for the way they are… oh if only they knew. It gets worse from here on out. Thanks again.

**Guest:** Always one. Thanks.

**takers dark lover: **Exactly. People judged the characters too quickly. Maybe he will and maybe he won't…

**Here's chapter 27. Sorry for the wait. First week of school + Work? Not allot of time. **

* * *

Seth squeezed Roman's hand gently, leaving it to the jock to tell Dean what their plan was, before he headed upstairs. He tapped gently on Phil's bedroom door, calling out.

"April, Phil?" he called.

"Go away Seth," April huffed, wrapping her arms tighter around Phil.

Phil sighed quietly as he wiggled out of April's grasp, ignoring her 'dominant' glare knowing they were equals now. He looked over at Seth and then back at April as he mumbled "I'll be outside." He didn't give April a chance to argue as he walked out of the room, down the stairs, ignoring April's friends as he went straight outside and closed the door; taking a seat on the porch steps.

"Do you have to interrupt us?" April asked, shaking her head at Seth. "Really?"

"It's supposed to be game night, and none of us have seen you," Seth told her. "Now we don't mind, but I thought I'd say goodnight before I took off." He turned on his heel and walked back downstairs, taking Roman's hand.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

Roman nodded as he led Seth outside to his car groaning when he saw Dean following. "Ugh…" He groaned.

April shook her head and walked downstairs, walking outside.

"You gonna come back up?" she asked Phil gently.

Phil sighed quietly as he looked away. "Are you done?" he asked softly.

"Done," April told him. "Let's go back upstairs."

Phil sighed softly as he stood up, silently walking up the stairs. "April? You gonna play games with us?" Bryan asked with a slight pout. Phil dropped his head and looked back at her. "Go ahead. Have fun." He told her quietly as he walked up the stairs and into his room; slipping into bed.

"Not tonight Bryan," April said with a soft smile as Bryan pouted but continued to play with Kaitlyn and Adam. "Next time ok?" She jogged up the stairs and slid into bed next to Phil, wrapping her arms around him.

Phil jumped slightly as he rolled over to see her. "What are you doing? Go hang with your friends. I'm fine. I promise." He told her softly, unable to resist cuddling into her embrace.

"They don't mind," April whispered. "I want to be here with you."

"Still" he whispered as he rested his head against her chest, breathing in her unique scent, feeling her arms tighten around him. "I love the way you hold me… especially when we're alone… I mean it's like…" Phil trailed off flushing as he shook his head.

"Like what baby?" she asked him.

Phil sighed and tightened his arms around her whispering "Like you're holding your… your world… like I actually mean something to someone…"

"You mean everything to me," April told him. "You are my world."

Phil snuggled closer to her whispering "You haven't even known me – known me that long… how could you possibly know that?" He asked softly.

"Because I don't have to know you for forever to know that I want to know you forever," April quipped.

"That's not even possible." Phil mumbled softly as he chewed his bottom lip. "You can't know me forever. One day I'll die… There's no such thing as forever… we just die and that's it. We're just dead…" He mumbled quietly, words that were not originally his own but had come to be his own.

"So we have forever until we die," April replied. "And then who knows what comes after that? No-one knows."

"Nothing comes after it. Bliss. You're just nothing… just dead… that's it." Phil mumbled with a sigh as he felt April's arms pulling him up, cupping his face and forcing him to look at her. "What?" He asked softly.

"That doesn't sound like your words love," April told him softly.

Phil met her eyes with a determined look. "They are my words, my feelings, my belief…" he whispered softly.

"Now they are, but they weren't before?" April suggested.

"Before doesn't matter… It's the here and now that counts." Phil mumbled, licking his suddenly dry lips.

"Before counts," April told him.

"No. No. Nothing matters but the here and now. You can't live in the past, hell if I lived in my past… it'd destroy me. More than it has." Phil whispered, his eyes flickering between April's eyes and her lips.

"Alright baby," April agreed easily, not wanting him to dwell.

* * *

"Let me get this clear," Seth said firmly, looking between the two of them as he leant against Roman's car. "I like both of you. I want both of you. I don't want to have favorites between you two. So can you please try and share me? Not get jealous or possessive over me."

Roman crossed his arms silently. "I'll try. That's it, but if he crosses the line… I will break one of his legs… and that… Dean, is a promise." He told him as he slipped into his car.

"Be nice," Seth scolded, sliding into the passenger seat as Dean slid into the back seat.

Roman only smirked as he started the car. "Your place right?" he asked Seth.

"Right," Seth agreed.

Roman nodded as he headed to Seth's house, feeling himself already leaking precum at the thought of what might take place as he stole glances of Seth and Dean.

* * *

"No partners next week," Kaitlyn announced, Adam nodding in agreement.

"I was going to try and get Glen to come though." Bryan pouted.

Well, then we can do a special partners game night," Kaitlyn chuckled. "Only games, no making out."

Bryan flushed as he continued playing. "Glen and I don't make out. That's you and Eve… Seth and his boys, I'm not sure about April and Phil…"

"Eve and I have more control though," Kaitlyn told him, chuckling.

"We can make them sit and play," Adam told him. "And not make out."

"Bull…" Bryan muttered, his pink tongue poking out of his mouth as he tried to concentrate. "Cause we did so well tonight huh?"

"There's something else going on tonight," Kaitlyn mused. "Hopefully next time there won't be anything to distract them.

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked, distracted.

"I don't know, but there seems to be something going on," Kaitlyn said, Adam nodding in agreement.

"Who knows…" Bryan mumbled quietly.

"It'll be alright," Adam said with a nod.

* * *

Phil closed his eyes and moved to the other side of the bed. "Yeah…" He mumbled quietly as he lay on his side facing away from April.

April curled up around him, resting her face in his hair quietly.

"You should… sleep in your own room." Phil forced out, biting his bottom lip.

"Nah, I wanna stay with you for a while," April told him. "I think I've gotten accustomed to a warm body next to me."

Phil closed his eyes whispering "I wasn't asking."

"Too bad," April said, smiling at him as she stroked his hair back.

"April." Phil argued softly, trying to stay firm with her.

"What?" she asked him.

"I'm serious." Phil whispered softly, trying to hold himself still.

"Why?" April asked.

Phil sighed. "I have to get used to sleeping alone again, I can't just go running to you all the time because I can't sleep." Phil whispered softly.

April brushed his hair back.

"Do you really want me to leave, or are you just trying to be strong?" she asked gently.

"What do you think…" Phil replied quietly, fighting the urge to lean back into April's touch.

"Strong," April decided.

Phil nodded silently as he felt April kiss his temple s she climbed out of his bed. "Night" He whispered timidly.

"If you need me, just text me," she whispered. "I'll just be downstairs."

Phil nodded waiting for her to leave as he hugged her pillow, trying to fall asleep.

April glanced at the door as she shut it behind her, walking down the stairs slowly.

Phil bit his lip, trying to sleep, knowing it probably wasn't going to happen. He knew he needed to try though; April wouldn't be around all the time.

Phil sighed softly as he lay there, letting the hours pass by, unable to fall asleep. He could hear April and her friends playing the PS3 downstairs. 'Stay strong Phil.' He told himself mentally.

* * *

"Who we talking about?" Bryan asked, clearly distracted.

"April and Phil," Kaitlyn chuckled.

"Oh. Yeah… April looked pissed and Phil looked kind of upset…" Bryan mumbled, as he fought a computer guy on Mortal Kombat.

"Yeah," Adam agreed, returning his attention to the game.

"Think Phil hurt her again?" Bryan asked as he glared at the screen telling him that he lost.

"Nah, I don't think so," Kaitlyn said, taking the controller.

"If he did…I'll make him my practice dummy." Bryan boasted.

"He hasn't hurt her, and if he has then I think we need to ask them about it first," Adam told him.

"Bull… I could just kick his ass…" Bryan answered with a bright smile as he watched Adam and Kaitlyn play.

"Remember what happened last time we jumped on him?" Kaitlyn asked absently. "He deserves the benefit of the doubt."

"Still… If he hurt April…" Bryan started as he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"He didn't," Kaitlyn retorted. "I'm sure he didn't."

"Read this thing about abused kids growing up to be abusers themselves…" Bryan whispered as he glanced between Kaitlyn and Adam.

"Doesn't matter, AJ would smack him," Adam sighed, losing his own game.

"She cares about him too much." Bryan mumbled.

"She'd still not tolerate him hurting her," Kaitlyn replied.

"You never know though…" Bryan sighed. "Love and infatuation makes a person do crazy things."

"Not going to happen," Adam retorted.

"Anything can happen." Bryan muttered.

"He wouldn't hurt her," Kaitlyn repeated.

"Phil may seem meek… but you never know what… what…"Bryan cut himself off as he noticed April walking down the stairs. "He's capable of…" he mumbled out the end.

April raised an eyebrow at Kaitlyn, her friend shaking her head as she motioned for the brunette to take a seat.

"Here," she said, handing over her controller. April took it with a smile and began to play with a last glance up the stairs.

Bryan sighed softly. "How's Phil? Everything alright?"

"He's fine," April replied, the tip of her tongue poking out between her lips.

Bryan nodded. "Is he… 'grounded'?"

"No, he's tired," April retorted.

Bryan shrugged. "No he's antisocial." He muttered.

April ignored Bryan's words, focusing her attention on the game.

Bryan ignored the warning looks from Kaitlyn. "If he's hurting you, you'd tell us right?" He asked softly.

"He's not," AJ said firmly.

"April…" Bryan started softly.

"He's not dangerous Bryan," April said.

"See, told you," Kaitlyn told him. "It's all good."

Bryan nodded quietly as coughing was heard from upstairs. He glanced over at April to see the look of concern on her face.

"He's ok," April spoke, trying to convince herself as well.

"Go check on him if you want." Bryan mumbled as he stretched. Or you could always just bring him down here…"

"If he needs me, he'll text me," April told him.

Bryan snorted seeing Kaitlyn's smirk. "It's Phil. April."

"He feels he needs to stand on his own," April muttered. "If I go up there, he won't like it."

"Or maybe the moment you walk through that door he'll leap into your arms realizing that he doesn't have to go it alone." Bryan offered as he glanced at Kaitlyn and Adam seeing the two nodding.

April sighed and crept upstairs, pushing Phil's door open slightly.

Phil groaned and clutched the pillow April used, hoping her scent would put him at ease but as always, nothing worked…

April slipped into Phil's room, brushing her hair back nervously.

"Baby? Are you ok?" she asked softly.

Phil jumped visibly. "I-I'm fine. Just… trying to sleep." He lied quietly, keeping his back to her. "Go have fun. I'm tired of keeping you from your friends…"

"You don't keep me from them, don't be silly," April told him. "Just let me sit with you until you fall asleep?" She sat next to him, and rested a soft hand on his back.

Phil jumped slightly. "April… you're making this harder than it has to be…" He whispered softly, trying to keep his body still, trying not to tremble.

"You are," she retorted. "See, why don't we take me away from you gradually?"

"April… Please…" Phil whispered quietly as he rolled away from her. "I-I'll never be able to… survive if I continue to depend on you as much as I have."

"Gradually," she insisted. "Instead of all at once, ok? End game is the same."

"Give me one night. I'll live… let me try. I can't depend off you forever, I don't want to tempt you, it's hard enough." Phil insisted softly.

April stroked his hair. "Let me stay until you fall asleep," she whispered back. "After that, you're on your own. Promise."

"April… you don't understand…" Phil started as he sat up slowly. "I can't depend on you to be here every night I can't fall asleep" he whispered softly.

"So let me stay tonight, and tomorrow you can try on your own," she told him.

"April…" Phil sighed, trying to reason with his over protective girlfriend. "We need to come to a compromise. I have to try tonight. What do you want?" He asked softly trying to barter with her.

"I don't want anything," April sighed.

"April…" Phil mumbled as he sat further up. "What do you want?" he asked in a soft sigh.

April considered for a moment. "Come sit downstairs with me," she requested. "We can sit on the couch."

Phil bit his bottom lip. "Not if they're still here." He replied as he leaned back against the pillows.

"They just need to get to know you," April argued softly.

Phil snorted softly. "Oh yeah, so you've said before. They have quite the methods of doing just that don't they?" He groaned as he pretended to think. "Judging me without knowing a thing at all; jumping all over me and villainizing me, oh yeah, great job at getting to know me…" Phil hissed as he narrowed his eyes at April, being stubborn.

"Let them get to know you now," April suggested. "For me?"

"Why? I mean… after everything… Why should I?" Phil asked in a whispered tone, facing her.

"Because I want you to feel comfortable around my friends," April explained. "And the only way for that is for them to get to know you."

"They hate me." Phil argued softly. "I don't think that'll change in one night, April. I'm still waiting for them to blame me for every other bad thing that could or did happen to you… You stub your toe? It's Phil's fault. Everyone blame Phil…" He muttered with a sigh. He never noticed the figure at the door peeking through the crack.

Outside the door, Kaitlyn could feel her heart ache at the stress they had put Phil through. She hoped he did come downstairs, because all of them deserved to show him they were sorry.

"No baby, that's not true," April argued softly. "Just...come down for a little while. Please?"

"You go to school crying? Damn that Brooks for acting human." He mumbled quietly. "Depends…"

"On what baby?" she asked softly.

Phil bit his lip with a slight blush. "Besides sleeping alone… what do I get out of this huge favor?" He asked softly, avoiding her smirking face.

"Whatever you want," she promised him.

Phil blushed as he bit his bottom lip and nodded his head. "Okay. Fine…" He muttered, giving in and sliding off the bed, noticing the way April watched him. 'She wants to know what the favor is…' Phil thought to himself. "Come on." He urged softly.

Kaitlyn dashed back downstairs, noticing the two of them heading for the bedroom door as April followed Phil, curiosity playing over her face.

"What?" He asked softly turning to face her as they slowly walked down the stairs.

"Why are you doing this for me?" April asked. "I love that you are, I just don't understand why..."

"You said whatever I want." Phil replied quietly as he allowed April to lead him into the now hushed front room. April led him over to a couch that was empty; patting the spot next to her after she sat. Phil lay down, resting his head across her firm thighs, feeling her stroking his hair softly as April and Kaitlyn started talking.

Kaitlyn handed the controller over to AJ, the brunette glancing down at Punk.

"You want a go?" she asked, offering it to him.

Phil shook his head silently. "I'm okay." He whispered as he got comfortable to watch April play.

"Alright," April agreed, beginning to play her game.

Phil sighed as he closed his eyes when he felt all of her friends watching him, trying to focus on April and her game.

"You don't like games Phil?" Adam asked, tilting his head.

Phil ignored him, pretending like he didn't hear him; not really wanting to interact with any of them.

"Be nice," April whispered to him, smiling warmly.

"I am…" He grunted back, watching April annihilate one of the guys.

April shook her head fondly, giving her attention to the game.

Phil felt his eyes fighting to stay open, hearing April cursing as she was attacked; Kaitlyn, Bryan and Adam cheering her on.

April glanced down at Phil, before returning her attention to her game once she noticed he was falling asleep. Phil completely zoned out, feeling safe next to April, not even hearing the loud game or talking.

"Sleep," she murmured down to him.

Phil completely passed out as April passed the controller. He subconsciously felt her stroking his hair back as he fell further into bliss.

April combed out a tangle with her fingers as she tried to soothe Punk further into sleep.

"Looks like you finally got him off," Kaitlyn said softly, smiling at her friend. April nodded and cupped the back of Punk's head gently.

Phil whimpered in his sleep, snuggling closer to April, looking for that warmth and comfort, reaching out for the things he forbid himself of in the waking world.

"I got you babe," April cooed, stroking his hair. "It's okay." Her friends watched on with a soft look in their eyes, not judging either of them.

Phil sighed softly, relaxing at her touch, surrendering himself to her.

"He's much more relaxed asleep," Kaitlyn observed, smiling a half smile at April. The brunette nodded at her best friend, stroking her boyfriend's blonde hair back gently.

As the two talked, Phil made quiet moans of contentment, leaning into April's touch, unlike in the waking world how he pulled away from her. April stroked his hair, and let herself drift off into thought.

Phil didn't know how long he'd been out of it, but when he woke up, April was gently nudging him, and Bryan and Adam were both gone, leaving himself, April and Kaitlyn. April had ushered him off upstairs as Kaitlyn faced her with a perplexed look on her face. Phil hid just out of view to listen to their convo, trembling when he heard Kaitlyn ask April about D/s.

"So have you claimed him?" Kaitlyn asked. "Cause honestly April, the way you two were acting makes me think yes."

"We talked about it," April admitted honestly. "But Kait, we're only 16. We're not ready for something like that. We're not ready for something so serious, especially not with Phil's family situation right now."

"Sounds like you've really thought about this," Kaitlyn said softly. "Which is good April." Her friend smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"You should get back to your Eve," she said, linking arms with Kaitlyn. "Make sure she's ok."

"Yeah, I really wish that she'd come with me," Kaitlyn sighed, letting her friend change the subject.

"You two should talk about coming over for dinner one night," April suggested, opening the front door. "Mom and Dad are going away for the weekend this week, so Phil and I are on our own."

"I'd love to come, I'll talk to Eve," Kaitlyn agreed. She hugged April, and took her leave. Once AJ had shut the door, she smiled to herself.

"You can come out now baby," she called to Punk.

Phil swallowed hard, staying hidden as he silently crept into the bedroom, laying down as though he were there the whole time.

AJ walked into Phil's bedroom and sat on the bed next to him. "I know you were listening," she told him. "Did you think I told Kait too much?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Phil mumbled with a yawn.

"Alright," AJ agreed, stroking his hair back. "Do you want me to leave?"

Phil leaned back against the bed. "Honestly… I'm not quite sure what I want anymore." He replied softly, studying April.

"Well make your decision, and then let me know," she promised, stroking his hair.

"I guess I'll just… head to bed…" Phil mumbled as he got comfortable. "Good night April." He mumbled with a soft sigh.

April simply kept running her fingers through his hair, hoping to soothe him a little.

Phil sighed softly. "See you in the morning." He murmured pursing his lips.

"Alright baby," she agreed, kissing his cheek. "I'm right down the hall if you need me."

Phil pulled her to him, kissing her lips gently. "I'll be fine." He whispered softly, though it sounded as though he were trying to convince himself more so than her.

"Alright," April agreed, nodding. "But if you need anything, I'll be there."

Phil nodded silently panicking as she walked out of his room and down the hall. "April?" He called softly.

"Yeah babe?" April asked, poking her head back into the room.

Phil sighed and closed his eyes. "Good night." He mumbled softly, losing his will.

"Night baby," April said, seeing his loss of will. "If you need me..." She pulled away and leant against the wall beside the door frame.

Phil bit his bottom lip and nodded his head as he turned on his side, closing his eyes.

* * *

"So you want me to suck you off first?" Seth asked shyly, blushing lightly.

Roman chuckled quietly. "Seth… you do whatever you feel comfortable with baby." He replied softly.

Seth blushed and glanced over his shoulder at Dean.

"He's right sexy," Dean said, with a slight wink.

Roman pulled up at Seth's house as they all three got out of the car, walking up the drive way. They waited until Seth let them in, leading them to his bedroom. Roman smirked as he sat on Seth's bed.

"You get the first move." Roman spoke.

Dean joined Roman and sat next to him.

"Are you going to start fighting if I leave you alone for a moment?" Seth asked quietly.

Roman smirked. "Depends on how long you take." He answered.

Seth rolled his eyes and slid into his ensuite, stripping down to his underwear and chewing on his lip nervously. He wasn't the most buff guy, and he hoped that his lean form would be attractive enough to the other boys.

"God… you take forever and Dean is going out the damn window." Roman threatened teasingly.

"Kindly refrain from threatening him," Seth yelled, taking a deep breath and standing in the doorway. Dean stayed quiet, not wanting to accidentally provoke Roman.

Roman shrugged his jacket off. "Damn Seth!" He whistled as he gazed at the slender boy. "Wow…" He whispered in awe. "You're even more gorgeous in your underwear…" He smirked as he motioned for the boy to come closer.

Seth blushed and crept closer to Roman.

Roman pulled Seth in his lap, kissing him breathless. "Damn." he whispered.

"Damn," Seth breathed in agreement, breathing heavily.

Roman laid Seth back on the bed as he kissed down his body, stopping at his boxers; looking up at him.

Seth nodded with a soft blush.

Roman eased them down, glancing over at Dean. "Not joining are we?"

"You two are super-hot together," Dean smirked. "Rather just watch."

"Get your ass up here." Roman snapped.

"Yes sir," Dean said, crawling up the bed.

Roman sneered at him. "Stop Ambrose or you will go through that window." He warned.

"Stop what?" Dean asked innocently.

"You know what… Shut up and suck his cock." Roman ordered.

"I thought you were sucking it," Seth said shyly, with a slightly devious smirk.

"I will." Roman replied with a slight blush. "After him."

"I don't think I can get it up twice," Seth squeaked quietly.

Roman smiled softly. "Oh you will." He replied as he swiped his tongue over the tip of Seth's cock, Dean swooping in and swallowing Seth whole.

"Ohhhh!" Seth moaned, his hands going straight to Dean's hair as the blonde bobbed up and down on his cock.

Roman stripped down, sitting back on his hunches as he watched Dean and Seth go at it. "How's that feel Seth?" He asked with a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Good...so good..." Seth moaned out.

Roman smiled as simply watched the two boys go at it. Seth groaned and tugged Dean's hair, the blonde moaning around his cock.

Roman tugged Dean off Seth's cock and took over, licking the tip almost shyly. "I'll be honest with you Seth. I've had allot of head… but this is my first time actually giving head. So don't kill me, alright?" He asked teasingly.

Seth moved his hands to Roman's long dark locks and smiled shyly down at him. "Okay," he agreed.

Roman smiled as he gently eases Seth's thick cock down his throat, gagging forcefully when Dean shoved his head down on Seth's length. Roman pulled off coughing violently.

Seth reached out and smacked Dean's arm. "Don't you force him like that," he scolded. Dean chuckled softly and ignored his words.

Roman slowly took Seth back in his mouth, taking his time to suck and lick at the tip. Roman hear Dean mutter something about 'Seth needing a real blow job' just before he felt Dean's hand on the base of his neck, shoving his head up and down on Seth's cock. Roman gagged violently around Seth, his eyes watering as Dean forced him to bob his head; feeling Seth moaning and gasping in pleasure underneath him. The only sounds in the room were Roman's gags, Seth's gasps of pleasure and Dean's cackling.

"Stop it, you're hurting him!" Seth yelled, jerking away from Roman as soon as he realized what was going on. "Stop it!"

Roman coughed as Dean snickered. "Fucking jackass!" he hissed.

"Don't do that!" Seth snapped. "It's not fair."

"He does it to me," Dean retorted.

"I don't care, not again," Seth glared at the both of them.

"He likes it though… I've never done this before!" Roman argued hoarsely.

"Not again," Seth said, Dean shrugging a shoulder in reply.

Roman slowly took Seth back into his mouth, slowly working up the courage to take more and more inside his mouth. He bobbed his head, taking in what he could, letting out a grunt when he felt Dean grabbing at his ass, tugging his jeans and boxers down in the back. He shivered when he heard the sound of Dean's belt being unbuckled, his jeans coming down… He didn't want to ruin Seth's pleasure though; so instead of pulling off to tell Dean off, he continued sucking Seth's cock.

Seth looped his fingers in Roman's long hair and tugged him up. "You ask permission before you fuck anyone," he scolded Dean. "Roman, do you want him to fuck you?" Dean rolled his eyes and waited for Roman's answer impatiently.

Roman glared at Dean, panting. "Not really."

"Then Dean, get up here and kiss me," Seth demanded. The blonde grinned and crawled up the bed, claiming Seth's lips and kissing him breathless.

Roman shivered when he felt Seth's hand rest gently on his neck, silently asking for him to resume sucking him. Roman took Seth back in his mouth, sucking hard on the groaning boy.

"God..." Seth moaned as Dean began nipping down his throat. He caressed the back of Roman's head, and gently pushed him down further.

Roman gagged and pulled off, taking a breaker before starting again.

"Don't hurt yourself," Seth told Roman, his fingers holding onto Dean's hair as the other boy nibbled on his throat. "Just take what you can handle."

Roman flushed shamefully, slowly taking what little he could of Seth.

"It's okay," Seth soothed, stroking Roman's hair back. "You'll get better at it, I'm sure you will."

Roman sighed as he heard Dean snort; continuing to suck on Seth.

"Hush," Seth scolded, pinching Dean. "Rome, just take what you can and slowly try more. Only if you want."

Roman sighed as he followed Seth's instruction, still blushing with shame at having Dean laughing at him; even if it was only mentally.

"Tilt your head," Dean instructed, grasping Roman's hair and using it to tug his head into the right position. "That shouldn't irritate your gag reflex as much."

Roman gagged and pulled off of Seth's cock, his eyes watering slightly. He glanced up to see that Seth had worked Dean's jeans down, his hand wrapped around Dean's leaking shaft.

"You done down there?" Dean moaned. "Should I get him off, since you're so inadequate?" Seth scraped his nails over the head of Dean's cock, the kinky bastard moaning in pleasure instead of pain.

Roman started stroking Seth, sucking on the tip as he avoiding looking up, trying to make Seth cum.

"God baby, so good," Seth moaned, bucking his hips lightly.

Roman continued on, moaning around Seth, knowing that the vibrations had to feel great on Seth's cock. He sucked harder, tightening his hand around Seth, pulling off to lick up and down the sides of it; adding lubrication as he went back to sucking on the tip and stroking the rest.

"Feels so good baby," Seth groaned, gripping Roman's hair in his fists as he came down the brunette's throat.

Roman gagged on Seth's cum, not expecting it, as he choked it down the best he could, listening to Seth's soft cries and moans of pleasure. He slowly eased off of Seth, leaning up to kiss his head before he stormed out of the room and down the stairs; leaving Dean and Seth behind, still embarrassed at Dean's rude remarks.

"Go apologize to him," Seth panted, taking his hand away from Dean. "You were mean to him." Dean sighed and walked downstairs, knowing that he had been too mean to Roman

* * *

Roman sat in his car; his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel so tight that his usually tan knuckles were as white as Stephan's pale skin, his eyes stinging, his pride hurt.

_"Should I get him off, since you're so inadequate?"_

Those cruel words were ringing and repeating in his head over and over again. Maybe he was inadequate, after all he damn sure wasn't as good as Dwayne and in his parents' eyes; he never would be no matter how hard he worked or tried. Now between himself and Dean, he could never please Seth as well as Dean. It was his first time giving head, true, but still the combination of his failure and Dean's words cut him pretty deep.

He sighed as he started his car intending to just leave considering he did what he promised he would do.

"Don't be stupid," Dean snapped, yanking the car door open. He'd snagged his boxers on the way out the door and he wasn't planning on letting Roman just leave. "Get back in there."

"Fuck you Ambrose" He snapped back lowly as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Seth wants you in there, so come back in," Dean said. "I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it."

"If you didn't mean it… you wouldn't have it. Maybe I am inadequate. Maybe you're right… but it was my first time… Either way… this proved why it's always a mistake to talk to anyone and trust them not to use what you say as a weapon to harm you. Maybe it's better to stay silent." Roman muttered quietly. "If being 'stupid' makes me human… whatever."

"Stop talking like that," Dean snapped, switching Roman's car off and yanking the keys from the ignition. "I didn't mean what I said as a way of hurting you. I just don't always think before I speak, and I thought that it might inspire you to try and deep throat him again." He grasped Roman's wrist and tugged, not moving the bigger boy much.

"Just get the fuck inside, Seth wants you there." He turned on his heel and walked back into Seth's house, Roman's car keys dangling from his fingers.

"Oh really… I'm not having this shit… nuh uhh…" Roman snapped as he got out and locked his car manually, storming after Dean, and grabbing his wrist.

He slugged Dean in the mouth, hissing "Well we can't all be good cock suckers now can we? I guess that's a case of mother like Son!" He hissed as he snatched his keys away from the seething Dean.

"What the fuck are you on?" Dean snapped back, slugging Roman back. "How dare you act like that!"

"You fucking started this shit!" Roman hissed, gritting his teeth as he turns around heading for the door.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Seth snapped from the top of the stairs. Dean rubbed his jaw, and looked away silently.

Roman sighed as he held up his keys. "Nothing Seth, I was just leaving." He mumbled as he dropped his head and took a step towards the door.

"Both of you, upstairs now," Seth growled. "You too Roman." Dean rolled his eyes and walked upstairs, yelping when Seth smacked him round the back of his head.

"What's that for?" he exclaimed, glaring at the other boy.

"I'm sure this is partly your fault," Seth snapped. "Move it."

Roman sighed; dropping his head and following Seth back up the stairs silently. "Seth… Please… I just need to be alone right now; I really don't need this…" He mumbled with a sigh.

"No, you don't need to brood all alone," Seth told him. He reached out and took one of Roman's hands, and squeezed it gently.

"You need to be around people who care about you, and who want you for you," he told Roman. "And me and Dean, however stupid the things that may come out of his mouth might be, we want you. Not Dwayne, not some perfect boy. But you."

"No. I need to leave… Dean just… he told me the truth… It's something I'll have to accept." Roman mumbled noticing the way Seth glared at Dean who wore a guilty look on his face.

"About you being inadequate?" Seth asked. "Rome, it was your first time. You're allowed to be not perfect. You'll get better with practice, and besides you managed to get me off just fine." Dean stayed quiet in the background, hoping he wouldn't have to step into the conversation again.

"Look Seth… It's… I'm fine alright, I'm tired. I'm going home." Roman mumbled with a sigh.

"No, you're not going home," Seth sighed. He tugged Roman into his bedroom, pushing the jock down onto his bed. "If you're tired, then okay. We could all use a nap. But you need to get comfortable with the both of us, so you may as well stay." He curled up against Roman's side, Dean hesitantly laying on Seth's other side after a moment.

"Seth." Roman groaned as he sat up. "I can't." He whispered. "I can't."

"Why not?" Seth growled.

"You know why." Roman told him flatly.

"I really don't," Seth snapped. "All I know, is that the two of you got into a fight and started punching each other."

"You heard what he said… What I told you tonight… Come on Seth… You're smart." Roman growled as he crossed his arms watching the light bulb go on in Seth's head as he put two and two together.

"Oh baby, don't be silly," Seth cooed, straddling Roman's hips. "You're exactly right for us. You're strong, and protective of me. And you can control Dean, and fuck him exactly the way he wants. You're the perfect fit for us, right Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean grunted. "Just stop overthinking shit, I didn't mean it that way. I told you that already."

Roman shrugged and looked away knowing that no matter what they said those would echo in the back of his head.

"Stop thinking," Seth soothed, pushing gently at Roman's shoulders until he obediently lay back. "Just let us make you feel good." Dean moved as Seth motioned him over, kneeling beside Roman and beginning to unbutton his pants.

"Sex isn't going to make me feel good. Nothing will." Roman snapped.

"We're not having sex," Seth sighed, stretching out along Roman's body and claiming his lips in a firm kiss. "We're just going to lie here, and prove to you that you're just perfect for us." Dean tugged the jocks jeans off, and lay beside him, tangling his fingers in the long dark hair.

Roman flinched away, glaring at him. "Yeah. Not going to help either." He muttered.

"Stop flinching," Seth scolded. "See, you're not comfortable around Dean. Just relax baby."

"With good reason!" Roman snapped as he shoved Dean's hands away.

"I know," Seth said, ignoring the look of hurt on Dean's face. "But I want to be in a relationship with both of you, so you need to get comfortable with him touching you, with him being around you. If he promises to watch his mouth, can you try and relax? For me?"

"Seth… I'm… I'm hurt okay. It's not going to be easy." Roman told him softly.

"I know it won't baby," Seth assured him. "I just want you to try. Just let him touch you, nothing sexual."

"Seth." Roman warned lowly.

"Fine," Seth muttered. He got off Roman and moved to stare out his window, resting his forehead on the window pane. "Don't either of you bother showing up to take me to the dance. If you can't get along, I'd rather stay here alone before heading to my mom's this weekend."

"Seth… Are you serious… Excuse the fuck out of me for being human and having actual feelings! I didn't realize that being a jock meant I had to be a Neanderthal!" Roman hissed as he stood up, heading for the door.

"You're so unwilling to even try," Seth snapped, finally losing his temper. "You have this feeling like you always have to be perfect, like you don't have a place. We're giving you a place to belong, where you don't have to be anyone but yourself. You don't have to be perfect with us; you just have to be you. Dean and I, we have problems too. But we're willing to give this relationship a real try. We don't care about what your family wants from you, we just want Roman. And you're so unwilling to even try and give us yourself." Seth let out a choked sob, and pressed his face against the cold window pane.

"I hate going to see my mom," he forced out past the lump in his throat. "Every time I go, I end up coming home feeling worse than I did before. I need your support just as much as Dean needs ours, and as much as you need ours. But you just want to live in your little world, where you're the only one who gets to feel bad. No matter what Dean said to you, you had no right to swing at him and no right to call his mother a whore." Dean started to speak, but Seth cut him off.

"I don't care that technically she is," he said, softening his tone and shooting an apologetic look at Dean. "But Roman, you have to give us something here. Give us something to make us believe that you want to be with us." He fell silent, and waited to see what Roman would do.

Roman grit his teeth. "Seth your mother may be terrible but you have a father that loves you. Dean's mother does what she feels is necessary to earn money. My parents? They don't give a fucking damn about me! Because I'm not Dwayne. They call me a fuck up, amongst other things… hearing that same shit… how do you think I honestly feel?" Roman asked as he faced the door.

"Actually, my mom does what she feels is necessary to buy coke," Dean spoke up. "I work down at the local deli on weekends to earn money for food."

"Your parents may not give a damn about you, but we do," Seth protested. "And once you're out of high school, you're off to college where you can do what you like. Once you're in college baby, you don't have to listen to them. You don't have to do what they want; it's up to you what you do. You can prove to your parents that they were wrong about you. We already know that they're wrong."

Roman shook his head without saying a word. "I just…" He shrugged, at a loss.

"Just stop being stubborn, and let us care about you without feeling like we're about to get punched in the face," Dean said, seeing Seth was at a loss for words. "Just try and have a relationship with us, if you do want a relationship with us."

"Like you don't deserve to get punched?" Roman hissed as he crossed his arms.

"I usually deserve to get punched," Dean quipped. "But give me some warning first."

"Oh? Why should I!?" Roman scoffed. "It's not like you gave me a warning before you slapped me in the face with those remarks. I told you something in good faith and you… you turned that into ammunition against me. You knew it'd hurt. Don't lie and bullshit saying that you didn't." He hissed glaring at Dean.

"I didn't even think of it," Dean protested. "I may be many things, but I'm not one to intentionally hurt others that way."

"Bullshit!" Roman spat. "You reminded me why I don't trust anyone enough to let them close enough to hurt me. The reason I keep others at arm's length…" He hissed.

"Will you two please stop arguing for just a minute?" Seth asked with a sigh, crawling into bed. "Anyone joining me?" Dean grinned and got comfortable next to the brunette, both of them staring at Roman.

"Probably see you at school tomorrow." Roman mumbled as he turned on his heel and left the room.

Seth started to go after Roman, until Dean captured his wrist. "We can't force him to stay with us," he said softly. "He has to come to us on his own." Seth sighed and settled back into bed, leaning against Dean.

Roman climbed in his car and drove home, trying not to think about Seth or Dean.

"I'm worried..." Seth murmured, Dean pulling him closer.

"About what baby?" he asked. He began to run his fingers through the brunette hair, kissing his forehead softly.

"Because he's gone off to be on his own, while we're here, and you're being all nice instead of sleazy," Seth retorted, Dean chuckling in response.

"He's just...not all that secure in himself," Dean said, hesitating over choosing the right words. "But I'll go to his place tomorrow, get ready to go to the dance. You just wait outside; we'll come and pick you up."

"Make sure you behave," Seth begged, Dean nodding in response.

"I will baby, don't worry," he promised.

* * *

**As always, Drop a review and let us know what's up. Thanks allot guys! This is amazing! Chapter 28 should be around shortly. **

**~ Cal & P2**


	29. Running away, losing your way

**P2 notes:**

**So…we're really, really sorry about the wait. School; Work; assignments, etc. does not make for a productive writing environment. We will try to do better.**

* * *

**Cal's notes: **

**BrightAsNight: **Yes they are, and that's true. She is what she is and you can't change it. Agreed with him handling it well, but he's still iffy about April's friends because of how they reacted etc. No they seemed to have accepted Eve more than Phil. John's… well… we'll see. :) Dean really hit a nerve with Roman, so he kind of has a reason for it, it'll get deeper into that as the story progresses. Seth… Yeah he kind of was wasn't he? LOL Thank you!

**CheekyClaudine:** If Dean keeps up, it might get worse!

**shiki94:** I would! XD Speaking of Sexual Tension… if work/School would let me update… I'd really like to… -_- Agreed. Phil just wants to be independent but doesn't seem to realize that he needs a support system, one his parents are denying him of. One he can find with April. Yeah Dean and his big mouth… Lol He'll learn… Thank you! Here's the next Chap!

**BelieveInTheShield – RSD:** Thank you! Glad you're enjoying the fic thus far. Thanks again and hope you stick around, sorry for the wait!

**Always Straightedge and proud**: Thank you.

**CheekyClaudine:** Exactly. No relationship is easy. Especially threesome relationships. Thank you.

**Salvatoreannabeth:** Thanks.

**Really sorry for the long ass wait. Work and school are wearing me down pretty quickly. -_- Last two semesters though. We'll try to update maybe twice a week is possible. Thank you for being patient. Here's chapter 28. **

* * *

"If you'll just sign these forms, I'll release Randy into your care," Doctor Newman told his parents, handing over the forms. "His concussion seems to have receded, and his shoulder will be fine as long as it stays in the sling." Bob Orton took the forms and began signing them, and his wife sat next to Randy on the bed.

"So… I can play football soon… Right?" Randy asked softly as he sat back against the bed. "Or at the very least… I can go to the dance tonight…"

"I want you off the field for at least 2 weeks," she told him. "You can go to the dance, but only for a little while. Don't overexert yourself."

"B-But that's bullshit! I..." Randy stopped as the ginger hair caught his eye, turning to see Stephan leaning outside the door. "The hell are you doing here?" he snapped.

"Wanted to make sure you were ok?" Stephan said with a shrug. He turned and walked away, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Excuse me young man," Randy's mother snapped. "Watch your mouth. You do not talk to people like that."

Randy rolled his eyes sighing as his mother took off after Stephan. "Great" he muttered hearing his father chuckle quietly as he finished up his discharge papers.

"You should just accept it boy," Bob chuckled. "No point fighting it if your mother likes him too."

"Hey, my son knows better than to talk like that to people," Elaine said, reaching out to capture Stephan's arm.

"It's fine," Stephan said, offering the woman a soft smile. "I'm used to his attitude."

Randy groaned and slid off the bed slowly, starting to get dressed. "Dad… just don't okay? That's… weird… I know you're trying to be supportive of my… orientation but don't." he mumbled.

"We don't care son," Bob assured him. "I was an ass to your mother when we met. And when I realized that I liked her, she wasn't having a bar of it." He clapped Randy on the shoulder. "Just don't give up on him kid."

"I don't like him… He's a dick." Randy answered as he finished getting dressed, allowing his Dad to help him into his sling.

"I was too, and now your mother is married to me," Bob chuckled. He watched as Elaine came back to them, beaming her secret smile. "Oh here comes trouble."

"Hush you," she giggled, smiling at her son. "All ready to go?"

Randy stood up silently walking out of the room, limping slightly. "Yeah… whatever" he muttered.

Bob shouldered Randy's bag, as Elaine took the keys and rushed ahead, walking with Randy.

"You feeling ok baby?" she fussed.

"Would be better if I didn't have to see _him _today…" Randy muttered glaring in Stephan's direction.

"You shouldn't talk about him like that," she said softly. "He's only caring about you."

"Only when he wants to. When it's convenient for him…" Randy muttered under his breath as he noticed that Stephen followed them towards the car.

Elaine pulled her husband to the side, watching as the Irish boy came closer.

"So...I know this is kinda last minute," Sheamus said softly to Randy. "But would you like to go to the dance tonight? As my date?"

"Hell no. I told you that I want nothing to do with you. You made your choice, _Sheamus_." Randy replied, snorting. "Go by yourself, jackass." He hissed lowly as he started limping away.

"Randal, you do not speak to him like that," Elaine growled. "Stephan, of course he'll go with you. He'd be delighted." Sheamus grinned and nodded at her, before he walked away with a beaming smile on his face.

"I'm not going… especially not with him! He can go fuck himself!" Randy snapped as he turned and stalked away from his shocked parents, limping off.

"You will be going," his mother spoke firmly. "You have been hanging around with that negative crowd of people for much too long. I will not allow it any longer."

"No. You… mother… don't even know who I am anymore. So don't try and force me to be what you want. I'm sick of it okay? I'm not your perfect fucking boy alright?!" Randy snapped without looking back as he bypassed the car and kept limping away.

"Well then why don't you tell us," his father suggested; his voice even. "Stop hiding, and share who you are now."

Randy simply grit his teeth against the throbbing in his head, his meds slightly starting to wear off as he continued limping along. "Only I know what's best for me." He hissed under his breath.

"And what's that, bullying other students?" Bob snapped, stepping forward. "Shoving them around the yard? Fighting with John? I kept telling myself that those phone calls I got from your school were wrong, that my son wouldn't do something like that. But after today, I have to wonder."

Randy stopped and laughed coldly. "I'm the fucking bully? That's why I was in the fucking hospital… You know it's not like I was the target. Cena was. I saved his ass… and I'M the fucking bully? That's laughable." He hissed, laughing humorlessly as he continued walking.

"I'm not talking about today," his father yelled. "I'm talking about for the past few years. Bullying other students, shoving them into lockers, tripping them in the lunch room."

Randy threw a cocky glance over his shoulder as he kept walking. "That's me. Randy Orton. Star football player. Don't act like your school years were any fucking different. You were worse than me, like father like son? Huh?'" He hissed, leaving his parents behind in silence.

"I am going to kill that boy," Bob hissed, starting after his son until his wife caught his arm.

"Leave it dear," she said softly.

* * *

April woke up and smiled to herself, hurrying down the hall to Phil's room.

"Phil?" she called, nudging the door open. "Phil?" When she saw the room was empty, she ran downstairs to check the kitchen, knowing that he wasn't in the bathroom. When the kitchen proved empty as well she ran back to her room and dialed his number from her cell, panicking more once it went to voicemail.

* * *

Phil sighed softly to himself as he sat in his quiet place at school. He couldn't really sleep last night, so he woke up early, showered and got dressed, grabbing his school stuff and headed to school early. He'd been there for what felt like at least a couple hours.

He didn't want to wake April up earlier than she had to be up, letting her sleep in as much as she could. He hadn't turned his phone on yet, deciding that he'd try to preserve the battery as much as he could. 'I really don't need it on this early anyways' Phil thought to himself silently.

* * *

"Kaitlyn!" April shrieked down the phone as her friend picked up sleepily. "Phil's gone!"

"April, its early," Kaitlyn yawned. "Evie and I were sleeping. I'm sure he's just at school or something." April muttered to herself, and hung up, rushing through her shower and morning routine.

"Well, that's that," Kait grumbled, rolling over to face Eve. "April is insane."

Eve blinked tiredly. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Phil's gone missing," Kaitlyn sighed. "I'm sure he's fine though."

"Ugh when isn't that boy running off? She needs to put a bell or one of those limited distance shock collars on him or something shit…" Eve groaned as she rolled out of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. "May as well shower…" She groaned quietly.

"Up for saving water?" Kaitlyn teased, leering.

Eve glanced back with a light blush tinting her cheeks. "Sure. No funny business though" She replied with a smile.

"No funny business," Kaitlyn agreed, smirking at Eve.

Eve flushed. "I mean it."

"So do I." Kaitlyn assured her, wrapping an arm around her waist and directing her girlfriend to the shower.

Eve nodded softly, allowing her to lead her to the bathroom.

"Alright, no funny business unless you initiate it," Kaitlyn agreed, kissing Eve gently. "Promise."

"And I won't be… We need to get to the school anyways. You'll survive." Eve teased softly as she slipped into the shower.

* * *

"Hey," Dean mumbled softly as he brushed Seth's hair back from his face.

"Hey," Seth whispered back, voice roughened with sleep. He rolled out of bed, unwilling to accept Dean's soft touches.

"Baby, you didn't force him to leave," Dean argued with a soft sigh. "It was his choice."

"But I was too harsh on him, I should have been nicer," Seth fretted as he paced beside his bed.

"You have other things to worry about today," Dean soothed, trying to calm him down. "We'll find him at school, talk to him then."

"But..." Seth started, only to be cut off by the other boy.

"No buts, there's nothing you can do now," Dean sighed, pulling the brunette back into bed with him. "We'll find him at school, and then we've got the dance tonight."

"And then the weekend with my mom," Seth sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead.

"Just sleep a little more, we've got a couple hours before we have to be at school," Dean soothed, stroking his hair back gently. Seth sighed and rested his head back on the pillows and succumbed to the unusual softness of Dean's touch.

* * *

Phil sighed softly as he flipped through his history book, completely bored out of his insomniac mind. He was dying for a nap, perhaps missing the feeling of April's arms around him, his safety net. He couldn't fall back into that habit though, even he knew she wouldn't always be there for him, and he couldn't always rely on her, after all, she was only a teenager herself. She deserves the time to actually be a 'girl' and do whatever it is that teenage girl's do, not having to worry constantly over him, stressing herself out. She didn't need that.

Phil bit his lip as his thoughts wondered back to his father, the choice of moving back home so he could get the help that he desperately needed. Part of him was happy at the shimmer of hope that he might get his father back, the part of him, the dying little boy that was barely clinging to life in him.

Then there's the other part of him that feels that it might be a trap to lure him away from the one thing that gave him hope, that made him feel safe, to lure him away from April. That part of him, the cynical, broken teenage boy inside was winning out so far. He didn't want to go back into the deepest depths of hell that April had dragged him so unwillingly kicking and screaming out of, he didn't want to part with her, and for the life of him, he couldn't explain it.

Phil was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice the dark haired brute watching him from the lightening shadows, so when his olive green eyes landed on a pair of dark ones, it made him jump slightly. Roman stepped out of the shade, holding his hands up to show that he was no threat to the smaller teen.

"Sorry." His deep voice rumbled softly from his massive chest as he crossed his arms, his eyes glancing over Phil. "Didn't mean to startle you, Punk." He continued as he took a step closer.

"It's okay. I'm…" Phil bit his bottom lip unable to force the word 'fine' from between his lips as Roman gave a curt nod, acknowledging the attempt at a lie, the habit he himself was all too use to.

"Why bother? We… you and I both know you're not… fine that is. You and I… We're more alike than we know…" Roman mumbled softly as he glanced at the ground next to Phil. "May I?" He asked politely as Phil gave a shrug, too dumb folded to answer verbally. Roman slid down next to Phil silently as they watched their fellow students walk past them, barely sparing them a glance, their forms blending with the shade as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"Are we going to… Have a heart to heart?" Phil asked sarcastically, shooting a glance over at Roman who quirked his lips. "Do you want one?" He asked in return.

Phil huffed and shook his head. "No. Do you?" He replied as Roman pursed his lips before he shook his head 'no'. "I'm peachy… Just want peace and quiet before I have to deal with a bunch of assholes and hope I have the strength not to punch a bitch in the face today." He mumbled as Phil nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm just-"

"Avoiding April?" Roman answered for him as Phil glared heatedly. Roman raised an eyebrow challenging Phil to deny it but Phil only sighed. "You're avoiding that little pain in the ass Seth and the pain in the neck Ambrose!" Phil hissed back as Roman chuckled humorlessly. "I never said I wasn't." He replied quietly as Phil shrugged, an uncomfortable silence settling over the two.

After a few minutes passed Phil stood up and grabbed his backpack, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Roman. "Nice talk. I'm heading to class." He muttered quietly as he started towards his history classroom. "You're just running from the truth. That's okay… Like I said… We aren't that different." Roman called as Phil stopped abruptly before he shook his head and kept walking without looking back.

Roman watched Phil walk away as he put his head in his hands, sighing softly as he stood and headed to English with his head down, passing Adam in the hall, not bothering to spare a glance.

* * *

Adam walked down the school hallway, head down. He was still waiting for John to call him back. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and he collided into a firm chest.

"Oh I'm sorry..." Adam said, looking up into a pair of dazzling blue eyes.

"Oh it's fine. I should've been watching where I was going… Sorry Ada-… What's wrong?" Jay Reso asked quietly as he regarded one of his best friends. "You look down…"

"Nothing, just a lot on my mind," Adam said, forcing a smile as he got to his feet. "Nothing's wrong though."

Jay pulled him to his feet. "Who the fuck are you trying to fool? How long have we known one another?" Jay muttered quietly as he handed Adam his books and crossed his arms over his chest.

"A long time," Adam admitted. "I just...I can't talk about it Jay. I'm sorry."

"Is it the dance? If… If you don't have a date… I'd… I'd like to take you." Jay offered softly.

"Uh..." Adam mumbled, thinking about it. He glanced at his phone and decided that if John was interested he would have contacted him. "Yeah. Yeah why not."

"Great." Jay replied with a grin. "Pick you up at 7?" He asked softly.

"Sure," Adam agreed with a soft smile.

"Great. See you at 7." Jay replied with a wink as he walked away beaming.

Roman closed his eyes having heard the conversation between Adam and Jay, continuing to English. 'What are you doing Johnny?' he thought to himself.

* * *

"Woah, you alright?" Seth asked, grabbing April's forearm. "Where are you heading off to?"

"Finding Phil," she said. "He left this morning. What about you?"

"Roman is being huffy and storming off," Dean explained from behind Seth. "You seen him?"

"Nope," April replied. "I'll let Seth know if I see him though." She dashed off, before Seth or Dean could stop her.

Phil sighed as he sat in his history class waiting for it to start. He bit his lip hard when he saw Seth walk in with a less than amused look on his face. Phil bit down harder as he prayed Seth wouldn't sit near him. He had a feeling he didn't want this lecture.

Seth moved next to Phil and sat by him.

"You ok?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. He was going to avoid a lecture, but at the same time he knew that AJ would want to know.

Phil forced a smile. "You'll never understand. Just don't. Don't try. Just… let it go." Phil mumbled cryptically as he avoided looking at the taller boy.

"Alright," Seth said with a shrug. "No issues letting it go."

Phil put his head in his hands as the class started. During class he could feel Seth's eyes on him but chose to ignore it, bolting up when Mrs. Dumas dismissed the class. He grabbed his shit and marched out the door, not seeing the stubborn brunette following him, his cellphone in hand.

Phil headed outside finding a bench and dropping down on it, closing his eyes and sighing softly.

"Stop running," Seth admonished firmly, tucking his cell away after he'd texted April. "No-one is going to judge you. Not at all. You're allowed to be scared, confused. Whatever."

"I'm not scared!" Phil snapped as he jumped off the bench, getting on his defensive, knowing that the brunette could see right through him was pissing him off even more. "I'm not!"

"Right and I have a vagina," Seth tossed back.

"You do." Phil snapped as he grabbed his back pack. "Why can't you just back off huh? Why can't you?"

"Because I don't want you to throw away the good things in your life," Seth told him. "And right now, you're pulling away from April, and that's not a good thing. You need to keep the good."

Phil snorted. "No. I need to man up. I need to stop being so fucking weak and stand on my own… I can't do that if I'm constantly relying on April for everything. She doesn't need the stress, and god knows I bring allot…" Phil hissed quietly as he shouldered his backpack.

"It's not being weak to rely on someone when you're low," Seth argued. "It's smart."

Phil rubbed his bloodshot eyes tiredly as he faced Seth. "But when it becomes a habit, it becomes an addiction… a crutch. Then when that person is gone, you have nothing… you are nothing." Phil explained quietly, jumping as the door slammed open.

"Why do you think I'm leaving?" April snapped. "Why do you always think that I'm leaving?"

"I never said that." Phil mumbled quietly, refusing to face April, keeping his face away from her, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You basically said it," she told him.

"I said when they're gone. Not that YOU were leaving." Phil muttered as he chewed on his bottom lip, feeling awkward having this discussion in front of Seth.

"I'm going to find Roman," Seth said, stepping away.

"Same thing," April told him.

"No it's not." Phil exclaimed as he turned to leave feeling April's hand grip his wrist tightly, stopping him. "W-What?" He asked shivering as he avoided her eyes at all costs.

"Don't you walk away in the middle of an argument," she said firmly. "Please."

"I'm not arguing." Phil mumbled softly, keeping his eyes off hers as he relaxed his wrist in her tight grip.

"Well then in the middle of a discussion," she corrected.

"What do you want from me?" He asked quietly, closing his eyes as he dropped back on the bench feeling April move to stand between his thighs; her hands playing with his hair.

"I want you to be able to trust me, and be able to lean on me," she told him gently. "Without beating yourself up."

"April. I'm just tired okay. I'm not… beating myself up at all." Phil muttered finally meeting her gaze, letting her see how red his eyes were.

"Liar," April told him. "Bullshit."

"Look…" Phil whispered showing her how bloodshot his eyes were from his lack of sleep the night before. "Just tired."

"And why are you tired?" she asked practically.

"Because… I opted to sleep alone." Phil mumbled with a sigh as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against April's shoulder.

"And why was that?" she continued, stroking his hair back with a soft touch.

"Because I wanted to stand on my own… and I failed…" Phil muttered as he closed his eyes.

"Because you were beating yourself up over leaning on me," she told him.

"No because I wanted to see if I could stand on my own… I can't." Phil mumbled against her shoulder. "Because part of me knows where I belong… the other part is fighting it because that part of me feels you're too good to be true…" Phil explained as he gave in, relaxing against April's body.

April wrapped her arms around him, and pulled his head in to rest on her chest.

"It's okay to need people," she told him. "To belong with people."

"It's not." Phil mumbled softly as he pulled away. "Not in my position."

"Stop that," April scolded. "You talk about putting pressure on me, stressing me out. Did you ever think that it's worse knowing you're suffering and that you won't lean on me?"

Phil looked away silently at a loss for words. "You need to worry about you. I'll worry about me" he told her quietly.

"I know, but don't you think I'd stop if I could?" April asked softly.

"April… I don't wanna do this right now." Phil muttered quietly.

She looked at him and nodded.

"Fine, but we do need to discuss it this weekend," she insisted, resuming the soft stroking of his blonde locks.

"I'm working this weekend." He replied quietly.

"We'll figure it out," she sighed.

Phil shrugged silently, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Don't worry so much," AJ soothed. "You up for taking me to the dance tonight?"

Phil smiled lightly. "You didn't find anyone better yet? Are you that much of a zero that you have to go with… me?" He teased as he wrinkled his nose for effect.

April chuckled and tugged his hair lightly, before she took a seat next to him.

"There's no one I'd rather go with," she told him.

Phil winced slightly as he shook his head. "What about Dolph… Or Alex?" he mused.

"Oh god, you'd better be joking!" April exclaimed. "Otherwise, eww."

"I'm not. What about Wade?" Phil continued.

"Do you not want to go?" April asked curiously, ignoring his comments.

"Oh I do. It's just that… I can't… I don't dance… and a princess such as yourself should go with a hero… not a zero." Phil replied with a forced smile only half joking.

"Well then, good thing I'm going with you," April said, looking straight into his eyes. "Cause I can't dance either. Not at all."

Phil snorted. "You're still a 'princess' though." he teased.

"Only to you," she giggled.

Phil frowned as he turned to face her. "That's not true." He replied softly, his hand lifting up to stroke her cheek, stopping before it reached her, dropping it to his lap instead as he glanced away.

"Everyone else just looks at me like the adorable little nerd," she reminded him.

Phil snorted. "I guess you didn't see the way Dolph was checking you out huh?" He muttered bitterly looking away, feeling the flush on his cheeks as hot as the jealousy that burned his insides.

"Dolph wants in my pants. He doesn't want to treat me like you do," April argued.

"You mean to say that you can't treat him like you treat me?" Phil mumbled with a blush seeing April's lips quirk.

"That too," she admitted. "But Phil, you want to treat me well. Not just sleep with me."

Phil flushed, forcing a devious smile. "You so sure about that Miss Mendez?" He asked teasingly as April swatted his arm.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she replied seriously. She leant into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Phil sighed softly. "Oh? What if this whole thing was a ploy to get in your pants? This is my best pick up line so far. 'Help I'm helpless… my dad… I have daddy issues… please save me…' It works every time…" Phil murmured with a light teasing smile.

April pinched his thigh. "Stop it," she scolded. "You're a better person than that."

Phil winced and pulled away from her. "Can't take a joke?" he asked huffing.

"That was a really bad joke," April pointed out.

"Why? I thought it was funny." Phil mumbled.

"Well, I didn't," she told him. She settled against his arm again, hoping he wouldn't shove her off.

"If I can laugh it off why can't you?" Phil asked as it hit him. "Because you had to see it first hand?" He asked softly, feeling like an ass.

"It was scary seeing it," April admitted. "Really scary."

"I'm still sorry for that." Phil whispered softly, laying his head against her shoulder.

"It was my choice," she reminded him. "You didn't make me."

"I should've fought harder for you to stay outside." He mumbled.

"You can't beat yourself up for something I did," she argued, resting her cheek on top of his head.

"You did." Phil pointed out. "So did your friends."

"I know," she muttered. "I know."

Phil smiled lightly, leaning against her. "It's alright." He replied softly. "It's in the past. It's done; it's over, old news."

"Agreed," she said, leaning up to peck his lips. "Did you want to go back to class?"

Phil shook his head. "Not really." He replied softly, his eyes locked on her lips, shivering when they curved into a teasing smirk.

"Well then, what do you wanna do?" she giggled, running her hand up his thigh.

Phil grunted, squirming in against the bench as her hand inched closer to his groin, his cock twitching in his jeans. "Mm… whatever you want…" He whispered huskily, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Not here," she purred. "Ever wanted to fuck in the school bathroom?"

Phil shuddered violently, his cock starting to quickly harden. "Holy fuck… you're kinky…" He moaned under his breath seeing the smirk on her face widen at the effect her words were having on him.

"What no?" she asked innocently. "Well then...I guess we're not going to do that then."

"I-I didn't say no." He quickly replied, his cheek flushing as he stood up rather quickly, grabbing his back pack and slinging it over his shoulder. "We can't go together… Meet me there in five?" He panted, kissing her heatedly before heading towards the bathroom, trying to hide his obvious hard on.

April giggled to herself, brushing her hair back. She waited the five minutes, before following him hoping he was going to the same bathroom she was.

Phil had his back pressed against the door of the unisex bathroom, his hands were shaking at the thought of what they were about to do. He was so nervous he almost felt like he was robbing a bank or something to that extent. The five minutes seemed to go by so slowly, the wait was killing him. He paced the small bathroom, his palms sweating until he heard a light knock, jarring him from his thoughts, stopping his pacing.

"Hey babe," April purred, pushing herself round the door. She smiled at Punk and flipped the lock on the door. "Ready to get kinky with me?"

* * *

**Annnnnd a cliffy. Right before the smexy time. XD Sorry. Blame P2, she's evil! Chapter 29 is gonna be soooo much longer, and will contain the dance and such. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and let us know what you think? What's on your mind? :) **

**~ Cal & P2**


End file.
